Red Light District
by RLD-fiction
Summary: Scorpius gosta de saber tudo sobre sua Casa. Mas quando ele cruza com um mistério guardado por Fred Weasley II, saber demais pode se mostrar mais do que ele esperava.  NextGen, Slash
1. Notas e um pouquinho de falação

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação:**

**

* * *

**Bem vindos a **Red-Light District**! Antes de começar, _Convidado_, talvez você queira saber algumas coisas:

1 - Essa é uma fic slash: ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Se não gosta, não leia.

2 - Essa história lida com temas polêmicos. Por questões de spoiler, nós não avisaremos quais, mas fique ciente de que alguns momentos podem ser considerados chocantes.

3 - Há linguagem chula e pesada, entenderam, _porra_? Além disso, a violência corre solta.

4 - Há gírias e linguagem coloquial durante a fic. Estamos lidando com jovens, então, _tipo assim_, não esperem uma línguagem toda certinha,_ sacou?_

5 - A fic não tem uma periodicidade fixa: são duas autoras se revezando na escrita dos capítulos, algumas vezes escrevendo simultaneamente. Mas ambas autoras deixam claro que elas têm uma vida longe do computador e, logo, não pretendem se anular (ainda mais do que já se anulam) por conta de Red-Light District.

6 - A história é loooonga. Os capítulos foram divididos de modo a não ficar _tão_ maçante, mas, Red-Light District provavelmente quebrará a marca de vinte capítulos. Ou não.

**E review é amor!**

Vamos começar?


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo  


* * *

**

-2021-

* * *

ALBUS:**

* * *

**

Todas as vezes que eu sou forçado a assistir cenas como a que eu vejo agora, eu me pergunto se estou ficando lentamente louco.

Eu tento desviar meus olhos e prestar atenção nas instruções da poção descrita em meu livro, mas não consigo. O som da respiração ofegante de Scorpius e da voz grave de James sussurrando alguma obscenidade estúpida não permite que eu me concentre. É impossível prestar atenção em ingredientes assistindo Scorpius rebolando lentamente no colo de do meu irmão mais velho, se movendo com uma fluidez que me faz pensar em todas as outras vezes em que ele fez isso, em todos os outros caras que tocaram a pele de Scorpius - até ele alcançar essa destreza. Sinto minhas mãos tremerem diante desse pensamento, mas se de raiva ou desejo, eu não sei dizer. Aperto o livro com mais força, tentando me focar em outra coisa, mas é inútil.

Sempre é inútil quando se trata de Scorpius.

Observo em silêncio Scorpius arquear as costas e oferecer o pescoço para James com um gemido baixo. Vejo os lábios do outro se colarem contra a pele sensível, como Scorpius se agarra com mais força à camisa de James e como investe o quadril com um pouco mais de força contra meu irmão. Já não consigo nem tento evitar que minha respiração se acelere e o interesse despertando em meu corpo. Talvez algum ponto em mim, que eu nego, já considere que é uma batalha perdida e que, no fundo, eu não quero realmente lutar. Permito-me inconscientemente apreciar o rubor no rosto de Scorpius quando James o encara antes de beijá-lo fundo, tão fundo que eu fico sem fôlego de capturar vislumbres das línguas se tocando. Merlin, a expressão de total entrega no rosto de Scorpius me deixa completamente extasiado e eu preciso lutar para não permitir que minhas mãos encontrem seu caminho por dentro das minhas roupas.

Numa última tentativa, inspiro fundo e fecho os olhos, fingindo que minha mente não forma as imagens futuras dos sons que ainda estão claramente presentes na cama ao lado, o que parece impossivel diante da cada descrição erótica James Aperto os lábios, prendendo a respiração por instantes antes de deixar o ar escapar devagar e meus olhos tentarem - apenas tentarem - retornar à leitura. Se somente eu pudesse também ignorar as demais sensações em meu corpo, e os movimentos que capto com a margem do meu campo de visão...

E então sinto um toque em meu ombro, acompanhado pela sensação do colchão afundando ao meu lado. Vejo Fred se aproximar, os lábios bem próximos de meu ouvido - nem mesmo vi quando ele entrou no dormitório - e sussurrar com seu hálito quente (e levemente alcoólico?) enquanto fecha o livro sobre minhas coxas.

"Quer experimentar como ele é apertado, Al? Só sete galeões e ele é seu..."

Eu sinto o arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Sinto cada pêlo se eriçar e a sensação do peso daquelas palavras me faz questionar intimamente se o arrepio foi pela raiva e aversão a Fred, ou pelo prazer subentendido naquela proposta. Mordi o lábio sem perceber e desviei os olhos do sorriso sádico de Fred bem a minha frente. Nesse momento ele riu de um tom baixo, mas propositalmente provocante e audível, e se levantou, passando por cima da minha cama e deixando um dos dedos deslizar pelos meus joelhos.

Não consegui, dessa vez, impedir meus olhos de acompanharem seus movimentos sinuosos até a cama de Scorpius, onde meu irmão estava sentado com o loiro sobre si ainda em sua distração rítmica de gestos insinuantes, murmurio obceno e, vez ou outra, gemidos baixos. Fred me observava sobre o ombro, e eu ignorei esse olhar fixando-me na mão que ele deixava correr pelas costas do meu colega de quarto. Os dedos morenos deslizando pela pele pálida até o cós do short preto que Scorpius vestia. E então os lábios do mulato alcançaram o pescoço longo e branco, e a língua correu ali. Quando Scorpius contorceu-se sob o toque e o aperto que James dava em suas coxas, com a ponta dos dedos já ultrapassando a barra do short curto, eu me levantei, bufando com raiva – deles por estarem claramente me provocando, e de mim, por estar prestes a ceder – e lancei um último olhar para o trio.

As mãos de James fizeram Scorpius se erguer nos joelhos sobre o colchão, de modo que seu quadril ficassem na altura do rosto de meu irmão. Os dedos de Fred puxaram o short um pouco para baixo, e apertaram a pele que expuseram. Então Scorpius olhou para mim, o rosto já assumindo o leve rubor de prazer, e a língua passou rapidamente umedecendo os lábios antes de ele sorrir. Eu odeio quando ele tenta fazer isso...

"Eu tenho nojo de vocês! Eu tenho nojo do que vocês fazem! Eu... Eu..."

Eu não queria dizer aquilo. Joguei o livro no chão com força quando os três na cama voltaram-se para me observarem. E eu não me importei com como James ou Fred me encararam, ambos com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Mas Scorpius tinha um misto de vergonha e tristeza no olhar que teria me feito voltar e pedir desculpas por aquilo que eu disse. O que me impediu foi Fred, que no momento seguinte pareceu perceber também a insegurança de Scorpius e tomou seu queixo com uma das mãos.

"Não liga pra ele, Scorpie."

"É..." James emendou, passando uma mão pela coxa direita do loiro e beijando a cintura. "Ele tem inveja porque a gente aproveita e ele não."

"A gente podia até fazer um desconto pra ele, não é, Scorpie?" O moreno voltou a dizer, ainda com aquele sorriso cretino no rosto. E, puxando o queixo de Scorpius, beijou-lhe os lábios de maneira quase obscena. "O problema é que ele é covarde demais..."

Eu percebi que, mesmo ainda rindo, meu irmão mudou um pouco a postura e esperou uma reação minha. Talvez eu tivesse prestado atenção nisso, se depois da provocação de Fred, Scorpius não fechasse os olhos e correspondesse ao beijo que recomeçara.

Na verdade, eu não sei se era nojo realmente o que eu sentia...

Inspirei fundo, tendo consciência do calor que subia agora para minha face e que vinha com um misto de raiva, muita raiva, e vergonha, e saí do dormitório do quarto ano com passos pesados.


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I - Right Said Fred

* * *

**

_  
_**"**_**When it's to know all I want to do  
Resort to make-believe**_**"**

_(Quando saber é tudo o que eu quero_

_Recorra ao faz-de-conta)

* * *

_

- Outubro de 2020 –

* * *

"Al, seu pato contém a continuação da matéria que eu estou lendo...", reclamou Scorpius, colocando de lado a parte do Profeta Diário que segurava e olhando para o amigo.

Albus fazia a última dobradura na asa do pato da página sete do jornal daquela manhã. Ele fechou um olho e admirou a obra com concentração, antes de encarar Scorpius com uma expressão levemente zangada.

"Você já leu esse jornal de manhã, Scorpius. A matéria não vai mudar só porque você está relendo, sabia? Novidades só amanhã."

Scorpius revirou os olhos e pegou o origami de pato das mãos de Albus. A réplica em papel era surpreendentemente detalhada e, como todas os outros origamis que Albus fazia, encantou Scorpius. Ainda assim, aquele pato continha o resto da matéria e Scorpius tinha toda a intenção de reler sobre a alta do pêlo de unicórnio.

"Está uma graça, Al, mas eu ainda quero ler.", Scorpius esticou a mão para o pedaço de papel dobrado e soltou um pequeno grito de dor quando o origami ganhou vida e bicou-lhe o dedo com força. Franzindo o cenho, ele tentou novamente, apenas para ter o dedo bicado outra vez e ver o patinho de papel agitando as asas e grasnando.

"Você não vai destruir o meu origami só para ler uma notícia estúpida. Me dá ele aqui, Scorpius.", disse Albus, sorrindo satisfeito para o pato. Scorpius bufou e entregou o origami. Albus era _tão_ irritante com suas criações.

"Dá próxima vez ao menos use um papel que não tenha utilidade!"

"Dá próxima vez guarde o que você leu, em vez de ficar relendo feito um idiota."

Afrontado pela resposta de Albus, Scorpius abriu a boca para dar uma resposta a altura, mas esta se perdeu quando sua atenção foi desviada por Fred Weasley passando a passos apressados por ele e Al. Scorpius olhou surpreso para o rapaz. Era fato que Weasley era uma pessoa no mínimo estranha, mas, mesmo para o padrão de estranheza dele, a expressão fechada que ele carregava era sinal de perigo. Curioso, Scorpius pegou o jornal ao seu lado e discretamente o colocou na frente do rosto para observar o outro rapaz. Ele viu Fred ir até um grupo de meninas que conversavam a um canto da sala e falar no ouvido de uma delas. A menina assentiu e se despediu das outras, antes de se afastar para outro canto da Sala Comunal com Fred. A mão do garoto estava firme no braço dela e, pela expressão no rosto da garota, apertando consideravelmente. Fechando os olhos brevemente, Scorpius se esforçou para recordar o nome da menina. Ele tinha quase certeza de que ela estava no sexto ano, mas o nome parecia escapar-lhe a mente toda vez que estava quase conseguindo se recordar. Decidido a lembrar, Scorpius manteve um olho no casal que se aproximava dele e de Al enquanto balbuciava sílabas aleatórias tentando se lembrar.

"Sa, Se, Si... Não, não é isso. Hm, Ta, Te, Ti... Tu. TURNER!", exclamou Scorpius numa voz um pouco mais alta do que pretendia. Albus levantou os olhos de outro origami que fazia - desta vez um cachorro - e encarou Scorpius de sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Quê? Você pirou de vez?"

"Não, nada, shh!", murmurou Scorpius, enquanto olhava Fred e Turner em busca de sinais de que tinha sido notado. Para seu alívio, os dois estavam encostados atrás de um armário antigo e distraídos demais com a conversa que tinham para prestar atenção em Scorpius. Da poltrona onde estava, ele tinha uma visão satisfatória do rosto de Fred Weasley - apesar de não conseguir enxergar o rosto de Turner -, e o mais importante, conseguia ouvir o que diziam. Discretamente, Scorpius se pôs a ouvir a conversa.

"Eu já te avisei, Milena.", sibilou Fred, com uma expressão nada amigável. "Não me venha com essa de que você não sabia!"

"Mas eu não _sabia_ que eu não podia sair até com ele!", a garota respondeu, jogando os cabelos ondulados por cima do ombro. "Olha, ele fez a proposta e eu me interessei, ok? Nenhum drama nisso!"

Fred a sacudiu pelo braço e se aproximou ainda mais dela. Scorpius precisou apurar os ouvidos para ouvir o resto da conversa de tão baixo que agora falavam. Apesar disso, o tom de Fred Weasley ainda era feroz.

"_Nenhum drama_? Vai se foder, Milena! Sabe a merda que isso pode dar?"

"Olha, Fred..."

"Fecha a boca e abre bem os ouvidos.", interrompeu Fred, apontando o dedo para o rosto da menina. Ela recuou um pouco a cabeça, por instinto. "A regra é simples: sem negócios fora da sala. Se você for pega, não é só você que roda, 'tá entendendo?"

"Ninguém vai me pegar, meu bom Merlin!", gemeu Turner, tentando se desvencilhar de Fred. Scorpius viu Fred apertar o braço dela com mais força.

"Tá me entendendo, Milena?"

Turner abaixou a cabeça antes de murmurar uma resposta, que Scorpius imaginou ser positiva pela expressão de Fred. O rapaz moreno se aproximou da garota e passou um braço pelos ombros dela para murmurar algo no ouvido da garota. Instintivamente, Scorpius desviou os olhos de volta para seu jornal, agindo como se não tivesse presenciado nada demais, bem a tempo de evitar ser flagrado pelos olhos de Fred. Aliviado por ter passado despercebido, Scorpius fechou o jornal e mordeu o polegar, pensativo. Ele - e provavelmente toda a Grifinória - sabia que se alguém podia estar envolvido em situações estranhas, essa pessoa era Fred Weasley. Scorpius não o conhecia bem o suficiente, mas já tinha ouvido falar o suficiente sobre o rapaz para saber a sua reputação. As poucas vezes em que tivera contato com ele fora através do irmão de Albus, James, e ainda assim pouco passou de um cumprimento ou alguns momentos passados no mesmo ambiente porque os irmãos estavam juntos. Podia-se dizer que Scorpius tinha ignorado a presença de Fred tanto quanto o rapaz o ignorava em retorno e assim era. E apesar disso, lá estava Scorpius ouvindo a conversa e curioso em saber o que tinha ouvido.

O que era essa _sala_? E exatamente que negócios eram esses? E porque Turner não podia sair com _ele_, seja lá quem fosse, fora da tal sala?

Sabendo menos ainda sobre Milena Turner do que sabia de Fred Weasley, Scorpius se viu sem nenhuma conclusão. E, por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava curioso.

"Vai ficar aí o dia todo olhando para o nada, Score?"

Scorpius se assustou com a pergunta, tendo esquecido completamente que Albus estava ali. Estava tão absorto em suas próprias conjecturas sobre o assunto que se desligara do mundo ao seu redor. Sorrindo para o amigo, Scorpius esticou a mão para tocar o ombro em um gesto amigável quando uma idéia surgiu.

Albus era primo de Fred!

Agarrando Al pelo ombro, Scorpius aproximou o rosto, se debruçando de qualquer jeito sobre o apoio da poltrona. Al recuou em surpresa, os olhos arregalados.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?", Scorpius perguntou com ansiedade tingindo a voz.

"Eu tenho medo de dizer não e você me atacar.", comentou Al, ainda de olhos arregalados. Scorpius riu em resposta.

"Não seja bobo. É só que eu tenho uma curiosidade e talvez você saiba a resposta."

"Hn.", grunhiu Albus. "E o que seria?"

"Eu acabei de ouvir Fred Weasley falando com a Turner, do sexto ano, sobre negócios que não podiam ser feitos fora de uma sala. Você não saberia o que é, saberia, Al?"

Scorpius quase caiu da cadeira de antecipação quando viu o rosto de Al perder um pouco da coloração e ele prender os lábios entre os dentes. Scorpius era amigo de Albus desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts e, depois de quatro anos de amizade, provavelmente sabia todos os vícios e manias do amigo. E uma delas era que Al sempre mordia o lábio inferior quando estava nervoso. O que significava que ele não só sabia algo, como o que sabia era algo que ele não queria contar. _Interessante_.

"Você não devia ouvir a conversa dos outros, Scorpius.", advertiu Albus, se afastando em vão do amigo. Ele simplesmente não tinha mais para onde fugir na poltrona.

"Qual é, Al, fala! Eu não tenho culpa se ouvi, eles estavam logo ali falando. Foi uma fatalidade.", Scorpius se defendeu, ajeitando os fios loiros da franja com uma das mãos.

Al deu um tapa na mão que ainda o segurava pelo ombro e fez cara feia para Scorpius.

"Você estava quase caindo da cadeira para ouvi-los!"

"Calúnia da sua parte. Agora desembucha.", disse Scorpius, ignorando o comentário de Al.

"Desembuchar o quê? Eu não sei de nada!"

Scorpius se deu ao luxo de uma risadinha de escárnio.

"Cara, olha, você mente muito mal, tudo bem? Eu sei que você sabe e você sabe que eu sei que você sabe, então vamos nos poupar desse joguinho. Conta logo."

Albus coçou a cabeça. Scorpius estreitou os olhos. Ele estava pensando em como escapar, Scorpius sabia.

"Você me deixou completamente tonto com esse monte de você sabe, eu sei e não sei mais o quê..."

"Albus Severus Potter, fala logo!"

Al bufou em irritação e fechou a cara para Scorpius.

"Eu sei que James vive se gabando de frequentar o lugar. E só. Agora se você puder me deixar e paz, eu vou colocar os devidos feitiços de conservação nos meus origamis.", com isso Albus se levantou da poltrona, pegou os origamis que tinha feito e se retirou da Sala Comunal às pressas.

Scorpius apostava metade de sua herança que Albus sabia de mais coisa. Mas Scorpius o conhecia bem para saber que daquele ponto em diante, ele não cederia mais um milímetro no que tinha dito. Pressioná-lo acabaria em uma briga que Scorpius não precisava ter.

Olhando em volta, se perguntou se os negócios eram praticados ali na Sala Comunal e se era essa a que Fred se referia. Scorpius duvidava. Ele nunca vira absolutamente nada de suspeito na Sala Comunal, nada que pudesse justificar. E havia uma gama de feitiços voltados a impedir o comércio de produtos ilegais nas Salas Comunais, então se o negócio em questão era de contrabando - e esse era o palpite de Scorpius -, ali nada seria efetuado.

Scorpius avistou Fred caminhando com Turner de volta para o grupo de amigas com quem ela estava previamente e então se afastar em direção a porta da Sala Comunal, dessa vez sozinho. Tão logo a idéia surgiu e Scorpius se pôs em movimento antes que pudesse perder a coragem. "_Afinal_", pensou Scorpius, "_que melhor maneira de obter uma informação senão na fonte?_" Com isso, acelerou o passo para não perder Fred, que já saía da sala para Merlin sabe-se onde e, desviando dos outros alunos, Scorpius passou pelo buraco na parede e saiu para o corredor vazio. Estava frio ali, longe do calor da lareira e de um ambiente cheio de pessoas e Scorpius passou as mãos nos braços com força, tentando se aquecer, enquanto se encaminhava para as escadas, que era a rota mais provável do rapaz. Como ele tinha conseguido andar tão _rápido_ estava além de Scorpius, mas não era realmente importante. Se ele perdesse Fred agora, ele sempre podia esperar ele voltar a Sala Comunal em outro momento. O frio incômodo do corredor e a perspectiva de voltar ao calor da lareira conquistaram Scorpius e o fizeram dar meia volta, resolvendo por fim esperar no conforto. Mal terminara de se virar, e Scorpius colidiu com força contra alguma coisa postada bem atrás de si. Um par de mãos o agarrou pelos ombros, restabelecendo o equilíbrio brevemente perdido com o impacto. Massageando o nariz dolorido pela colisão, Scorpius ergueu os olhos, pronto para resmungar longa e elaboradamente com a pessoa estúpida que estivera atrás de si, quando efetivamente _viu _quem era a pessoa.

"Procurando alguém, Malfoy?"

"Weasley", murmurou Scorpius, decididamente surpreso. De todas as pessoas que Scorpius esperava achar _atrás_ de si, Weasley era a última. Ele não tinha saído da sala antes dele? Como, pelas barbas de Merlin, ele tinha aparecido ali? "Olá."

"Então, o que um garotinho como você faz fora da cama a uma hora dessas, hm? Não sabia que os corredores são perigosos? Alguém pode se agradar desse seu rostinho bonito...", disse Fred com um sorriso que era tudo, menos simpático.

Scorpius engoliu seco, mas não esboçou nenhuma reação. Em grande parte porque além do ligeiro receio que tinha de Weasley, Scorpius estava furioso com o que o moreno tinha dito. _Garotinho_?

"Eu devo informá-lo que eu tenho uma varinha e sei usá-la muito bem, obrigado.", rebateu o loiro, empinando o nariz no que ele acreditava ser uma pose muito digna. Mas, se a expressão de zombaria no rosto de Fred Weasley era algum indicativo, o ato não tinha funcionado muito bem.

"Ah, então você tem uma varinha e sabe usá-la, Malfoy?", Weasley disse com riso na voz, dando um passo a frente e efetivamente encurralando Scorpius contra a parede.

"E você se importaria de me mostrar como você a usa?"

Não passou despercebido a Scorpius a malícia com que Fred tinha dito a frase e ele quase gemeu da própria burrice. Dizer algo tão ambíguo era ruim, mas dizê-lo para alguém como Fred Weasley era fatal. Se endireitando como podia para não parecer tão acuado, Scorpius colocou sua melhor máscara de desprezo no rosto e tirou o moreno de cima a baixo.

"Há, há, Weasley, sua infantilidade é lamentável. Eu me referia a minhas habilidades com feitiços."

"Certo, e eu me referia a outras habilidades"

Scorpius ficou sem resposta. Sentindo que qualquer coisa que dissesse se voltaria contra ele, preferiu ficar em silêncio e encerrar a conversa antes que ele terminasse ainda mais envergonhado.

"O papo está muito interessante, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer, Weasley. Com licença.", e recolhendo o que restava de sua dignidade, desviou de Weasley, indo em direção a Sala Comunal. Mal dera dois passos, e Weasley o segurava pelo ombro, o impedindo de prosseguir.

"Vamos com calma, Malfoy.", disse Fred. "Eu tinha a impressão que você queria falar comigo."

Scorpius brecou e encarou Weasley. Ele tinha _notado_?

"De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

Fred fingiu parar para pensar por alguns segundos.

"Provavelmente de você saindo da Sala Comunal atrás de mim?", respondeu com sarcasmo.

"Eu não sai _atrás _de você_..._", Scorpius sentiu uma necessidade de negar. Não era assim que ele esperava ter essa conversa. Quando saíra da Sala Comunal, Scorpius se imaginou fazendo as perguntas a um Fred um tanto surpreso e obtendo as respostas.

E não sendo pressionado e pego em suas maquinações como tinha acontecido.

"Corta a enrolação, Malfoy. Eu vi você me seguindo, então por que nós não encurtamos essa história e você fala o que quer."

Sentindo que não adiantaria muito continuar negando, e admitindo que a curiosidade sobre o tema estava começando a se tornar insuportável, Scorpius decidiu ceder e perguntar. Ele não tinha realmente nada a perder e era Fred Weasley quem estava oferecendo a oportunidade dele fazer a pergunta.

"Está bem então. Que negócios são esses que acontecem, ah, numa sala?", perguntou Scorpius, sabendo que a pergunta tinha sido extremamente mal feita, mas ele não tivera tempo de realmente formular o que dizer.

"Bom, aulas?", respondeu Fred, rindo. "Estamos numa escola, eu imagino que esses sejam os negócios em salas, não Malfoy? Até mesmo você com essa sua cabecinha loira consegue descobrir algo assim."

"Não se faça de idiota. Eu não me refiro a isso!", Scorpius disse irritado.

"Assim como você não se referia a outras habilidades e sim a suas habilidades em feitiços?", zombou Fred, aparentemente se divertindo em implicar.

Scorpius bufou e fez bico, sentindo-se um pouco tolo com toda a conversa com Fred Weasley. Decidido a obter o que queria saber, optou por ser o mais direto possível com o mínimo de ambiguidades que conseguisse.

"Olha, eu sei que tem uns negócios acontecendo em uma sala e eu quero saber o que é. Não são aulas, antes que você continue com essa bobagem. Que tipo de negócios são esses? O que vocês estão vendendo?"

Fred ficou encarando Scorpius por uns bons segundos, completamente sério. Scorpius sustentou o olhar, mesmo que os olhos cor de mel de Fred o deixasse um pouco inquieto. Scorpius não sabia se era a coloração em si ou a maneira como Fred olhava para ele, mas algo ali fazia os pêlos da nuca de Scorpius se arrepiarem em resposta. Havia algo naquele olhar que ele não sabia identificar e isso o enervava mais do que qualquer coisa.

"Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, Malfoy? Que feio.", disse Fred num tom seco, quieto.

Uma vontade insana de sair de perto do rapaz começou a se formar em Scorpius, mas ele não queria realmente ceder a isso. A curiosidade ainda era mais forte do que o nervosismo - ele _sabia_ que estava no caminho certo e que havia algo ali, nos negócios misteriosos e na sala, e só dependia dele tirar a verdade de Fred. Nem mesmo ter sido descoberto em sua pequena espionagem conseguiria diminuir a vontade de saber mais.

"Vocês falavam em lugar público, eu não pude deixar de ouvir."

"Tenho certeza que você não _podia_, Malfoy.", disse Fred, com um sorriso enviesado. "Mas infelizmente os 'negócios', como você colocou, não são para menininhos do quarto ano, Malfoy. Volta para o seu dormitório, anda. Já passou da hora das crianças dormirem."

Scorpius se esticou em sua altura máxima - que não era muita coisa - e olhou feio para Fred.

"O toque de recolher vale para todos os anos, Weasley, independente da idade.", reclamou Scorpius. - "E eu não sou um menininho! Você fala como se fosse, oh, muito mais velho do que eu!"

Mais rápido do que Scorpius poderia prever, uma das mãos de Fred escorregou para sua nuca enquanto ele se inclinava sobre si, próximo o suficiente para Scorpius conseguir sentir a respiração de Fred contra a pele.

"Muito mais velho, não. Mas muito mais experiente, ah, isso, Scorpie... Eu posso te garantir que eu sou."

"E-eu, ah, hm...", Scorpius abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem conseguir dizer nada que valesse a pena. Não era como ele nunca tivesse ouvido algo assim, mas de alguma forma ouvi-lo de Fred Weasley àquela - pouca - distância era perturbador. Para dizer o mínimo.

"Hm, que foi, o gato comeu sua língua?", murmurou Fred, se aproximando ainda mais e Scorpius podia jurar que sentia Fred roçando o nariz na pele sensível de seu pescoço. "Ou você quer fazer outras coisas com sua língua?"

Scorpius recuou tão rápido que pisou em falso e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele se desvencilhou antes que Fred conseguisse tocá-lo e se afastou, sentindo o coração batendo na garganta. O que estava acontecendo ali?

"Eu acho que, eu acho... Eu acho que eu vou dormir. Boa noite."

"Ah eu achei que agora teria chance de ver como você usa sua varinha.", Fred fez uma pausa, sorrindo mais amplamente ao ver Scorpius empalidecer. "Você sabe, para se defender."

Antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser dita, Scorpius passou por Fred e entrou na Sala Comunal. Ele sequer olhou em volta ou notou aqueles que ainda estavam acordados. Scorpius não se importava. Ele ainda sentia um formigamento onde Fred o havia tocado no pescoço e a sensação era tão estranha que ele queria se livrar dela o mais rápido possível. Subindo os degraus para o dormitório de dois em dois, Scorpius abriu a porta de seu quarto e literalmente se jogou em cima da cama. Tudo tinha saído errado, desde a abordagem surpresa de Fred até a conversa que mais parecera um duelo de palavras. Um que Scorpius perdera vergonhosamente. Ele não só não descobrira nada sobre o tal negócio, como acabara se envergonhando.

Grunhindo de raiva, Scorpius socou o travesseiro e se jogou contra ele irritado. De uma coisa, porém, ele tivera certeza: Fred Weasley era absolutamente insuportável.

* * *

**Nota:**

O título do capítulo (Right Said Fred) é o nome de uma banda pop inglesa. Aliás, são eles que cantam aquela música: _"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt"_. ZÉ

O trecho no início do capítulo é da música "Love For All Seasons", da mesma banda.


	4. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II – I'll believe in you when

* * *

**

"**I'll believe you when  
When everything you say don't turn out wrong****"**

_(Eu vou acreditar em você_

Quando tudo o que você disser não se mostre errado)

_

* * *

_

- Outubro de 2020 –

* * *

"Score? Está tudo bem?"

Scorpius se assustou um pouco. Novamente estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notara Albus no dormitório. Ele se ajeitou melhor na cama, de modo que conseguisse olhar o amigo deitado e deu um sorriso para ele. Albus franziu o cenho em resposta e Scorpius desconfiou que seu sorriso fora menos convincente do que ele mesmo achara que tinha sido.

"O que houve?", disse Al, sentando-se na cama e pondo o livro que tinha nas mãos na cômoda. "O que aconteceu? O que você aprontou?"

"Por que eu tenho que aprontar algo?", Scorpius exclamou, ligeiramente ofendido.

"Porque toda vez que você tem essa cara é porque você aprontou uma coisa e ela deu errado. O que você fez?"

"Eu não fiz nada..."

"Sei."

"... Eu só acidentalmente cruzei com Fred Weasley no corredor."

Albus ficou em silêncio por breves segundos antes de gemer em voz alta e dar um tapa sonoro na testa.

"Você foi atrás dele! Eu não acredito que você foi atrás dele!", Albus levantou da cama e marchou até a de Scorpius, alojando-se na ponta do colchão. Scorpius abriu espaço para o amigo poder se sentar confortavelmente. "Ele te machucou?"

"Não!", guinchou Scorpius, surpreso que a primeira linha de pensamento sobre Fred tenha sido essa.

Na verdade, não era assim realmente uma surpresa, considerando que _era_ Weasley.

"Ele te machucou, não machucou? Eu sei disso, você está com uma cara esquisita. O que ele fez?", continuou Al, ignorando a negativa de Scorpius. Ele engatinhou na cama, até se aproximar um pouco mais do loiro, olhando-o atentamente.

"Al, eu disse que não.", respondeu Scorpius, mais sério.

"E eu não acredito em você!", rebateu Albus, exasperado. "Você está esquisito, eu te conheço! O que ele fez?"

Scorpius sentou na cama e olhou Albus nos olhos antes de responder. A desconfiança, parte da personalidade de Albus, o impediria de acreditar em Scorpius a menos que ele parecesse completamente verdadeiro e convincente. E Scorpius sabia melhor do que tentar despistar Albus quando ele o estava olhando _daquela_ forma.

"Al, ele não me machucou, ok? É sério, eu estou bem. Nenhum hematoma, vê?", disse Scorpius abrindo os braços, como se entregando-se para uma inspeção.

Albus fungou, contrariado, e olhou para Scorpius com ceticismo.

"Ele pode não ter te azarado. Mas ele fez alguma, não fez?"

Scorpius riu.

"Estamos falando do Weasley. Quando ele não apronta uma?"

"Score!", choramingou Albus, de uma forma quase infantil. Era raro Al se comportar daquela forma e Scorpius achava, secretamente, que era adorável. "Por favor."

"Ah, está bem! Não aconteceu nada demais, eu só perguntei ao Weasley sobre o negócio dele e-"

Scorpius foi interrompido pela porta do dormitório abrindo estrondosamente e uma figura pulando dentro do quarto, cantando e fazendo pose.

"Olá, crianças, a alegria de suas patéticas vidas chegou!"

James Potter adentrou o quarto, com ares de quem estava satisfeito com o mundo e se jogou na cama que pertencia a Albus, com tênis e tudo. Albus soltou um gritinho de indignação e correu de volta para sua cama, xingando James e mandando-o tirar os pés de sua cama, sem que fosse ouvido, porém. Os dois irmãos ficaram numa pequena guerra na cama, em que Albus tentava puxar James para fora da cama e James simplesmente o ignorava e continuava deitado exatamente onde estava. Scorpius acabou rindo quando Al, numa tentativa de puxar James pelos longos cabelos castanho para fora da cama, terminou agarrado, arremessado na cama e com James sentado sobre ele, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"Então, aqui estou, abrilhantando a noite de vocês com minha presença, para pedir ao meu querido irmão que me empreste a capa de invisibilidade.", disse James, olhando para Scorpius.

"Você tem que pedir ao seu irmão, não a mim.", riu Scorpius, apontando para Albus, que estava vermelho e ainda tentando se livrar do peso em seu corpo, que calhava de ser seu irmão.

"Oh, mas eu estou pedindo!", respondeu James, tirando um elástico no pulso e prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo.

"Então por que você está me olhando?"

"Por que você é mais agradável de olhar que o monstrengo do meu irmão, é claro."

Scorpius revirou os olhos e percebeu que era a segunda vez no dia que alguém acabava dando uma cantada, ou algo do tipo, nele.

"Certo, James. Agora, você podia sair de cima do Al. Eu posso jurar que ele está ficando meio roxo."

James olhou para baixo e encenou um ar de surpresa ao encarar o rosto vermelho de Albus e se jogou graciosamente no colchão, libertando Al. O irmão mais novo respirou fundo antes de dar um soco bem dado o ombro de James.

"Idiota, isso doeu!", resmungou Albus. "Cara, como você me irrita!"

"Não doeu, não.", respondeu James. "Você devia se sentir privilegiado. Sabe quantos podem tocar esse corpinho aqui, meu irmãozinho?"

Al levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma cara de pouco caso ao irmão.

"Metade da escola?"

"Exato. A metade mais feliz de Hogwarts, posso te garantir."

Scorpius gargalhou quando Albus arremessou um travesseiro na cara de James, fazendo algumas plumas voarem pelo quarto. James agarrou o irmão e o prendeu numa chave ali, sorrindo o tempo todo.

"Agora, Al, parou com isso.", repreendeu James. "Seja um irmão bonzinho e me entregue sua capa, sim?"

"Papai disse para não te emprestar a capa, James."

"Ah, papai fala muitas coisas. Agora... Capa?"

Albus conseguiu se soltar de James e foi se sentar ao lado de Scorpius, que ainda ria do diálogo entre os irmãos. Fechando a cara para James, Al sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Não."

"Qual é, Al, eu preciso dela!"

"Nem pensar.", disse Albus, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Da última vez que eu te emprestei a capa ela voltou suja."

"Suja?", perguntou Scorpius, surpreso. Al tinha verdadeira adoração com a capa de invisibilidade e vivia cheio de cuidados com o artefato. De fato, tirando James e Scorpius, mais ninguém no colégio sabia da existência dela.

Albus se virou para Scorpius com uma expressão maníaca no rosto.

"Suja! Acredita nisso? Ele sujou a minha capa de... De... De uma substância não identificável."

"Hein?", fez Scorpius, confuso. James tinha mexido com poções usando a capa?

"Eu não fiz isso, Scorpius, não acredite no meu irmão!", disse James, solene.

"Você sujou sim!", indignou-se Al.

"Não sujei, era imaginação sua. Você nem sabe do que ela estava suja, moleque!", disse o outro irmão, com desdém.

Albus ficou vermelho, fazendo as poucas sardas que possuía ressaltarem em seu rosto. Ele mais parecia um gato nervoso do que qualquer coisa para Scorpius naquele momento. Se ele tivesse pêlos para arrepiar, Scorpius tinha a impressão de que ele o estaria fazendo.

"Eu _sei_ o que sujou a minha capa muito bem, James! Aquilo era, uh, era...", Al engoliu seco e ficou ainda mais vermelho. "Aquilo era sêmen.", murmurou Albus.

Scorpius encarou Al e depois James, com olhos arregalados, antes de começar a rir.

"Seu irmão sujou sua capa com _aquilo_?", perguntou Scorpius, se jogando para trás e abraçando um travesseiro enquanto ria deliciado.

"Eu sujei sua capa com porra?", exclamou James. "Você está maluco, moleque, quando eu sujei sua capa com...", a frase morreu e uma expressão de compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de James. "Oh."

"'_Oh'_? Só 'oh.' que você tem a me dizer? Tem noção de o quanto isso é nojento?"

"Não é nojento, Albus, nada que venha de mim é nojento.", disparou James com um ar soberbo.

"É nojento sim, James, desculpa.", comentou Scorpius, entre risadas. Era tão hilário que logo Albus, que era tão metódico e certinho com suas coisas, tivesse sua posse mais querida suja com substâncias advindas de atividades não esperadas. E de ninguém menos do que seu irmão.

"Não seja criança, Scorpius. Não é nojento. Se vocês dois não fossem duas menininhas virgens, me entenderiam."

"Eu não sou uma menininha virgem, James!", exclamou Albus, ultrajado.

Scorpius bufou e fez bico, irritado. Ajeitando os cabelos com uma mão, ele revirou os olhos e perguntou para ninguém em particular.

"Será que hoje é o dia das pessoas me chamarem de criança?"

Albus e James o encararam.

"Quem te chamou de criança hoje?", perguntou Al.

"Weasley."

A atenção de Al se focou completamente em Scorpius, assim como, para surpresa de Scorpius, a de James.

"Fred te chamou de criança? Por quê?"

Albus olhou James com uma expressão de raiva contida.

"Fred fez alguma coisa com o Scorpius hoje mais cedo. Ele estava para me dizer o que quando você chegou, na verdade."

"Fez algo? _Algo_ o quê?", James olhou Al com um ar ligeiramente alarmado, antes de relaxar e voltar a sua costumeira postura indiferente com o mundo.

Scorpius bateu com o travesseiro nas pernas, irritado. Albus fazia um drama tão grande com as menores coisas e isso podia ser até um tanto adorável em alguns momentos, mas em outros era somente enlouquecedor.

"Ele não fez nada, por Mordred, Al! Pára com isso!", reclamou Scorpius, empurrando Albus pelo ombro com uma mão.

"Eu vi a cara com a qual você entrou aqui!", disse o outro, segurando o pulso de Scorpius e o olhando sério.

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

"A mesma cara que eu ando por aí todos os dias, graças a Merlin que me fez bonito."

"Scorpius, o que o Fred fez?", perguntou James, interrompendo o que poderia ter se tornado uma discussão longa e infrutífera entre Albus e Scorpius.

"Nada, é sério.", disse Scorpius, dando de ombros. Era constrangedor o suficiente sem que James soubesse em detalhes o que tinha realmente se passado.

Infelizmente, Albus parecia não ter a intenção de poupar Scorpius da vergonha.

"Scorpius foi perguntar ao Fred sobre a sala."

James pareceu genuinamente surpreso, antes de sorrir e fazer um gesto de dispensa com as mãos.

"Ah, é? Como você ficou sabendo disso, em primeiro lugar?"

Scorpius suspirou derrotado. Um Potter enxerido era ruim, mas dois? Ele nunca conseguiria escapar da sabatina dos Potter. Albus era persistente, mas Scorpius já tinha visto James insistindo em uma coisa e ele ainda conseguia ser pior que o irmão quando queria.

"Eu ouvi Fred conversando com a Turner sobre não fazer negócios fora dessa sala aí, e eu fiquei curioso e fui atrás do Fred. Aí, bom, aí nós meio que conversamos, mas ele não me disse nada sobre esses negócios dele. Só isso, satisfeitos?"

"E por que a cara que você chegou?", inquiriu Albus, se aproximando de Scorpius e o encarando de perto.

"Porque ele falou umas bobagens, Al.", disse Scorpius. Vendo a cara que o amigo fez o dissera claramente que ele estava pensando os maiores devaneios possíveis e resolveu esclarecer. "Só foi uma cantada. Ou um tipo de cantada. Bobagem, Al, nada tão desesperador assim. Pelas barbas trançadas de Merlin, como você é dramático!"

James riu e se levantou da cama, se espreguiçando. Scorpius não deixou de notar que ele parecia um pouco mais relaxado depois de ouvir que Fred não tinha feito nada tão absurdo e Scorpius pensou que talvez alguns boatos não fossem realmente só boatos e que Fred tinha mesmo um lado mais perigoso. Insuportável, Scorpius sabia. Mas efetivamente perigoso era algo a se ter em mente.

"Relaxa, Al, Fred é assim mesmo. De qualquer forma, foi bastante burrice sua ir perguntar para ele."

"E para quem eu ia perguntar? Seu irmão se faz de besta e...", Scorpius fez uma pausa e encarou James, tendo a idéia. "Mas você sabe, não sabe, James? Al falou que você se gabava de frequentar essa sala de negócios."

James deu uma gargalhada, balançando a cabeça em descrença. Ele caminhou aleatoriamente pelo quarto, enquanto respondia.

"Talvez eu saiba, talvez eu não saiba. Quem sabe, não é mesmo?", riu James. "O que eu sei é que Fred tem razão. Crianças não devem se meter em assunto de adultos."

"Você é um ano mais velho do que nós, James.", retorquiu Scorpius, fazendo uma careta. "E seu jogo de palavras é horroroso."

James dispensou o comentário com um aceno de mão e soltou os cabelos, repondo o elástico em seu pulso.

"Hm, e as maravilhas que 365 dias não fazem, não é mesmo?", James disse, dando uma piscadela. "Bom, o papo está ótimo, mas eu preciso ir. Tenho 'negócios' para resolver.", acrescentou, dando uma risada divertida. "Al, vai me emprestar a capa?"

Al resmungou, mas se levantou e foi até o malão no pé da cama. Revirando o conteúdo por um tempo, ele puxou a capa e jogou para James, que a pegou no ar.

"Se ela tiver uma manchinha do que quer que seja, eu te mato, James.", advertiu Albus, completamente sério. "E eu quero ela de volta amanhã de manhã, ouviu?"

"É um amor meu irmãozinho, não é?", comentou James, piscando um olho. "Uma boa noite para vocês dois. A minha com certeza será ótima.", e com isso saiu caminhando em direção a porta.

"Espera aí, James!", Scorpius saltou da cama e correu até James. "Você não vai me dizer o que o Weasley apronta?"

James abraçou Scorpius com um braço e, como Fred Weasley fizera mais cedo, sussurrou baixinho ao ouvido de Scorpius.

"Não. E agora é hora das crianças irem dormir, sim?"

"Não enche, James!", resmungou Scorpius, voltando para sua cama.

James mandou um beijo para Scorpius e acenou para Albus, antes de sair do quarto, assoviando. Scorpius grunhiu, zangado e agarrou um travesseiro. Ele tinha quatorze anos! Não era como se ele ainda fosse um primeiranista idiota incapaz de entender as coisas. E ele era somente um ano mais novo que James e se o outro grifinório podia participar dos negócios, não havia motivos para Scorpius não participar também. Remoendo a questão da idade, Scorpius chutou as cobertas e se enfiou debaixo delas.

"Não vai nem trocar de roupa?", perguntou Albus, retomando seu lugar na ponta da cama.

"Não.", resmungou Scorpius, emburrado.

"Ah, vamos, você não vai ficar assim por conta dessa bobagem, vai?", rebateu Al, dando um tapa de brincadeira na perna de Scorpius.

Scorpius apertou as cobertas em volta do corpo e franziu o cenho. Não era uma bobagem. Bom, talvez fosse, mas ele queria saber o que eram esses _negócios_ e porque tanto mistério ao redor do assunto. Se alguém sabia o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer dentro da Grifinória, esse alguém era Scorpius Malfoy. Uma coisa que ele prezava era uma boa rede de comunicação e isso era fácil conseguir sendo como e quem Scorpius era. As notícias chegavam a Scorpius e as que não chegavam, ele dava um jeito de descobrir. Alguns diriam que ele era enxerido, mas na verdade Scorpius gostava de saber tudo o que pudesse a respeito do que o rodeava. Era uma das poucas lições que aprendera quando pequeno do que era ser um Malfoy que ele não sentia a necessidade de descartar pela falta de escrúpulos ou moral que as revestiam. E era justamente por querer saber tudo o que podia saber sobre um assunto, que Scorpius estava tão incomodado de não saber daquele pequeno grande mistério dentro de sua Casa.

"Score, vamos, deixa isso para lá, sim?", disse Al num tom quase preocupado. "Bota seu pijama e vamos dormir."

Revirando os olhos, Scorpius se levantou e pegou seu pijama no malão e começou a se trocar. Amassar suas roupas ou deixar de dormir não o deixariam mais próximo de descobrir mais sobre os negócios de Fred Weasley, Milena Turner e James Potter, então ele podia muito bem descansar. Com a manhã viria outro dia e novas chances de desvendar o mistério. Albus ficou satisfeito em ver Scorpius se trocando e voltou a própria cama.

"Satisfeito, mãe?", disse Scorpius depois de devidamente vestido, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo antes de se deitar.

Albus riu.

"Sim. Agora vamos dormir, ok?"

Scorpius puxou as cobertas até o queixo e ficou encarando o teto.

"Você pelo menos podia me dizer o que sabe, Al.", murmurou Scorpius depois de um tempo.

Um suspirou alto e o som das cobertas sendo movidas e segundos depois a voz de Albus veio, cansada e hesitante de algum ponto à direita de Scorpius.

"Eu te disse tudo o que eu sei, Scorpius."

"Não, não disse."

Albus grunhiu alto e Scorpius podia jurar que, pelo barulho que se seguiu, ele estava socando o travesseiro.

"Boa noite, _Malfoy_."

Scorpius não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

* * *

**Nota:**

O título do capítulo é de uma música de mesmo nome da banda de rock Matchbox Twenty. O trecho é do refrão dessa mesma música.


	5. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III – Bad Influence

* * *

**

_  
_**"A good excuse to be a bad influence on you"**

_(__Uma boa desculpa para ser uma má influência para você__)

* * *

_

- Outubro de 2020 –

* * *

"Agora todos vocês lembrem-se: se eu vir um de vocês usando _Diffindo_ fora de sala, ou pior, em outro aluno, acreditem, um mês de detenção vai parecer um ótimo acordo. Dispensados."

Scorpius começou a guardar os pergaminhos da aula de Feitiços na mochila, enquanto ouvia a professora Wimple advertir individualmente a cada aluno que saía de sua sala sobre o uso indevido do Feitiço de Corte. Por mais que adorasse Feitiços, Scorpius nunca ficara tão entediado durante uma aula, como sentia-se naquela manhã. Nem mesmo o professor Binns conseguira esse feito, e ouvir sobre todas as Rebeliões Goblins do século XVII era uma prova a paciência de qualquer um - e ainda assim, Scorpius sempre conseguia se manter devidamente acordado. O problema ali, porém, não era a matéria ou o professor, mas o quão ansioso e disperso estava. Ele mal conseguira dormir, pensando sobre _os negócios de Fred Weasley_ e, durante o café, quando James aparecera para devolver a capa de Albus, Scorpius notara as olheiras sob os olhos azuis, assim como a expressão de satisfação e cansaço do rapaz. O que quer que ele tivesse feito - e Scorpius sabia que tinha a ver com Weasley - fora intensamente satisfatório para ele.

E isso só aumentava a curiosidade de Scorpius.

As tentativas de fazer James falar falharam miseravelmente, todas refutadas com respostas espertas do rapaz. A frustração de Scorpius era tamanha que nem conseguir terminar o café da manhã ele conseguira, irritado por não obter as respostas que desejava. Albus advertira ele mais de uma vez sobre o quão inútil aquela busca era e como ele devia esquecer, mas Scorpius não conseguia. Ele _queria_ saber, ele queria ter esse conhecimento nas mãos. Não era justo que outras pessoas soubessem e ele não. Devia haver um jeito de fazê-los falar - ou de descobrir por si só. Scorpius só não tinha idéia. Ainda.

"Score, vamos logo!", reclamou Albus, já de pé e com a mochila nas costas. Scorpius assentiu, jogou o vidro de tinta na própria mochila e se levantou. "Eu tô com fome.", continuou Al, fazendo uma careta.

"Certo, vamos."

Os dois começaram a caminhar para fora de sala, enquanto Albus comentava alguma coisa que Scorpius simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção. Ele balançava a cabeça e pronunciava alguns 'aham' e 'uhum', sem realmente saber com o que estava concordando. Não era tanto que a conversa de Albus fosse desinteressante - ao contrário -, mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que não tivesse a ver com o maldito negócio.

"Senhor Malfoy, Senhor Potter, eu espero que vocês tenham ouvido minhas recomendações sobre o uso indevido do feitiço _Diffindo. _Saibam que..."

"... Seremos punidos etc e tal, tudo bem, professora. Com todo o respeito, mas nós ouvimos na primeira vez que a senhora disse.", interrompeu Scorpius. Albus deu uma cotovelada forte em sua costela e o encarou pasmo.

A professora Wimple abriu e fechou a boca completamente chocada. Scorpius suspirou e apertou a ponte do nariz, irritado. Ele estava tão mal humorado pela falta de sono e curiosidade que o corroía que acabara perdendo a compostura com a professora - e isso nunca havia ocorrido antes. Se seu pai soubesse como ele havia se comportado, ouviria o mundo sobre isso, ele tinha certeza. E o pior é que ele _sabia_ que seu pai ficaria sabendo. Não havia nada que ocorresse dentro de Hogwarts que Draco Malfoy não terminasse sabendo.

"Desculpa, professora Wimple, eu tenho certeza que Scorpius não teve a intenção...", murmurou Albus, tentando amenizar. A professora encarou o moreno antes de fixar um olhar irado em Scorpius.

"Senhor Malfoy, menos vinte pontos pela insubordinação. E agora suma da minha frente antes que eu decida deixá-lo de detenção durante todas as sextas-feira pelo próximo mês!"

"Sim, senhora, professora. Me desculpe."

"Andem, fora os dois."

Albus segurou Scorpius pelo cotovelo e o arrastou para fora de sala rapidamente. Os dois caminharam assim por quase metade do corredor antes de Al girá-lo pelo braço e encostá-lo contra a parede, fitando-o indignado.

"Que diabos deu em você?", perguntou Al, franzindo o cenho. "O que foi aquilo?"

"Sei lá, Al! Vamos almoçar, anda.", desconversou Scorpius. Albus, porém, continuou exatamente onde estava: na frente de Scorpius, segurando-o pelo braço.

"Vamos uma ova. Você está estranho desde ontem.", Albus inspirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de soltar o ar e perguntar. "Tem certeza que o Fred só tirou uma com a sua cara? Score, se ele... Se ele fez alguma coisa a mais, você pode me dizer, é sério, eu-"

"Albus. Cala a boca e presta atenção: Fred Weasley não fez nada comigo. Mas que droga de fixação é essa?", Scorpius sibilou, arrancando o braço do aperto de Albus.

"Você acabou de dar um fora num professor!", acusou Albus, num tom um pouco esganiçado. Teria sido engraçado, se Scorpius não estivesse se irritando.

"Eu não dormi, ok? Eu estou cansado, só isso.", retrucou e saiu andando, deixando Al para trás.

Albus cruzou na frente de Scorpius, forçando-o parar de andar.

"E pensando no que você ouviu bisbilhotando o Fred."

"Isso também. Algum problema?", respondeu Scorpius, desviando de Al e seguindo em frente.

"Todo, se você se comportar feito um maluco!"

"Não enche, Albus.", disse Scorpius, revirando os olhos e ignorando as novas tentativas de Albus de chamar sua atenção.

Ambos entraram e se dirigiram à mesa da Grifinória, sentaram-se e se serviram. Albus ainda resmungava sobre o comportamento de Scorpius, enquanto cumprimentava outros colegas de Casa. Em pouco tempo, diante do silêncio de Scorpius, ele passou a dar atenção aos outros grifinórios, rindo e conversando sobre outros assuntos e ignorandoo loiro em resposta. Scorpius não se importou. De fato, era até conveniente. Comendo rapidamente o que estava em seu prato e mantendo sua atenção cuidadosamente focada em sua comida para evitar que alguém o chamasse para conversar, Scorpius terminou o almoço e escaneou a mesa com os olhos, a procura de seu alvo. Sorriu para si mesmo ao achá-lo e discretamente levantou-se. Ele viu Albus acompanhá-lo com o olhar, mas não se dignou a dar uma resposta ou sequer encará-lo. Seguiu a passos firmes até a ponta da mesa da Grifinória e parou atrás da pessoa com quem queria falar.

"Turner.", disse Scorpius.

Milena Turner estava sentada com o mesmo grupo de meninas que Scorpius a vira quando Fred a abordara. A garota se virou, olhando-o com aberta curiosidade. Scorpius não se lembrava de ter trocado mais do que cumprimentos ocasionais com ela, mas isso pouco importava.

"Malfoy. Algum problema?"

"Posso conversar rapidinho com você?"

"Sobre?"

"Preferia que fosse em particular."

A garota deu de ombros e se despediu das amigas antes de sair do Salão Principal, com Scorpius em seus calcanhares. Os dois se afastaram um pouco da entrada, saindo do caminho daqueles que entravam e saíam do almoço e Turner se encostou a uma parede próxima ao armário de vassouras, enrolando os cabelos castanhos com uma mão e jogando-os sobre o ombro. Ela não era muito mais alta que Scorpius, talvez poucos centímetros maior do que Albus era, mas tinha um corpo chamativo, principalmente o busto, realçado com os botões estrategicamente abertos e o decote em 'V' de seu suéter. Scorpius desviou os olhos quando percebeu que estava encarando e que Turner tinha notado. Ela riu, o que fez os seios dela balançarem e atraírem de novo o olhar de Scorpius, antes que ele tomasse controle novamente e a encarasse nos olhos. Ela cruzou os braços, fazendo o volume ficar mais notável do que já era, mas dessa vez os olhos de Scorpius só desceram até a boca da menina e pararam por ali. Ela tinha lábios bonitos, reparou Scorpius, bem desenhados, ainda que não muito carnudos. E tinha uma simpática pinta negra adornando o canto esquerdo da boca, que agora estava levantado pelo sorriso que ela carregava.

"Então, Malfoy. Você queria conversar ou admirar a paisagem?", riu Turner, iniciando a conversa. Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça e retomou o controle de seus pensamentos. Negócios. Sala. Era isso que ele queria.

"Bom, Turner, chegou à minha atenção que você sabe informações sobre um assunto que é de meu interesse.", disse Scorpius, no seu melhor tom formal.

Turner levantou uma sobrancelha e riu delicada.

"Tão pequeno, mas tão formal. Muito bonitinho, Malfoy! Mas que assunto seria esse?", ela perguntou, puxando a barra do suéter para baixo e fazendo o decote descer mais um pouco.

Scorpius ignorou com sucesso desta vez e se concentrou em olhar o rosto de Turner.

"Sobre um certo negócio no qual você está envolvida.", disse, atento a cada mudança na expressão de Turner. "Com Fred Weasley e possivelmente James Potter."

Turner encarou Scorpius por vários segundos a fio, antes de recomeçar a rir, dessa vez sem tanta delicadeza. A risada era mais cruel, como se Scorpius tivesse acabado de falar a maior bobagem que ela já ouvira.

"E que negócios seriam esses, hm, Malfoy?", Turner questionou, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

"Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer.", admitiu o garoto.

"Pois esperou errado.", respondeu a garota, jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro e fazendo-os se espalhar em torno de seu rosto em uma cascata ondulada. "Não tenho idéia do que você esteja falando. Tem certeza que você não queria, digamos, me encontrar sozinha, na esperança de alguma outra coisa?"

Scorpius franziu o cenho.

"O quê?", perguntou Scorpius, completamente confuso.

Turner riu e se aproximou de Scorpius, tirando a franja loira da testa dele e fitando-o atentamente.

"Eu vi você olhando, sabia? E apesar de novinho, é uma gracinha. Eu não costumo ficar com meninos mais novos, mas eu faria uma exceção para você."

Scorpius deu dois passos para trás, se afastando de Turner com olhos arregalados. Merlin o ajudasse, ela o estava...

"Você está me cantando, Turner?", questionou Scorpius, boquiaberto.

"Por que a surpresa toda, você é muito bonitinho.", riu Turner, desencostando dá parede e apoiando as mãos no joelho, fazendo os seios praticamente saltarem do decote. Scorpius engoliu seco. "Hm, que tal o seguinte: eu deixo você fazer tudo o que quiser comigo, mas você tem que me trazer aquele seu amigo também, o irmão do James. Ele também é tão fofinho. Vocês dois devem ficar uma gracinha juntos."

"O quê?", gritou Scorpius, dando um pulo para trás. "Você está louca?"

Aquela garota insana não podia estar oferecendo o que Scorpius achava. Mas pelo sorriso malicioso e a forma como ela o olhava não havia dúvidas que ela não só estava cantando Scorpius, como se oferecendo para _mais_. E ainda querendo incluir Albus naquela obscenidade toda. Turner piscou para Scorpius e olhou por cima do ombro dele, antes de sorrir mais amplamente.

"Pela sua cara de terror, eu vou dar um palpite e dizer que você deve ser virgem.", Turner gargalhou, com um pouco de maldade na voz e começou a andar. "O que você acha, Fred?"

Scorpius se virou tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou, encarando a pessoa às suas costas em franca descrença. Fred Weasley estava recostado contra uma armadura a poucos passos de onde ele e Turner conversavam. A garota terminou de caminhar até o rapaz e se encostou nele, sorrindo.

E o beijou.

Scorpius já tinha visto pessoas se beijando antes, ele não era nenhuma criança inocente, principalmente quando se dormia e acordava num ambiente cheio de adolescentes e seus hormônios descontrolados. Mas _aquele_ beijo era provavelmente a coisa mais erótica que Scorpius já tinha presenciado na vida e isso incluía alguns amassos que ele acidentalmente vira na Sala Comunal. Weasley e Turner não se beijavam apenas, eles gemiam no beijo, e se moviam em sincronia com as línguas, e Merlin o ajudasse, mas Scorpius estava _vendo_ as línguas deles! Ele assistiu hipnotizado Weasley escorregar uma perna entre as de Turner e a puxar pelo quadril mais para perto. O beijo se aprofundou e a mão de Turner desapareceu entre os corpos dela e de Fred Weasley e em poucos momentos depois, Weasley gemeu um pouco mais alto. Ele quebrou o beijo e deu um sorriso safado a Turner, antes de dar um apertão no traseiro dela, fazendo com que a garota soltasse um gritinho esganiçado e desatasse a rir. Os dois voltaram a colar os lábios e se beijar com vontade, e dessa vez a mão do rapaz moreno - a que não estava ocupada na bunda de Turner - encontrou seu caminho por entre os dois corpos, mas Scorpius conseguiu ver muito bem para onde ela ia: os seios da garota. Scorpius viu a mão envolvendo um seio e manuséa-lo, enquanto Turner gemia baixinho, mas não baixo o suficiente para Scorpius não escutar. O loiro engoliu seco e ofegou involuntariamente ao ver Turner jogar a cabeça para trás, e a língua vermelha de Fred Weasley deixou um rastro úmido no pescoço da menina. Eles se moviam de forma sincronizada e eram a coisa mais desejável que Scorpius já tinha assistido em seus breves quatorze anos de vida. E se o aperto que Scorpius sentia em suas calças era algum indicativo, ele estava bem além de somente 'interessado' no que via.

A mão alojada na parte traseira de Turner desceu ainda mais, ultrapassando a barra curta da saia e começando a se enfiar pode debaixo dela. Turner estremeceu um pouco e Scorpius achou que fosse parar de respirar a qualquer momento.

"Ai, porra, 'tá gelado!", berrou Weasley, desencostando da armadura e empurrando Turner no processo. A garota cambaleou para trás, mas recuperou o equilíbrio sem muita dificuldade.

"Que houve?", a garota perguntou, olhando-o com o cenho franzido. O rapaz olhava a armadura fixamente e Turner acompanhou o olhar. Scorpius fez o mesmo.

O metal prateado da armadura estava estranhamente fosco e embaçado, como se uma pequena camada de vapor cobrisse toda a superfície de onde Weasley estava. A camada fosca se entendia pelo chão quase chegando onde Weasley e Turner estavam, e subia por um pedaço da parede se espalhando para cima e para o lado, deixando a as pedras escuras estranhamente esbranquiçadas e com pequenos craquelados que não se assemelhavam em nada a vapor. Turner se moveu e o sapato dela quebrou a camada com um ruído alto e, só então, Scorpius assimilou a sensação física que tinha com o que via e percebeu o que era.

Toda a superfície estava congelada.

Weasley e Turner se viraram para onde Scorpius estavam e as expressões em seus rostos mudaram. Turner ficou imediatamente pálida e segurou o braço de Fred, como se em busca de apoio. Weasley, por sua vez, fez uma careta de desgosto profunda e bufou.

"Ih, me fodi.", murmurou.

Scorpius ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas ele finalmente percebeu que o ponto que Milena Turner e Fred Weasley observavam estavam muito acima dele. Scorpius fechou os olhos e engoliu seco. O Destino teria que ser completamente cruel para permitir que justamente _ele_ estivesse ali. _'Ah, não meu bom Merlin_', rezou Scorpius em silêncio, os olhos apertados de medo._ 'por favor, por favor..._'

"Quarenta pontos da Grifinória por comportamento inapropriado em local público.", disse o professor Draco Malfoy, em seu melhor tom glacial. Scorpius se encolheu.

O Destino _era_ completa e absolutamente cruel com ele.

Draco Malfoy era professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Hogwarts desde o ano anterior. Quando o professor anterior se aposentara, a diretora McGonagall decidira convidar o mais improvável dos bruxos para ocupar o posto. Os motivos da escolha fugiam o conhecimento de Scorpius, mas ele sabia que fora o cargo oferecido que fizera Draco permanecer na Inglaterra. Scorpius sabia que seus pais haviam decidido matricular o filho em Hogwarts, depois de longos anos morando na França - país onde Scorpius tinha nascido e crescido - tanto porque Astória, sua mãe, sentia saudades de seu país de origem, como ambos concordavam ser a melhor escola para o filho. À princípio, Scorpius achara que seria genial ter seu pai como professor, tê-lo perto de si o ano inteiro e não sofrer com a separação que a maioria das crianças sofriam. Depois de alguns meses, porém, Scorpius tinha uma opinião radicalmente diferente.

Se virando bem devagar, Scorpius endireitou os ombros e olhou para os próprios sapatos, sabendo que estava encrencado.

"E mais 10 pontos, senhor Weasley, pelo uso de vocabulário chulo diante de um professor.", acrescentou Draco, ou melhor,_ professor Malfoy_, num tom inflexível.

"Detenção, terça-feira. Nove horas no meu escritório, senhor Weasley. E senhorita Turner, o senhor Filch a aguardará no mesmo dia e no mesmo horário."

Turner abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o rapaz a segurou firme pelo braço, fazendo-a se calar. Ele deu um sorriso debochado a Draco e saiu assoviando.

"Calma, Turner, calma. Pelo menos não foi nos dias de treino de quadribol.", riu-se o moreno em voz alta, enquanto subia as escadas, indo no sentido contrário dos alunos mais atrasados que desciam apressados as escadarias e corriam para as salas de aula.

Suspirando inaudivelmente, Scorpius arriscou uma olhadela em volta e viu vários alunos parados a pouca distância, cochichando e murmurando, enquanto assistiam a cena. Ele não sabia se eles tinham visto o pequeno show erótico estrelado por Weasley e Turner, mas se a expressão de alguns dizia algo, era provável que sim. Ele voltou a encarar os próprios sapatos e ficou bem consciente dos sapatos pretos e caros de seu pai bem a sua frente. Ele reprimiu o impulso infantil de fechar os olhos e desejar que os pés sumissem. Era inútil.

"Todos vocês, eu acredito que o sinal baterá em dez minutos. Para sala.", disse Draco sem elevar a voz. "Agora."

Todos os alunos se puseram a andar antes que a frase terminasse e o som de passos apressados e murmúrios encheu os ouvidos de Scorpius, antes que a voz fria de seu pai voltasse a perfurar seu cérebro.

"Senhor Malfoy", Scorpius ouviu, sem nem respirar. Uma mão gelada com dedos finos se fecharam na volta da nuca com o pescoço de Scorpius fazendo-o estremecer. "eu acredito que o senhor tem aula comigo em dez minutos. Eu vou acompanhar-lhe, vamos."

Scorpius começou a caminhar e subiu as escadas para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no primeiro andar. Durante todo o trajeto, Scorpius manteve-se no mais completo e absoluto silêncio, assim como seu pai fazia. Haveria palavras, disso Scorpius não tinha dúvida, mas elas seriam em particular, quando nenhum outro aluno pudesse ouvir o que seu pai tivesse a dizer. E ele imaginava que ele tivesse _muito_ a dizer. Draco nunca, nem uma única vez, fora nada a não ser rígido com Scorpius em Hogwarts. Não havia demonstrações de afeto, nem favorecimento, nem ao menos uma indicação de que Draco estava feliz ou orgulhoso com o desempenho de Scorpius na escola. Mas havia detenções e críticas pesadas e vários pontos descontados pelos mais diversos motivos. Era verdade que seu pai nunca fora _injusto_, mas era excessivamente duro, como não era com mais nenhum aluno. Se uma punição por um ato tinha um determinado peso, quando Scorpius a cometia o peso era dobrado. E isso doía no loiro mais novo. Ele sentia falta do pai que tinha enquanto ainda estava na França e longe de Hogwarts, que o adorava e que Scorpius idolatrava. Ele queria de volta aquele pai. Mas no final, ele só tinha um professor.

Scorpius se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver que Draco não tinha tomado a rota usual para a sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, mas seguindo por outro corredor que, se seguido até o final, daria na ala hospitalar. Em dúvida se devia ou não questionar para onde estavam indo, Scorpius encarou as costas do pai e mordeu os lábios. Eles ainda tinham um pouco menos de dez minutos para o início das aulas e Scorpius sabia que Draco não teria nenhuma conversa com ele tão rápido, tampouco chegaria atrasado. Passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros, Scorpius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era na bronca que tomaria de seu pai e nos dedos de Fred Weasley se moldando ao seio de Turner. Merlin o ajudasse, mas a cena estava gravada em suas retinas e a simples memória já era mais do que suficiente para fazer Scorpius sentir o rosto queimar. Distraído como estava, quase não percebeu quando Draco parou em algum ponto do corredor, os olhos acinzentados fixos no filho.

Scorpius desviou o olhar para a porta do banheiro masculino, incapaz de conter a vergonha que sentia da situação em que estava e de não conseguir conter o fluxo de pensamentos na presença do próprio pai. Agitado, Scorpius mordeu o polegar, sabendo que estava demonstrando fraqueza, mas incapaz de se importar.

"Você tem", começou Draco, num tom baixo e inflexível, não muito diferente do usado com os alunos instantes antes. Talvez a diferença fosse a intensidade de cada palavra direcionada a Scorpius, revestida de tamanha severidade que era quase fisicamente doloroso. "cinco minutos para se recompor antes de entrar em sala. Eu não tolerarei um minuto de atraso, então seja rápido. Entendido, Scorpius?"

Imediatamente Scorpius o encarou pasmo. O rosto de Draco Malfoy estava, como sempre, vazio de emoção, mas Scorpius o conhecia melhor do que achar que Draco não estava enfurecido ou que não tinha _notado_. Sentindo-se humilhado, ele puxou os robes das vestes para mais próximo ao corpo e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos queimarem. Um soluço quis escapar, mas foi imediatamente engolido. Já era ruim o suficiente sem choro.

Draco tinha percebido que Scorpius tinha ficado mais do que simplesmente _surpreso_ com a cena que se passara no térreo. Na confusão que sentia, Scorpius simplesmente não tinha tomado o cuidado de esconder que tinha uma ereção completamente visível. Mortificado, ele se perguntou quantas pessoas também haviam notado e quantas estariam rindo e comentando uma com as outras sobre o que tinha se passado. Sentindo que era cada vez mais difícil conter as lágrimas, Scorpius escondeu o rosto numa das mãos, enquanto a outra se mantinha firme segurando as vestes contra o corpo.

Antes que Scorpius pudesse pensar em algo a dizer ou fazer, os passos de Draco voltaram a ressoar pelo corredor de pedra. Sem levantar o rosto, Scorpius se virou e entrou no banheiro masculino. Ele percebeu que havia um ou dois meninos dentro do recinto, mas não deu atenção a eles, indo direto para um dos cubículos de madeira e trancando a porta. Ele fechou a tampa da privada e sentou-se sobre ela, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo tremer. Ele já não tinha mais uma ereção para se preocupar, o que seria engraçado se não fosse trágico, mas ele ainda precisava respirar fundo antes de encarar dois tempos seguidos de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com seu querido pai e professor que simplesmente o tinha flagrado excitado na mais absurda das situações. Forçando a saliva garganta abaixo, Scorpius puxou as pernas para cima da tampa do vaso sanitário e as abraçou, sentindo-se completamente sem chão. Scorpius apoiou a testa nos joelhos e tentou engolir o nó em sua garganta, e praticamente engasgou quando ouviu batidas na porta de madeira.

"Ei, Scorpius, a aula já vai começar." A voz de Stephen Holmes veio do outro lado da porta, fazendo Scorpius ter um leve sobressalto. "Quer que eu diga pro seu pai que você tá no banheiro?"

Stephen Holmes era um dos meninos que estava no banheiro quando Scorpius entrou apressado, e também era do mesmo ano do loiro. Scorpius acrescentaria ainda que era um louco de imaginar que dizendo para Draco que o filho se atrasaria porque estava usando o banheiro resolveria qualquer problema. Ignorando o rubor em sua face que surgira assim que imaginou o colega de ano anunciando aquilo ao pai, Scorpius ficou de pé e deu a descarga para disfarçar, abrindo a porta rapidamente enquanto engolia em seco.

"Não! Eu... Eu já estou indo."

Dando um sorriso aguado ao garoto, Scorpius saiu do banheiro acompanhado de Stephen. Os dois caminharam a passos largos, quase uma corrida, sem que Scorpius desse chance de trocarem mais palavras, e entraram na sala. Scorpius ficou aliviado em ver que o pai ainda não estava ali e caminhou cabisbaixo até seu assento ao lado de Albus, que já estava em sala. Scorpius evitou o olhar do amigo, mas sabia que estava sendo observado.

"Onde você esteve?", perguntou Albus, ainda escrutinando o rosto de Scorpius, fazendo-o sentir vontade de esconder o rosto entre os braços.

"Por aí."

"Estava com a Turner, não é?", perguntou Albus em um tom amargo. "Eu vi você deixando o Salão Principal com ela.", Fez uma pausa. "Conseguiu descobrir o que você tanto queria?"

Havia tanto sarcasmo e amargura na voz de Albus, que Scorpius sentiu-se dividido entre uma vontade histérica de chorar e o impulso violento de azarar Albus da maneira mais dolorosa que conseguisse conceber. Ele ainda estava mortificado com o que seu pai presenciara e a última coisa que ele precisava era de Albus julgando-o e irritando-o como ele estava fazendo. Para sua sorte – ou a de Albus – Draco Malfoy escolhera aquele momento para entrar em sala, calando a turma com sua mera presença. Scorpius ficou tenso e fincou o olhar no tampo de sua mesa, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Um enjôo quase insuportável ameaçou tomá-lo, mas Scorpius fez o seu melhor para manter seu almoço onde ele estava. Ele ainda tinha um bom tempo de aula pela frente e precisava ser forte para sobreviver ao que viria quando finalmente aquele turno terminasse.

Quando, no que pareceram eras depois, o sinal soou, indicando o término das aulas daquele dia e da tortura de Scorpius, ele estava mentalmente exausto, corroído pelo que viria. Para sua sorte, Draco tinha o ignorado completamente a aula inteira, sequer se dignando a olhar na direção do filho, o que era um alento que não durou muito. Ele sabia que não passaria pela porta junto com os outros alunos, que Draco com toda a certeza o chamaria para uma conversa em particular sem hora para terminar. Sentindo o estômago gelar de tensão, Scorpius guardou seu material mecanicamente, esperando que tivesse sorte pelo menos naquele pedaço de seu dia. Levantou-se de sua carteira, sem dar atenção ao que Albus resmungava a seu lado. O que quer que fosse provavelmente seria sobre como ele achava estúpido que Scorpius tivesse ido atrás de Turner. Bom, naquele exato momento, Scorpius concordava.

Caminhando de cabeça baixa até a porta, Scorpius rezava para que seupaiestivesse distraído com algum aluno com dúvidas ou quem sabe algum compromisso inesperado-

"Senhor Malfoy, um momento, por favor."

Scorpius fechou os olhos e apertou a alça da mochila, que segurava em uma das mãos. Forçando o ar para dentro de seus pulmões, ele se virou. De relance, ele viu Al encará-lo confuso e fazer menção de esperar. Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e gesticulou para porta, sem conseguir articular as palavras. Seu rosto devia estar traindo alguma emoção, porque o rosto de Albus se encheu de preocupação e seus olhos correram de Draco, de pé atrás da carteira, para Scorpius. Franzindo o cenho, Al se aproximou do loiro e colocou uma mão no braço dele, oferencendo suporte.

"Tudo bem, Score?", perguntou Al, baixinho.

Scorpius assentiu, sem confiar na própria voz.

"Eu vou esperar você ali fora, ok? Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar."

Scorpius meneou a cabeça negativamente, mas Al ignorou. Lançando um último olhar a Scorpius, ele saiu de sala, deixando-o sozinho para encarar o pai.

"Sente-se.", não fora uma oferta, mas uma ordem e uma que Scorpius tratou de obedecer rapidamente. Puxando uma cadeira, ele a colocou na frente da mesa do pai e se sentou. "Eu imagino que você tenha uma excelente explicação para a cena que eu presenciei essa tarde, Hyperion"

"Pai-", grunhiu Scorpius, com a voz rouca. Bom, ao menos ele tinha uma voz novamente.

"E mesmo que você tenha uma explicação absolutamente plausível.", continuou Draco, ignorando Scorpius. "Ela não será suficiente para justificar a sua falta de decoro."

Scorpius abaixou a cabeça e encarou os próprios joelhos, enquanto Draco contornava a mesa e parava a poucos centímetros de distância de si. Agarrando o tecido da calça, Scorpius esperou.

"Olhe para mim quando falo com você, Hyperion."

Scorpius levantou a cabeça, mas não conseguiu encarar o pai nos olhos. Ele se sentia tão absolutamente mortificado que teria de ser fisicamente obrigado a olhar Draco. E ele estava muito, _muito_ encrencado. Quando seu pai o chamava pelo segundo nome isso significava problemas. Dos grandes.

"Que tipo de envolvimento você tem com a Senhorita Turner?", Draco perguntou, ainda de pé e imóvel como uma rocha ao lado de Scorpius.

"Ne-nenhum, pai."

"E você costuma ter aquele tipo de comportamento com pessoas aleatórias?"

"Pai, eu..."

"_Silêncio_, Hyperion.", Draco sussurrou, mas poderia ter gritado, pela reação de Scorpius. Ele se encolheu na cadeira, os ombros encolhidos e volto a encarar os joelhos. "Eu estou profundamente decepcionado com sua falta de compostura em pleno corredor. Eu fico pasmo só de imaginar o tipo de comportamento que você não deve ter quando os olhos dos professores não podem alcançá-lo na Sala Comunal-"

"Eu não faço nada disso!"

"E eu mandei você ficar calado! Me interrompa de novo, Hyperion, e nós teremos essa conversa em casa."

Scorpius abaixou a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Ele sabia que o pai arrumaria uma permissão especial e o levaria para casa e lá ele teria de lidar com sua mãe. E possivelmente seu avô. Somente pensar o que seu avô não diria de Scorpius misturado com Weasley já era suficiente para querer fazê-lo se esconder em algum lugar bem longe. E sua mãe com certeza diria que tudo era culpa dos 'alunos transviados da Grifinória'. Quantas vezes não ouvira isso desde que fora sorteado no primeiro ano?

"Eu quero você longe daquele rapaz, ouviu bem, Hyperion. Nenhum contato. Eu não vou repetir essa ordem.", Scorpius podia sentir o olhar fulminante de seu pai em seu rosto, mas ainda assim não o encarou. "Aquele moleque é mais um deliquente da Grifinória e não é companhia para você."

Scorpius respirou fundo, tentando contar a sua língua. A despeito da vergonha e de todo seu nervosismo, ele não conseguiu abafar a fagulha de raiva quanto ao comentário de seu pai. Sempre a mesma história, sempre os mesmos argumentos. O que quer que fosse, as discussões sempre terminavam voltadas para a Casa de Scorpius e ele odiava isso. A irritação lambeu seu peito, como uma chama sendo alimentada. _'Mais um deliquente da Grifinória'_! Como se todos os alunos de sua Casa fossem desvirtuados e ninguém tivesse boa índole.

"Bom, ele é da mesma Casa que eu e primo do Albus, meio difícil eu evitá-lo.", Scorpius rebateu, olhando o pai por debaixo da franja. Ele só conseguiu vislumbrar os lábios finos de Draco se apertando ainda mais.

"Eu não me importo com o parentesco daquele delinquente, Hyperion."

"E o que você sugere que eu faça, pai? Saia correndo quando ele entrar no mesmo recinto que eu?"

"Abaixe o tom para falar comigo.", sibilou Draco. Scorpius ignorou.

"Eu não estou gritando com você. E eu não sei o que você quer que eu faça. Pode ser que o parentesco dele não importe para você, mas ele está sempre por perto.", disse Scorpius, cruzando os braços, um gesto que ele sabia que deixaria seu pai possesso. "E eu não vou deixar de andar com o Al só porque o Weasley apareceu para dizer 'oi' ao primo."

Draco se inclinou na direção de Scorpius, obrigando o garoto a encará-lo. Apesar da expressão perigosa no rosto do pai, Scorpius ainda assim não conseguiu reprimir sua raiva. Ele sabia onde aquela conversa estava indo, ele tinha certeza de qual seriam as próximas palavras de Draco e exatamente por isso ele não conseguia se acalmar.

"E como eu já disse mais de uma vez, aquele garoto Potter não é companhia para você, Scorpius."

"Aquele _garoto_ é meu melhor amigo.", respondeu Scorpius, com os dentes cerrados. "E você não sabe nada sobre o Al para falar mal dele."

"Eu conheço o pai dele. Sei tudo o que há para saber sobre o moleque. Não discuta quando eu disser que nem ele, nem nenhum de seus parentes é companhia para você."

Scorpius se levantou, incapaz de continuar ouvindo aqueles disparates sentado. Exatamente como tinha imaginado, seu pai começaria a falar absurdos a respeito de Albus. Draco nunca nem se dignara a falar com o garoto fora de aula, mas ele insistia em julgá-lo pelo pai, o que Scorpius ainda achava extremamente estúpido, principalmente porque, até onde Scorpius sabia – e ele sabia bastante através de Albus –, Harry Potter era uma pessoa muito decente. Todas as histórias sobre ele ser uma pessoa legal pareciam ser verdade, se a maneira como James e Albus se referiam ao pai era parâmetro suficiente. E para Scorpius era. Decidido que, por mais que estivesse mortificado e envergonhado pelo que tinha acontecido mais cedo, ele não era obrigado a ouvir Draco ofender seu melhor amigo, e, num impulso, Scorpius caminhou até a porta.

"Hyperion, onde você vai?"

"Embora."

"Eu não terminei de falar com você! Não me dê as costas!"

Scorpius se virou e pôs mão na cintura, encarando o pai.

"Certo, então termine o que você tinha a dizer, mas não fique falando mal do Al, da Grifinória ou sei lá mais o que!"

"Você está de detenção, Hyperion! Durante o resto do mês."

Scorpius bufou. Ele tinha certeza de que estava com o rosto afogueado, tanto quanto seu pai estava pálido. Era quase engraçado como os dois ficavam diferentes quando estavam furiosos. Quase. Naquele momento Scorpius estava muito irritado para achar graça de qualquer coisa vinda de Draco.

"_Oh_, eu achava que estava falado com o meu _pai_ e não com o meu _professor_. Mas tudo bem, _professor Malfoy_, detenção quando, _professor Malfoy_?"

"Chega!", rugiu Draco. Scorpius deu um passo para trás, como se empurrado pela força de duas sílabas. Seu pai raramente gritava. E se ele tinha gritado... "Nós vamos para casa amanhã, Scorpius Hyperion e conversaremos lá. Eu quero você com as malas prontas daqui a duas horas. Agora saia daqui."

Scorpius empalideceu. '_Oh, eu tô muito ferrado_', pensou, enquanto tentava achar uma forma de amenizar a suituação que ele mesmo tinha arranjado.

"Pai, me desculpa, eu-"

"Fora, Scorpius!"

Scorpius saiu da sala de aula, sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota da face do planeta. Sua mãe tinha toda a razão, aquele maldito gênio grifinório ainda ia ser o fim dele.

* * *

**Nota:**

O título do capítulo é de uma música de mesmo nome da cantora pop/rock Pink. O trecho no início é da mesma música.

Review? *-*


	6. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo ****IV - Mad Season

* * *

**

"**I feel stupid but I know it won't last for long **

**I've been guessing I coulda been guessin' wrong" **

_(Eu me sinto estúpido, mas eu sei que não vai durar muito_

_Eu tentei adivinhar, mas eu posso estar supondo errado)

* * *

_

- Outubro de 2020 –

* * *

Scorpius fechou a porta atrás de si sem provocar nenhum som, a despeito de suas mãos trêmulas. Encarou o chão por alguns instantes, com os lábios apertados em uma linha fina e o rosto muito vermelho.

"Tudo bem, Score?" Albus perguntou, fazendo o loiro erguer o rosto rapidamente. Até então Scorpius parecia ainda não ter percebido que Albus estava ali, com Rose Weasley.

Scorpius não respondeu, encarou os dois como se fosse difícil demais prestar atenção neles e esquecer o que enchia sua mente naquele momento. E Albus não precisava de mais do que aquele olhar estático do loiro, e as maçãs do rosto coradas, para saber que _bem_ era a última coisa que Scorpius estava.

"Score...?" Albus tentou meio passo em direção ao amigo. Uma conversa com o pai sempre deixava Scorpius com um humor horrível, mas aquele dia parecia muito mais do que isso. Só que foi Rose que se adiantou.

"Scorpius, seu pai brigou por você estar com o Fred e aquela garota?"

Malfoy apenas apertou os olhos com força, e aquilo foi o suficiente para Albus saber que a prima acertara. Rose havia sido sorteada para a Corvinal, mas a aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas era conjunta com a Grifinória. E por mais que Albus gostasse desses poucos horários que conseguia encontrar com a prima durante a semana, a mania dela de falar exatamente o ponto do problema às vezes o fazia querer que não tivessem essa aula com a Corvinal – ao menos nesse dia específico.

"Olha, eu não quero falar disso agora, 'tá!" Scorpius falou, em tom exasperado e girou sobre os calcanhares, evitando os olhares de Albus e Rose, e seguindo a passos apressados para as escadas que o levariam à Torre. Os dois tiveram que praticamente correr para alcançá-lo.

Seguindo Scorpius alguns passos atrás, Albus diminuiu o ritmo e segurou o braço de Rose para que ela não continuasse questionando o loiro. Eles estiveram conversando enquanto esperavam por Scorpius, e Rose contara a Albus algumas coisas que havia ouvido e visto antes de subir para aquela aula, e o moreno queria bater em Scorpius por ter se envolvido naquilo.

Rose olhou curiosa para o primo, mas Albus mantinha o olhar fixo no amigo que ia adiante. Se Score tivesse sido chamado a atenção só por estar junto de Turner e de Fred também, Albus sabia que ele não ficaria daquele jeito. Havia acontecido algo mais, e Albus estava segurando com muita força a vontade de dizer novamente que Scorpius tinha sido um idiota indo procurar a Turner. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido depois que o loiro saiu da mesa com a garota, mas Rose, ao final da aula, o dissera que viu Scorpius perto de onde Fred e Turner estavam se beijando – e como algumas conversas diziam, fazendo algo mais – quando o professor Malfoy apareceu e o levou para a sala de aula. Então Albus parou subitamente.

"Rose, você disse que Scorpius 'tava onde quando o professor Malfoy chegou?"

"Eu ouvi dizer que ele tava com Fred e a garota lá." Rose disse, virando para Albus e aceitando aquilo como uma oportunidade de voltar a expor sua opinião. "Talvez o professor Malfoy tenha chegado a flagrar o Scorpius observando os dois." Rose comentou continuando o assunto e Albus olhou sobre o ombro dela para ver Scorpius virar-se para trás com algo muito próximo do pavor no olhar. "Sabe que o Fred não é nada discreto quando se trata de fazer suas exibições eróticas. Nojento, pra falar a verdade." Albus viu o olhar de Scorpius se transformar rapidamente em raiva enquanto Rose continuava a falar. "E eu ouvi falar que seu amigo ficou empolgadinho, sabe?"

"Pára de falar disso, Rose!" Albus praticamente gritou, tentando interromper a garota e vendo Scorpius apressar ainda mais o passo e virar no corredor adiante.

"O que eu disse?" Ela riu de um jeito que só serviu para irritar mais a Albus. Com certeza ela sabia exatamente o que tinha feito. Albus encarou Rose com a expressão fechada, fazendo a garota morder o lábio inferior. "Oh, Al, eu não quis ofender ele. Tá que o Scorpius é bem idiota de seguir o Fred e-"

"Já entendi, 'tá. Eu falei isso pra ele o dia inteiro." Albus começou a caminhar na direção por onde Scorpius havia ido, com um estranho sentimento de culpa por lembrar que realmente falara sobre aquele assunto para Score durante todo o dia.

"Ei, espera aí." Rose o segurou pelo braço, fazendo-o voltar pra ela. "Olha, é sério... Pede desculpas pra ele. Eu não pensei que-"

Albus desviou os olhos, voltando a olhar na direção por onde Scorpius desaparecera, e Rose parou de falar. Pelo tom de voz da prima, e pela forma como ela apertava as sobrancelhas - uma característica que Al conhecia muito bem -, ela estava realmente envergonhada. Mas Albus não conseguiu simplesmente ignorar ou desculpá-la naquele momento, até porque, se ele demorasse demais, sentia que Scorpius poderia inexplicavelmente desaparecer. E mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível, Albus não queria arriscar. Apenas apertou os lábios, voltando a olhar para a prima e fez um movimento com a cabeça de que depois se falavam, e saiu correndo pelo corredor por onde Scorpius foi.

Dentro dele, a raiva primária contra a insistência de Scorpius nos assuntos de Fred se direcionou para o que Rose acabara de dizer. Enquanto percorria o longo corredor tentando adivinhar o caminho que Scorpius possivelmente escolhera, Albus não conseguia impedir-se de pensar que a prima tivera sim a intenção de magoar o loiro. Ela descobriu o motivo, ou pensou descobri-lo, e ficou tocando propositalmente nele. Por mais que Albus soubesse que isso era um defeito de Rose, e um defeito que realmente magoava a garota profundamente quando ela caía nele, Albus agora a culpava pela discussão que com certeza teria com Scorpius. Rose tinha que pedir desculpas, e ele faria ela pedi-las diretamente a Score mais tarde, depois do jantar.

E sim, ele também pediria desculpas, já que agora uma espécie de preocupação, que quase chegava a culpa, caiu sobre ele enquanto se lembrava de como julgara Scorpius quanto àquele assunto. Montando rapidamente em sua mente o que ele deveria dizer, e já imaginando que Scorpius gritaria algo de volta em uma resposta ofensiva, Albus não percebeu que vinha alguém em direção oposta quando virou um corredor em alta velocidade. Com o impacto, Albus cambaleou para o lado, deixando a mochila cair e apoiando-se na parede para não ir ao chão também.

"Opa, o que é isso?" Quando Albus ouviu aquela voz, preferiu nem mesmo olhar para 'a coisa' em que trombara. Fred riu. "Pra que tanta pressa? Malfoy tá ameaçando fazer sopa com o dedo de vocês? Ou com outras partes?"

"Não enche, Fred." Albus resmungou, abaixando-se para pegar os livros que se espalharam. "O que você quer, hein?"

"Que isso, Al. Eu tenho detenção com Malfoy agora." Ele disse em tom de monotonia, se encostando de lado na parede, e Albus teve o máximo de cuidado de deixar um rolo de pergaminho rolar até mais adiante para não se levantar perto demais do primo.

"Oh, e você parece tão feliz com isso."

"A felicidade é por te ver, na verdade. Aliás, se está procurando a coisinha loira, eu o vi seguindo para a escada da Torre de 'Anatomia'."

Albus o encarou por um tempo, estreitando os olhos para o sorriso que Fred tinha no rosto inteiro. Albus só conseguia pensar nas palavras 'psicótico' para se referir ao sorriso do primo, mesmo que ele não entendesse muito bem o significado daquela palavra. Ele sabia que Fred iria falar alguma coisa, ele _sempre_ falava alguma coisa para provocar. Mas o mulato apenas soltou um assovio fraco e piscou um olho.

"Bem, vou-me já.", e virou pelo corredor de onde Albus viera.

O garoto torceu o nariz para o jogo de palavras e o andar lânguido de Fred e bufou. Oh, só faltava, para Fred saber onde Scorpius tinha ido, ele ter feito alguma piada – ou coisa pior – com o loiro. E no estado que Scorpius estava, aquilo só deixou Albus ainda mais nervoso, e mais decidido a alcançar o amigo.

Enquanto subia as longas escadarias o mais rápido que seu fôlego permitia, Albus começou a imaginar o que o professor Malfoy poderia ter dito a Scorpius que o deixou daquele jeito. Ele já vira Scorpius com aquela cara algumas outras vezes, e na maioria delas estava relacionado com conversa em família. E Albus nunca entendia direito o que isso significava, porque Scorpius tinha a péssima mania de engolir tudo o que o pai falava com ele, o que destruía o humor de Scorpius por dias.

Albus diminuiu o ritmo quando chegou ao último lance de escada para a parte externa da Torre de Astronomia. Ele cuidou para que seus passos não fizessem barulho, mesmo que não soubesse o motivo de não querer ser percebido, e empurrou a porta, abrindo um pouco mais a fresta e a atravessando. Saindo para a parte descoberta da torre, o garoto ficou ainda um tempo parado à porta, olhando ao redor. A luz avermelhada do fim da tarde atingia diretamente seus olhos, e ele teve que estreitar as pálpebras contra o brilho incômodo. Foi quando percebeu a silhueta de Scorpius no canto direito da torre, por trás da grande luneta, debruçado sobre o parapeito que cercava aquela área.

Albus encarou as costas de Scorpius por alguns instantes, como se ainda não estivesse completamente decidido a ir falar com ele. Mordendo os lábios rapidamente, antes de engolir em seco e inspirar fundo, Albus se aproximou.

"Oi...", falou, apoiando os cotovelos no muro há alguma pouca distância de Malfoy.

O loiro apenas bufou baixo e olhou para o outro lado do lago lá embaixo aos pés da torre onde estavam. Albus sabia que 'oi' era a coisa mais estúpida para se dizer, mas Scorpius também não precisava simplesmente virar a cara para ele assim.

"Fred falou alguma coisa com você?", perguntou, em uma tentativa de não entrar direto no assunto, mas Scorpius apenas se mexeu incomodado e continuou em silêncio. "Ele sabia que você 'tava aqui, imaginei que-"

"E por que você se importa?" O loiro lançou um olhar frio de esguelha quando perguntou e voltou a mirar na outra direção quando Albus não respondeu.

O moreno olhou para a franja de Scorpius, que caia sobre os olhos, e então abaixou o olhar para o lago escuro. Queria dizer que se importava porque era amigo de Scorpius e não gostava que o primo implicasse com ele. Mas Albus sabia que a pergunta de Scorpius estava dizendo muitas outras coisas. E o tom que o loiro colocou na voz só fez com que Albus sentisse que era o responsável por aquele clima chato. Em primeiro lugar, ele nunca deveria ter deixado Rose falar qualquer coisa a respeito de Scorpius, ainda mais quando o loiro acabara de sair de uma conversa com o pai. E com certeza errara feio querendo começar a conversa por Fred. Albus suspirou longamente, apoiando o queixo nos braços e olhando por um tempo as copas escuras da Floresta Proibida, e quando umedeceu os lábios decidido a pedir desculpas, Scorpius se moveu ao seu lado e Albus virou para olhar.

"Onde vai?" Perguntou, mas não obteve resposta, então correu para se colocar na frente do loiro que seguia até a porta. "Ei, espera... Olha, desculpa pelo que a Rose falou aquela hora."

"'Tá."

Albus abriu e fechou a boca quando Scorpius apenas ficou o encarando depois da resposta monossilábica. Agora ele tinha toda a certeza que Scorpius estava irritado com ele, e por mais que Albus aceitasse internamente que tinha dado motivos para o amigo, ele fechou a cara.

"Olha, eu vim aqui tentar conversar com você, Score. Então pode conversar comigo?"

"Não", Scorpius estreitou os olhos, sem olhar diretamente para Albus, e novamente tentou se desviar.

"Por que não?" Albus tentou, mas não obteve resposta, então bloqueou a passagem do loiro "Scorpius..."

"Eu não quero conversar", Scorpius bufou, virando-se e voltando para o parapeito, dando as costas para Albus.

E aquilo era algo que Albus detestava. Ele próprio dava as costas para pessoas quando não queria conversar, mas não suportava que simplesmente virassem as costas para ele. Albus tentou respirar fundo e se acalmar enquanto se aproximava novamente de Scorpius, mas a maneira como o loiro expeliu o ar pelas narinas o impediu que tivesse sucesso na tentativa. Soltando o ar com força também, o moreno ficou encarando Scorpius, mentalmente incitando-o a dizer algo, mesmo que os olhos do loiro estivesse mirando o contorno escuro das montanhas no horizonte.

"Vai me ignorar o tempo todo?", perguntou enfim, já incapaz de se permitir continuar naquele silêncio. Não conseguiu, porém, nada além de um fechar e abrir de olhos mais demorado de Scorpius. "Olha," Albus desencostou da mureta, encarando a nuca loira. "você pode ficar aí, fingindo que eu não existo só porque tá puto com o que seu pai te falou ou sei lá o que. O problema é seu de todo jeito. Só que eu 'tô aqui porque eu me preocupo."

Albus apertou as sobrancelhas quando Scorpius virou-se, mirando firmemente os olhos verdes do moreno. Os lábios, de tão apertados que estavam, não eram mais que uma linha esbranquiçada. Albus sustentou o olhar e, mesmo sabendo que tinha falado demais, uma boa parcela dentro dele estava satisfeita por ver o rosto de Scorpius vermelho pela raiva e por saber que conseguira fazer Scorpius parar de fingir que o ignorava.

"Ótimo!" A voz do loiro saiu alta e quase esganiçada. "Deve estar tão preocupado como enquanto fofocava com sua priminha, não é? O que foi? Acabou o assunto e veio procurar mais?"

"Eu não 'tava fofocando com ela!" Albus também tinha aumentado o nível da voz, mas não se importava.

"Claro que não. Os dois só estavam preocupados com o _Scorpius idiota que não deveria seguir o Fred_!"

Albus quase prendeu a respiração para não gritar ou azarar Scorpius. Controlando o tom da voz, e soltando o ar lentamente, Albus balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. "Mas eu falei mesmo que você tinha que esquecer aquilo."

"Sim, a cada dez segundos! Não precisa repetir agora!"

"Se você tivesse me ouvido não tinha se encrencado!"

"Se você tivesse me falado o que sabe, eu não precisaria ir atrás da Turner!" Scorpius deu um passo, se colocando a frente de Albus e erguendo o queixo para encará-lo.

"Eu não tenho nada pra te falar, e você só vai se ferrar mais se ficar procurando isso!"

"Sério?" Scorpius deu mais um passo para frente, quase encostando a ponta do nariz fino no rosto de Albus. "Olha como eu 'tô ligando pra isso agora!"

"Eu nem sei porque eu me preocupo com você!" Albus gritou de volta e Scorpius afastou o rosto.

"Oh, e essa é a parte que eu agradeço?" Scorpius disse rispidamente, seguindo para perto da porta com passos fortes. "Então, obrigado pela preocupação."

Sem esperar resposta, Scorpius virou-se pela porta, batendo-a atrás de si e deixando Albus encarando a madeira escura. O moreno reprimiu o primeiro impulso de correr atrás do loiro e xingá-lo, gritar com ele ou simplesmente segurá-lo para continuar aquela discussão. Mas os passos além da porta iam desaparecendo e Albus olhou em volta quando não ouvia mais nada além do vento distante.

No momento, ele não se importava nem um pouco se tinha ou não irritado ainda mais Scorpius. Albus sabia que possivelmente exagerara, mas também tinha certeza que a culpa era de Scorpius por não querer ouvir o que passara o dia dizendo. Albus suspirou. Certo, com certeza exagerara. Mas Scorpius também não ficara atrás com aquele showzinho. O loiro era sempre assim, ficava puto e não queria ouvir ninguém. E aí gritava com a mínima tentativa de aproximação, e Albus odiava quando gritavam com ele enquanto tentava conversar.

O grifinório encarou a porta mais uma vez e fez bico, e bufou quando olhou ao redor, se perguntando por que, diabos, tinha que se preocupar e ir ali só para ouvir Scorpius gritar com ele. Começando a sentir que teria uma noite insone se ficasse esquentando com aquilo, Albus expirou e voltou a apoiar os cotovelos no parapeito atrás de si, encarando o pôr do sol e decidido a aceitar que a culpa era do Scorpius, e que se o amigo quisesse, ele que voltasse para conversarem. Albus não iria atrás novamente, de jeito nenhum. Mesmo que aquela coisa dentro dele insistia em fazer ele se sentir responsável, não adiantaria nada tentar qualquer início de diálogo com Scorpius irritado.

Suspirando fundo e mirando o céu onde já começavam a aparecer as primeiras estrelas, ele se decidiu. Era isso que faria. Deixaria os ânimos acalmarem e conversaria com Scorpius na manhã seguinte. E nem precisaria perguntar, porque Albus sabia que Scorpius viria falar com ele de toda forma. Se convencendo que estava bom daquele jeito, e abraçando o próprio corpo com o frio que começava a fazer no alto da Torre de Astronomia, Albus virou-se e fez o caminho para sua Sala Comunal.

Passando apenas por um pequeno grupo de alunos do segundo ano da Corvinal que seguiam provavelmente para o Grande Salão, um pouco adiantados para o jantar, Albus fez todo o caminho sem encontrar nenhum conhecido. Após a última escada, parou de frente para o quadro da Mulher Gorda, sentindo a boca estranhamente seca.

"O que foi, mocinho?" A mulher sorridente perguntou, com tom preocupado.

Albus encarou as bochechas rosas do quadro por um tempo, sem muito ânimo, e apenas murmurou a senha. A Mulher Gorda o lançou um olhar emburrado ao ser ignorada e afastou-se para a moldura girar, e Albus entrou para a Sala Comunal cheia de alunos.

Rapidamente passou o olhar pela sala, vendo que Scorpius não estava ali, nem Fred, que provavelmente ainda estava cumprindo a detenção. James estava do outro lado, próximo aos grandes vitrais, entretido em uma rodinha de garotas que riam largamente de algo que o rapaz contava. Albus parou onde estava, incerto se deveria seguir para os dormitórios pela possibilidade de encontrar Scorpius lá. Mas como havia se decidido a não pensar mais naquilo, seguiu em frente, deixando os alunos de outros anos para trás e subindo a escada para o dormitório do quarto ano.

Empurrando sem muita força a porta já parcialmente aberta, Albus não pode se impedir de parar de frente para Scorpius, que estava contornando a própria cama – a mais próxima da porta – com alguns livros nos braços. Os dois se encararam por um breve instante e Scorpius terminou virando-se de volta para a cama, e o grande malão aberto sobre ela. Albus teve a nítida impressão que o loiro fez bico quando afastou-se, mas apenas seguiu até sua cama, ao lado da de Scorpius, e sentou-se na ponta do colchão.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Perguntou, tentando colocar pouco interesse na voz. Scorpius demorou um tempo sem responder, o que fez Albus olhar em sua direção.

"Ordenhando hipogrifos, não tá vendo?" O loiro respondeu, socando contra as roupas no malão o livro de Transfiguração.

Albus apertou os lábios para a resposta, mas engoliu aquilo pelo bem do que quer que fosse e mudou de posição na cama, sentando-se de frente para Scorpius. O loiro fingiu não perceber movimento e continuou guardando agora seus pergaminhos.

"Por que..." Albus começou meio inseguro, com um tom quase de desculpa na voz. "Por que você está arrumando o seu malão?"

"Por que você acha?"

O moreno então lançou um olhar mais longo para o que estava sendo guardado, encontrando ali os livros e as tarefas iniciadas para entregar nas aulas de segunda-feira, e deixou o ar escapar lentamente. Não havia outro motivo para se arrumar o malão a não ser que o aluno não fosse passar o final de semana em Hogwarts. E, se o pai de Scorpius era professor, menos motivo ainda Scorpius tinha de não ficar em Hogwarts, já que os professores não costumam voltar para casa nos finais de semana. Mas Albus não respondeu nada. Abaixou a cabeça e ignorou os dois colegas, um menino de cabelos castanhos escuros e rosto arredondado e um outro, mais baixo, e de cabelos também castanhos, porém num tom mais claro, que entraram no dormitório, falando alto sobre o início dos treinos de Quadribol. Um deles, Kenny Andrew, parou aos pés da cama de Scorpius quando iam saindo, após pegarem algo na cama de um deles.

"Ei, você vai pra casa, Scorpius?"

Albus voltou-se rapidamente para observar Scorpius, mas o loiro estava parado no mesmo lugar com nada além de um sorriso torto no rosto levemente corado.

"Não, Kenny, eu 'tô só guardando minhas roupas porque não gosto que meu malão se sinta vazio, sabe."

Martin Frobisher, o garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros que entrara junto de Kenny, riu baixo, fazendo o tom vermelho no rosto de Scorpius ficar um pouco mais nítido. O mais baixo da dupla ergueu os braços em uma sátira de sinal de defesa e sorriu um pouco contrariado.

"É, ok... A gente vai descer para o jantar, vocês vem?"

"Não." Albus respondeu rapidamente, quando viu que Scorpius voltara a atenção para a mala. "A gente vai depois."

"Pode ir." O loiro resmungou enquanto se sentava na cama. "Pode ir, Albus, eu não 'tô com fome."

Albus não respondeu, esperou os dois colegas saírem do dormitório para procurar uma posição melhor na cama de modo que conseguisse ver o rosto de Scorpius, que estava olhando fixadamente para o vidro de tinta ao lado de alguns rolos de pergaminho. Malfoy disfarçou um olhar emburrado para Albus e, de súbito, fechou o malão e empurrou o que estava sobre a cama para um canto, e mais se jogou do que deitou-se no colchão, fazendo um som apertado com a garganta e encarando o teto. Albus abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou-a novamente quando Scorpius fechou os olhos apertando-os com força.

"Satisfeito?" O loiro disse com voz exasperada, virando o rosto para encarar Albus. "Eu vou pra casa agora!"

"Hein? E porque eu estaria satisfeitos?!" Albus franziu a testa quando o loiro voltou a encarar o teto e não respondeu. "Scorpius...?"

"Vai contar pra sua prima, vai", Scorpius falou com a voz baixinha.

"O quê?" Albus inclinou-se sobre os joelhos, confuso por um instante, e então mordeu os lábios quando os olhos de Scorpius encontraram os seus rapidamente antes de se fecharem e ele fazer bico. "Ah, não, Score. Pára com isso...", mas Albus só conseguiu que o loiro fizesse um bico ainda maior, "Olha, foi mal ficar conversando sobre você com a Rose aquela hora. Eu tentei pedir desculpas, mas você não queria conversar e... 'Tá. Me desculpa?"

Albus esperou, mas Scorpius permaneceu como estava em seu silêncio, e o moreno suspirou, desistindo até mesmo de se irritar com o amigo que o ignorava.

"Hunf, certo. Você ainda não quer conversar, né?" Tentou, mas não se importou de não ter resposta. "Então... Eu acho que vou jantar. Ah, e pode ficar tranqüilo, que eu não vou falar nada pra Rose, tá?"

Albus observou o loiro deitado quase sobre o malão na cama, mas não se levantou da sua nem para fingir que realmente desceria para o Grande Salão. O moreno estava se sentindo culpado ainda, e apenas lançou o olhar para além dos vitrais da janela na cabeceira de sua cama, tentando pensar em uma maneira mais certa de pedir desculpas, agora que Scorpius, a despeito de ainda estar nervoso, parecia mais disposto a ouvi-lo.

"Score, foi mal mesmo pelo o que você ouviu eu e a Rose conversando." Ele falou com a voz levemente insegura, mas quando Scorpius o olhou, mesmo que não tivesse virado o rosto para encará-lo de frente e apenas lançou um olhar de lado, Albus se sentiu mais seguro. "Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer agora, mas eu prometo que não converso mais nada com ela que tenha a ver com você. E... E se não for suficiente, me fala o que você quer que eu faça pra me desculpar. Qualquer coisa."

Albus abaixou a cabeça, olhando disfarçadamente para Scorpius que ainda encarava o teto, e mordeu o interior da bochecha quando o outro apenas rolou na cama dando as costas a ele. Albus deixou os ombros caírem, vendo que aparentemente não conseguiria nada. Mesmo que no seu interior aquela atitude de Scorpius o irritassa um pouco, a preocupação se tornou realmente maior. Para Scorpius ficar tão abatido, não querendo nem mesmo aproveitar a chance que Albus estava dando a ele de pedir o que quisesse, estava realmente além do que Albus teria imaginado.

Se dando por vencido, Albus decidiu-se por ir jantar e deixar o amigo sozinho. Talvez sua presença ali estivesse só piorando, já que ele não estava conseguindo ajudar. Ele se levantou e deu dois passos em direção a porta do dormitório, voltando-se antes de sair para Scorpius.

"Eu vou jantar. Você vai?" Perguntou, em uma última tentativa de conversar com o amigo.

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e Albus assentiu para nada. Mas assim que virou-se, Scorpius o chamou baixinho.

"Al..." O Malfoy tinha se virado no colchão, mas ainda estava com o rosto parcialmente escondido atrás do ombro. "Se tiver pudim na sobremesa... Traz pra mim?"

Albus sorriu, afirmando com um 'uhum', e seguiu para fora do dormitório com uma estúpida sensação de alívio e quase felicidade. Scorpius tinha falado com ele, e pedido pudim. Era um bom sinal. Ao menos o loiro não estava tão bravo, e poderia ter aceitado as desculpas. E Albus poderia tentar conversar com o amigo quando voltasse. Talvez com um pedaço bem grande de pudim, o humor de Scorpius se acalmasse e ele contaria o que conversou com o professor Malfoy e porque estava indo pra casa. Com sorte... Albus desceu as escadarias para o Grande Salão com essa linha de pensamento, satisfeito por saber que tinha salvado a amizade deles. E pensando a respeito agora, ele teve um sobressalto ao imaginar que sim, a amizade deles correu um sério risco naquela discussão idiota.

-x-

Depois de terminar o jantar, Albus evitou qualquer contratempo ou conversa desnecessária com os colegas. Pegou um pedaço relativamente farto de pudim, cobrindo-o com uma quantidade ainda mais generosa de calda e ameixas e saiu rápido da mesa, cuidando para não balançar o pratinho demais e deixar derramar um pouco que fosse do caramelo.

Quando chegou ao dormitório masculino do quarto ano, Albus abriu a porta e olhou para a cama de Scorpius. O malão de roupas já estava no chão, fechado, e a cama estava arrumada. Mas Scorpius não estava ali.

Albus aproximou-se da cama do amigo, colocando o prato com o doce sobre o criado e sentando-se em sua própria cama. Ele imaginou que Scorpius estaria tirando o uniforme, e resolveu esperar um pouco separando seu pijama para tomar um banho antes de dormir. Albus ainda não havia se decidido por qual calça colocar quando Scorpius entrou no dormitório, já de pijamas e penteando repetidamente os fios loiros do topo da cabeça, que estavam úmidos.

Malfoy lançou um olhar rápido para Albus, sem mudar a expressão vaga do rosto, e seguiu para perto da cama. O moreno o acompanhou com o olhar e quando Scorpius olhou de volta, Albus apontou para o criado.

"Eu trouxe o pudim. 'Tá bom desse tamanho?"

Albus percebeu que Scorpius apertou os lábios para não sorrir quando olhou para o doce. O loiro piscou algumas vezes e, esquecendo o fio loiro que insistia em se levantar no topo da cabeça, sentou-se com pressa na beirada do colchão, ficando quase de frente para Albus, e pegou o pratinho com o pudim.

"É tudo pra mim?" Perguntou olhando para Albus por baixo dos cílios loiros.

"Uhum", o outro sorriu.

E naquele instante o malão de Scorpius, que estava pronto ao lado da cama, simplesmente desapareceu com um estalido como se algum dos elfos do castelo o tivesse desaparatado. Scorpius olhou para onde a mala estava até o segundo anterior e suspirou.

Veio um momento de silêncio em que os dois se entreolharam, e a expressão feliz no rosto de Scorpius tinha desaparecido, fazendo o sorriso de Albus murchar também. O loiro voltou a atenção para o pudim no pratinho em suas mão e tirou um grande pedaço com a colherzinha. A calda escorreu sobre o doce e pingou no prato algumas vezes antes de Scorpius se decidir a enfiá-lo na boca. Albus abaixou o olhar para as peças de roupa ao seu lado no colchão. Ele queria tentar iniciar uma conversa com Scorpius, mas qualquer coisa que poderia dizer parecia ter mais chances de estragar tudo de novo do que resolver aquilo.

"Hum...", começou, chamando a atenção de Scorpius para si. "Acho que vou tomar banho, então."

"Ah." Scorpius fez e voltou a tirar um pedaço do pudim. "Quer um pouco?"

Albus, que já estava juntando sua roupa, olhou para o amigo. Scorpius tentava equilibrar na colherzinha um pedaço exagerado de pudim com bastante calda e oferecia para Albus. O moreno sorriu, sem saber se aceitava ou não, e se lembrando que, na pressa de voltar com o doce para o quarto, nem tinha comido sobremesa. Ele inclinou-se um pouco em direção à colher e pegou o doce que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. Scorpius sorriu pra ele, enquanto Albus engolia o pudim, e pegou mais um pedaço, agora para si mesmo.

"Meu pai quer conversar comigo em casa." Ele disse, fazendo Albus olhar para ele, de repente. "Eu falei um monte de coisa com ele que não devia. E acho que ainda peguei detenção pro resto do ano."

Albus abriu a boca para dizer que aquilo era injusto, mas fechou novamente sem falar nada, sabendo que o comentário iria ser inútil ali. Scorpius apertou os lábios, com uma expressão de quem também achava que não merecia o castigo, e continuou.

"Eu meio que gritei com ele. E, bem, meu pai não gosta que gritem com ele.", Scorpius deu de ombros, com um pequeno sorriso auto-depreciativo nos lábios. "Aí eu 'tô indo pra casa. Conversas e essas coisas."

"Oh." Albus olhou para o local de onde o malão tinha desaparecido e voltou o olhar para Scorpius, que brincava com um pedaço de pudim, tentando equilibrar uma ameixa sobre ele. "Quer falar disso? Xingar seu pai, sei lá?"

Scorpius riu, parecendo ainda um pouco desanimado, e levou o doce aos lábios, engolindo e balançando a cabeça em negativa para Albus.

"Não, não vale a pena", suspirou, partindo mais um pedaço e cobrindo-o com calda antes de pegá-lo e oferecê-lo ao Albus. "Quer? E também não tem nada de interessante pra falar daquilo", continuou quando Albus recusou o doce. "Ele só tá bravo por achar que eu me envolvi com o seu primo e com aquela tal de Turner."

Scorpius enfiou o pedaço de pudim na boca e tentou não se importar com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Então Albus se levantou e foi se sentar ao lado de Scorpius.

"Certo." Naquela hora, Albus percebeu que também falara demais sobre Fred, e que por mais que ele quisesse dizer novamente para o amigo esquecer qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com o rapaz mais velho, era melhor não voltar ao assunto. "Então, desculpa por ter brigado com você lá na torre? Eu fiquei nervoso e..."

"'Tá. Eu tento esquecer aquilo se você fizer uma miniatura de unicórnio pra mim." Ele sorriu e ofereceu outro pedaço de doce, que Albus simplesmente se viu obrigado a aceitar dessa vez, já que o loiro praticamente o empurrava contra seus lábios. "E quero pra quando eu voltar de casa."

"Ei! Eu não sou tão rápido assim!"

"Se vira", disse Scorpius, enfiando o último pedaço de pudim na boca.

Os dois riram, enquanto Scorpius deixava o prato vazio, com apenas alguns vestígios de calda de caramelo, em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Mal colocou o pratinho ali e ele desapareceu, levado pela mágica sempre eficiente dos elfos. No momento seguinte, Kenny e Martin entraram pela porta do dormitório e Albus se apressou para ir para o banho antes dos dois colegas, querendo evitar as conversas que sempre rolavam no banheiro. Scorpius se limitou a se enfiar embaixo das cobertas e ignorar a dupla, também querendo fugir das conversas. Acabou pegando no sono antes de Albus retornar.

* * *

**Nota:**

O título do capítulo é de uma música de mesmo nome da banda Matchbox Twenty. O trecho no início é da mesma música.

* * *

Alis~~ diz:

**então vamos comentar sobre como o fred deve ter feito coisas impublicáveis na torre de anatomia**

Alis~~ diz:

**u_u**

Coyote diz:

**claro... ele até sabe o verdadeiro significado dela... XD**

Coyote diz:

**eu sempre imagino ele pelado lá em cima, gozando no lago.... o_o**

Alis~~ diz:

**claro que sim!**

Coyote diz:

**enquanto molequinhos do primeiro ano nadam......**

Alis~~ diz:

**Imagina o que ele não faria com o Scorpius se pega ele na Torre? de noite?**

Coyote diz:

**huhuhuhuhu**

Alis~~ diz:

**oooh super vi sexo contra o parapeito da torre!**

Alis~~ diz:

***O***

Alis~~ diz:

**u_u que mais a gente pode comentar? Como a gente não lembra mais o que escreveu e estamos sem saber o que dizer?**

Coyote diz:

**cara... acho que vale falar que o Al usa calcinha às quintas...**

Coyote diz:

**tá, não usa, mas eu realmente não sei o que dizer.......**

Alis~~ diz:

**UAU!**

Alis~~ diz:

**ele deve ficar uma gracinha de cinta-liga...**

Coyote diz:

**AH! Temos que agradecer os reviews nos capítulos anteriores, que podiam ter sido mais....**

Coyote diz:

**e pedir mais review ou a gente é má e para de postar... U-u**

Alis~~ diz:

**É, podiam sim...**

Alis~~ diz:

**me sinto desprezada e pouco amada ;___;**

Alis~~ diz:

**Ninguém ama a bunda do Scorpius?**

Coyote diz:

**É porque ninguém viu a bunda do Score ainda**

Alis~~ diz:

**Ninguém quer vê-lo pelado, gemendo?**

Alis~~ diz:

**Ninguém!?**

Coyote diz:

**nem como ele usa a varinha.... u-u**

Alis~~ diz:

**Que não é muito bem... **

Alis~~ diz:

**Mas, well... Vou ficar quieta u_u**

Alis~~ diz:

**Não contarei como ele usa a varinha dele contra [NÃO DIGO XP], pq não nos mandam reviews u_u**

Coyote diz:

**isso!**

Coyote diz:

**se não temos review, ninguém terá a varinha do Score nem a bunda redonda e lisinha do..... *-***

Alis~~ diz:

**Não u_u**

Coyote diz:

**posso falar quem tem bunda redonda e lisinha?**

Coyote diz:

**ou devemos deixar em segredo para o caso de termos reviews lindas futuramente?**

Alis~~ diz:

**Claro!**

Alis~~ diz:

**Só mediante review.**

Alis~~ diz:

**Ou nunca diremos que a bunda do... É redonda e lisinha e super mordível u_u**

Coyote diz:

**ohh eu queria morder... *-***

Alis~~ diz:

**Eu tb *¬***

Alis~~ diz:

**Imagina, como as marcas de dentes devem ficar lindas ali?**

Alis~~ diz:

**ou de dedos...**

Alis~~ diz:

**ou de uma mão inteira...**

Alis~~ diz:

**oooh, imaginei coisas com mãos inteiras **

Coyote diz:

**huhuhuhu.... *-***

Coyote diz:

**e pensar que ele vai pedir arrego... u-u**

Coyote diz:

**e acho que tá bom de comentário aleatório... ou vamos acabar falando demais... XD**

Alis~~ diz:

**._. bom, eu pediria no lugar dele ;__;**

Alis~~ diz:

**oh, é, é, é sim**

Alis~~ diz:

**u_u devemos encerrar aqui nossa nota dizendo o quanto nós somos más e realmente não vamos postar mais nadinha sem reviews!**

Alis~~ diz:

**E acreditem, de drama e chantagem eu entendo! Ò_Ó**

Coyote diz:

**Sim... Vão acreditar... porque quem me conhece sabe que eu sou firme quando digo isso... XD**

Coyote diz:

**o/**


	7. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V - Rule Breaker

* * *

  
**

** "****I just wanna color outside the lines**

**I've been reprimanded 'bout a thousand times**

**I'm a rulebreaker**

**You know that I'm a rulebreaker" **

_(Eu só quero pintar fora das linhas_

_Eu já fui recriminado umas mil vezes_

_Eu quebro as regras_

_Você sabe que eu quebro as regras)_

_

* * *

_

- Outubro de 2020 –

* * *

Quando as portas do Salão principal se abriram, Scorpius viu que todos já estavam sentados em suas respectivas mesas para o café, que também já estava servido. Ele evitou olhar para seu pai - _professor Malfoy_, a partir daquele momento - que estava ao seu lado, e mesmo para a mesa da Grifinória em busca de o que quer que fosse. O Malfoy mais velho seguiu na frente, contornando as mesas e indo em direção à mesa dos professores ao final do salão, os alunos que ainda estavam de pé saindo do seu caminho rapidamente. Scorpius suspirou longamente e virou-se na direção das escadas que levavam à Torre da Grifinória. Ele teria que desfazer o malão e arrumar a mochila antes que o café terminasse e começasse a primeira aula daquela manhã.

Ele percebeu pelo canto de seu campo de visão quando Albus olhou em sua direção e aparentemente ia se levantar. Mas Scorpius não queria falar com o amigo, não agora. Ele queria ficar sozinho e tentar respirar sem seu pai contando quantos segundos ele levava inspirando e expirando - porque era assim que ele se sentiu naquele final de semana. Scorpius subiu as escadas correndo, desejando que Albus não o seguisse.

Quando entrou na Sala Comunal de sua casa, completamente vazia àquela hora da manhã, Scorpius sequer olhou ao redor e seguiu direto para seu quarto. Jogou o malão sobre a cama e o abriu, tirando dele rapidamente apenas o que precisaria para as aulas daquele dia e arrumando sua pasta com os pergaminhos, tinteiros e penas. Ajeitou os livros sem muito cuidado como deram dentro da outra repartição da pasta e afivelou tudo. Olhou ao redor, algumas das camas ainda desarrumadas, com exceção da de Albus e a sua. Logo os elfos passariam ali para arrumá-las, mas isso não importava. A primeira aula daquele dia era Aritmancia com Lufa-Lufa. Sem perceber, lançou um olhar para a porta do dormitório quando ouviu algum som do lado de fora, mas logo identificou vocês de algumas garotas do terceiro ano, e voltou sua atenção para a pasta de materiais.

Pegou a pasta pela alça e a jogou sobre um dos ombros, ficando de pé. Por um instante ele esperou que Albus entrasse pela porta, mesmo que ele não quisesse ver o amigo. Ele sabia que Albus o ficaria encarando como se tivesse um braço saindo de sua testa até que Scorpius decidisse contar sobre seu maravilhoso final de semana na mansão do vovô. Mas o fato do moreno não ter o seguido o fez se sentir estranhamente ansioso. Suspirando fundo, decidiu-se a não dar importância para aquilo e seguiu para a porta do dormitório. Foi dali que, lançando um último olhar para sua cama em busca de algo que poderia estar esquecendo, viu na cabeceira uma dobradura de papel branco com uns poucos detalhes em azul. Então se aproximou para observar melhor.

O pequeno unicórnio tinha olhos brilhantes pintados de cor cinza meio azulada, e agitava a cauda e balançava a cabeça com um longo chifre dourado. Relinchou, erguendo o corpinho nas patas traseiras quando Scorpius tentou pegá-lo, e galopou pela mesinha. Scorpius sorriu para a dobradura, reparando os pequenos detalhes que Albus fazia em seus origamis. Se sentindo um pouco melhor, resolveu ir para a aula, deixando o unicórnio em miniatura galopar na sua mesinha de cabeceira como se estivesse em um pequenino redondel.

Pouco antes de atravessar o quadro e sair da Sala Comunal, Scorpius reparou um pergaminho no quadro de avisos com 'Quadribol' rabiscado bem grande e com letras desleixadas. Aproximou-se apenas por curiosidade, já que desde o ano anterior, com Fred Weasley como capitão do time, ele perdera as esperanças de um dia jogar para a Grifinória. Passou os olhos sem muita atenção pela data e depois pelos nomes escalados. Dois artilheiros eram os mesmos do ano anterior, o terceiro estava com o nome de James riscado e uma nota de "alguém se candidata?" . O irmão de Albus aparentemente tinha sido remanejado para a posição de batedor, e Scorpius se lembrou que o antigo ocupante da posição se formara. Assim como o apanhador. Ele leu o nome que preenchia a vaga várias vezes até ter certeza que estava escrito "Malfoy" com uma nota de "mas aparece também quem mais quiser fazer testes" .

Com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, Scorpius voltou a verificar a data dos treinos, disposto a ocupar aquela posição para a qual fazia testes desde seu segundo ano. Ele sabia que Li Su, do quinto ano, era reserva no ano anterior, e era muito boa jogadora. Scorpius se perguntava porque ela não fora escalada para a vaga. Se Scorpius tivesse sorte de ela desistir da posição, ele poderia ser escalado. De fato, apesar do mau humor pelas conversas no final de semana, voltar para Hogwarts fazia parecer que a semana seria boa. Ao menos, o início daquela segunda-feira estava sendo.

Já mais aliviado, e com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, atravessou para a torre de escadas móveis, e seguiu o caminho para a primeira aula daquela manhã. Albus o esperava no corredor, do lado de fora da porta da sala de Aritmancia e sorriu um pouco sem jeito para cumprimentá-lo.

"Bom dia." Disse, quando Scorpius se aproximou mais. Alguns alunos ainda vinham pelo corredor em direção à sala.

"Oi." Scorpius cumprimentou rápido e esperou Kenny entrar na sala, o cumprimentando com um aceno, para então continuar conversando com Albus. "Eu vi a dobradura."

Albus pareceu se animar quando Scorpius disse aquilo. "Gostou?"

Scorpius fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça e ia em direção à sala de aula quando percebeu que Albus tinha ficado no mesmo lugar.

"Como foi o final de semana?" O moreno perguntou, apertando os lábios em seguida, quando Scorpius demorou a responder.

"Foi um saco, Albus. Vamos pra aula?" Ele disse logo, abrindo a porta e entrando na classe sem esperar pelo amigo.

"Quer conversar? Você disse que o seu pai-"

"Não." Ele deixou os livros sobre uma mesa com força, fazendo um trio que conversava próximo olhar para eles.

Scorpius se ajeitou na cadeira, não muito disposto a deixar um lugar para Albus ao seu lado. O moreno pareceu perceber e soltou um suspiro desanimado.

"Certo. Eu não vou mais perguntar, 'tá?"

"Até parece." Scorpius resmungou, afastando-se um pouco para Albus se sentar e pegando seu dever dentro da pasta.

Pouco tempo depois a professora Hallas chegou na sala e todas as conversar se silenciaram quando ela iniciou a aula. Pela maior parte da aula, Albus e Scorpius não conversaram novamente além de perguntas esporádicas sobre o que a professora falava. Albus era bom em aritmancia, mas Scorpius parecia ter uma intuição nata para a interpretação daqueles números. Isso fazia com que ele, vez ou outra, ao perceber que Albus perdera algum ponto da explicação, ajudasse o amigo com os exercícios. E aparentemente Albus tinha se decidido mesmo a não voltar no assunto.

Scorpius não gostava quando Albus se limitava a perguntas sobre a matéria, e se incomodava por não conseguir pensar em nenhum assunto para conversar com o amigo. Mas se ele ao menos conseguisse manter uma conversa longe de qualquer assunto relacionado ao final de semana ou o primo de Albus, ele sentia que conseguiria fazer a semana fluir bem. Sorriu pensando nisso, quando Albus soltou um "ufa" ao sinal da pausa da manhã.

Eles guardaram os materiais enquanto a professora relembrava incansavelmente a importância de relerem o capítulo indicado e procurarem uma montanha de livros para fazerem o trabalho para a semana seguinte.

"Você viu o aviso para o treino de Quadribol?" Albus perguntou enquanto saiam da sala.

"Uhum."

"Vai jogar?"

"Vou fazer o teste." Scorpius deu de ombros. "Quem sabe...?"

"Você joga bem."

Scorpius sorriu não muito animado, então parou bruscamente no corredor e encarou Albus, em seguida murchando completamente. Albus o observou, curioso, enquanto alguns alunos passavam por ele.

"Eu não sei se estou de detenção." Scorpius falou desanimado e olhou para Albus. "Se meu pai souber do treino com certeza vai marcar detenção para sábado de manhã. Eu tenho certeza."

"Ele não tem como ficar sabendo."

"Albus, você está sendo idiota." Scorpius disse e levantou o queixo, de um jeito que lembrava muito o seu pai, e recomeçou a caminhar. "Meu pai sabe de tudo. E ainda é Diretor da Sonserina, e os horários de treino vão para os Diretores de Casa e..."

"E você é grifinório. O Neville que vai ver, não o seu pai." Ele disse, acompanhando Scorpius.

"É lógico que todos os Diretores de Casa têm os horários de treino! Como eles controlariam que horas o time vai usar o campo?" Scorpius disse, fazendo um pequeno bico e encarando a nuca do aluno que ia a frente deles.

"Ah, pode ser, mas acho que-"

Antes que Albus dissesse mais alguma coisa, uma outra turma de alunos surgiu por um dos corredores transversais ao que eles seguiam e se juntou a eles. Rose Weasley, que vinha no meio dos alunos da Corvinal, acenou para os dois garotos.

"Olá!"

Scopius fechou ainda mais a expressão quando a menina se aproximou e rispidamente disse um "vou pra Biblioteca pegar os livros" e saiu de perto dos dois.

-x-

Scorpius tentou, durante o resto da semana, evitar a companhia de Albus quando ele estava perto de Rose. Aparentemente a garota percebeu, porque tentou vir pedir-lhe desculpas que ele não aceitou nem recusou, mas, ainda assim, Scorpius não quis conversar com ela. Até o final da semana, Albus ainda tentava reconciliar a amizade do amigo com a prima, mas Scorpius ainda não estava muito interessado.

Na verdade era que, para piorar, as aulas de Defesa eram conjuntas com a Corvinal. E Scorpius simplesmente não conseguia se sentir a vontade com a garota o olhando vez ou outra como se a todo instante quisesse perguntar algo. Ainda mais porque Draco aparentemente resolvera dar a aula inteira como se Scorpius fosse o único ocupante daquela classe de sexta-feira.

Acordar sábado de manhã e encarar o mural de avisos, sabendo que o professor Malfoy realmente tinha marcado detenção no mesmo horário do treino que Fred marcada era um ótimo motivo para acabar com mais aquele dia de Scorpius. Mas ele suspirou fundo e se jogou na poltrona em frente à lareira apagada. Tinha quase uma hora ainda para xingar sua vida enquanto via alguns alunos passarem em pequenos grupos, comentando o início da temporada de jogos. Albus entrou na Sala Comunal algum tempo depois, vindo dos dormitórios com os cabelos molhados - ele tinha ido tomar banho assim que Scorpius saiu do quarto. O moreno sentou-se perto do amigo e ficou um tempo em silêncio, o observando Scorpius sabia que ele queria perguntar algo, então falou primeiro.

"Não vou na detenção."

"O quê? Por que não?"

"Porque meu pai fez de propósito." Ele disse, fazendo bico o cruzando os braços, e Albus o olhou espantado. "O quê? Eu não vou perder o treino só porque meu pai resolveu que eu tenho que ficar de castigo logo hoje!"

"É, mas..."

Antes que Albus dissesse alguma coisa, James surgiu pelas escadarias que dava ao dormitório conversando com Milena Turner, e se aproximaram dos dois garotos.

"Ei, Al." Cumprimentou James, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão e se debruçando no encosto da poltrona para falar com Scorpius. "E aí, Malfoy. Vai pro treino, né? Fred já deve estar no campo. Olha só quem vai assistir" , ele puxou Turner e a abraçou pela cintura. A garota afastou-se, rindo, e mandou um beijinho no ar para Scorpius.

"Estou torcendo por você, gracinha! Quero ver você apanhar a bolinha de ouro antes daquela chinesinha."

Turner gesticulava exageradamente e jogava os cabelos sobre os ombros, e em cada movimento, seus seios ameaçando saltar para fora do decote que não deveria ser permitido na escola. Scorpius corou enquanto tentava manter seus olhos longe deles, e conseguiu quando Albus bufou com ele.

"Ele não vai." Albus disse, olhando para Scorpius com ar sério.

"Ué, por que não?" Turner perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Scorpius.

"Eu vou sim!" Ele se levantou. "Você vem? Eu estou indo com eles."

Scorpius se juntou a James e Albus balançou a cabeça em reprovação, mas suspirou e se levantou também, indo em direção ao dormitório.

"Vou pegar o casaco, encontro vocês lá."

Os três desceram as escadarias até o Salão Principal juntos, sem esperar por Albus. Scorpius tinha quase certeza que o moreno não ia assistir ao treino. Ele estava ligeiramente tenso, sentindo as mãos suando, a despeito das tentativas de se manter calmo. James e Turner mantinham uma conversa cheia de ambiguidades que Scorpius estava tentando não prestar muita atenção para não terminar vítima do jogo de palavras dos dois. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia bloquear o que os dois diziam ao seu lado e, eventualmente, arriscava umas olhadas pra dupla.

"Olha, eu sinto que isso é provocação." James disse em determinado momento, erguendo o dedo em riste e fazendo Turner soltar uma risadinha, o que chamou a atenção de Scorpius. "Acho que para o seu bem, você deveria me acompanhar até atrás das arquibancadas antes do jogo."

"Para o meu bem?" Ela riu ainda mais, se fazendo de desentendida.

"Claro. Se eu cair da vassoura, pode ter certeza que vou culpar você por me distrair."

Scorpius olhou para os dois, confuso. Ele até pensou em perguntar o que o garoto tinha em mente, mas desistiu na última hora, sentindo que terminaria sendo motivo de risos. James continuou, alheio às dúvidas de Scorpius.

"Fred deveria te proibir de vir aos treinos. É colocar os jogadores em perigo."

"Perigo?" A garota fingiu um olhar pensativo e cruzou os braços, fazendo o busto saltar pelo decote. Os olhos de Scorpius foram imediatamente atraídos para o volume vantajoso. "Não consigo imaginar porquê. Ah!"

James a abraçou, puxando-a numa tentativa de beijá-la, mas a garota se esquivou e deu alguns saltinhos adiante, rindo.

"Seu atrevido!" Ela tentou fingir-se ofendida, e se aproximou de Scorpius, passando um braço pelo dele e praticamente o carregando.

"Eu? Olha só quem fala! Quero saber se vou ter recompensa quando acabar o treino."

"Vai ficar querendo. Eu vim ver o Scorpie hoje." Ela disse, puxando Scorpius ainda mais para perto de si e mostrando a língua para o outro rapaz.

"E o Weasley?" Scorpius perguntou, enquanto Turner ainda ria baixinho, agarrada ao seu braço e com James a acompanhando de muito perto.

"Quem?" Milena olhou para ele, com um sorriso largo e desentendido. "Ah, o Fred? Ele já deve estar no vestiário."

"Mas... Bem, vocês não estavam namorando?" Ele perguntou e no mesmo instante se sentiu um idiota com a gargalhada da menina.

"NÃO!" Ela soltou um grito agudo e desatou a rir, soltando o braço de Scorpius e cobrindo a boca com a mão. "Eu e Fred? Imagina!" ela ria alto, chegando a diminuir a velocidade dos passos e indo se abraçar com James,.

"É que vocês estavam se beijando aquele dia." Scorpius parou de andar e ficou olhando os dois, que ainda riam juntos.

Turner parou de rir lentamente e, ainda soltando um último risinho no meio de um suspiro, jogou os cabelos sobre os ombros e encarou Scorpius, séria. James tinha um ar divertido ao lado dela.

"Sim, e?" Ela disse, e esperou alguma reação de Scorpius que não veio. Então a garota se aproximou dele e se inclinou para a frente, com as mãos na cintura, para ficar na altura do rosto de Scorpius. "Posso te beijar também, se quiser. Não vejo problema."

Ela riu alto, quando os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram e ele se enrubesceu fortemente.

"Caralho! Vocês dois vão ficar aí empatando minha vida é?" A voz de Fred Weasley cortou qualquer coisa que James ou Turner viriam a falar, e os três se viraram para a direção do campo de quadribol, de onde Fred vinha a passos pesados. "Cacete, heim. E eu me dando ao trabalho de esperar vocês. Tomar no cu, James, troca logo sua roupa que tem mais três ali querendo ocupar sua vaga."

"Ai, Fred. Você vai ficar velho rápido se estressando assim." Milena falou, se afastando de Scorpius e indo na direção do rapaz moreno que a encarava.

"E o que que você tá fazendo aqui?" Ele fez um gesto com a mão como se a mandasse embora. A garota ignorou e aproximou-se dele, dando um beijo de leve no rosto de Fred e seguindo para as arquibancadas. "E você, moleque," o moreno encarou Scorpius que observava a cena do mesmo lugar que estava até então, "vai ficar com cara de retardado aí o resto da vida? Se quiser ir embora também não faz falta."

Scorpius piscou três vezes, sem sequer dizer alguma coisa. Ou ele estava doente, ou Fred Weasley estava usando um short que não chegava sequer ao meio de suas coxas. E o short era verde limão? Ele abriu a boca e voltou a fechar quando Fred o encarou sério e intensamente, curvando as sobrancelhas de um jeito muito ameaçador. Nesse momento, James passou um braço sobre seu ombro e o forçou a acompanhá-lo até o campo.

"Cada um que eu arrumo..." Fred resmungou quando os dois se aproximavam e virou as costas, seguindo na frente.

Os olhos de Scorpius ainda estavam fixos na peça de roupa de cor exótica enquanto Fred seguia para o centro do campo. Aparentemente ninguém mais ali estava achando aquilo estranho como Scorpius achava, mas ele não conseguia deixar de reparar que aquele short delineava muito bem os quadris de Weasley.

"Ele 'tá de short?" Scorpius perguntou quase que para si próprio, e se surpreendeu quando Fred virou para encará-lo.

"Não. Estou de saia, não tá vendo?" , o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de impaciência. "Vai treinar ou ficar aí admirando minha bunda, porra?"

James riu, empurrando Scorpius com o braço, enquanto ele ainda olhava Weasley com um ar confuso. Como alguém conseguia usar um short daquele no clima frio que estava era um mistério para Scorpius. Mais do que isso, como ele conseguia usar uma peça _tão_ pequena e apertada sem se sentir constrangido era surpreendente.

"Vamos, Malfoy. Daqui a pouco o Fred fica puto de verdade." , disse James, dando um tapinha no ombro do loiro. Ele encarou James.

"Isso é normal?"

"O que, exatamente?"

"Aquilo..." , Scorpius disse, controlando o tom de voz, para que o capitão do time não escutasse novamente a conversa. Ele apontou discretamente para a peça de roupa ofensiva. "Aquela... Coisa que ele 'tá vestindo."

James deu uma risadinha contida, anasalada.

"É. É sim. Vai se acostumando. Nosso querido capitão é um sádico excêntrico e exigente."

Nesse exato momento a voz magicamente amplificada de Fred cruzou o campo, fazendo Scorpius se encolher pela intensidade. James gargalhava alto do lado de Scorpius, mas a voz de Fred não deixava mais nada ser ouvido, exceto a suas palavras.

"Puta que pariu!" , berrou Fred. Scorpius viu que ele gesticulava amplamente de onde estava, vários metros a frente dele. "E aí, como é que é? Vou ter que porrar um hoje para conseguir começar o treino? Mas que merda, cambada de bunda mole, anda logo, caralho!"

E virou, sumindo dentro do vestiário. James deu um empurrãozinho em Scorpius com o cotovelo.

"Viu o que eu disse?" , James deu uma piscadela. "Melhor corrermos, que se ele sai desse vestiário e a gente não tá pronto, aí o bicho pega."

Scorpius assentiu e correu para se trocar.

* * *

**Notas:**

O título do capítulo é de uma música de mesmo nome da cantora norte-americana Ashlee Simpson (e a Alis disse que não gosta dessa música). O trecho no início é da mesma música.

* * *

Alis~~ diz:

**notaaaaas**

Coyote diz:

**o/**

**e o que tem nesse cap? você que acabou de ler...**

Alis~~ diz:

**eu não li, eu passei o olho u_u**

Coyote diz:

**tem peitos!**

**isso eu lembro...**

Alis~~ diz:

**Tem o Scorpius voltando de casa**

**tem o origami**

**tem Turner e James**

Coyote diz:

**ohhhhhhh... origami... *-***

Alis~~ diz:

**Tem Fred de shortinho**

**Tem Fred com bastão na mão *ui***

Coyote diz:

**shortinho... 8D~~~~ **

Alis~~ diz:

**Tem Fred ameaçando jogadores...**

**Eu já disse que tem FRED?**

Coyote diz:

**ele já tá ameaçando aí?**

Alis~~ diz:

**Tá não?**

Coyote diz:

**acho que ele ameaça o povo de South Park é no próximo... O-o**

***indo reler a parte do Fred***

Alis~~ diz:

**Aaah, nesse ele só tá sendo simpático**

**Tem uns 2 palavrões por frase só.**

**Tá calmo ainda u_u**

Coyote diz:

**pouquinho... ele tá feliz! XD**

**ok, eu tô louca pra comentar... que a bunda do Fred arrasa! (e o Score não tira os olhos dela! XD)**

Alis~~ diz:

**XDDD ela arrasa sim!**

**E que, obviamente, o Fred usa um shortinho micro simplesmente pq ele tem calor nas pernas u_u**

Coyote diz:

**claro que é... u_u**

**eu o entendo bem**

**mesmo que eu não tenha moral de usar um shortinho micro em público... o_o**

Alis~~ diz:

**eu to usando um agora! o/**

**Menor que do Fred, na verdade**

Coyote diz:

**"Nosso querido capitão é um sádico excêntrico e exigente." e "Vai treinar ou ficar aí admirando minha bunda, porra?" - essas duas frases competem para saber qual é a mais linda do cap! XD**

Alis~~ diz:

**Você é um gênio, frases lindas *O***

Coyote diz:

**o do Fred aí tá até grandinho... chega no meio das coxas, não é?**

Alis~~ diz:

**Quase chega ao meio da coxa**

**quase.**

**XD**

Coyote diz:

**ahhhhhhh**

**o 'quase' faz uma grande diferença! o/**

Alis~~ diz:

**yup u_u**

**Até pq vc visualiza o Fred de bermudão?**

**eu não visualizo u-u**

**ele morreria de calor**

Coyote diz:

**de jeito nenhum... o_o**

**cara... mas, sério... bermudão que passa do joelho... não combina de jeito nenhum com o Fred! O_O**

Alis~~ diz:

**Coy... Esse capítulo é do Scorpius. Não devíamos falar sobre ele?**

Coyote diz:

**é absurdo pensar nisso!**

**e, sério, sou um ovo prestes a eclodir! eu nunca tinha pensado nisso... O_O**

Alis~~ diz:

**WHATTAHELL!**

Coyote diz:

**estou chocada com o Fred e o bermudão ainda... deixa eu me espantar um pouco**

**ah, entendeu o 'chocada = ovo prestes a eclodir' né? XD**

-x-

[Censurado - Viagem psicótica das autoras sobre Fred, sua bunda e suas roupas]

-x-

Alis~~ diz:

**o Score usa calça skinny arrochada!**

**aaaah, usa**

**u_u**

Coyote diz:

**com certeza... u-u**

**Score é miguxo... u-u**

**Al é emo gotchico... mas Score é miguxo com certeza... U-u**

Alis~~ diz:

**Scorpius ouve Simple Plan**

**Mentira, ouve não**

**Scorpius tem cara de ouvir Metro Station**

Coyote diz:

**cara... nem sei que é isso... o-o**

Alis~~ diz:

**oooh é uma banda feliz**

Coyote diz:

**(falando de banda, tenho um yaoi fofo de 2D e Murdoc! pode passar? tem nada aparecendo não! XD)**

Alis~~ diz:

**pode**

Coyote diz:

**(e tem dois com bastante coisa aparecendo... mas não é Gorillaz...)**

Alis~~ diz:

**manda!**

**-x-  
**

[Coyote enviando putaria pra Alis]

-x-

Alis~~ diz:

**tô tentando lembrar o nome da outra banda feliz que eu vi esses dias que é a cara do Scorpius**

**acabou as notas?**

Coyote diz:

**não...**

**a gente tem que ameaçar ainda... u-u**

Alis~~ diz:

**Hell, yeah!**

**Temos que dizer que se não tem review, não tem atualização!**

Coyote diz:

**ISSO!**

Alis~~ diz:

**Isso vale pra vocês que adicionaram a fic no alert mas não comentaram!**

**ENTENDERAM!**

**COMENTEM!**

**Ò_Ó**

Coyote diz:

**E review, não é qualquer review... é REVIEW e muitas!**

Alis~~ diz:

**Sim, coisas quilométricas!**

**Pode falar bem, pode falar mal, mas falem!**

Coyote diz:

**poisé... pra quer colocar em fav ou alerta se a gente não sabe a opini~/ao do sujeito? ò_ó**

Alis~~ diz:

**(obviamente falar mal pode deprimir as autoras que vos falam e desanimarem elas. E se isso acontecer, não tem fic u_u)**

Coyote diz:

**ná... a Alis que é uma emo e se deprime fácil... pode acontecer também de uma das autoras ficar nervosa e morder... e vai que trasmite raiva... não fui vacinada esse ano ainda!**

Alis~~ diz:

**Emo é o caralho!**

**Quer que eu mostre como eu tenho um vocabulário tão ou mais florido que o Fred, porra!**

Coyote diz:

**assim que eu gosto de te ver!**

Alis~~ diz:

**Olha só, cambada, a parada é a seguinte: deixem reviews ou eu vou ficar puta! E se eu ficar puta, eu não escrevo! E se eu não escrever (nem a Coy vai escrever, pq eu vou ficar tensa e morder os dedos dela), ninguém verá a bunda do Scorpius!**

Coyote diz:

**o/**

***agara e lambe***

Alis~~ diz:

**E TENHO DITO, CARALHO!**

***gruda e rosna pra todo mundo***

Coyote diz:

**nhoooooc**

Alis~~ diz:

**E não vou dar tchau nem lamber ninguém hoje também não u_ú Só se deixarem review!**

***sai batendo pé***

Coyote diz:

**agora a gente agradece o pessoal que comentou e que colocou em fav e que tá dando apoio... pra que eles pensem que somos um pouco que seja educadas!**

**tá... ela não vai agradecer, mas eu agradeço por ela! XD**

**Valew, e continuem mandando review e fazendo propaganda!**

Alis~~ diz:

**u_ú~ tá, eu agradeço sim quem deixou *baba* mas se não deixar de novo *rosna***

Coyote diz:

**Vixe, e a quantas anda o site?**

**já tem art lá pro povo ver a bunda do Fred?**

Alis~~ diz:

**... eu esqueci do site**

**O_O**

Coyote diz:

**(eu também... XD)**

Alis~~ diz:

**... me diz que você tem o endereço?**

**8D**

Coyote diz:

**tenho!**

Alis~~ diz:

**Thank God**

Coyote diz:

**mas acho que ele não existe mais... o-o**

Alis~~ diz:

**de novo!**

**NOOOOOO**

Coyote diz:

**brincadeira! XD**

Alis~~ diz:

***morde***

[O link para o site está no perfil]


	8. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI - Mr. Curiosity

* * *

**

"**Is it the truth**

**Or is it only gossip **

**Call it mystery or anything." **

_(É verdade?_

_Ou apenas fofoca?_

_Chame de mistério ou qualquer outra coisa.)

* * *

_

- Outubro de 2020 –

* * *

A arquibancada estava um pouco mais cheia do que Scorpius esperava para apenas um treino. Ele mordeu os lábios, tentando contar quantas pessoas estavam sentadas e falhando. Nem todos os alunos ali eram da Grifinória e Scorpius se sentiu meio inibido ao imaginar jogadores dos outros times observando sua performance. Respirando fundo, Scorpius pegou sua vassoura, encostada a um canto, e ficou aguardando o que fazer. Os demais jogadores já seguiam mais a frente para o centro do campo, com Fred diante deles carregando a caixa de bolas.

"Caralho, pivete!" Fred gritou, e Scorpius viu que o capitão do time estava olhando diretamente para ele. "Se eu tiver que mandar você se apressar mais uma vez, vai ser pra você sair de campo!"

Scorpius abriu a boca, como se fosse pedir desculpas, mas preferiu não fazer nada e correr até junto dos demais. Fred ainda vestia aquele estranho short por baixo da grossa capa de quadribol, e as botinhas tinham sido substituídas pelas botas e caneleiras do uniforme. O rapaz andava de um lado para o outro diante do grupo de grifinórios, batendo o bastão de batedor contra a palma da mão, olhando atentamente para eles. Scorpius se postou ao lado de James, que ainda ajustava a luva da mão direita e o olhou sorridente. Ele queria arrumar uma brecha para perguntar para James se Fred jogaria mesmo vestindo aquilo, mas preferiu não comentar e ficou apenas observando. Scorpius se lembrava vagamente que Fred não costumava usar o uniforme completo nos treinos do ano anterior, mas não conseguia recordar de nada tão extravagante.

"Eu quero agilidade, ouviu? Quem jogou o ano passado e o time reserva vão para aquele lado e comecem se aquecer. Eu cuido de vocês assim que comer esses novatos aqui." Ele disse e apontou o bastão para o grupo que se entreolhava, Scorpius entre eles, enquanto os demais se afastavam. "James! Volta pra cá. Você mudou de posição, então vai se foder também."

"Qual é!"

"Cala a boca e pega o teu bastão." Fred brigou e apontou para a caixa de materiais. "E quem mais estiver aqui para tentar ser batedor, pode acompanhar o Potter. Rápido, porra!"

Scorpius olhou em volta, vendo que, do pequeno grupo que restara, três rapazes afastaram-se para junto de James, cada um indo pegar um bastão no chão ao lado da caixa de bolas. Li Su, a apanhadora reserva do ano anterior, tinha ido junto com o primeiro grupo, que já estavam voando em círculos mais ao longe no campo. Ele sentia suas mãos suarem frio dentro das luvas enquanto via a garota oriental fazer manobras durante o vôo, e se perguntava se teria chance de competir com ela. Ele era bom jogador; o problema era que sempre ficava nervoso na hora de mostrar suas habilidades. Ainda mais com toda aquela gente nas arquibancadas e com Fred gritando daquele jeito. Ele realmente não era tão exagerado assim no ano anterior, ou ao menos Scorpius não tinha dado tanta atenção daquela vez por estar muito mais nervoso do que agora.

"Porra, eu disse pra os batedores irem pra lá. Caralho, o que você veio fazer aqui?" A voz de Fred gritando com um rapaz que Scorpius sabia apenas ser do segundo ano o fez voltar a atenção para o capitão.

"Eu queria na verdade tentar para artilheiro." O garoto disse, com um meio sorriso, Fred bufou.

"Caralho... Nem sabe o que quer. Olha, já 'tá fora. Pode trocar de roupa e sumir daqui."

"Mas..."

"Cai fora, Stanley!"

"Poxa, Fred! Qual é, vai sacanear agora?" O menino abriu os braços e ficou encarando o Weasley. Como Fred apenas ficou encarando-o, ele se virou e começou a caminhar na direção de onde os candidatos a artilheiro se aqueciam. "Eu vou me aquecer, ok?"

"Claro. Vai se aquecer debaixo de um chuveiro quente." Fred praticamente rosnou. "Eu disse que você 'tá fora, Barker. É surdo, caralho?"

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Não? Quer ver eu te tirar daqui a força então?" Fred empunhou o bastão com a mão esquerda e o ergueu acima da cabeça. "Será que com uma perna quebrada você ainda vai querer jogar?"

O rapaz xingou alguma coisa que Fred se limitou a responder com um olhar perigoso de quem estava, sim, muito decidido a partir alguns ossos. Stanley Barker jogou a vassoura no chão e se afastou resmungando. Então Fred olhou para Scorpius e sorriu de um jeito que parecia um cachorro olhando um grande pedaço de pernil.

"Só você para apanhador?"

Scorpius deu um passo para trás sem perceber. Naquele momento, a primeira coisa que passou por sua mente era que parecia muito tentador voltar para cumprir detenção com seu pai. Ele olhou em volta de si, e então de volta para Fred, que parecia se divertir com o olhar apavorado de Scorpius.

"Ei, baixinho." Fred chamou e Scorpius sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar. "Quer cair fora também ou vai me mostrar como você usa a vassoura? Eu espero que você ainda me dê a chance de ver essa bunda redondinha sentada num pau antes de eu te tirar de campo."

Scorpius abriu a boca e fechou ao menos umas cinco vezes antes de abaixar o olhar e encarar o chão. Pela altura que Fred falara aquilo, com certeza todos na arquibancada tinham ouvido, e o que ele mais queria agora era ter ouvido Albus e ficado na Sala Comunal. Ele deveria ter suspeitado que algo daquele tipo aconteceria, sendo Fred Weasley o capitão de time. Aparentemente o rapaz estava disposto, desde a semana anterior, a se divertir às suas custas.

Encarando o chão, ele tentava tomar coragem ao menos para levantar o rosto e dizer que desistia. Mas antes que se decidisse completamente, recebeu um golpe pesado no topo da cabeça que o fez se encolher um pouco. Quando levantou o olhar, Fred o encarava com o bastão apontado em seu nariz.

"Pega logo sua vassoura e vai voar, caralho. Eu tenho uma detenção daqui a pouco com teu pai, vê se não atrasa o treino." Fred não gritou dessa vez. Sua voz foi ríspida e ele encarava Scorpius com seus estranhos olhos cor de mel. Então sorriu atravessado e se virou para o resto do time que já voava em várias direções sobre eles. "Ô, cambada de inútil! 'Tá todo mundo com a bunda ardendo, já? Desçam logo aqui!"

Scorpius viu os outros jogadores descerem um a um diante de Fred. Os mais antigos já pousando em alguma ordem aparentemente treinada desde o ano anterior, assim como os reservas. Os outros se aglomeravam próximo deles. Scorpius olhou para Fred e para os demais alunos, se perguntando o que deveria fazer. Ele não tinha se aquecido, e Fred já chamara todos os outros jogadores, e Scopius permanecia um pouco afastado, às costas de Weasley. Ele se aproximou lentamente enquanto o moreno separava dois times, misturando os jogadores antigos e os que vieram para o teste, e ficou esperando alguma ordem.

"Ô 'chininha', vem cá." Fred chamou Li quando terminou de separar os demais. "Você e o Malfoyzinho aqui vão jogar juntos com o resto, entendeu? Eu não 'tô com saco de ficar dividindo treino, não." A garota apenas assentiu em silêncio e se preparou para montar na vassoura e Fred encarou Scorpius que ainda permanecia parado no mesmo lugar. "Vou ter que colocar você sentado em cima da vassoura ou você consegue fazer isso sozinho?"

Todos estavam preparados quando Fred se aproximou da caixa de bolas e pegou sua própria vassoura, que até então estava largada ao chão. Ele olhou o redor do campo e para as arquibancadas e Scorpius fez o mesmo. Tinha bastante alunos ali, e ele conseguiu identificar Turner em uma das arquibancadas, junto de um grupinho de garotas. Em uma ponta mais distante, alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa se reuniam e pouco adiante alguns corvinais. Ele procurou por Rose Weasley, mas ao menos a prima de Albus não estava ali. Nem Albus, ele percebeu.

Quando voltou sua atenção para o capitão do time, Fred estava sentado de lado na vassoura e flutuava diante do resto dos jogadores, explicando o que ele queria que cada um fizesse durante a próxima hora. E exigia que os apanhadores se dignassem a não perderem o Pomo, porque ele não estava disposto a ficar caçando uma bolinha que ele mal via pelo resto do dia. Em um determinado momento, em que Fred parara de falar e apenas girava o bastão diante de si, encarando o grupo de alunos como se procurasse algo que esquecera, um rapaz do quinto ano que vestia uma camisa de treino amarela, ergueu a mão. Fred apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, entediado.

"Você vai jogar usando isso?" O garoto perguntou e completou logo em seguida. "Não fica com a bunda ardendo, não?"

O sorriso torto que surgiu nos lábios de Fred fez um pequeno grupo de jogadores mais familiarizados com o capitão se afastarem do rapaz que fizera a pergunta. Scorpius apenas abriu a boca, sem saber se era seguro rir, quando o quintanista olhou ao redor em busca de apoio e se encolheu ao perceber seu erro. Fred bateu o bastão com força contra a palma da mão direita e passou uma perna pela vassoura, sentando na posição correta.

"Vamos ver a bunda de quem vai estar ardendo até o final desse dia." Fred disse com um tom de voz perigoso, e se aproximou voando do garoto. "Vai lá e solta as bolas. E fica esperto que eu 'tô meio ruim de pontaria."

Scorpius reparou que o rapaz estava muito pálido quando se agachou para soltar as bolas da caixa, com Fred contornando-o o tempo todo sobre a vassoura. Ele ainda estava esperando pelo pior quando o capitão apenas gritou para os dois times saírem logo do chão antes que ele desistisse de treiná-los. Scorpius montou em sua vassoura e subiu acima dos demais jogadores, Li Su bem a sua frente. Quando já estava lá no alto, viu os dois balaços subirem velozmente, e Fred subiu logo em seguida com a goles na mão.

"Cartman já está fora." Li Su falou com um sotaque forte ao seu lado, se aproximando. Scorpius olhou para ela, desentendido, e a chinesa apontou o garoto que soltara as bolas. "Fred com certeza só o deixou aí para se divertir."

"Ele não era assim quando eu fiz o teste no ano passado."

"Era o primeiro ano dele como capitão." Ela sorriu de um jeito meio tímido, e observou Scorpius cuidadosamente. "Acho melhor a gente caçar o Pomo."

Scorpius concordou com a cabeça, mas olhou para baixo. Fred tinha soltado a goles e contornava o campo por fora, observandoos dois times jogarem. Vez ou outra, quando um balaço escapava do meio dos jogadores e vinha em sua direção, ele rebatia prontamente contra Cartman. De tempos em tempos ele gritava alguma ordem, que sempre vinha com meia duzia de palavrões. E em um desses momentos, depois de xingar uma sextanista que ele chamava carinhosamente de 'Bolinha' - por deixar a goles cair ao se desviar de um balaço, Fred olhou para o alto e Scorpius rapidamente virou a vassoura e procurou por Li Su ou pelo Pomo.

"Caralho, moleque! Você 'tá mesmo tarando minha bunda, é? Pára de me olhar e vai fazer o que sabe!"

Scorpius sentia seu coração pular na garganta e agradeceu profundamente que até então Li Su também não tinha avistado o Pomo. Ele fez a vassoura subir mais um pouco e procurou ao redor, se forçando a concentrar-se na procura e esquecer o nervosismo, o que parecia uma tarefa impossível, tanto que suas mãos soavam frio e tremiam. Por um instante ele achou que não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo na vassoura, ouvindo Weasley gritar alguma coisa com James ferozmente. Scorpius se permitiu olhar para baixo quando ouviu alguém gargalhando.

"Vai jogar, porra!" Fred tratou de rebater a goles, por falta de balaço por perto, contra Wardell Price, que conseguiu se desviar ainda rindo. "E presta atenção na porra dos balaços, James, que a próxima vez que um passar por perto de mim ele vai voltar direto na tua bunda magra! E, caralho, mulher, some daqui ou fica quieta!"

Fred voava em direção às arquibancadas, de onde Milena Turner e mais três garotas agitavam pompons vermelhos e amarelos no ar e cantavam uma músiquinha que Scorpius não conseguiu entender antes que Fred as fizesse ficarem quietas. O capitão ainda gritava com alguns garotos que aparentemente tinham se afastado do treino para voar próximo das garotas, quando outra voz soou no campo, chamando o sobrenome de Scorpius.

"Desça já aqui, Malfoy!"

Scorpius olhou para o outro lado do campo, reconhecendo seu pai de pé ao lado das arquibancadas, a voz magicalmente amplificada. No mesmo instante, no canto esquerdo de seu campo de visão, um brilho dourado chamou sua atenção. Com um aperto na garganta, ele olhou lentamente para o Pomo, imóvel no ar logo ali, a menos de cinco metros dele. Inspirando fundo, ouvindo seu nome sendo chamado mais uma vez, agora com um tom perigoso na voz que passava longe de ser alterada, Scorpius encarou o Pomo e deu as costas ao professor Malfoy. Ele já tinha se decidido a fazer aquele teste, já estava ferrado de todo jeito, então ele iria até o fim.

No instante que ele deu uma guinada com a vassoura na direção da bolinha dourada, esta mergulhou velozmente e, de repente Li Su já havia emparelhado com Scorpius na perseguição. Sem prestar atenção em mais nada, Scorpius apenas ouvia ao longe, além do zumbido do vento, as vozes dos outros jogadores e Fred gritando alguma coisa. Ele não percebia que todos estavam parados, e que Draco Malfoy se direcionava para o centro do campo.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Eu disse para descer _agora_!"

"Continua jogando, porra!" Fred gritou em resposta e, nesse instante, Li Su parou a perseguição. O que não fez Scorpius diminuir a velocidade por nada.

A única coisa que ele queria era apanhar aquele Pomo. Depois daquilo, ele nem se importava realmente o que seu pai iria fazer com ele. O Pomo tinha voltado a subir e ele quase se deitava sobre a vassoura para conseguir mais velocidade e estava se aproximando gradativamente. Até que um balaço atravessou seu caminho e, por pura sorte, sua vassoura não foi atingida. Ele girou no ar horizontalmente com a força que colocou para mudar de direção, e olhou ao redor. O Pomo tinha desaparecido, James voava atrás do balaço, tentando abraçá-lo ao invés de rebatê-lo, Fred estava pousado apontando o dedo para cima enquanto gritava com o professor Malfoy e Scorpius sentia que se abrisse a boca para puxar mais ar, seu coração pularia para fora. Além do fato que todos olhavam para ele.

O corpo inteiro de Scorpius começou a tremer, e ele olhou para baixo, eitando encarar qualquer pessoa ali, e desceu lentamente até onde Fred e seu pai estavam. O Malfoy mais velho mantinha a cabeça erguida e um olhar sério enquanto Fred gritava com ele algo a ver com "estar atrapalhando o jogo" e "não ter direito de tirar um de seus jogadores no meio de um teste" . Em cada frase ele dava uma pausa, parecendo se segurar para não soltar contra o professor seus costumeiros palavrões, mas vez ou outra um escapava e o professor se limitava a ignorar, observando friamente Scorpius se aproximar voando.

"Quer dizer que você tinha uma porra de detenção no horário do maldito teste, moleque?" Foi o Weasley que bradou assim que percebeu Scorpius se aproximando e descendo da vassoura.

"Menos dez pontos dessa vez pelo seu linguajar, Weasley."

Scorpius olhou a discussão e deixou os ombros caírem ainda mais ao parar de frente para o professor Malfoy, ao lado do capitão do time. Draco o encarou de cima a baixo.

"Posso saber por que não compareceu à detenção?" Ele perguntou, o tom de voz cuidadosamente reprovador.

"Eu esqueci." mentiu Scorpius, abaixando a cabeça. "Desculpe, professor."

"Venha comigo" Draco Malfoy disse, antes de lançar um olhar rapido para Weasley e virar as costas.

"De jeito nenhum!" Fred interrompeu Scorpius, antes que desse um passo sequer, segurando-o pelo braço para impedir de acompanhar o professor. "Ele 'tá no meio de um teste. Ele fica."

Malfoy se virou solenemente e encarou o capitão da Grifinória como se pudesse matá-lo com o olhar.

"E o que te faz pensar que ele irá jogar?" Disse, e completou pontuando cada palavra antes que Fred respondese "Scorpius Malfoy está proibido de participar de jogos de quadribol esse ano."

"Está no time, pirralho." Fred declarou, sem tirar os olhos dos de Draco, e praticamente jogou Scorpius para trás. "Pega logo esse merda de Pomo para eu acabar com o treino."

"Está perdendo o seu tempo, Weasley."

"É, eu 'tô percebendo. Olha só, dá para deixar eu terminar os testes?" Fred quase cuspia cada palavra, e Scorpiu se encolhia diante da audácia do Weasley com um professor. Ele sabia que aquilo só ia acabar piorando sua própria situação. "Sabe, professor, nem atrapalhando o teste a Sonserina vence esse ano, então-"

James emparelhou com Fred e deu um empurrão com o ombro no moreno.

"Cala a boca, Fred.", murmurou James.

Fred praticamente rosnou para James.

"Não fode, moleque! Fica fora disso."

"Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória. E este treino está cancelado", interrompeu Malfoy, com um tom tão aristocrático que pouco parecia que ele estava lidando com alunos.

"Como é que é? Quero ver você tirar meu time daqui." Fred rebateu, dando um passo na direção de Draco que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da atitude agressiva.

"Eu não vou admitir mais de você, seu delinquente." O professor disse rispidamente. "Se quiser continuar jogando, em primeiro lugar, vista-se adequadamente!"

"Você não tem nada a ver com minha roupa! Vai se-"

James segurou Fred pelo braço e deu um puxão forte no braço do moreno, conseguindo efetivamente calá-lo pela surpresa.

"Professor, tudo bem, olha, só deixa a gente continuar os testes. Fred 'tá nervoso, só isso, não leva ele a mal."

"Nervoso não, eu 'tô é puto!", disse Fred, se devencilhando de James com violência. "E tira a mão, Potter, porra! Vai para o caralho!"

"Menos trinta pontos, Weasley. E está de detenção hoje à noite." Draco disse com ar firme e deu as costas. "Venha, Scorpius."

"Eu já tenho detenção com você hoje." Fred disse, dessa vez sério e sem gritar, enquanto Scorpius abaixava a cabeça e seguia o professor.

Draco Malfoy apenas parou para observar Weasley, indicando para que Scorpius seguisse na frente.

"Detenção até o final do mês, Weasley. E cuidado para a Grifinória não ficar com pontos negativos até lá." Ele anunciou e seguiu em direção ao castelo.

Alguns metros adiante, Scorpius ainda ouviu Fred gritar para os jogadores voltarem ao treino, mas não teve ânimo nem mesmo de olhar sobre os ombros em direção ao campo. Ele podia sentir Draco logo atrás de si, em um silêncio denso que não era nada agradável.

-x-

Scorpius estava sentado na poltrona de frente para a lareira, olhando para as chamas que aqueciam a Sala Comunal naquela noite de sábado. Agora que estava ali, em silêncio, e conseguia pensar no seu dia, Scorpius queria apenas afundar naquela poltrona e não levantar dali nunca mais. Sua chance de jogar no time aquele ano tinha acabado antes mesmo de terminar o primeiro treino, e ainda tinha lhe rendido uma detenção que parecera mais seu último final de semana do que qualquer outra coisa. E, como se não bastasse, Albus estava sentado na outra poltrona e o observava em um silêncio irritante.

Ele sabia que o amigo estava se coçando para dizer qualquer coisa, mas há pouco ele havia gritado com Albus, assim que chegou do jantar, e desde então o moreno ficou em silêncio. O problema era que o resto da Grifinória parecia não ter assunto além do teste dos jogadores, e pelo que Scorpius ouvia vez ou outra, toda a Casa já estava sabendo da discussão de Weasley com o professor Malfoy. Albus mesmo tinha reclamado mais cedo de eles terem perdido mais de setenta pontos no mesmo dia, e todos por culpa de Fred e de Scorpius. Mas o Scorpius se limitava a prestar atenção no crepitar das chamas, até sua atenção ser atraída pela voz de quem acabava de chegar à Sala Comunal.

"Ê caralho, aquele narizinho empinado deve me amar, só pode." Fred Weasley entrava pela passagem na parede, se livrando da gravata e desabotoando a camisa branca do uniforme. "Onde já se viu me forçar a usar uniforme final de semana? É alguma fantasia íntima, caramba?"

Scorpius observou com a boca levemente aberta quando Weasley tirou a camisa e começava a desafivelar o cinto. Albus soltou uma exclamação ofendida e, perto deles, três primeiranista se confundiam entre rir e observarem com olhos arregalados o rapaz moreno. Então Fred percebeu a presença de Scorpius e foi se dirigindo até ele enquanto tirava o cinto.

"Seu pai é tarado? Tem alguma perversão com uniforme? Cacete..." Ele continuava, olhando em volta. "Olha que horas já são! Porra, tudo por causa de um short? É inveja da minha bunda, não, Scorpie?"

Scorpius abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. Albus revirou os olhos quando o primo se aproximou e tentou se afastar, mas Fred passou um braço por seu ombro.

"Cadê seu irmão?" Ele perguntou com os lábios próximos do rosto de Albus, que tentou afastá-lo com um empurrão.

"Fred, vai maneirando, ok?" Uma voz feminina chamou a atenção do outro lado da Sala Comunal, e Fred resmungou baixinho quando soltou Albus e olhou para aquela direção. "Tem crianças acordadas ainda. Vai se vestir. E ninguém tem culpa de você estar de mau humor hoje."

"Eu 'tô vestido, Morgause. E com um ótimo humor", ele fez uma expressão indignada e cruzou os braços. "E acho que você tá atrasada."

"Estava te esperando." A garota do sétimo ano se levantou do batente da janela onde estava lendo sob a luz de uma luminária de parede.

"Vai logo", Weasley estalou os dedos para apressar a garota a seja lá o que fosse, mas ela se limitou a sorrir e entregar-lhe o livro.

"Guarda pra mim? E eu não estou atrasada enquanto você estiver aqui", ela piscou um olho para o moreno, que torceu o nariz olhando o livro.

"Eu só vou vestir algo decente. Te encontro lá."

Morgause deu as costas ao moreno e seguiu calmamente para fora da Sala Comunal. Era uma garota magra e alto, de cabelos curtos, castanho escuros. Geralmente ela ficava reservada a um canto, lendo ou em companhia de rapazes do último ano, ou ajudava com deveres alguns alunos dos primeiros anos na biblioteca. Mesmo assim, Scorpius se surpreendeu com a maneira que ela falava com Fred sem que ele a xingasse qualquer coisa de volta. Ao invés, Weasley apenas colocou o livro que ela o entregou debaixo do braço e seguiu para a escada que levava aos dormitórios.

Scorpius observou por algum tempo ainda na direção para onde Fred tinha ido, pensando naquela conversa estranha. Já passara da hora do toque de recolher, e Morgause tinha saído e, aparentemente, Fred ia encontrá-la em algum lugar.

"Onde eles vão?" Scorpius perguntou para ninguém em especial e se levantou.

"Esquece isso, Scorpius. Você viu o que deu a última vez que tentou seguir o Fred" Albus o lembrou logo, lançando um olhar sério para o amigo.

"Eu não ia a lugar nenhum!" Scorpius empinou o nariz. "Aliás, eu acho que vou tomar um banho e dormir. Estou com sono."

Scorpius se virou em direção à escada por onde Fred subira, mas antes de se afastar viu Weasley e James descendo os degraus e ficou observando. Os dois vinham conversando baixo, Fred vestindo um sobretudo longo fechado na frente. Eles pararam diante da passagem na parede e Fred a empurrou, dando passagem para James. Antes que eles colocassem um pé sequer para fora da Sala Comunal, Abner Harvey, o monitor do sétimo ano, chamou, vindo da escada atrás deles.

"Weasley!" E acrescentou depois de uma pausa, assim que chegou à Sala, "E Potter. Onde pensam que vão depois do horário?"

"Oras, vem com a gente pra descobrir", Fred disse com um sorriso largo e um tanto cruel. "Oh, mas é uma pena, virgens não entram. Desculpe."

Ele virou-se atrás de James, que já saia rindo pela passagem, e ambos desapareceram quando o quadro girou de volta para o lugar. Harvey, um rapaz magro, de cabelos castanho escuros repartidos e nariz reto, que usava óculos pequenos de lentes retangulares e armação fina, apertou os lábios e soltou o ar com força. Scorpius tinha certeza que o viu corar antes de seguir pisando forte até a passagem na parede. Saindo por ela, e antes que a passagem fechasse novamente, com o monitor de fora, Scorpius o ouviu gritar alguma coisa, provavelmente tentando parar Fred e James.

Scorpius mordia o lábio inferior, se segurando para não fazer o mesmo caminho. De alguma forma, ele sentia que seu julgamento a respeito de Fred Weasley tinha mudado naquele dia. Por mais que o moreno fosse insuportável e suspeito de atividades estranhas, Scorpius sentiu uma ponta de admiração pela maneira com que ele desafiava autoridades sem se preocupar. Provavelmente essa admiração se devia principalmente à maneira como Weasley discutiu com seu pai no campo pela manhã, dizendo que Scorpius estava no time quando Draco o proibiu de jogar. E agora mais ainda Scorpius queria saber quem era realmente Fred Weasley. E, óbvio, isso incluía saber o que ele fazia.

Ele olhou ao redor, percebendo que Turner também não estava ali, apesar de o grupinho de garotas com quem ela normalmente era vista ainda estar conversando animadamente a um canto, perto da lareira. Enquanto olhava ao redor, os olhos de Scorpius cruzaram com o de Albus, que o encarava de maneira quase acusadora.

"Que foi?" Scorpius perguntou, como se não fosse com ele.

"Nada", o moreno disse, ríspido, pegando uma dobradura não terminada que estava sobre suas coxas e se levantando.

Scorpius olhou o amigo se afastar para os dormitórios e ainda teve uma pontada de vontade de segui-lo e talvez começar uma discussão de como Albus estava errado se imaginasse que Scorpius iria atrás de Fred e James. Talvez outra vontade era perguntar para Albus porque ele não se importava que James fosse com Weasley seja lá para aonde estavam indo e sempre reprovava Scorpius quando ele tentava descobrir algo. Mas Scorpius ignorou isso e, assim que Albus saiu da sala Comunal, se pôs em direção à passagem secreta.

Já nas escadarias, Scorpius olhou ao redor, sem ver ninguém por perto, e começou a seguir o caminho mais provável: um corredor com escadas para várias partes do castelo. Andando um pouco, com passos rápidos, Scorpius ouviu as vozes de James e Fred rindo de algo a ver com terem despistado Harvey e se esgueirou na direção de onde vinham. Quando virou um corredor, viu apenas os dois desaparecendo atrás de uma armadura.

Confuso, correu até lá, constatando que não estavam mais ali, nem havia para onde poderem ter ido. Sem pensar muito, se colocou a procurar no vão atrás da estátua metálica, até que encostou na parede e de repente já estava em um pequeno corredor mal iluminado. Na outra ponta, ele viu o brilho da varinha de alguém, em_ Lumus_, apagar. Tentando não fazer som, e com a mão apoiada nas laterais para se guiar, seguiu em direção onde a luz se apagara, encontrando nada além de uma parede no final do corredor. Suspirando fundo, ele apalpou os tijolos até encontrar uma parte parecida com o forro de um tapete. Empurrou, não muito confiante, e a tapeçaria se ergueu, dando passagem para uma escadaria. Quando saiu, reconheceu mais ou menos o local como um corredor próximo à Torre de Astronomia.

Guardando na mente aquela passagem, ele se virou e subiu os degraus rapidamente quando ouviu sussurros vindos do andar de cima. Porém, pouco antes de alcançar o último degrau, Scorpius paralisou-se.

Parede. James. Fred. Scorpius prendeu a respiração. A mão de Weasley desaparecia por baixo da camisa de James, deixando parte do abdome dele visível. Os lábios muito próximos do pescoço, empurrando o quintanista contra a parede. James tinha os olhos fechados, o rosto um pouco vermelho, e mordeu o lábio inferior quando Fred roçou o nariz próximo ao seu queixo.

"Tem alguém nos seguindo, James", Fred sussurrou, olhando para Scorpius por baixo dos cabelos de James que caiam em seu rosto. James apenas soltou um som apertado e sorriu, olhando também para Scorpius. "Pena que ele não tem idade, né?"

"Pena..." James disse, passando uma mão pela cintura de Fred.

"Mas crianças têm que dormir", zombou Weasley, afastando-se um pouco de James, que arrumou a franja e desencostou da parede.

"E a gente se diverte."

"Boa noite, Scorpie", Weasley disse, piscando um olho e virando-se mais adiante com James atrás dele, tão ágeis como os ratos que se esgueiravam por ali à noite.

Scorpius ficou ainda algum tempo parado no mesmo lugar antes de voltar a si e, subitamente, cobrir os lábios com as mãos. O que James e Fred estariam fazendo? Ou iriam fazer? Há uma semana, ele vira Weasley e Turner em uma cena muito parecida com aquela. Naquela manhã mesmo, James estava cheio de gracinhas para cima da garota. E Fred tinha dito, há algum tempo, para Turner não sair com alguém. E se Scorpius tivesse se demorado mais alguns minutos para chegar ali, o que ele teria presenciado?

As coisas se emendavam sem muito sentido na mente de Scorpius, e ele sentia que ainda tinha muita coisa por trás daquilo. E agora Fred e James tinham desaparecido, e - Scorpius constatou um pouco envergonhado - ele estava excitado. Apertando os lábios, Scorpius passou a mão pela frente de sua calça, constatando ali um início de ereção. Ele não acreditava que tinha outra vez ficado excitado por uma exibição do Weasley. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando ignorar aquilo, mas não parecia adiantar. Seria simples, apenas virar as costas e voltar para a Torre, tomar um banho frio e dormir. No entanto, sua mão insistia em passar sobre o tecido para verificar, o que só aumentava o incômodo - e a vontade de continuar tocando.

Ele fechou os olhos e, encostando-se à parede, deixou os dedos abrirem o fecho da calça e entrarem nas vestes. Se tocou primeiro lentamente, incerto daquilo. Engoliu em seco e apertou os lábios. _"Dane-se"_ , pensou, e começou a movimentar os dedos dentro das vestes. Os movimentos se aceleraram, a calça e a _boxer_ foram baixadas mais um pouco, e Scorpius respirava ofegante.

Foi rápido. E agora ele estava com aquilo escorrendo em seus dedos, e se sentindo péssimo. Constrangido consigo próprio, era a melhor forma de descrever Scorpius. Ele abaixou a cabeça, passou a mão em uma das tapeçarias da parede daquele corredor e olhou ao redor. Ao menos não tinha ninguém ali. Suspirando resignado e com muita coisa na cabeça para tirar-lhe o sono, Scorpius voltou para a Torre da Grifinória.

Quando entrou no dormitório, Albus já estava deitado, mas Scorpius percebeu que ele não dormia. Assim que sentou-se em sua cama, Albus se virou no colchão e o encarou.

"Onde você foi?" Albus perguntou quase num sussurro. Scorpius ignorou a pergunta e rapidamente se jogou na cama, se cobrindo. "Score?"

"Boa noite, Albus."

* * *

**Notas:**

O título do capítulo é de uma música de mesmo nome do cantor e compositor estadunidense Jason Mraz. O trecho no início é da mesma música.

* * *

**Alis diz:**  
NOTAS!  
Okay, devemos começar dizendo que essas notas são em homenagem a Gih  
que tá chorando por RLD no MSN XD

**Coyote diz:**  
sim!  
só ela é fã mesmo, que manda review gigante e ainda implora como uma condenada pelo msn... *-*

**Alis diz:**  
(min, Terror fugindo)

**Coyote diz:**  
(pega!)

**Alis diz:**  
ele se enfiou por dentro da mesa

**Coyote diz:**  
O_o

**Alis diz:**  
caralho, 'garrei pelo rabo u_u

**Coyote diz:**  
ratos... u_u

**Alis diz:**  
ele num pode ver nenhum cantinho

**Coyote diz:**  
minha mão tá congelando... se eu parar de responder é que meus dedos congelaram e cairam por aí...

**Alis diz:**  
aisuhaoisaisuhaosiuaoisuh  
morre não  
vamos continuar as notas  
Esse capítulo tem Fred de shortinho!

**Coyote diz:**  
sim!

**Alis diz:**  
\o\

**Coyote diz:**  
o que a gente fala desse cap?

**Alis diz:**  
Que tem Fred de shortinho?  
PORRA!  
Tem emparedada!  
*O*

**Coyote diz:**  
TEM EMPAREDADA!  
*Q*  
Fred é sempre o assunto... XD

**Alis diz:**  
Claro!  
Quem liga pro resto?  
u_u

**Coyote diz:**  
o resto é resto... U-u

**Alis diz:**  
Mas, epa, tem James! James é uma coisa feliz *O*  
James não é resto u_u  
James é e-s-s-e-n-c-i-a-l-!  
Ele é lindo 3

**Coyote diz:**  
James é um bom moço! XD

**Alis diz:**  
Oh, pero no mucho (ou seja lá como é em espanhol u_u)

**Coyote diz:**  
é assim mesmo! XD  
ele é um bom moço... mas se deixa corremper pelo lado... hum... Weasley da força?

**Alis diz:**  
Hmmm, eu acho que o James é bastante corrompido sozinho  
He he 3

**Coyote diz:**  
*imagem mental do Ron -não pergunte - gritando "venha para o lado Weasley da força!"*  
isso tem cara de fic da Ly e da Cy... O_o *indo dar idéia*

**Alis diz:**  
IAUHSOAIUHSAIUSHOAIUS SIM!  
Indeed!  
oh, sim, amados leitores, Malfoy-Moraine é amor! Leiam elas tb u_u  
[propaganda alheia detected O-o]

**Coyote diz:**  
[propaganda é lindo! façam propaganda de RLD leitores desnaturados! ò_ó]

**Alis diz:**  
[éééé! Ò_Ó]  
Ahem, nós devemos tb dizer que esse capítulo só tá aqui porque temos duas leitoras fiéis  
u_u

**Coyote diz:**  
claro... se não fossem essas duas leitores que deixaram seus lindos reviews, RLD tinha se escafeldido (ou sei lá como se diz/escreve isso)

**Alis diz:**  
Escafeder, my dear  
E sim, é graças a elas  
u_u  
Não sejam tímidos, deixem reviews!  
nós mordemos, mas é com muito carinho 3

**Coyote diz:**  
huhuhuhu... morder é algo lindo!

**Alis diz:**  
George gosta de morder :3

**Coyote diz:**  
a-d-o-r-a  
perguntem para [não vamos dizer quem]

então...  
despedimo-nos?

**Alis diz:**  
Sim!  
Baibai, gente! Recompense-nos com reviews! Afinal, nós estamos postando com intervalos de tempo razoáveis u_u  
e tem bunda do Fred!

**Coyote diz:**  
e estamos fazendo lindos capítulos que viram aí pra frente... com coisinhas legais... 8D

**Alis diz:**  
Muito legais!

Então, como diria Pernalonga: Isso é tudo, pessoal!

**Coyote diz:**  
Cara... eu odeio o Perna... ¬.¬


	9. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII - Tell me 'bout it**

* * *

**Tell me 'bout it**

**Tell me how you feel you**

_(Fale-me sobre isso_

_Fale-me como se sente)_**  
**

* * *

-Outubro de 2020-

* * *

Scorpius fizera de tudo para evitar as pessoas na manhã seguinte. O sono não viera mais uma vez e, acordado como ficara, ele não pôde evitar a trilha de pensamentos desconexos que o assaltavam, assim como a culpa e a vergonha ainda eram presentes pelo que fizera no corredor, o que só adicionava mais um ingrediente a sua tortura insone. Mal o sol despontou no céu, e Scorpius já estava de pé, indo tomar um banho frio e longo, antes de se vestir e ir para a Sala Comunal, vazia devido a hora. Ele contou nos dedos o horário para poder descer ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, olhando ansioso para as escadas dos dormitórios e se perguntando se alguém desceria. Alguns alunos, de fato, apareceram, mas não eram eles que Scorpius tinha em mente.

Ele tomou seu café sem muita vontade, só não pulando a refeição por completo por não ter o que fazer para preencher o tempo. O Salão ainda estava parcialmente vazio, apesar de haver um número considerável de corvinais em sua mesa. Ele escaneou a mesa rapidamente com os olhos, procurando um rosto indesejado, mas ele não estava lá. Satisfeito, ele se levantou da mesa, ciente de que acabaria sentindo fome depois, de tão pouco que comera e caminhou a passos lentos para fora do castelo. Estava frio, o céu de um branco pouco convidativo que deixava claro que a neve viria mais tarde. Uma neblina fina ainda cobria o caminho, não permitindo que Scorpius divisasse o que estava muito longe. A grama estava molhada, fazendo a barra de sua calça umedecer-se rapidamente, mas ele continuou seu caminho errático pelo terreno da escola, sem ter rumo algum.

Já estava longe das portas do castelo, seguindo, a uma distância segura, a borda da Floresta Proibida, quando um pequeno ouriço apareceu, fuçando com o focinho a grama molhada e farejando. Scorpius parou, olhando o animalzinho em sua exploração solitária, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ouriços eram agressivos, mas não necessariamente perigosos. E aquele certamente ainda era um filhotinho e dos mais engraçadinho, com patinhas curtinhas e o corpinho redondo se balançando quando andava. Ele tinha a pelagem acinzentada e espetadinha e Scorpius sentiu uma vontade insana de ir lá e pegar o bichinho nas mãos, por mais estúpido que isso fosse. Ele agachou e esticou uma mão, balançando os dedos delicadamente para o ouriço, tentando chamar sua atenção. Depois de alguns segundos, dois diminutos olhos pretos se fixaram nos dedinhos que balançavam hipnoticamente.

O garoto sorriu quando a criaturinha veio, hesitante em sua direção, andando com o que parecia ser um rebolado constante, até que parou bem próximo da mão de Scorpius, farejando. Ele deixou o ouriço fazer isso por vários segundos, até achar que não teria sua mão metralhada com espinhos e arriscou passar um dedo hesitante no bicho, da cabeça até o final do corpinho, evitando assim ser espetado. Era uma textura áspera e o loiro riu deliciado. O bichinho soprava de levinho e ronronava, parecendo gostar imensamente do carinho, tanto quanto Scorpius estava gostando de fazer. Era uma boa distração para sua mente ainda tumultuada. Ele sabia que, por mais que desejasse o contrário, uma hora teria que ver a cara de quem não queria. E possivelmente, enfrentar perguntas de Albus, que ficaria ainda mais curioso com sua ausência e falta de resposta na noite anterior. E, no fundo, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ele não queria realmente fugir de James Potter e Fred Weasley. Ao contrário, ele ainda estava mortalmente curioso sobre o que aqueles dois estavam escondendo.

E sobre o que vira no corredor.

Mordendo os lábios, Scorpius deu uma última acariciada no bichinho e se levantou. O ouriço guinchou, claramente insatisfeito, mas o loiro não deu muita atenção. O que obviamente foi uma tolice, pois no instante seguinte, o animalzinho temperamental se enrolou em uma bolinha e atacou as pernas de Scorpius. O menino deu um pulo, assustado por ser subitamente espetado e encarou o ouriço diminuto a seus pés, ainda guinchando e soprando com força. Ele deveria saber que fazer amizade com um ouriço não era uma boa idéia, mas ainda assim, ele não conseguira resistir. Rapidamente, ele puxou a varinha, enquanto recuava de mais uma investida furiosa do ouriço, já com todos os seus espinhos de pé. Ele poderia facilmente segurá-lo no lugar com um Impedimenta, mas ele não queria tornar o bichinho vulnerável a outros predarores. Desviando de mais uma investida, Scorpius desavisadamente pisou em um desnível do terreno e caiu de bunda no chão. O ouriço aproveitou o acidente e investiu contra Scorpius, que quase gritou quando sentiu um dos espinhos acertar sua mão.

Ele levantou a varinha, ainda procurando uma solução, quando viu dois pares de sapato pararem ao seu lado. Os sapatos estavam conectados a meias 3/4 brancas e pernas pálidas, que terminavam na borda de uma saia azul marinho, na altura dos joelhos, que se dobraram e encostaram na grama úmida, quando sua dona se ajoelhou nela. Scorpius viu cabelos curtos e castanhos, que deixavam a mostra a nuca pálida, e o início das costas, cobertas pela gola da camisa branca, coberta por um suéter de um azul quase cinza. Um cheiro forte de nicotina impregnou o ar e, só então, Scorpius notou o cigarro preso entre os dedos finos e longos. Um guincho, e ele desviou sua atenção para o ouriço, que corria em direção à Floresta e sumia entre as raízes altas e folhagens.

"Ouriços odeiam fumaça de cigarro.", disse a pessoa, se pondo de pé. Scorpius se levantou sozinho, espanando a grama e terra dos fundilhos da calça. Ele a olhou, só então reconhecendo-a. Ela era da Grifinória. Bradley. Esse era seu nome.

Era ela que estava conversando com Fred momentos antes do que tinha visto no corredor. Morgause Bradley. Ela deu um meio sorriso a Scorpius, tão discreto que quase parecia inexistente. Tragando o cigarro, ela continuou.

"Igual o Fred. Em tudo, aliás. São briguentos do mesmo jeito, se você os contraria."

Scorpius abriu a boca, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer. Ele não sabia se Bradley sabia do ocorrido, mas o que ela dizia tinha um certo tom de aviso que ele não conseguia ao certo definir o porque. Ela não parecia, de qualquer forma, estar esperando por uma resposta. Na verdade, Scorpius não tinha idéia do que estava passando pela mente dela. Seus olhos pareciam completamente inescrutáveis, assim como seu rosto, vazio de emoções. Ela virou as costas, antes que Scorpius realmente conseguisse reagir e saiu caminhando em direção ao castelo. O loiro ficou observando ela se afastar, sem saber se devia ir atrás ou se devia deixá-la partir. Ela provavelmente sabia sobre a tal sala, ela pelo menos tinha proximidade com Fred. Ainda assim, ele não estava certo se devia tentar conversar com Bradley. Havia algo sobre ela, uma sensação, que o deixava sem reação.

Somente quando ela já estava a mais da metade do caminho, é que Scorpius notou a distância e resolveu se mover. Talvez fosse um erro perseguir Bradley, assim como fora um erro perseguir Weasley, mas ele não podia - nem queria - se deter nisso. Saber sobre a sala era algo que preenchia cada um de seus pensamentos e ele iria chegar ao fundo disso, mesmo que isso rendesse alguns momentos desagradáveis.

Com isso em mente, o garoto disparou atrás de Bradley, tentando correr o mais depressa que suas pernas podiam o levar. Ele perguntaria tudo para ela, tudo, mesmo que não obtivesse uma única resposta em troca. E se isso acontecesse, ele continuaria perguntando; ele não desistiria.

"Espera! Bradley!", Scorpius ofegou, ainda tentando emparelhar com ela.

Morgause continuava sua caminhada e não deu nenhum sinal de que sequer tinha ouvido o chamado de Scorpius. Ele manteve a corrida, finalmente alcançando-a, mas Bradley não demonstrou que havia notado sua presença.

"Bradley, olha, eu sei que você é conhecida do Fred e essas coisas, então eu vou direto ao ponto: você sabe dessa tal sala? Se você sabe, por favor..."

"Amiga.", Morgause interrompeu, sem diminuir seu passo ou sequer olhar para Scorpius. Seu tom de voz era tão plano, que ele não sabia identificar o que ela queria dizer.

"O que?", ele perguntou, confuso.

Ela não respondeu ou reagiu de qualquer modo. Scorpius diminuiu instintitvamente o passo, tentando fazer sentido, mas Morgause Bradley mantinha a mesma velocidade e ia avançando como se não houvesse ninguém a seu lado, falando com ela.

"Olha, tudo o que eu quero é que alguém me diga que sala é essa e o que se passa lá. Eu prometo que não vou falar nada para ninguém se for alguma coisa errada.", Morgause diminuiu o passo e olhou de lado para Scorpius, que encarou isso como um passe livre para continuar falando. "É sério, eu não falo. Não conto nada, nem para o Al, apesar de eu saber que ele já sabe..."

Bradley não disse absolutamente nada. Ela apenas parou de caminhar e ficou observando Scorpius com um sorriso de canto de boca, enigmático e sem explicação. Scorpius não sabia o que ela estava pensando, ele não conseguia sequer tentar imaginar o que poderia ser, mas ele achava que se ela não estava gritando com ele, talvez ele devesse insistir. E não havia ninguém ali em volta para interrompe-los. Talvez ele pudesse mesmo convence-la a lhe dar pelo menos uma pista.

"Olha, eu já me meti em monte de problemas por conta dessa sala aí e eu sei que isso não é problema seu, mas poxa, eu nem tô pedindo nada demais, como ver essa sala e coisa e tal. Eu só quero saber. Tá que se você quiser me levar lá, eu também topo, mas-"

Morgause deu uma risada curta, quase inexistente, tão súbita que interrompeu Scorpius. Ela sacudiu a cabeça discretamente, parecendo divertida com aquela conversa.

"Te vejo por aí, Malfoy", disse Bradley, ainda com uma expressão leve no rosto.

Ele viu a garota sair andando, tragando o cigarro pela última vez e banindo a bimba com um aceno de varinha. Scorpius ficou olhando para as portas do Castelo, por onde ela já havia desaparecido há algum tempo.

Sem pensar muito, Scorpius apressou o passo na mesma direção, voltando para o castelo. Definitivamente Morgause Bradley era uma pessoa esquisita. Como todo mundo que andava com Fred parecia ser, de uma ou de outra forma. Mas até aquele momento, ela fora a mais amistosa com ele. Não que o fato de ela ficar em silêncio e ignorá-lo todo o tempo podia significar que ela diria algo, mas ao menos ela não ficava insinuando coisas contra Scorpius. E isso era um bom motivo para continuar atrás dela.

Assim que entrou no castelo, avistou a garota do sétimo ano indo em direção à mesa da Grifinória que agora já estava relativamente mais povoada. Dando uma breve corrida até ao lado de Bradley, Scorpius começou a falar antes mesmo de diminuir o passo.

"Bradley! Só mais uma coisa", ele chamou, fazendo-a olhar por sobre o ombro com um movimento mínimo. "Se o James vai nessa tal sala, por que eu não posso ir? Digo, tem alguma coisa que define quem vai?"

Ela parou de andar e virou-se para ele, observando-o em silêncio com aquela expressão estranha dela, que começava a incomodar Scorpius. Então ela apenas suspirou e passou a mão pela franja curta, afastando da testa, e colocou a mão no ombro de Scorpius.

"Eu acho que seu amigo Albus estava te procurando."

Ela sorriu daquele jeito que mal movia os lábios e deu as costas a Scorpius, deixando-o de novo sem resposta. O jeito dela se esquivar era diferente, e irritava Scorpius. Ele não gostava de simplesmente ser ignorado. Mas assim que ele olhou para a direção em que Morgause de afastava, encontrou os olhos Albus o mirando sérios da mesa. Scospius mordeu o interior da bochecha, pensando que já sabia que o amigo iria repreendê-lo por alguma coisa. No mínimo perguntaria sobre a noite anterior, e ele não queria pensar nela naquele momento. Mesmo assim, se direcionou até onde Albus estava e decidiu-se a ao menos tentar fazer aquele assunto morrer entre eles.

"Bom dia" disse, cumprimentando de um jeito que ele próprio achou muito forçado, mas Albus retribuiu pior ainda, com um meio sorriso e afastou-se um pouco para Scorpius poder sentar ao seu lado.

"O que você 'tava fazendo com aquela garota?" Albus perguntou direto, tomando um gole de chocolate quente enquanto Scorpius olhava para ele sem responder.

"Ah, eu... eu fui pedir uma ajuda com o trabalho de Defesa", mentiu, lembrando-se que ao menos existia um bom motivo para conversar com Bradley sem que parecesse forçado demais.

Albus ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada por um tempo.

"Olha, eu vou passar a fingir que acredito em você." Albus disse, olhando para o pedaço de bolo que tinha na mão, a meio caminho da boca. Scorpius, que não estava prestando atenção, demorou um tempo para entender que era com ele que o amigo falava. "Eu sei que você foi atrás do Fred ontem de noite, e pelo visto se deu mal de novo. Eu achei que depois de você pegar detenção por conta disso, você daria um jeito, mas quer saber, eu vou esquecer esse assunto. E que você não me pergunte mais."

"O quê?" Scorpius olhou para o amigo, que mordeu um pedaço do bolo e tomou mais um gole de chocolate. "Olha, eu nem ia te perguntar nada, tá? Eu ia mesmo dizer que não quero mais saber disso e que não precisa ficar me olhando torto porque já 'tá me incomodando."

"Hn." Albus fez, mirando Scorpius como se estudasse o quanto devia acreditar nele.

Os dois ficaram quietos por mais um tempo, e Scorpius começou a beliscar um pouco do café da manhã servido sobre a mesa. Alguns minutos depois o restantes dos alunos foram chegando no salão, e muitos que já estavam ali iam saindo da mesa em pequenos grupos. Era domingo, e ninguém parecia ter muita pressa para fazer alguma coisa, assim como Albus e Scorpius, que ao terminarem o desjejum, permaneceram na mesa, conversando com os que sentavam próximos. Kenny havia voltado ao tópico da temporada de quadribol, lembrando que naquela tarde teriam treino da Lufa-Lufa, que no ano anterior tinha um time bem forte, e Scorpius tentou rapidamente mudar de assunto antes que alguém lembrasse o desastre de seu treino.

Entre os alunos que se aproximavam da mesa, Scorpius viu James, que vinha com um grupo de três outros garotos do quinto ano. James parecia absolutamente normal, conversando daquele jeito animado, de quem não tem uma preocupação no mundo. Scorpius ficou observando, se perguntando como ele poderia estar tão calmo se na noite anterior... Ele sacudiu a cabeça e olhou em volta, procurando um certo garoto moreno de cabelos ruivos, mas não conseguindo encontrá-lo. Franzindo o cenho, Scorpius voltou a fitar James, que estava entretido em cantar uma garota do quarto ano. O loiro mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha, confuso. Primeiro Turner, depois a cena com Fred Weasley no corredor e agora ele estava dando em cima de uma outra menina. Não fazia sentido algum.

"Al?", perguntou Scorpius, sem conseguir se conter.

O moreno levantou os olhos da torrada e encarou o amigo.

"Hm, você sabe se o James tá, ah, namorando alguém?"

Albus franziu o cenho e olhou para Scorpius com uma expressão estranha.

"Não.", ele respondeu, brincando com as migalhas na mesa.

O loiro pressionou, cada vez mais curioso.

"'Não' de não sabe ou 'não' de não está?

Al revirou os olhos, parecendo impaciente.

"Não de 'o James não namora'."

Scorpius assentiu, já tentando imaginar o que aquilo poderia significar. Será que Albus não sabia o que o irmão fazia com Fred Weasley? Bom, faria sentido que ele não soubesse, já que Al desgostava abertamente do primo. Com os olhos brilhando com as possibilidades que se desenrolavam em sua mente, Scorpius nem percebeu que tinha ficado em silêncio tempo demais e se apressou para dar uma resposta neutra.

"Ah, ele 'tá solteiro então..."

Albus meneou a cabeça negativamente. Ele mordeu o lábio, incerto do que dizer e explicou.

"Não, Score. James simplesmente não namora. Não faz parte", Albus levantou as mãos e fez um gesto indicando aspas com os dedos. "'da política de vida' dele."

Foi a vez de Scorpius franzir o cenho, dessa vez por pura confusão.

"Mas, Al, ele certamente namorou um monte de meninas..."

"Eu acho que o termo correto é 'pegou', Scorpius.", disse Al, com ironia.

"... E ele obviamente tem uma coisa com Weasley.", Scorpius continuou, ignorando o comentário.

Albus arregalou os olhos encarando Scorpius como se ele tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça. O loiro se encolheu, ciente da mancada. Ele não pretendia dizer aquilo em voz alta.

"O que eu quero dizer", o loiro se apressou em dizer, "é que os dois são, ah, bem próximos. Você não acha?"

Albus se virou completamente no banco, encarando Scorpius nos olhos.

"Não, eu não acho. Explica, Scorpius."

Uh-oh, pensou Scorpius. Albus estava ficando mal humorado. Mais do que já estava.

"É só que eu estava pensando que, bom, eles se dão tão bem e vivem andando juntos por aí... Fora que tem essa coisa aí dessa sala, que eles estão obviamente juntos. Não sei, imaginei que eles pudessem, hm, estar namorando?", disse Scorpius, com um sorrisinho um tanto arrependido de não ter medido as palavras antes. Ou naquele instante.

O queixo de Al caiu, deixando boquiaberto por alguns segundos, até ele se recuperar, sacundindo a cabeça e encarando Scorpius com um ar irritadiço.

"Eu posso saber de onde veio essa idéia?", perguntou Albus, entredentes.

"Uh, foi o que eu disse, observação e tal...", Scorpius colocou, vagamente, tentando de todo jeito não deixar transparecer a cena que passava em sua mente. Parede. James. Fred...

"E tal?", inquiriu Albus. Scorpius engoliu seco, sentindo que Al havia, sim, percebido que havia um motivo a mais para a pergunta. Ainda assim, o loiro fez sua melhor expressão sincera e fez que sim com a cabeça.

"É."

Albus inspirou fundo e soltou o ar bem devagar, tentando manter o temperamento sob controle.

"Que seja, Scorpius. Eu já disse que não quero mais falar de nada relacionado a Sala."

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Eu não tava falando da sala, Al.", o loiro disse, empinando o nariz. "Eu fiz uma pergunta pertinente sobre seu irmão. Só isso."

"'Tá, 'tá bom. Agora eu posso terminar meu café em paz?", Al gesticulou amplamente, apontando para o próprio prato.

Scorpius fez bico, contrariado. Ele detestava como Albus podia ser impaciente algumas vezes. Ele não havia falado nada assim tão absurdo. Não era sua culpa se Al tinha uma implicância pouco saudável com Fred Weasley e não conseguia aceitar o - possível - relacionamento dele com o irmão.

"Não precisa ser grosso.", murmurou Scorpius, virando o rosto.

Albus bufou.

"Eu não 'tô sendo grosso, você é que 'tá falando...", Albus ergueu as duas palmas da mão, num gesto de rendição. Scorpius fungou. "Olha, deixa para lá."

Scorpius emburrou a cara e se pôs a quebrar a torrada do próprio prato em pedaços bem pequenos. Ele ainda queria perguntar mais coisas, falar sobre o que tinha visto, mas ele sabia que isso acabaria dando em uma discussão que ele não estava com ânimo algum de ter com Al. Suspirando, Scorpius apoiou o queixo em umas das mãos e ficou fazendo desenhos com o dedo no restinho de geléia do prato. Ele ouviu Albus suspirar ao seu lado, mas não se virou para olhar.

"Scorpius, o que você viu ontem?"

O loiro olhou o amigo de rabo de olho, mas não disse nada. Tanto esforço para se manter calado e evitar briga e lá estava Albus puxando o assunto que não devia. Para quem não queria falar no assunto, aquela atitude era um tanto quanto incongruente, pensou Scorpius.

"Vai me dizer?", Albus pressionou.

Scorpius o olhou de rabo de olho, tentando seriamente dizer não, mas já sentindo a vontade de contar coçando a língua.

"Você vai gritar comigo?"

Albus revirou os olhos.

"Não adianta muito gritar com você, adianta?"

Scorpius fez bico e olhou para os pedaços de torrada que ele havia destruído, pensando que aquilo não terminaria bem de qualquer modo.

"Se você não me falar, eu vou perguntar pro James, e falo que você seguiu ele", Albus ameaçou, abaixando um pouco a voz e sem tirar os olhos de Scorpius, fazendo o loiro o encarar de volta e em seguida correr os olhos pelo salão em busca de James, mas ele não estava mais por ali.

"Você disse que não ia mais perguntar sobre minhas investigações.", disse Scorpius, fazendo manha. Ele sabia que aquilo provavelmente irritaria Al, mas ele não conseguia realmente evitar.

Albus revirou os olhos pela milésima vez e voltou a encarar Scorpius, impaciente. Já era possível ver um ponto de curiosidade na maneira como ele molhava os lábios com a ponta da língua, esperando Scorpius começar a falar.

Scorpius não tinha porque se preocupar com Albus perguntar para James, porque James e o Weasley tinham visto ele, e até mesmo insinuado sobre ele ser novo demais para segui-los. Mas talvez se ele contasse para Albus, o amigo poderia contar o que sabia sobre a tal sala, e Scorpius não precisaria mais se arriscar seguindo Fred Weasley.

"'Tá, eu..." Scorpius deu uma pausa, pensando em como dizer aquilo. "Eu te conto, mas depois você me fala o que você sabe."

"Então deixa pra lá." Albus emburrou novamente, se levantando da mesa. "Eu pergunto pro James depois."

Albus não deu dois passos e Scorpius já estava do seu lado, caminhando e tentando achar um jeito de dizer para Albus o que tinha visto. Ele não podia simplesmente deixar passar a oportunidade de dividir com alguém sua descoberta, e mais, tentar descobrir algo além.

"Tudo bem, não precisa me falar. Eu só vi os dois fazendo, sabe..." Ele fez gestos vagos no ar com a mão e Albus balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Não, não sei."

"Ah, eles estavam, sabe, encostados. Não, abraçados. É isso. Eles estavam se apertando e se beijando." Scorpius disse, sentindo o rosto se aquecer enquanto reconstruía a cena em sua mente.

"Se beijando?"

"É... é, isso." Ele não tinha muita certeza de ter presenciado um beijo, mas com certeza tinha acontecido.

Albus diminuiu o passo um pouco e estreitou os olhos para ele. depois de um tempo disse apenas um "sei" sem dar muita credibilidade ao que Scorpius dizia e continuou andando.

"É verdade!" Scorpius apressou-se atrás dele. "aposto que se eu tivesse ficado olhando mais tempo eles fariam muito mais coisas! Eu tenho certeza que estavam até sem calças!"

Scorpius não gostava quando não acreditavam nele. Principalmente quando Albus fazia tão pouco caso do que ele contava. Ele não se lembrava bem se os dois garotos mais velhos estavam ou não com calças - e tinha quase total certeza que eles estavam perfeitamente vestidos -, mas ele precisava de um detalhe que chamasse a atenção de Albus. E isso chamou, porque o moreno parou de andar e virou-se para ele com olhos arregalados. Ao mesmo tempo, Scorpius percebeu que falara aquilo alto demais, e mais olhos do que deviam o observavam.

"Quem 'tava sem calça?"

Uma voz perguntou atrás dele, o fazendo pular no mesmo lugar quando a reconheceu. Olhando sobre o ombro, Scorpius deu de cara com um largo sorriso curioso no rosto de James Potter.

"Ah... Ninguém, James." Albus cortou rapidamente, agarrando o braço de Scorpius e o puxando para as escadarias. O loiro tropeçou nos próprios pés, um tanto desconsertado pela aparição súbita de James. Ver o garoto de perto fazia as entranhas de Scorpius de mexerem de uma forma muito desconfortável diante das imagens que sua mente, muito solicitamente, o fornecia. Naquele momento, seus neurônios pareciam presos na maneira como a mão de Fred alisara o garoto e o loiro viu seus olhos atraídos para o ponto onde, na noite anterior, os dedos de Weasley estiveram.

"Qual, é, Al!", disse James, arrastando as sílabas de um jeito manhoso. Ele parecia alheio a maneira muito, muito imprópria que o cérebro de Scorpius insistia em funcionar, agora preenchendo seus pensamentos com o que poderia ter – ou melhor, certamente tinha – transcorrido depois que os dois rapazes sumiram pelo corredor. "Me fala, vai? Quem estava sem calças? Eu sei que não era você que estava, nem adianta tentar tirar onda."

"Eu não sei onde o fato de que eu estar sem calças pode ser motivo para eu 'tirar onda', James."

"Você dizendo isso só confirma minhas especulações.", James riu, ganhando uma olhada feia do irmão. Ele ignorou e continuo. "Foi você, Scorpius, que foi pego com as calças arriadas em algum lugar?"

Scorpius brecou tão subitamente que Albus, que vinha próximo de Scorpius, acabou colidindo com a lateral do corpo do loiro. O herdeiro Malfoy encarava James com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada. James sorria de um jeito particular, que dava a entender que ele sabia mais do que estava deixando transparecer. Scorpius sentiu um suor frio irromper pela sua pele. Não era possível que o garoto o tivesse visto. Não podia ser. Mas para dizer tal coisa para Scorpius, colocando as palavras daquela forma específica, ele devia saber. A respiração do loiro ficou irregular quando a vergonha e o medo tomaram conta de seu cérebro. Ele tinha sido pego. Ele tinha sido visto.

"Scorpius, por Merlin, respira direito!", disse Al, dando uma sacudidela em Scorpius. O loiro piscou, saindo da cadeia desconexa de pensamentos que percorriam sua mente em uma velocidade alarmante. Ele abriu e fechou a boca, tentando pensar em alguma desculpa – qualquer desculpa – mas sem conseguir formar nada. Ele tinha sido visto e isso era suficiente para congestionar seu cérebro. "Ah, pelo amor de... James."

O irmão mais velho encarou Al, ainda com um sorriso engraçado no rosto, olhando de esguelha de tempos em tempos para Scorpius. Ele vai falar, pensou Scorpius, apavorando-se. Ele vai falar para o Al, minha boa Morgana, ele vai espalhar para a escola inteira e então meu pai vai ficar sabendo e eu estarei muito, muito ferrado. E aí, com certeza, mas com certeza mesmo eu vou ser mandado para Durmstrang como o meu Avô queria e, ai não, tudo menos aquele lugar! Mas é para lá que eu vou, eu sei que é e-

"...Fred?"

Tão absorto que estava em seu próprio pânico, Scorpius acabou perdendo o que Albus tinha dito. Porém a menção de Weasley foi suficiente para fazê-lo voltar a prestar atenção na conversa. Al tinha uma expressão determinada no rosto, enquanto James ria baixinho.

"Cara, dá onde você tirou essa idéia, Morgana me diga?", James perguntou, parecendo divertido. Ele deu uma olhada significativa para Scorpius, que engoliu seco, ainda apavorado. Certo, talvez ele ainda conseguisse inventar alguma história plausível. Talvez dizer que ele estava com uma coceira horrível nas suas partes baixas? Que alguém lançara uma Maldição de Coceira-Pulguenta nele e que a maldição tinha justamente acertado lá e por isso ele estava com a mão dentro da cueca fazendo movimentos suspeitos, mas que tudo, obviamente, não passava de um terrível engano.

Os dois irmão pareciam completamente alheios ao longo embate interno de Scorpius. Albus, atento a olhada de James, percebeu a troca e deduziu rapidamente o que tinha acontecido.

"Ah, não. Não, James. Você, você tem uma coisa com o Fred?", Al exclamou, mais alto do que devia, atraindo o olhar curioso de alguns alunos que passavem. James não parecia preocupado e parou próximo ao irmão, parecendo cada vez mais divertido.

"Bom, o que você chama de 'coisa'?", perguntou o moreno, soltando o cabelo do rabo de cavalo que usava e brincando com a tira elástica. O queixo de Albus caiu.

"Não 'tô brincando, James!"

"Ué, nem eu.", o garoto deu uma piscadela marota para Scorpius, que sentiu os joelhos ameaçarem ceder. Ele vai falar., pensou Scorpius, parando de respirar. É agora, eu tô sentido. Ele vai dizer que está tendo um tórrido romance secreto com Fred e que eu estava assistindo. Aliás, eu acho que ele provavelmente acha que eu 'tô fixado no namorado dele ou qualquer coisa assim. Vai ver eu viajei e essa sala é o lugar onde os dois se encontram às escondidas e a Turner e a Bradley são cúmplices. Talvez elas sejam amantes até! E agora ele deve estar achando que eu quero, sei lá, uma ménage à trois! Ai, não, será que ele é ciumento? Será que o Weasley é ciumento? Aposto que eles vão querer se ver comigo... Ou pior, querer que eu participe de algo! Como eu saio dessa?

Os olhos azuis de Scorpius passeavam do rosto pálido, exceto pelas bochechas afogueadas, de Albus e o sorriso relaxado de James.

"Como é que você pode brincar com uma coisa dessas, James!"

"Eu não 'tô brincando com nada. Aliás, eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso."

Isso fez Albus ficar completamente pálido.

"Você deve estar de sacanagem com a minha cara.", Al grunhiu. "É verdade, então? James, puta merda,", isso fez Scorpius parar de pensar em desculpas e prestar atenção completa na conversa. Albus quase nunca falava um palavrão, que dirá dois. Seguidos. "Você e Fred-"

"Somos amigos, ué.", James interrompeu, suavemente. Diante do olhar cético de Al, ele deu de ombros. "Não precisa vir com o sermão de como o Fred é má influência, sério, o tio Percy já o fez daquela vez na casa da vó e, na boa, uma vez é suficiente.", Al fez uma careta, deixando claro que ele concordava em cento e dez porcento com a opinião do tio a respeito do primo. "Mas, e aí, você ainda não me respondeu de onde tirou essa idéia criativa de que nós estamos 'nos pegando'."

Albus estreitou os olhos, visivelmente enfurecido com o irmão, mas não disse nada.

"Cara, 'tá bem, não precisa arrancar as cuecas pela cabeça. Saca só, eu não sei quem te deu essa impressão, Al, mas fica certo de que eu gosto demais de peitos para ir atrás do Fred.", James riu alto e deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão. "Falando em peitos... Oi, Marilice!"

James se separou da dupla, indo correndo até uma menina de cabelos cor de palha, com a gravata de Corvinal que ia passando. Ele emparelhou com a garota, que sorriu de uma maneira óbvia. Al bufou.

"Aí está, Scorpius. Para quem estava sem calças com o Fred num corredor, ele parece muito mais interessado em se enfiar embaixo da saia daquela garota."

Scorpius levou um tempo para responder, finalmente percebendo que, pelo jeito, James não tinha visto nada. Ou, pelo menos, não falaria a respeito. Ainda.

"Ah, bom, mas eu vi..."

"Certo. Conhecendo você, e me permita dizer que eu conheço, os dois provavelmente estavam só conversando e você já imaginou coisas. Honestamente, Scorpius, você precisa parar com isso. É só você ver nas confusões que você já se meteu até agora. Pelo amor da boa e sábia Morgana, essa história toda ainda vai acabar mal para o seu lado-"

"Você disse que não falaria mais sobre a sala.", interrompeu Scorpius, franzindo o cenho para o moreno. "E que não gritaria comigo.", acrescentou, fazendo bico.

Albus revirou os olhos.

"Eu disse que não adiantava gritar com você, não que eu não o faria mais.", diante do bico ainda mais pronunciado de Scorpius, o garoto cedeu. "Mas eu acho que disse mesmo para não tocarmos mais nessa droga de assunto.", Scorpius deu um sorriso brilhante ao amigo, que riu. "Enfim, quer ver a Lufa-Lufa jogar?"

Scorpius deu um meio pulinho empolgado, sentindo-se subitamente enérgico. Se colocando na frente de Albus, ele passou a andar de costas, enquanto encarava o amigo, que tinha um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

"Achei que você não ia perguntar nunca."

* * *

**Notas: **Música do capítulo: Tell me 'bout it - Joss Stone (e é super aleatória, mas foda-se =D)

* * *

**Alis~~:**  
aaah a gente tem que fazer as notas do cap  
nem que sejam rapidinhas  
e eu preciso dedicar ele a dany, eu prometi  
... já não me lembro mais porque, mas lembro que prometi  
(você por acaso lembra? XD)  
**Coyote:**  
eu lembro não... mas ia dizer isso agora! XD  
então... estou super com preguiça de pensar no que falar desse cap...  
ele nem tem muito o que falar  
só do Al sem calças...  
**Alis~~:**  
então essas são as notas u_u  
acho que devemos falar como escrevemos isso a muito tempo e não me lembro mais de porra nenhuma  
**Coyote:**  
claro que são... você não tinha percebido?  
ah... eu lembro porque eu acabei de ler...  
e achava que tinha mais coisa nesse cap... O_o  
**Alis~~:**  
Na verdade, a coisa que eu mais lembro é o Scorpius hiperventilando  
**Coyote:**  
talvez porque ele sempre esteja hiperventilando... XD  
e... hum... devemos dizer que a gente não respondeu todos os reviews ainda porque (_somos preguiçosas_) não tivemos tempo?  
**Alis~~:**  
Claro! E eu tenho como desculpa o fato que voltei as aulas e minha faculdade é coisa do capeta  
X_x  
*Alis num cantinho murmurando que não quer fazer trabalho de porra nenhuma não ;_;*  
**Coyote:**  
e eu que consegui o bacharelado, então agora é especialização e bacharelado pra fazer!  
e ainda caçar trabalho... _  
posso fazer propaganda? comissions de art e esculturas! vide mukuroy(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com e mande-me uma nota! o/  
(aliás, hoje é dia do biólogo... me dê felicitações... u_u)  
**Alis~~:**  
(feliz dia do biólogo! XD aliás, hoje o terror espirrou)  
(e foi MUITO fofo X3)  
**Coyote:**  
(Wamba tava espirrando ali na cadeira... O_o)  
**Alis~~:**  
(o terror espirrou por causa do ventilador gigante que eu pus na lateral do pc pra ele parar de desligar. acho que tava batendo vento nele e ele espirrou. é o barulhinho mais FOFO do universo!)  
**Coyote:**  
(o ar aqui tá seco demais... meu nariz coça... eu tava espirrando também... e os filhodaputas ainda ficam tacando fogo no mato... _)  
*vendo três focos de queimadas do outro lado da cidade*  
**Alis~~:**  
ih, cara, que merda...  
aqui a gente não sofre tanto assim com baixa umidade do ar e tal  
teve até uns dias mais chatinhos, mas acho que nunca ficou baixo per se  
**Coyote:**  
cabou as notas?  
**Alis~~:**  
sei lá...  
vamos agradecer aos leitores sofredores que aturam as nossas longas demoras  
e dizer que a gente vai tentar tomar jeito, né?  
**Coyote:**  
oh sim... a gente avisou que as coisas não andariam numa linha muito coerente... u_u  
mas mesmo assim, é lindo que nossos leitores nos esperam e têm esperanças de postarmos!  
porque a gente demora, mas posta! \o/  
**Alis~~:**  
Somos como políticos! levamos 4 anos, mas asfaltamos uma rua!  
... ou algo assim.  
vocês entenderam... Não entenderam?  
**Coyote:**  
eu não entendi... o-o  
porque políticos aqui levam 4 anos... e no final só fazem buraco nas ruas... o-o  
XD  
**Alis~~:**  
Hm, a gente faz coisas relacionadas a buracos hehe  
mas, eu vou calar a boca antes que eu fale (mais) merda!  
Baibai, pessoas! Até o próximo capítulo *lambe*  
AAAAAAH esse capítulo é dedicado a minha maridinha amada, Dany Ceres, por algo que eu já não me lembro mais o que é, mas eu lembro que eu prometi dedicar e dediquei!  
Ufa!  
**Coyote:**  
UHUUUUUUUUU!  
**Alis~~:**  
(Coy... Vc não quer dedicar a Nanda? Sabe, niver dela...)  
**Coyote:**  
Porque é assim que é bom! o importante é cumprir a promessa, o motivo é o de menos! XD  
**Alis~~:**  
AH! Acho que foi aniversário de casamento! *lembrou*  
**Coyote:**  
Oh, é mesmo! Foi ontem o niver da minha marida linda e fofa que eu adoro tacar na porta da frente e *censurado*! Parabéns pra Nanda e fica a nonsenzice do Score de presente! \o/  
**Alis~~ :**  
Ah, eu salvo casamentos, salvo sim u_u *rindo*  
**Coyote:**  
(nunca sei como se escreve nonsenzice)  
**Alis~~:**  
(isso nem é uma palavra!)  
**Coyote:**  
(e daí? eu gosto de criar neologismos... u-u)  
(é esse o nome?)  
**Alis~~:**  
(neologiaaaa, eu quero uma pra viveeeer)  
(yups. é sim)  
**Coyote:**  
(vamos?)  
**Alis~~:**  
(yeah! aliás, esses ultimos parenteses vão? pq tão engraçados!)  
**Coyote:**  
(claro... u-u)  
(e isso ficou grande pra cacete O_O)  
**Alis~~:**  
(quando não fica, Coy?)  
(gostamos de coisas grandes hehehehehe S2)

Okay, gente, baibai e até o próximo capítulo! *rói os dedinhos de todo mundo*


	10. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII - ****Missundaztood

* * *

**

**It's not that complicated I'm just missundaztood**

_(Não tá tão complicado, eu só sou mal entendido)

* * *

_

-Outubro de 2020-

* * *

As aulas prosseguiam num ritmo intenso, lembrando a Scorpius que no próximo ano ele teria N.O.M.s para fazer. De fato, os professores pareciam mais do que contentes em prepará-los para a realidade do ano seguinte, passando um número alarmante de deveres para serem feitos. Mal a semana começara e Scorpius já estava implorando pelo final de semana.

"Eu quero férias!", choramingou Martin, companheiro de quarto de Scorpius e Albus. "Juro pelas barbas brancas de Merlin que eu não vou aguentar isso, não. Sério, é sadismo!", o garoto se sentou, gesticulando amplamente para a montanha de pergaminhos e livros a sua frente. "Duas redações. _Duas_. Só em Feitiços e, alguém pode me dizer, pra que eu preciso escrever o que quer que seja em Feitiços? Eu digo, nós devíamos _fazer_ os feitiços, não escrever essa maldita teoria sobre a relação..._ Carajo_!" ele parou sua longa reclamação por um segundo, enquanto lia num dos pergaminhos o tema. "Aqui. '_Disserte sobre a relação intrínseca da magia e os seres vivos, em especial aqueles dotados de inteligência e emoção_'. Que coisa mais estúpida!"

Scorpius concordou enfaticamente com a cabeça, sem se dar muito ao trabalho de levantar os olhos do próprio pergaminho, onde terminava de reler o primeiro rascunho sobre a redação. Ao seu lado, Kenny só fez um som estrangulado de concordância e deixou a cabeça cair sobre a mesa com um sonoro '_thud_'.

"Eu digo para vocês, digo mesmo, nós devíamos estar praticando! O anão de jardim provavelmente 'tá preso lá nos mil e oitocentos onde ele nasceu e não percebe que prática é a melhor forma de aprendizagem!", continuo Martin, cada vez mais empolgado com o que dizia. Scorpius franziu o cenho, tentando bloquear a voz do colega, sem muito sucesso. Ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar, com Martin falando e falando, ainda mais com aquele sotaque latino carregado.

"Scorpius. Hey, Scorpius. E o seu pai? _Hombre_, qual é, ele também passou uma redação. De sessenta centímetros! Sessenta, Scorpius! Você devia ir falar com ele, eu te digo isso, devia sim."

Scorpius soltou a mão na mesa, fazendo barulho e assustando Kenny, que levantou o rosto, olhando em volta, meio confuso. Scorpius percebeu que, pelo jeito, o menino tinha caído no sono.

"O que você quer que eu faça, Martin?"

O garoto deu um sorrisinho cheio de dentes e completou com seu sotaque latino carregado.

"Sei lá, ele é _tu padre_, não é?"

Scorpius sentiu uma raiva característica ameaçando transbordar em seu peito. Ele detestava, profundamente, quando Martin – ou qualquer outro aluno – achava que Scorpius podia influenciar seu pai de qualquer modo que fosse. Draco Malfoy era irredutível em seu método de ensino, algo que Scorpius aprendeu rapidamente nas primeiras semanas com seu pai dando aula. Na primeira tentativa de interferência, o loiro acabou ouvindo por quase uma hora o que _não_ queria do pai, perdeu dez pontos pra Grifinória e conseguiu uma detenção por 'insistir com um professor e desrespeitar sua decisão', como seu _professor_ tinha muito claramente o dito antes de mandá-lo limpar o tanque de kappas e depois alimentar os bichos.

"Não ferra, Martin."

"O quê? _El niño de papi_ não consegue fazer isso? Vocês são tão próximos, Scorpius! _Mira_, até indo para casa para curtir a família nos finais de semana."

O loiro abriu a boca para retorquir, e muito rudemente, ao garoto, mas Kenny foi mais rápido.

"Oh, Martin, quieto, sim?", o garoto coçou os olhos e bocejou. "Todo mundo sabe que o Malfoy é um sacana com o Scorpius.", o menino olhou para Scorpius e deu de ombros. "Desculpa, mas é verdade."

Scorpius foi salvo de ter de dizer alguma coisa pela chegada de Albus. O garoto depositou o que parecia metade da biblioteca em cima da mesa e se alongou. Ele deu um sorriso animado para Scorpius.

"E aí, já conseguiram catalogar os dez uso de pêlo de unicórnio?", o moreno disse, enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava ao lado de Scorpius. O loiro não respondeu, ocupado em dar um olhar feio para Martin.

Albus pareceu perceber o clima tenso entre os dois. Scorpius viu pelo canto do olho, Kevin dar de ombro para Albus.

"Scorpius está nervosinho só porque eu sugeri que ele desse uma trava no pai dele.", disse Martin. "Mas ele não gostou da sugestão. Eu vou comer alguma coisa, pensar nesses trabalhos me deu fome."

Com isso o garoto se levantou da mesa, deixando todas suas coisas para trás e sumiu pelas escadas que davam ao dormitório.

"Que aconteceu?", Al perguntou, de cenho franzido.

"Martin sendo chato.", disse Kenny, desenrolando um pedaço de pergaminho e abrindo um pote de tinta. "Ele 'tá irritado com a quantidade de trabalhos a fazer e essas coisas. 'Cês sabem que ele não 'tá indo lá muito bem nas aulas..."

"Ah, entendi.", Albus assentiu. Scorpius estava fazendo seu melhor para ignorar a conversa entre os garotos. A raiva tinha diminuído, dando lugar a um velho conhecido de Scorpius, sempre que pensava em como seu pai era estúpido com ele dentro de Hogwarts: ressentimento.

Um silêncio incomodo descendeu sobre a mesa de estudos, com Scorpius completamente quieto e irritado, Kenny fazendo seu melhor em fingir que não existia e Albus claramente querendo conversar. Quando o clima pesado ficou insuportável, Kenny anunciou que ia pegar uma pena extra na mochila e praticamente correu para o dormitório. Obviamente a desculpa teria funcionado _melhor_ se a mochila dele não tivesse ficado largada ao lado da cadeira onde ele estava sentado. Como se estivesse esperando por esse momento, Albus baixou o livro que lia e apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, olhando para Scorpius.

"Pronto para desemburrar e me dizer o que aconteceu?"

"Não."

"Certo.", e ignorando completamente o amigo, completou. "O que aconteceu?"

Scorpius fuzilou Albus com o olhar, que permaneceu com a mesma expressão calma. Bufando, o loiro tirou o cabelo dos olhos e começou a recolher suas coisas da mesa.

"Eu não quero falar, Al. Eu simplesmente não quero falar nisso! Aquele idiota do Martin me dá nos nervos."

Albus assentiu, e continuou brandamente observando Scorpius organizando suas penas, pergaminhos e livros como se estivesse se preparando para uma guerra.

"Uhum.", ele murmurou.

"Ele parece achar que é _minha_ culpa que meu pai é exigente! Aliás, é isso, né? Todo mundo acha que eu posso controlar ele." Scorpius brandia uma pena que segurava nas mãos como se fosse uma varinha, sem perceber realmente como o gesto era ridículo. "Será que ninguém, _ninguém_ percebeu que eu sou o que mais se dá mal com essa _coisa_ do meu pai? Aliás, pai não. _Professor _Malfoy. Ele não é meu pai aqui dentro de Hogwarts, ele já fez questão de deixar mais do que claro isso.", Scorpius terminou de enrolar todos os pergaminhos, amarrar suas penas, fechar os potes de tinta e organizar os livros por ordem de tamanho. Ainda assim, seus dedos coçavam por alguma coisa para fazer, então ele começou a organizar as coisas de Kenny.

"Bom, eu percebi.", disse Albus, com um ar leve.

Scorpius sequer pareceu registrar o que o amigo disse. Ele estava muito ocupado despejando sua raiva.

"Martin é um babaca. Um idiota mesmo. Sério, como ele pode dizer que eu fui para casa curtir o final de semana ou qualquer porcaria assim. _Curtir_?", Scorpius urrou e tampou um livro sobre a mesa. O livro deu um gritinho indignado, que ele ignorou, mesmo sabendo que ouviria bastante do fantasma da Madame Pince quando o retornasse à biblioteca. "Ele só pode estar de sacanagem achando que eu posso ter curtido aquilo."

"Foi ruim assim?", perguntou Al, no mesmo tom leve. Ainda assim, foi suficiente para Scorpius sair do próprio mundinho de reclamações e perceber que ele estava falando.

"Hn.", disse Scorpius, sem entregar muito. "Quer saber? Deixa quieto. Eu nem sei porque ainda me irrito com essas coisas."

"Porque te incomoda?", Albus respondeu, com um sorrisinho.

"Obrigado por apontar o óbvio, Al.", Scorpius se levantou, colocou o seu material dentro de sua mochila e a jogou sobre um dos ombros. "Vamos. Feitiços começa daqui a pouco."

Albus suspirou, mas concordou, recolhendo as próprias coisas e indo atrás de Scorpius. Os dois caminharam até a sala de Feitiços, com Albus falando qualquer bobagem e Scorpius num humor ainda ruim. Não era como se ele estivesse gostando de ficar assim, mas seu amado pai tinha o dom de deixá-lo fora de eixo. Albus, em compensação, parecia atipicamente bem humorado, o que Scorpius fez questão de perguntar o motivo.

"Que houve para esse bom humor todo? Seu pai vai aparecer por aqui?"

Harry Potter só tinha aparecido em Hogwarts uma vez que Scorpius recordasse e fora quando James conseguira fugir do dormitório e perambular com um grupo de outros alunos de seu ano pela Floresta Proibida. O que obviamente terminou com três deles bastantes machucados por um grupo de filhotes de acrômantulas furiosas - e serem filhotes foi o fator determinante para que saíssem de lá vivos - e James com o pulso quebrado. Harry e Ginny Potter foram chamados à escola para uma conversa com McGonnagal. Scorpius ainda se lembrava do caos que fora, todos os alunos beirando a histeria porque o herói do Mundo Mágico estava pela escola e Albus resmungando pelos cantos que achava simplesmente estúpido que todo mundo estivesse babando em seu pai, que ele era um cara normal e que já fazia muito tempo para aquela reação toda. Scorpius, por sua vez, achou tudo bastante divertido, principalmente porque Sr. Potter era muito mais legal pessoalmente do que em qualquer história que já o tivessem contado. E certamente ele não correspondiam à maneira como seu avô o descrevia.

"Há, não. Na verdade, eu acho que ele nem tá indo em casa esses dias. Não recebo nenhuma correspondência há uns quatro dias, deve 'tá todo atolado lá no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Se bem que a vó Molly mandou uns bolinhos hoje de manhã."

"Huh, você nem 'tá falante."

"Oh, quando eu estou mal humorado, você reclama. E quando eu tô bem humorado também?"

"Não, só 'tô curioso com o motivo."

Al deu uma olhada de esguelha para Scorpius, como se tentando decidir se devesse falar ou não. Na mesma hora, Scorpius desconfiou o que, ou melhor, _quem_ era responsável pelo imenso bom humor de Albus.

"Ah, sei lá. Provavelmente é porque a Rose ficou de revisar minhas redações e me emprestar o ensaio de Poções dela, para dar uma olhada. Assim eu não preciso ficar tão estressado."

Scorpius sabia. _Rose_. De todas as pessoas que podiam deixar Albus feliz, tinha justamente que ser a criatura mais insuportável de toda Hogwarts. Emburrando ainda mais a cara, Scorpius praticamente se jogou contra a parede oposta a porta da sala de Feitiços. Ainda faltavam quase meia hora para Feitiços¹ começar e outra turma ainda estava tendo aula. Ele largou a mochila no chão e ficou encarando o corredor vazio. Aquele não era, em absoluto, o dia dele.

Percebendo que Scorpius não estava para conversa, Albus deixou a mochila perto do amigo e disse num tom de voz conciliador que ia ao banheiro e já voltava. Scorpius nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele sabia que aquela era a maneira de Al evitar um conflito e dar um tempo para Scorpius respirar e se acalmar. O loiro expirou com força. Ele sabia que estava sendo temperamental, mas isso não ajudava em nada colocar sua raiva sob controle. Sentando no chão do corredor, Scorpius se pôs a arrancar um pedaço de linha solta da mochila de Albus, sentindo-se cada vez mais estúpido pelo modo infantil com que estava reagindo. E daí se seu pai era rígido demais? Ele deveria saber como lidar com isso, como sua mãe, mais de uma vez, já o havia aconselhado. Ainda assim, lá estava ele, sentado num chão de pedra, emburrado com o mundo.

Seus pensamentos foram distraídos pela massa de alunos saindo da sala de aula. Scorpius se levantou, espanando com a mão os fundilhos de suas vestes, enquanto diversos sextanistas da Corvinal e Sonserina faziam seu caminho para fora de sala de aula. O som de conversa encheu o corredor, enquanto os alunos iam caminhando para suas próximas aulas. Scorpius pôs as mochilas nas costas e segurou a de Al em uma das mãos, se preparando para esperar dentro de sala, quando alguma coisa colidiu fortemente com ele, fazendo-o cambalear e, por muito pouco, ele não caiu estatelado no chão. Ele levantou os olhou a tempo de ver um rapaz de cabelos loiros, um pouco mais escuros do que o seu próprio, passar, olhando-o como se ele não fosse mais do que um obstáculo desagradável em seu caminho. Apesar da gravata azul e prata, Scorpius percebeu que ele não fazia parte dos sextanistas da Corvinal. Ele não sabia quem ele era, mas podia apostar que o rapaz era do sétimo ano. O setimanista sequer prestou atenção em Scorpius, mesmo depois de quase fazê-lo beijar o chão. Franzindo o cenho, ele abriu a boca, pronto para dizer meia dúzia de desaforos muito bem escolhidos, mas foi distraído ao ver o rapaz encostar discretamente ao lado de uma menina – essa sim, sextanista da Corvinal – e murmurar alguma coisa para ela. A garota empalideceu um pouco, mas assentiu, se despedindo com um aceno de outra menina que estava com ela e seguindo o companheiro de Casa. Não que ela tivesse muita escolha, Scorpius notou, uma vez que a mão do rapaz estava firme em seu braço, deixando claro que ela ia com ele, querendo ou não.

Scorpius estreitou os olhos para a cena. Talvez ele só estivesse irritado pela má educação do rapaz, mas alguma coisa dentro dele o fez colocar a mochila de Al de volta no chão e caminhar discretamente atrás da dupla. Ele viu os dois virarem no final do corredor e então entrarem numa porta mais há frente, uma que Scorpius sabia dar acesso há um banheiro desativado, onde só havia pontos de infiltração e água empoçada no chão. Ele franziu o cenho, curioso. Não seria de todo incomum que os dois estivessem simplesmente se escondendo ali para namorar. De fato, era absolutamente comum alunos usarem dependências desativadas de Hogwarts para _outros_ assuntos. Mas alguma coisa na expressão da garota quando o setimanista a puxou para conversar disse a Scorpius que talvez, apenas talvez, eles não estivessem indo no banheiro para apenas um simples amasso. E a curiosidade de Scorpius não podia ser aplacada por meras especulações; ele precisava _saber_ o que se passava. Nem que fosse para chamar um professor para ajudar a garota – porque ele _sentia_ que ela poderia precisar de ajuda.

A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, mas não por descuido. Aquela porta nunca mais se fechara – ou abrira – por completo desde que atingida por um feitiço _Colloportus_ mal encantado, deixando-a permanentemente emperrada. O espaço que a porta deixava, porém, era suficiente para uma pessoa passar. Scorpius não entrou, porém. Ele olhou em volta no corredor e, certificando-se de que ele estava vazio, ajoelhou-se silenciosamente no chão e espiou pela fresta. Estava escuro lá dentro, mas para sua sorte, a menina tinha acendido a ponta da sua varinha com um Lumos e estava apoiada contra a pia, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Eu tenho aula em menos de quinze minutos, Chad.", a garota disse, num tom defensivo. Na verdade, toda sua postura gritava desconforto.

O rapaz – Chad – não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele se aproximou da garota com um ar que lembrou Scorpius de um predador encurralando a presa. Surpreendentemente, a menina não parecia nem um pouco intimidada pela postura agressiva dele, ao contrário, ela esticou a coluna e encarou Chad com um ar determinado. De onde estava, Scorpius não podia ver a expressão do setimanista, mas ele conseguiu ouvir sua risada baixa e grave. Chad parou incomodamente próximo da menina, tão próximo que seus pés se tocavam e a garota precisava olhar para cima para conseguir encarar o rapaz.

"Tanta falta de amor comigo, Tayte.", Chad colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da menina. Scorpius já não conseguia observar a expressão facial dela direito, mas conseguia visualizar mais ou menos o reflexo de Chad no espelho sujo na parede. Ele tinha um sorriso que Scorpius considerava desagradável. "Nem parece que ontem mesmo você estava, ah... _À vontade_ comigo."

Tayte tentou se desvencilhar, mas Chad jogou o quadril para frente, pressionando-a contra a pia. A garota disse alguma coisa, baixo demais para Scorpius conseguir ouvir, mas obviamente Chad não teve o mesmo problema, pois começou a rir debochadamente.

"Quem eu acho que você é, Chambers? Peraí, não seria quem eu _sei _que você é? Ah, não, você não quer mesmo que eu te responda isso.", Chad se inclinou sobre ela, e, mesmo que Scorpius não conseguisse ver direito pelo espelho, ele sabia que o garoto estava beijando-a – ou tentando, porque logo em seguida ele se afastou, como se empurrado.

"Pára, com isso, Chad!", Tayte Chambers exclamou, dessa vez tentando mais efetivamente sair de perto e Chad, apenas para ser puxada pelo braço e prensada contra a pia novamente. "Eu já disse que não, que saco!"

"Se fazendo de difícil?", Chad riu, parecendo cada vez mais deliciado. A expressão no rosto de Chambers, porém, era de tudo, menos satisfação. "Uau, 'tá me deixando cada vez mais animado. Boa atriz, desse jeito vai me deixar rico."

Scorpius franziu o cenho, confuso. O que parecia ser apenas um simples amasso às escondidas estava se mostrando cada vez mais curioso. Como o fato de Tayte Chambers ser uma boa atriz poderia deixar Chad rico? Teatro? Mas não havia nenhum Clube de Teatro em Hogwarts. Se espichando um pouco mais, Scorpius tentou ouvir melhor o que estava se passando.

"Me deixa ir, mas que saco! Eu não sou obrigada a fazer o que você quer, ouviu?"

"Hm, já que você falou em obrigação", Chad segurou a garota pela nuca e a forçou a inclinar a cabeça numa posição que ficava fácil para ele beijá-la, "entenda isso como parte das suas funções."

Tayte tentou virar o rosto, a despeito da mão de Chad fixa em sua nuca. Ela grunhiu e segurou o pulso do setimanista, tentando desalojá-lo.

"_Entretê-lo_ não faz parte das minhas funções.", respondeu, entredentes.

O tom cínico e debochado de Chad fazia a pele de Scorpius se arrepiar de uma maneira nem um pouco agradável. Mesmo com Chambers completamente irritada com ele, o bruxo não dava nenhuma indicação de sequer estar levando-a a sério.

"Oh, Tayte, não seja assim.", e num tom mais manso, acrescentou. "Eu posso tornar sua vida particularmente difícil essa semana."

A ameaça era explícita, apesar do tom quase doce. Chambers arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos, com se considerando o que podia fazer. Por fim, ela apenas o encarou com aberta hostilidade.

"Vai fazer o que? Me impedir de ir?"

Chad usou a outra mão para traçar os lábios de Chambers com o polegar. Ela parecia decididamente enojada, mas não esboçou reação alguma quando ele beijou o canto da boca dela.

"Claro que não.", ele murmurou, ainda com os lábios sobre a pele da garota. Scorpius teve que se aproximar mais um pouco e, mesmo assim, quase não conseguiu compreender o que ele dizia. "Mas eu posso deixar você à toa a noite toda. Ou melhor, eu posso reservar você só para mim."

Quanto mais ouvia, menos sentido as declarações faziam na cabeça de Scorpius. Ele espiou o relógio em seu pulso e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua aula começava em menos de dois minutos, mas ele ainda queria saber do que aquela cena toda se tratava. Ao mesmo tempo, chegar atrasado suscitaria perguntas e levaria a uma perda de pontos para a Grifinória. Olhando de novo a cena, Scorpius ouviu o som grave da voz de Chad, mas não conseguiu compreender as palavras contidas nela; dessa vez ele falava baixo demais para entender. Scorpius decidiu ir embora, quando a cena recapturou sua atenção, tomando um rumo inesperado. Ele viu os olhos de Chambers se arregalarem e sua expressão se transformar numa de puro ultraje diante do que quer que Chad murmurava para ela. Com um urro de raiva, ela o empurrou com as duas mãos e ergueu a varinha, apontando-a diretamente para o peito de Chad. O rapaz, porém, parecia inabalado.

"Vai pro inferno, Chad! Quer saber, eu quero mais que você vá pro inferno! Nem precisa se preocupar: essa semana eu não vou à Sala."

Scorpius inspirou bruscamente, sentindo-se elétrico de súbito. A sala. A tal sala. O que eles faziam ali tinha a ver com a sala, provavelmente a mesma sala de Fred Weasley. Ele quase cortou o lábio, de tão forte que o mordia agora. Tudo o que tinha ouvido até aquele instante estava conectado com a tal sala. Então ela não era exclusividade Grifinória; Corvinal também estava envolvida e, quem sabe, até mesmo as outras Casas. Aquela sala era algo _grande, _maior do que ele imaginara quando sem querer ouvira a respeito dela na Sala Comunal. Ele não sabia direito o que havia levado ele a parar para espiar aqueles dois, mas agora ele tinha certeza que fora seu faro investigativo levando-o para o lugar certo, na hora certa.

Chad deu um sorriso desagradável a Chambers, mas de todo modo, não tentou segurá-la, enquanto ela se afastava dele.

"Hm, eu não gosto de rebeldia, Tayte. Você não pode fugir de mim para sempre.", ele disse, como quem comenta o clima.

"Veremos.", ela disse, dando às costas e indo para porta.

Porta esta atrás da qual Scorpius estava escondido.

Ele não teve tempo de recuar e sair dali, sequer teve tempo de se levantar antes que a garota estivesse passando pela porta e acertando sua mão com o calcanhar. A pisada foi decididamente dolorosa, o que explicava o grito involuntário de dor que ele deu. Chambers se assustou e cambaleou para o lado, encarando Scorpius no chão como se ele fosse uma sereia de três cabeças passeado pelo corredor.

"Mas que-", ela exclamou, antes que Chad também saísse e visse Scorpius. Não precisou de nenhuma palavra para que o setimanista compreendesse exatamente o que Scorpius estava fazendo ali. Afinal, corvinais eram conhecidos pela sua inteligência.

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui.", Chad deu mais um de seus sorrisos desagradáveis, um que Scorpius descobriu ser ainda mais repulsivo quando direcionado a ele, antes de avançar na direção de Scorpius com passos deliberadamente calculados. Scorpius engatinhou para longe, ou pelo menos tentou. Mal se arrastara, e Chad o tinha seguro pelas vestes e era puxado para ficar de pé. Chambers dizia algo que ele não conseguia entender diante da confusão. Ele tinha sido pego. _De novo_.

"Chad-"

"Shh, quieta, sim? Você não disse que tinha uma aula?"

A garota deu um último olhar de alerta para Chad, mas se afastou, deixando Scorpius sozinho com o corvinal. O garoto engoliu seco, sabendo que estava com um problema enormes nas mãos. Ou, como parecia mais adequado no caso, ele estava nas mãos de Chad. Literalmente.

"Olha só, um ratinho da Grifinória escondido atrás da porta. E eu nem precisei por uma ratoeira para pegá-lo.", a despeito das palavras leves, havia um brilho no olhar de Chad que dizia a Scorpius que ele não sairia daquela sorrindo.

Ainda assim, o garoto empinou o nariz, apesar da posição desconfortável, e fez seu melhor ar de soberba e usou um tom que aprendera desde novo com o pai. Um no qual ele podia jurar ser inocente, mesmo que estivesse com a prova do crime nas mãos.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando. E agradeceria se me colocasse no chão, eu tenho aula com o professor Flitwick. Aliás, eu estou terrivelmente atrasado e não quero perder mais pontos para a Grifinória."

Chad riu como se Scorpius estivesse contando a mais engraçada das piadas, mas a mão na frente das suas vestes não afrouxou nem um milímetro.

"Oh, ratinho, eu não ficaria assim tão preocupado com os pontos que a sua Casa vai perder e sim consigo mesmo.", mais um dos sorrisos sinistros e um arrepio da parte de Scorpius.

"E por quê? Eu não fiz nada de errado."

Chad desconsiderou completamente Scorpius com o olhar.

"Não mesmo? E o que você queria ouvir, escondido atrás da porta, hm?"

Scorpius pensou rápido. Ele pensou em um milhão de desculpas, uma mais improvável que a outra e sentiu sua boca ficando seca de tensão.

"Eu não queria ouvir nada. Eu nem tava escondido! Eu só tava... passando."

"Passando?", Chad riu, nem um pouco convencido. "De quatro no chão?"

"Eu caí."

Chad riu, empurrando um pouco mais o loiro contra a parede de pedras do corredor.

"Caiu? Aí gostou da posição e ficou, né? O que você ouviu, hein?"

"Eu disse que não ouvi nada!"

"Não?", Chad sacou a varinha com uma mão. Scorpius tentou aproveitar o momento, mas só conseguiu ser jogado como uma marionete contra a parede. Ele era menor e consideravelmente mais fraco do que Chad. "Veremos."

Scorpius não pensou duas vezes e sacou a varinha do bolso interno na sua manga, pronto para se defender do que quer que Chad fosse lançar contra ele. Antes que ele conseguisse, porém, pensar num feitiço para tirá-lo daquela confusão, o rapaz já estava brandindo a própria varinha contra ele.

"_Expelliarmus_."

A varinha voou dos dedos de Scorpius, indo parar obedientemente contra a mão estendida de Chad. Scorpius estremeceu internamente, ainda que por fora mantivesse seu queixo erguido e corpo firme. Ele estava indefeso. Indefeso e encrencado. Tentando não deixar transparecer medo, Score levantou ainda mais o nariz fino.

"Você não faria nada comigo, eu posso te entregar para um professor."

"É?"

"Você por acaso sabe quem eu sou?"

"Hm, Malfoy, não é isso? Filho do professor Comensal? E ele 'tá dando aula do outro lado do castelo agora, para a minha turma, ele não vai te ajudar." Chad sorriu de seu jeito irritante quando Score engoliu em seco. "E agora, vai me dizer o que estava xeretando?"

"Eu não estava xeretando nada, já disse. Dá pra me soltar agora?"

"Vamos ver por quanto tempo você vai continuar repetindo isso."

Chad fez um movimento com a varinha que Scorpius achou vagamente familiar, até sentir o feitiço atingi-lo. Seu braço esquerdo começou a doer, como se tivesse sido picado por abelhas invisíveis. Ele se encolheu diante da dor, sugando o ar entre os dentes, mas conseguiu conter um gemido de dor. O feitiço o havia pego de surpresa, em parte por ter sido não-verbal e em parte pela simples agressão. Chad deve ter percebido o choque no rosto de Scorpius, porque apenas segurou o braço enfeitiçado, fazendo-o doer ainda mais. Ele não podia ver, mas ele sabia que todo seu braço estaria coberto com pústulas vermelhas e que provavelmente ficariam inflamadas, se ele não as tratasse.

"Mais disposto a parar de bancar o idiota?", Chad murmurou, num tom que demonstrava que ele estava se divertindo mais do que uma pessoa normal deveria. Não que uma pessoa normal devesse de divertir em torturar pessoas.

Scorpius não disse nada em resposta. Ele meramente encarou Chad, desafiando-o silenciosamente a continuar com aquele comportamento.

"Pelo visto não.", o rapaz respondeu, mais para si do que para Scorpius. Ele levantou a varinha novamente e dessa vez Scorpius ouviu o encantamento que Chad proferira, ainda que isso não ajudasse em nada.

"_Obscuro_."

O mundo escureceu e se apagou diante de Scorpius, como se uma venda tivesse sido posta em seus olhos. Instintivamente, ele piscou várias vezes, tentando de todo modo dispersar a escuridão, mas não conseguiu, como ele sabia que não conseguiria. O feitiço não causava nenhum tipo de dor, mas a agonia de saber que estava completamente vulnerável nas mãos de Chad não ajudava muito.

"Só volta a enxergar se me disser o que estava tentando ouvir." Chad sussurrou, bem próximo de seu rosto, fazendo Scorpius se arrepiar.

Aquela sensação do hálito do corvinal soprando em sua pele o fez lembrar nitidamente de quando Weasley o pressionou na saída da Sala Comunal, na noite onde toda essa série de burradas em que Scorpius se metia por causa de uma tal sala começou.

"O que foi? Eu não tenho a tarde toda." Chad continuava sussurrando, diminuindo ainda mais a voz.

E Scorpius percebeu o motivo porque o mais velho sussurrava. Ao contrário de Fred, que tinha malícia na voz, Chad parecia mais tentar evitar ser ouvido por outras pessoas, e Scorpius percebeu vozes em algum lugar próximo dali. Ele não conseguia identificar de quem eram as vozes, talvez fosse até algum fantasma - e ele adoraria que fosse o fantasma dedo-duro de Filch, brigando com alunos que quebram o regulamento da escola, mesmo que a voz fosse de jovens -, mas percebeu que elas iam se afastando novamente, sem que seus donos se dessem conta de que ele estava logo ali. Scorpius definitivamente não podia perder essa chance.

"EU JÁ FALEI", Scorpius praticamente gritou, fazendo sua voz ressoar pelos corredores vazios, "QUE EU NÃO OUVI PORCARIA NE-"

Scorpius não soube o que o atingiu do lado esquerdo de seu rosto, mas foi forte e doeu bastante. Ele levou a mão ao rosto, ainda desnorteado e sem enxergar nada, então Chad o soltou, praticamente jogando-o contra a parede quando uma voz - que Scorpius tinha a certeza que era de Albus - chamou seu nome. Então era Albus que estava por ali. Scorpius não sabia se podia chamar aquilo exatamente de sorte.

"Você é idiota mesmo, moleque!" Chad ainda falava baixo, mas tinha a voz carregada de raiva. "Fica esperto, que eu vou ficar na tua cola."

"E vai fazer o quê? Me ba-" Scorpius continuava falando com a voz mais alta do que o normal até que algo impediu sua voz de sair. Tinha alguma coisa em sua garganta. Alguma coisa estranhamente gosmenta e gelada.

"Scorpius? Onde você 'tá?" A voz de Kenny soou perto dali, e Scorpius ouviu os passos de Chad se afastando no mesmo momento que deduzia que aquilo escorregando de sua boca era uma lesma. Uma lesma bem grande.

"Se você contar alguma coisa do que ouviu, vai ter lesmas saindo de todos seus orifícios por uma semana."

Um som surdo de graveto caindo no chão fez Scorpius imaginar que Chad jogara sua varinha ao seus pés antes de se afastar rapidamente. Scorpius se ajoelhou e começou tatear as pedras em busca dela, ainda às cegas e engasgando de instante em instante com uma lesma em sua garganta.

"Albus!" Chamou, sentindo um forte enjôo remover seu estômago. Mais uma lesma que saísse dele e Scorpius tinha certeza que toda a sua refeição daquele dia sairia junto.

Ao menos Albus e Kenny o encontraram rapidamente, e ele sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, mas ainda não conseguia ver nada.

"Scorpius, 'tá tudo bem?"

"Ele parece 'tá bem, Albus?" Kenny respondeu a mesma coisa que havia passado pela mente de Scorpius com a pergunta do amigo. "Eu não estaria nada bem vomitando lesmas."

Assim que o garoto disse, Scorpius sentiu mais uma lesma surgindo em sua garganta e seu estômago voltou a embrulhar. A coisa começou a deslizar até sua boca, e ele agarrou a mão de Albus, que estava ainda em seu ombro, com mais força do que queria, e apertou os olhos com força, não que isso mudasse sua situação.

"Ew, cara... Essa foi grande."

"Kenny, dá pra parar?" Albus reclamou, apoiando Scorpius e tentando fazê-lo se levantar, mas o loiro não queria se mover. "Vai pra sala e avisa pro professor Flitwick que a gente vai atrasar um pouco."

"Você não sabe o contra-feitiço?" Kenny perguntou com ares de entendido.

"_Você_ sabe?", Al rebateu e Scorpius podia imaginar que ele teria uma sobrancelha erguida ao dizer isso.

"Não, mas achei que você sabia. Você é todo entendido de azarações.", a voz de Kenny estava murcha, e Scorpius tinha certeza de que ele estaria dando de ombros de um jeito auto-depreciativo.

Albus bufou e tentou outra vez convencer Scorpius a se levantar, mas outra onda de enjoo o assaltou, fazendo-o cobrir a boca com as duas mãos, apertando-as com força contra o rosto, como se isso pudesse evitar que o conteúdo de seu estômago resolvesse fazer um passeio sem volta pelo lado de fora. Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa quando Albus puxou novamente seu ombro, o chamando.

"Vamos, Score, facilita."

Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça de novo e se arrependeu do movimento. Balançar a cabeça sem conseguir ver nada o deixou duplamente mais enjoado e desorientado. Ele achou que talvez fosse um bom momento de informar isso aos amigos.

"Eu não 'tô enxergando nada.", ele gemeu.

"O quê?", a voz de Albus soou perto, como se o rosto dele estivesse bem próximo do de Scorpius. Isso se confirmou quando as mãos de Al puxaram sua própria mão para longe de sua boca e a outra inclinou a cabeça de Scorpius, provavelmente analisando se havia danos em seus olhos. Ele os manteve bem abertos, sentindo os dedos de Albus gentis em seu rosto, puxando suas pálpebras cuidadosamente para cima.

"Caramba, será que a porrada foi tão forte assim que cegou ele?", perguntou Kevin, de algum lugar à esquerda de Scorpius, a uma distância quase igual a de Al. Havia um tom de aberta curiosidade e horror na voz de Kevin, que fez Scorpius franzir o cenho, preocupado com o rosto e notando, pela primeira vez, que todo seu rosto doía incrivelmente. A constatação acabou fazendo-o sentir _mais_ enjôo.

"Cala a boca, Kenny!", Al praticamente rosnou, falando com irritação. "E tira a mão.", o aviso foi seguido por um som de tapa e um som magoado de Kevin. Scorpius se encolheu um pouco, com pena de Kevin ter que lidar com Al quando ele estava em seu momento mais tenso. Scorpius já estava quase acostumado em como a preocupação de Albus sempre se convertia em momentos de falatórios intermináveis e sermões, mas Kenny provavelmente não esperava se ver na ponta errada da varinha. Tentando evitar que ficasse ainda pior para o companheiro de dormitório, Scorpius tomou a frente.

"Foi um feitiço.", ele informou e percebeu que tinha a atenção de Albus novamente. "Ele disse '_Obscuro_', ou algo assim..."

"Eu conheço isso!" Kenny exclamou, todo risonho e empolgado. Scorpius revirou os olhos, mas ou Kevin não viu ou não se importou o suficiente para continuar calado. "Minha mãe usou isso no meu irmão uma vez, quando pegou ele com uma revista de mulher pelada."

Dessa vez Albus apenas o ignorou, se concentrando em Scorpius, que prontamente inclinou o corpo na direção onde ele supunha que Al estava. Ele ficou satisfeito em descobrir que tinha acertado e sentiu o que parecia ser a bochecha de Al com a testa. Albus ajustou sua posição e Scorpius se viu recostado contra o ombro do garoto.

"Poxa, Score, é só eu te largar por um minuto e você apronta!", ao menos o tom de Albus não era de mera exasperação, mas de preocupação também. "Foi o Fred?"

"Não!", Scorpius exclamou, indignação e náusea deixando sua voz estranha até mesmo para seus ouvidos. A mão de Albus encontrou repouso na nuca de Scorpius, e ali ficou, fazendo-o se sentir melhor.

"Que Fred? Seu primo?", Kenny perguntou, de algum ponto a frente de Scorpius, e se movendo. A cegueira era horrível, deixando-o desorientado e parecendo piorar a situação.

"Kevin, vai pra sala! Eu vou levar o Scorpius pra Ala Hospitalar.", Albus estava quase gritando, visivelmente - ou no caso de Scorpius, audivelmente - irritado. "E vê se fecha o bico e não fala demais!"

Kenny fungou, mas aquiesceu.

"Tá, tá... É capaz de ele nem deixar mais eu entrar."

Nesse meio tempo, mais uma lesma escorregava pela boa de Scorpius e ele se contorcia para convencer o almoço de continuar no estômago. Ele finalmente se levantou, cambaleando um pouco e encontrando apoio no ombro de Al, enquanto os passos de Kenny se afastavam pelo corredor. Logo Albus começou a andar e Scorpius se firmou melhor ao ombro dele, tentando não tropeçar às cegas.

"Então?", Al começou, de supetão. Scorpius suprimiu um suspiro resignado. E então lá vinha o sermão.

"O quê?"

"O que você arrumou dessa vez?", havia um misto de exasperação, decepção e raiva na voz de Albus que fez Scorpius querer se encolher. Ele não tinha feito nada demais, nada que merecesse aquele tratamento. Ou as lesmas.

"Nada!"

Albus não respondeu, mas o silêncio dele dizia claramente que ele não acreditava no amigo. Scorpius imaginava que estava com sua lateral do rosto muito vermelha e provavelmente inchada, o que claramente evoluiria para um olho roxo, estava cego e vomitando lesmas. Ele sabia que não teria conseguido isso tudo sozinho fazendo 'nada', muito menos sozinho. De fato, ele sabia exatamente o que Al estava pensando: aquilo era metade do que ele tinha conseguido em todo o ano passado, e dessa vez não haviam se passado nem dois meses de aula. Scorpius tinha definitivamente começado o ano da maneira errada. Tanta fofoca dentro da Grifinória para ele correr atrás, e ele tinha que se identificar logo com a de Fred?

Com o silêncio crescente de Albus, Scorpius achou que deveria começar a explicar, mesmo que isso o enrolasse ainda mais.

"É sério, eu não fiz nada. Eu só estava passando e ele cismou que eu 'tava ouvindo a conversa dele e-"

"Ele? Ele quem? Então você estava atrás do Fred de novo?"

"Não!" Scorpius praticamente gritou. "Eu não 'tava atrás do Fred, que saco. Eu nem conheço o cara, sério!"

Albus parou de andar, fazendo Scorpius trombar nele e por muito pouco, encontrar o chão. Por sorte, Al o segurou.

"Que cara?"

"Sei lá, eu disse que não conheço. Ele era da Corvinal, acho.", Scorpius deu de ombros.

Albus voltou a caminhar, dessa vez um pouco mais de vagar e seu tom de voz cada vez mais desconfiado.

"Por que você estava ouvindo a conversa de um corvinal?"

"Eu não tava ouvindo!", Scorpius bateu pé, o que acabou fazendo-o desequilibrar de novo quando Al continuou andando. Ele já estava cansado de perder o equilíbrio, cansado de estar enjoado, cansado de estar cego e mais do que tudo, estava cansado daquelas perguntas. "Eu já disse, que droga! E você disse que ia parar de ficar me enchendo o saco! Se é pra ficar me acusando pode deixa que eu vou soz-" Ele parou de falar para se ajoelhar no chão e deixar mais uma lesma sair de sua garganta. Dessa vez, a raiva já sobressaía ao nojo, e ele se levantou logo em seguida e continuou, "Eu posso ir sozinho pra Enfermaria!"

Então uma mão segurou seu rosto e o virou para o lado. Scorpius tentou virar o rosto novamente, mas a mão estava firme, porém gentil e o manteve no lugar. Ele podia não estar enxergando, mas ele podia sentir a intensidade do olhar de Albus em seu rosto.

"Eu 'tô aqui.", ele disse, com um tom mais calmo. E acrescentou, dessa vez risonho. "E você vai no mínimo cair de alguma escada e quebrar alguma coisa se for sozinho."

Scorpius fez bico, mas voltou a apoiar-se no ombros de Albus e os dois seguiram em silêncio.

* * *

**Nota:** Título do capítulo da música de mesmo nome, da cantora pop/rock P!nk. O trecho no início é da mesma música.

* * *

**"Notas"! \o/**

**Alis diz:**

... qual era o cap mesmo?

XD

**Coyote diz:**

o do chad!

**Alis diz:**

ah! Score de 4 no corredor!

Marcante!

XD

**Coyote diz:**

e, por sinal, eu ando tarando demais o Chad...

ah sim!

ele caiu e gostou da posição! XD

**Alis diz:**

ho ho ho

isso me faz pensar se é a posição favorita do [SPOILER 8D]

XD

**Coyote diz:**

... não sei... acho que não...

**Alis diz:**

Acho que ele gosta de ver com quem ele tá O_o

**Coyote diz:**

mas é a do [SPOILER 8D] u_u

entãaaao... tem o Martin sendo chato e falando espanhol! \o/

já falei que eu apeixonei nos OCs de RLD?

**Alis diz:**

Eles são the best!

u_u me deixa que eu babo neles!

Quem não quer comer o Kenny!

**Coyote diz:**

e ainda quero alguém gritando "you bastard!" pro Fred... u-u

**Alis diz:**

YEEEAAAAH!

**Coyote diz:**

hum... eu acabei de ler o cap e não sei o que fazer dele... o-o

só que quero dar pro Chad...

**Alis diz:**

AUHaisaiusha

Eu daria pra outro OC

**Coyote diz:**

sério, a fulana lá dá muito mole... *não lembra o nome da menina, deixa*

**Alis diz:**

Nem eu lembro

**Coyote diz:**

huhuhu pro lufo que ainda não apareceu?

**Alis diz:**

É pra um lufo, mas não lembro se ele já apareceu

Mas vai aparecer em breve

**Coyote diz:**

acho que apareceu não...

sim sim XD

acabei de perceber que tem mais um lufo legal...

o outro não é pra dar, é pra comer... *-*

**Alis diz:**

AHAM!

Outro OC que me comeria fácil é da Sonserina

sabe quem, não sabe?

8D

**Coyote diz:**

hohoho... claro... XD

a OC ou o OC? agora que eu lembrei que tem aquele lá que um certo alguém tara loucamente

oh, cara... a gente tem tanto OC legal que dá vontade de matar o Al e colocar um OC no lugar dele! XD

**Alis diz:**

A OC

Tem ele?

Que ele?

ele OC da Sonserina?

**Coyote diz:**

uhummmmmmm

**Alis diz:**

._. não lembro o

o will?

**Coyote diz:**

uhum

ele é sonserino, né?

**Alis diz:**

ah nossa ele é sonserino

é, é

tava crente que é corvinal

**Coyote diz:**

é batedor ou goleiro? nunca lembro

oh, falando em corvinal... tem os amiguinhos do James lá! *-*

**Alis diz:**

batedor

**Coyote diz:**

ui

**Alis diz:**

*piadinha infame detected*

**Coyote diz:**

XD

O [SPOILER 8D] que bate pra ele geralmente... u-u

hum... isso dá coisas engraçadas... 8D

**Alis diz:**

Ah, [SPOILER 8D] é o batedor MASTER

XD

**Coyote diz:**

[SPOILER 8D]

**Alis diz:**

AIHSAUSHAOIUSHAOIUSHAUOISAIOU LOL

**Coyote diz:**

é... então... o que mais a gente tem pra falar?

AH!

reviews!

**Alis diz:**

Oh, sim!

Geeente, responde logado!

Ou deixa e-mail

ou a gente não pode responder ó_ò

**Coyote diz:**

a gente ficou muito tempo sem responder, então quem recebeu duas respostas ou não recebeu resposta nenhuma, problema!

digo... bem... é que a gente não sabia mais pra quem tinha respondido ou não

**Alis diz:**

A gente ama todo mundo, só somos preguiçosas e desorganizadas mesmo o.o

**Coyote diz:**

eu não amo ninguém não... só amo a mim mesma... u-u

e a bunda do Fred

**Alis diz:**

**Coyote diz:**

XD

**Alis diz:**

*dá um tapa*

**Coyote diz:**

*abana o rabo*

**Alis diz:**

deixem outra review, que a gente responde

**Coyote diz:**

é! respondemos sim!

\o/

[um puto dum SPOILER 8D]

**Alis diz:**

aliás, aposto que o fred ia adorar lutar com alguém pelado

**Coyote diz:**

*O*

[Alis e Coyote viajando sobre planos de extras para RLD com cenas cortadas e capítulos alternativos e bundas alternativas, etc... e do nada começam a falar de Clube da Luta... só um instante, por favor.]

**Alis diz:**

mas eles se comiam, for fuck's sake!

**Coyote diz:**

fico imaginando o Tyler batendo pro Jack... e aí a cena afastando e só o Jack sozinho se masturbando... *-*

**Alis diz:**

ah isso aconteceu

u_u~~

**Coyote diz:**

u_u

queria colocar esse papo de extras nas notas... só pra atiçar o povo...

**Alis diz:**

gente, as notas

esqueci total!

XD

**Coyote diz:**

eu achei que já tinhamos terminado

agora que me toquei que não nos despedimos

**Alis diz:**

e não,

façamos agora!

a gente bota um [Alis e Coy viajaram feio sobre outros assuntos aqui, metade deles spoilers, he he]

e continua

XD

**Coyote diz:**

ah, claro, isso é de lei... XD

**Alis diz:**

... eu... eu sou o big bob em fight club!

BIG BOB!

[outra vez Alis e Coyote viajando sobre Clube da Luta. Ambas descobrem que são o Big Bob num teste retardado de internet e ficam discutindo sobre homens com seios, só mais um instante, por favor.]

**Coyote diz:**

mas então... vamos nos despedir?

**Alis diz:**

Vamos!

Peopleeee, deixem reviews!

Gosto de reviews

**Coyote diz:**

logadas ou com e-mail para respostas!

**Alis diz:**

Fico magoada sem review e magoada eu não escrevo u_u *emburra*

**Coyote diz:**

sabe que eu sinto que ninguém lê nossas notas?

**Alis diz:**

Também sinto. Se alguém aí lê, dá um toque

**Coyote diz:**

ninguém nunca comenta sobre as besteiras que a gente fala aqui...

**Alis diz:**

... Não que a gente vá parar de escrevê-las

**Coyote diz:**

claro que não... u-u

**Alis diz:**

Talvez ninguém entenda? A gente não faz muito sentido, de modo geral

**Coyote diz:**

é a melhor parte de RLD

**Alis diz:**

yeeaaaaah \o/

**Coyote diz:**

e a melhor parte das notas é ser nonsense... u-u

então... até a próxima! baibai!

beijo na bunda, até segunda!

**Alis diz:**

Baibai, people! Fiquem ligados que agora só fica mais doido!

nhehehehe

*roe os dedinhos de todo mundo*

**Coyote diz:**

*lambe e vai correndo ver Batman*

[okay, as notas tinham 13 páginas no Word e a gente achou por bem cortar metade da loucura. Sorte de vocês u_u]


	11. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX - Family Affair

* * *

**

**"Blood is thicker than mud", it's a family affair**

_("Sangue é mais denso que lama", é um assunto de família)

* * *

_

-Outubro de 2020-

* * *

Scorpius estava sentado no chão, debruçado sobre a mesinha de centro em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal, fazendo um esforço sobrehumano para não dormir, enquanto Albus, do outro lado da mesinha, tentava ler a caligrafia assustadora de Martin e ajudar Kenny a interpretar as consequências nefastas do uso de sangue de unicórnio. Scorpius passava os dedos por sua franja de minuto a minuto, tentando convencê-la a ficar sobre o olho esquerdo, que naquela hora já estava com um hematoma roxo ao redor. O enfermeiro - sádico, na opinião de Scorpius - tinha achado que o olho roxo o lembraria do que acontecia com quem se envolvia em problemas alheios e apenas tirara a dor da pancada, mantendo a mancha horrível em seu rosto. Agora o bruxo tentava a todo custo esconder aquela aberração em que seu rosto tinha se transformado com o cabelo.

Martin tinha feito um comentário nada feliz sobre o assunto, o que levou Scorpius a derramar o seu vidro de tinta em cima do trabalho do colega. Para não recomeçar a briga, Albus disse que corrigiria o trabalho de Martin, mas o garoto deveria descobrir sozinho como limpar aquilo e ficar calado pelo resto da noite. Tinha funcionado, e nos últimos trinta minutos só se ouvia páginas de livros sendo viradas, penas riscando o pergaminho e alguns murmúrios entre as duplas sobre a matéria.

A Sala Comunal estava relativamente silenciosa naquela noite de quinta-feira. Fora o quarteto que estudava em frente à lareira, apenas um grupo de garotas conversava próximo às janelas, e uma dupla de rapazes do sétimo ano jogava xadrez - um deles o monitor, Harvey. Os demais alunos provavelmente estavam ainda no Salão, jantando, ou estavam em seus dormitórios. Estava tudo tão calmo que todos se sobressaltaram quando a passagem na parede girou e dois alunos entraram com as vozes alteradas.

"Fred, calma, não é pra tanto assim e-"

"Cala a boca, porra!" Weasley olhou rapidamente ao redor, empurrando James que tentou entrar em sua frente para acalmá-lo, e avançou em direção à mesa em frente à lareira. "É você que eu tô procurando."

Albus levantou-se de imediato, enquanto Martin e Kenny se encolheram no sofá com olhos arregalados e Scorpius parecia querer sumir debaixo da mesinha.

"Espera um pouco, Fred!", Al se apressou em dizer, dando um passo – corajoso, na opinião de Scorpius – a frente "Score não fez nada, ele tava comigo o tempo-"

"Quem disse que eu quero algo com ele?" Fred perguntou, parecendo enfurecido, e agarrou o braço de Albus, dando um solavanco que só não o derrubou, porque Fred não soltava em instante algum seu braço. "Vem comigo."

"Cara, 'cê vai machucar meu irmão!", James exclamou, tentando se interpor entre os dois, apenas para ser empurrado.

"Porra, James, cala a boca, caralho!", Fred rosnou para James e, depois, num tom igualmente beligerante para Al. "Vem cá."

Scorpius abriu a boca, sem saber que reação tomar, e ficou de pé. Ele não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo ali, e não fazia idéia do que Albus poderia ter feito pra deixar Fred tão enfurecido. Se aquele Weasley ia matar seu melhor amigo, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas nesse momento, foi Abner Harvey que se levantou e foi até onde Fred arrastava Albus e James em direção aos dormitórios.

"Weasley, solta ele. O que você pensa que está fazendo?" O monitor tentou se colocar diante do moreno, mas Fred simplesmente o contornou e continuou seguindo em frente.

"Conversa em família. E não enche a porra do saco, seu viadinho."

James fez um sinal para Harvey não insistir e correu atrás de Fred e Albus, e a Sala Comunal mergulhou novamente no silêncio antes de explodir num burburinho excitado, especulações correndo as bocas dos alunos. Poucos segundos depois, dois alunos do sexto ano vieram da escada dos dormitórios para a Sala Comunal com olhos arregalado, mas não falaram nada, mesmo quando perguntas das mais variadas foram atiradas em suas direções.

Scorpius continuou calado, algo um tanto raro em sua vida, enquanto Kevin apenas tinha os olhos arregalados, quase saltando do rosto e Martin abria e fechava a boca, como um peixe fora d'água.

"Cara... O que foi isso?", Kenny foi o primeiro a sair do transe, ao ver Harvey virar as costas, com uma expressão emburrada e cômica no rosto, e olhar ao redor parecendo meio perdido antes de sair pela passagem do quadro.

Parado no mesmo lugar e ainda ligeiramente chocado, Scorpius esquecera completamente do olho roxo. Albus tinha feito alguma coisa? Ele não conseguia pensar o que poderia ser que o amigo tivesse feito para irritar tanto Weasley. Era certo que os dois tinham suas diferenças, mas Scorpius não conseguia se recordar de nenhuma ocasião onde houvesse tanta tensão aberta e violenta entre eles. E o que Fred ia fazer com ele? O coração de Scorpius estava acelerado diante das possibilidades que passavam em sua mente e ele começou a vasculhar tudo em sua volta com o olhar, sem saber exatamente o que estava procurando. Foi quando seu olhar caiu sobre a mochila de Al, largada ao lado de uma poltrona, despercebida. Dentro dela, uma ponta brilhante da velha Capa de Invisibilidade de Albus chamou sua atenção.

Olhando ao redor para certificar-se que ninguém estava prestando atenção nele, Scorpius puxou a mochila de Albus para perto de si e olhou em volta outra vez. Martin e Kevin agora falavam sem parar, lançando-se, como os outros nas mais loucas teorias. Um grupo de alunos entrou pelo retrato e logo foram atualizados pelos outros sobre os acontecimentos. O burburinho foi crescendo, alunos se juntando quase automaticamente para saber mais. Aproveitando que Martin estava distraído acenando para alguém e falando em seu tom carregado de sotaque como Al tinha causado um racha de família, e que Kevin também o estava seguindo, Scorpius se levantou, colocando a mochila de Albus nas costas. Ele saiu rapidamente pelo retrato e, olhando em volta, ajoelhou-se no chão e puxou a capa da mochila, jogando-a sem perder tempo sobre o corpo. Al raramente emprestava o artefato mágico para ele, sempre o seguindo para ter certeza que Scorpius não se meteria em encrenca. Por uma dose enorme de sorte, Abner Harvey escolhera aquele momento para retornar, murmurando irritado enquanto caminhava. Respirando fundo, ele segurou a mochila contra o corpo e aproveitou quando o monitor grunhiu de má vontade a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que resmungou sobre falta de educação e o entra-e-sai na Torre, mas abriu de todo modo. Ele entrou no rastro do monitor, quase esperando que alguém o notasse, mas todos estavam entretidos demais com a mais nova fofoca para perceber que o retrato demorara um pouco mais do que o normal para se fechar.

Sem esperar, o garoto saiu desviando dos alunos, segurando a capa bem firme contra o corpo. Discretamente, ele deixou a mochila de Al num canto vazio e se encaminhou para as escadas, subindo-a o mais silenciosamente que podia.

"Fecha aquela maldita porta, James!" Ele ouviu a voz de Weasley no corredor que levava para o dormitório do sexto ano e seguiu mais rápido para chegar antes de James fechar a porta.

Scorpius se esgueirou para dentro do dormitório no momento exato e encolheu-se a um canto para evitar que alguém tropeçasse nele. James encostou a porta do dormitório e Fred cruzou os braços, encarando Albus que estava sentado em uma das camas, encarando Fred de volta com olhar sério.

"O que você disse pr'aquele seu amiguinho?" Weasley esbravejou e James aproximou-se dele, tentando acalmá-lo, mas Fred não deu tempo de Albus responder. "Porra, não era nem pra você saber de nada, mas o filho da puta do James tem que abrir o bocão. Agora aquele porrinha do Malfoy vai me causar problema, caralho! 'Cê não tem noção não, Albus?"

"Olha, eu não faço idéia do que você 'tá falando!"

"Não vai bancar o retardado que nem o Malfoy não, caralho!"

"Calma, Fred."

"Calma o cacete, James. Esse bosta do teu irmão sabe demais por sua culpa e não consegue ficar de boca calada, agora aquele peste do Malfoy 'tá metendo a fuça onde não é chamado, e daqui a pouco dá merda pra mim! 'Cê sabe que não sou eu que vou me ferrar. Tem noção do tamanho da merda, não? Tu já 'tá com o pescoço na forca e fica aí com essa de 'calma, Fred'? Caralho..." Weasley enfim bufou e ficou um tempo em silêncio encarando de James para Albus.

"O que ele fez?" Albus perguntou, com a voz cuidadosamente baixa, que Scorpius quase não ouviu.

"O quê? Eu sei lá, porra. Só sei que ele 'tá ferrado se não parar de bancar o espião. Uma coisa é ele ficar se esfregando no pessoal daqui, outra é ele se meter com gente de outra Casa."

"De outra Casa?" James perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

A mente de Scorpius funcionava rápido. Então realmente o assunto de Chad era o mesmo de Fred, e a coisa era pior do que ele imaginava. E Albus sabia realmente tanto assim? Será que seu melhor amigo estava envolvido com isso também e ele nunca desconfiou? E por que então Fred foi brigar com Albus ao invés de com ele?

"Você viu quem veio falar comigo, não se faz de besta, James."

"Então foi isso que o-"

"Cala a boca, caralho! Pára de falar nomes por aí, James!"

"Tá, calei."

"Olha, eu não disse nada pra ele mesmo." Albus disse com voz insistente. "Eu já cansei de brigar com ele pra não se meter nisso, mas ele não me ouve..."

"Então grita dentro do ouvido dele, sei lá, porra. Se vira, moleque, só não deixa ele dar mole aí ou ferram ele legal e a culpa cai em mim."

"Olha, eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que ele nem sabe de nada. Eu mesmo não tenho idéia de como aquilo funciona, eu só-"

"Caramba, eu não 'tô nem aí se ele ou você sabem ou não. O foda são os outros começarem a dizer que eu não posso cuidar da Grifinória. Se esse moleque continuar fazendo burrada, eu mesmo dou um jeito nele. E em você." Ele fez uma pausa em que ninguém disse nada, aí olhou para o James com o mesmo olhar de ameaça. "E você também, porra. Vê se aprende a manter sua boca fechada. Já passou da época de tirar onda com isso."

"Ok, mal aí..." James levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa.

"E vê se arruma outro babado pr'aquela bichinha se interessar e esquecer a gente, sacou?" Weasley praticamente enfiou o indicador na cara de Albus, que apenas afastou-se para trás.

Os três se encararam por um longo tempo e Albus abaixou a cabeça obedientemente. Weasley ainda lançou um olhar feio para James, que apenas saiu de sua direção com uma expressão que tentava ser séria, mas falhava terrivelmente devido a um meio riso no canto dos lábios. Fred pareceu não se importar, encarou os dois como que para ter certeza que o recado foi bem dado e deu as costas, saindo do dormitório e deixando os irmãos Potter para trás.

Scorpius se encolheu ainda mais quando Fred passou perto dele e bateu a porta, e ficou esperando mais um pouco. Não sabia se deveria dizer para os dois que estava ali, ou se deveria esperar Al e James saírem também para só então sair e fingir que não sabia de nada. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante um tempo e Scorpius prestou atenção neles, esperando que dissessem alguma coisa. James deixou os ombro caírem e se sentou do lado de Albus.

"Cara, ele 'tá puto mesmo. O que o Scorpius fez?"

"Sei lá, James. Sei que pegaram ele hoje mais cedo."

"O olho roxo é por isso então?" Albus assentiu com a cabeça e James deu um meio riso, que logo se perdeu quando Albus suspirou.

"Eu achei que tinha sido Fred."

"Ah, se fosse o Fred, ele não estaria _só_ com um olho roxo."

Albus deu de ombros e ficou olhando para o chão, e James esperou um pouco sem dizer nada.

"Eu não sei o que falar pra ele", Albus disse baixinho, ainda olhando pro chão, "não adianta. Qualquer coisa que eu disser vai deixá-lo mais curioso."

Scorpius se encolheu melhor em seu canto, sentando-se no chão e abraçando os joelhos contra o corpo. Ele estava, no mínimo, apavorado. Não imaginava que seja lá o que Weasley tivesse fosse tão grande assim. Mas Scorpius também estava assustado por Albus. Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre a conversa que ouvira, mas a fisionomia de Albus o fazia se sentir culpado. O garoto tinha os ombros murchos e olhava triste para os próprios joelhos, e Scorpius sabia que, sim, Albus tentara avisá-lo como podia. Mas Scorpius insistiu simplesmente por não imaginar que fosse perigoso. Agora Fred Weasley estava praticamente declarando morte aos dois quartanista.

James deu um longo suspiro e torceu o nariz como se estivesse fazendo força para pensar em algo, o que chamou novamente a atenção de Scorpius. O Potter mais velho deu uma ombrada no irmão e sorriu.

"Bem, se você precisar de alguma coisa com o Malfoy, me fala. Eu vou tentar acalmar o Fred."

"Fala pra ele que eu não disse nada", Albus deixou-se apoiar no corpo de James. "E eu sei que Scorpius não descobriu nada demais."

"Desculpa, maninho" James disse baixinho, e passou um braço sobre o ombro de Albus. O que fez Scorpius se sentir ainda mais culpado, sem que ele soubesse porquê. "Eu acabei te metendo nisso sem querer... Fred 'tava certo quando disse que eu tenho boca grande."

"Não. Tudo bem", respondeu Albus, mas com um tom que não parecia realmente estar tudo bem. "Eu só acho que você tinha que tomar cuidado com ele."

"Fred é boa pessoa." Albus olhou James como se ele tivesse dito que a diretora McGonagall era sexy. "'Tá que só precisa de jeito pra lidar com ele."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente e Scorpius começou a se acalmar. O que não ajudou muito, porque naquele instante ele percebeu que a porta estava fechada, e só conseguiria sair dali se algum aluno entrasse ou teria que esperar Albus e James saírem. Aquilo causou um peso em seu estômago e ele encolheu-se mais contra o próprio corpo, certificando-se que não estava deixando nada a mostra.

"Você não tem nada com o Fred mesmo não, né, James?" A pergunta de Albus chamou a atenção de Scorpius de volta.

"'Tá doido, Albus? Sério que você acreditou nisso?"

"Não, esquece."

"Olha, eu sei me virar com ele, 'tá. Não precisa pegar no meu pé com isso também." James se levantou ao dizer isso, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto como de costume. Ele parecia nunca se afetar com nada. "Se quiser eu dou um toque no Scorpius." Albus balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que não precisava e James deu de ombros.

Scorpius começava a se agitar, tentando encontrar uma forma de sair dali sem ser visto, ao mesmo tempo imaginando se deveria esperar que Albus ficasse sozinho - se é que ele não sairia junto com James - e dizer que ouviu tudo. A segunda opção causou um arrepio em sua coluna, que quase o fez pular de susto quando alguém abriu a porta ao seu lado. Um sextanista entrou, acompanhado do monitor do sexto ano e de Milena Turner.

"O que o Fred fez?" Foi o monitor que perguntou, mas Scorpius não quis esperar para ver o que se seguiria.

Ainda com o coração a mil, correu para a porta que ficara aberta e, cuidando para não trombar em nenhum dos alunos que espiavam pelo corredor, foi para o único lugar que ele sabia que ia estar vazio: o seu dormitório.

-x-

Naquela noite, Scorpius achou que deveria agir naturalmente e fingir que não sabia de nada. Isso, em outra situação - ou caso ele realmente não tivesse ouvido tudo -, significava que ele iria descer um interrogatório imenso sobre Albus assim que o amigo entrou abatido no dormitório. Mas Scorpius simplesmente ficou quieto, lendo sua edição de _De Olho no Quadribol _e esperando que Albus começasse a gritar com ele. Mas Al não gritou. Ele sequer olhou em sua cara e deitou-se direto com um simples desejo de boa-noite, o que só fez Scorpius se enfiar mais no livro.

Na manhã seguinte, a situação não mudou muito. Scorpius permanecia quieto e Albus parecia totalmente contra a idéia de seguir as instruções de Fred Weasley e disparar uma série de 'eu-te-avisei' para cima de Scorpius. O Malfoy só conseguia pensar que precisava dizer alguma coisa, mas murchou os ombros e, quando Albus o perguntou se queria descer para o café da manhã, o acompanhou para o Grande Salão.

"O que Fred queria ontem?" Scorpius arriscou, enquanto desciam as escadarias da Torre. Ele simplesmente não queria continuar naquele silêncio chato, e sentia que _precisava_ perguntar.

"Nada", Albus respondeu com um muxoxo, mas depois de um tempo acrescentou. "Coisas de família."

Scorpius deixou os ombros caírem ainda mais. Não era exatamente 'coisas de família' que ele esperava como resposta, e viu Albus olhá-lo rapidamente, como se esperasse que Scorpius continuasse questionando. Mas como ele não disse mais nada, fizeram o resto do caminho em silêncio.

Assim que chagaram à mesa da Grifinória, as várias corujas do correio entraram pelo Salão, distribuindo os exemplares do Profeta Diário e correspondências particulares. A ave de plumagem cinza e olhos atentos de Scorpius pousou diante dele com uma caixa de biscoitos de nata da Holanda, enviados por sua avó Narcissa. Aquilo distraiu um pouco sua tensão ao lado de Albus, que naquele momento folheava o seu exemplar do jornal.

Então Scorpius percebeu, sem realmente dar atenção, quando uma menina da Sonserina atravessou o Salão em direção à mesa deles. Não era algo comum de se ver, apesar de a lendária rivalidade entre as duas Casas já estar mais amenizada nos últimos anos, e por isso os olhos de Scorpius se fixaram nela. A garota não deveria ter mais de doze anos, era morena e tinha uma longa trança nos cabelos quase ruivos, uma combinação de cores que lembrava...

_Fred Weasley._

A menina simplesmente se jogou nas costas do rapaz sentado alguns metros adiante, no lado oposto da mesa em que Scorpius e Albus estavam. Ela cobriu os olhos de Weasley e sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido. Perto deles, Turner ria e fazia gestos de quem estava achando tudo um máximo.

"Hoje é aniversário do Fred", Albus disse, tirando os olhos do jornal por um instante. Scorpius olhou confuso para ele quando Fred colocou a garota sentada sobre sua perna e sorriu de uma maneira que faria qualquer um duvidar de que ele era capaz de ameaçar alguém.

"Não vai dar os parabéns?" Scorpius perguntou, e Albus respondeu apenas com um balançar de ombros.

Malfoy começava a se lembrar daquela menina da Sonserina. Uma vez, quando Scorpius disse que seu avô achava um ultraje para o nome da família ele ter sido sorteado para a Grifinória, Albus contou que em sua família, principalmente seu tio Ronald, diziam que o Chapéu Seletor tinha se enganado em colocar uma Weasley na Sonserina. Só que Scorpius não conseguia se lembrar do nome dela.

"Ela é sua prima, né?" Ele perguntou, ainda olhando para a garota que entregava um embrulho para o Weasley.

"Hum? Roxanne?" Albus perguntou, para logo em seguida confirmar. "É, mas a gente não se fala muito. Eu já te falei disso. Depois que os pais do Fred se separaram, a minha tia não frequenta muito as Reuniões Weasley."

Albus tinha a mania de chamar um almoço em família de Reunião Weasley, e Scorpius se divertia quando James contava que nunca entendia como tantas pessoas ruivas conseguiam ficar juntas em um lugar tão apertado como a casa de seus avós. Scorpius sempre perguntava se fazia diferença as pessoas serem ruivas ou não, ao que James ou Rose - que costumava estar junto nas conversas - respondiam com um "_você não faz idéia_".

Saindo desses pensamentos e voltando sua atenção para o embrulho que Fred parecia receoso em abrir, Scorpius se percebeu com uma estranha vontade de dizer algo para o Weasley. Ele ficou espiando, tentando não demonstrar curiosidade, quando uma coruja roxa pousou diante do rapaz que brigava com o laço do embrulho. Todos ao redor pareceram focar sua atenção em Fred Weasley quando a ave de cor exótica chegou. E motivos não faltavam, pois era conhecimento geral que o dono daquela coruja era ninguém menos que George Weasley, o proprietário da mais famosa loja de artigos de logros e brincadeiras da Inglaterra. Fred, no entanto, não pareceu nada satisfeito com a visão da coruja, deixando o sorriso desaparecer aos poucos quando pegou o embrulho dos pés muito amarelos da ave e leu o cartão que vinha preso à fita também roxa.

Scorpius olhou rapidamente para Albus, e notou que o amigo o encarava com um olhar irritado. Ele logo desconfiou do motivo: estava outra vez prestando atenção em Fred Weasley. Mas dessa vez não tinha nada demais. Só era aniversário do rapaz e Scorpius estava vendo o alvoroço. Albus, no entanto, parecia achar que aquilo iria enfiar Scorpius em mais alguma confusão, mas não disse nada.

Suspirando resignado, ele voltou sua atenção para sua caixa de biscoitos importados e seu próprio café da manhã, fazendo um bico inconscientemente para Albus, que pareceu satisfeito e voltou a ler o jornal. Scorpius espiou o cabeçalho do Profeta Diário rapidamente, confirmando a data, 23 de outubro, e tentando fixá-la em sua mente. Quando lançou outro olhar para onde estava Weasley, Roxane já havia voltado para a mesa da Sonserina, e ele estava acompanhado apenas de Morgause Bradley e de Turner - que estava ao lado de Weasley e se abraçava à cintura dele de maneira nada inocente -, e Scorpius percebeu que James não estava por ali.

Olhando ao redor, Scorpius encontrou James sentado com um grupinho de meninas do quinto ano, parecendo alheio ao resto do Salão. Scorpius franziu o cenho, incomodado por James não estar perto de Fred naquela data, como se ignorasse completamente o aniversário do primo.

"James não sabe que é aniversário do Weasley?" Perguntou, olhando cuidadosamente para Albus, tentando ver se ele pareceria incomodado com a pergunta. Para sua surpresa, Albus apenas deu de ombros.

"Deve saber", disse, e depois também olhou para a direção onde James estava.

"E ele não vai dar os parabéns ou falar com ele?"

"Eu que vou saber? Talvez eles já tenham se encontrado na Sala Comunal. Eu não tenho nada com isso, Scorpius."

"E você?"

"Eu não tenho nada pra falar com o Fred."

"Mas é aniversário dele. As pessoas gostam que lembrem de seu aniversário."

Albus lançou um olhar cortante para Scorpius que o fez se encolher internamente, mas logo em seguida olhou para onde Fred estava e deu de ombros.

"Eu não gosto dele e ele não gosta de mim, então se eu ficar longe dele já 'tá bom."

"É aniversário do seu primo?" Martin aproximou-se dos dois, sentando-se perto de Albus, pra quem dirigia a pergunta.

"Cara, eu vi mesmo a coruja do seu tio ali?" Kenny, que vinha junto com Martin, ficou de pé próximo à mesa, olhando na direção de Fred. "Será o que que ele ganhou do pai dele? Eu quero ver! Vou lá dar os parabéns e espiar!"

Scorpius abriu a boca levemente, mas não disse nada, apenas acompanhou com o olhar quando o colega realmente seguiu para o grupinho perto de Fred. Albus balançou a cabeça e lançou um olhar interrogativo para Martin, que simplesmente ignorou. Os três garotos ficaram olhando Kenny contornar a mesa e esticar o pescoço para olhar o embrulho que Weasley tinha colocado, ainda fechado, sobre a mochila que estava no chão ao seu lado.

"Ele vai morrer", Martin disse com um tom que não condizia com a informação. Albus balançou a cabeça novamente e se levantou, mas foi tarde demais.

Seja lá o que Kenny tivesse dito, agora ele estava sentado no chão, segurando o nariz e olhando em volta, meio desnorteado, com Turner abaixada ao lado dele. A voz da diretora McGonagall foi ouvida, como de costume, gritando um alto e claro "Weasley!" e Fred juntava suas coisas e saia em direção à mesa dos professores. Scorpius cobriu os lábios com as mãos, não sabendo se ria ou se se preocupava, e Martin levantou-se, indo atrás de Albus e murmurando um "_eu disse_".

* * *

**Música: **Sly and The Family Stone - Family Affair (SUPER aleatória! XD)

_Pra quem está se perguntando "Blood is thicker than mud" significa dizer que a família é capaz de atravessar até as piores situações. O sangue é mais forte do que a lama ;D_

* * *

_Notas:_

**Coyote diz :**

hum... eu não sei o que dizer

mas eu gosto do Eustácio

sempre imagino SPOILER

**Alis disse :**

People Eustácio = Abner Harvey

**Coyote diz :**

Eustácio é tão mais bonito... u-u

**Alis disse :**

e, sim SPOILER... Wait? SPOILER! Isso vai acontecer?

O_O

Você que quis mudar...

u-u

**Coyote diz :**

vai... nos extras... que eu vou fazer... u-u

e eu mudei porque Eustácio me faz pensar em um velho carrancudo e chato...

o Eustácio é carrancudo e chato, mas não é velho... u-u

**Alis disse :**

Cara, eu penso nele como um moleque de cabelo escuro, arrumadinho, carinha de nerd, alto, meio desengonçado

**Coyote diz :**

acabei de pensar... O_O

**Alis disse :**

E óculos

**Coyote diz :**

ele parece muito o Dick do Batman de 60... O_O

só que com óculos... O_O

aí... óculos! XD

**Alis disse :**

Cara... o meu não parece não. Mas meio que a img sumiu, pq agora o Eustácio usa cueca verde

**Coyote diz :**

ai meus deuses! Eustácio virou o Robin na minha mente... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alis disse :**

fuckin hell

**Coyote diz :**

agora tô olhando meu avatar e tô pensando no Eustácio com essa cara de retardado...

LOL

cueca verde!

**Alis disse :**

Por que!

Por que você fez isso, Coy!

I fuckin' hate ya o

**Coyote diz :**

ah... eu to com sono

essa imagem deve sumir até amanhã

se não, aí sim eu vou ter alguma reação quanto a isso

posso falar da Roxanne?

**Alis disse :**

Roxanne

**Alis disse :**

Roxanne é um amorzinho

**Coyote diz :**

e sim... roxanne...

ah, to achando essa nota confusa...

então vamos só dizer que é niver do Fred, que ele tá fazendo 18 anos e que o George não tem noção e deveria ser preso por algum órgão protetor de animais por ficar fazendo corujas de cores escandalosas...

**Alis disse :**

E que a Roxanne é uma coisa FOFA

que morde

mas uma coisa FOFA

**Coyote diz :**

SIM!

um amor!

ela deveria aparecer mais... o Fred fica fofo com ela perto...

**Alis disse :**

E que o Kenny ainda vai acabar morto...

**Coyote diz :**

É o karma... u-u

**Alis disse :**

É o karma u_u

**Coyote diz :**

Kenny nasceu para morrer

mas se eu conseguir eu como ele antes disso

**Alis disse :**

Inclusive afogado em... bom. XD

**Coyote diz :**

ho

hohoho

hohohohohoho

[viajgens aleatórias sobre cenas para extras...]

**Coyote diz :**

alguém afogou o kenny em leite quente, ouviu?

mas então... fugimos das notas de novo

vamos despedir de uma vez?

**Alis disse :**

a gente edita isso tudo com um [a gente surtou]

vamos deixá-los curiosos sobre o conteúdo do surto

**Coyote diz :**

ok... XD

**Alis disse :**

e dizer que engloba fred, kenny, estrados de cama quebrado, tubos de ensaio e essas coisas

**Coyote diz :**

se é que alguém lê isso

e sangue

**Alis disse :**

Ninguém lê u_u

**Coyote diz :**

nossa... assim fica parecendo que o Fred literalmente matou o Kenny

OHMYGOD!

**Alis disse :**

HE KILLED KENNY!

**Coyote diz :**

YOU BASTARD!

**Alis disse :**

\o/

Okay, com isso a gente se despede!

E diz que hoje, 23 de outubro é aniversário do Fred!

**Coyote diz :**

e diz que algum dia responderemos as reviews... XD

e a gente tentou comemorar... com olho roxo!

**Alis disse :**

E, gente, desejem-me sorte, vestibular amanhã! *oi, em pânico?*

**Coyote diz :**

dois olhos roxos!

**Alis disse :**

Porque com o Fred comemoração boa é com olho roxo!

Ou sangue!

Ou sexo!

Ou os três!

**Coyote diz :**

hu

huhu

huhuhu

ainda vou fazer aquele extra SPOILER

**Alis disse :**

sim, a gente tem que postar extras

no site

**Coyote diz :**

uhum

o site já existe?

**Alis disse :**

sim, mas lembra que eu pedi ajuda pra adicionar conteúdo?

Sinto nos meus seios que terei que adicionar aquilo sozinha

T^T

vamos nos despedir

**Coyote diz :**

oh... ok

**Alis disse :**

cansaço bateu foda aqui agora

**Coyote diz :**

baibai

boa noite

**Alis disse :**

coy

as notas

**Coyote diz :**

*cai num canto em cima do gato e dorme*

to me despedindo... u-u

**Alis disse :**

com boa noite? O_o

**Coyote diz :**

ué, tá de noite, né?

**Alis disse :**

Pra gente o.o

**Coyote diz :**

se a pessoa ler de dia, imagine que eu estou no japão... u-u

**Alis disse :**

O_O

que seja

**Coyote diz :**

o quê?

**Alis disse :**

por mim pode dar até feliz dia da toalha

que não é hoje, gente

u_u

**Coyote diz :**

quer que eu me despida como?

tire a roupa e vá pra cama?

peraí... que que eu tô falando?

**Alis disse :**

eu ia dizer algo muito pornográfico

mas vou ser legal e ficar calada

**Coyote diz :**

dia da toalha foi no inicio do ano... o-o

**Alis disse :**

25 de maio!

Grande dia *-*

**Coyote diz :**

uhum

oh... achei gif de capturando o serra com uma pokebola! XD

**Alis disse :**

AsIUAshausAIOUSaiuHSIOAUh

**Coyote diz :**

pronto, a gente se despediu, né?

**Alis disse :**

Poxa é Blue vs. Red!

Serra vs. Dilma!

Ah, não

**Coyote diz :**

LOL

**Alis disse :**

People, baibai!

usem camisinha!

deixem review!

**Coyote diz :**

e não fiquem depois do toque de recolher! o/

**Alis disse :**

e lembrem-se: NÃO ENTREM EM PÂNICO

**Coyote diz :**

Até logo e obrigada por todos os peixes! o/

**Alis disse :**

E não se preocupem. Somos praticamente inofensivas

**Coyote diz :**

e não fumem!

**Alis disse :**

não acabou ainda!

**Coyote diz :**

*fumaça de cigarro entrando pela janela e tentando me matar*

só quero manifestar meu ódio contra fumantes... u-u

**Alis disse :**

oh pensa pelo lado bom

seu vizinho não fuma maconha

**Coyote diz :**

ah... antes fosse maconha

**Alis disse :**

algum dos meus fuma =_=

**Coyote diz :**

é mais cheiroso que cigarro barato...


	12. Capítulo X

**Capítulo 10 - ****~~ Highway to Hell **

* * *

**Yeah I'm going down anyway  
I'm on the highway to hell**

(_Yeah, eu indo pra baixo de qualquer forma_

_Estou numa estrada para o inferno_)

* * *

-Outubro de 2020-

* * *

As aulas transcorreram com alguma semelhança de normalidade, apesar do incidente do café da manhã e a rápida viagem de Kenny à Enfermaria. Ao menos o que se esperava de normalidade, e que não parecia agradar em nada Albus, já que várias pessoas vinham perguntar o que tinha acontecido com Kenny. Scorpius tinha enfim tomado consciência de que a coisa era realmente séria, e por isso tentava distrair Albus.

No final do dia, estavam os dois sentados em frente a lareira, e Scorpius tinha pedido um novo unicórnio para fazer companhia ao que Albus lhe fizera e passava o dia cavalgando em sua mesinha de cabeceira. Albus reclamou um pouco, mas começou a dobrar a página de classificados do Profeta. Scorpius, a principio, observava distraidamente a agilidade com que os dedos de Albus vincavam a folha e faziam dobras sobre dobras, dando formas ao papel cheio de letras. Então sua atenção foi redirecionada quando, por acaso, chegou aos seus ouvidos o nome de Fred Weasley.

Scorpius olhou sobre os ombros, vendo algumas garotas conversando perto das escadas para os dormitórios, entre elas, Li Su e Milena Turner. A sextanista fez um movimento rápido com a mão, pedindo para falarem mais baixo e olhou em volta. Scorpius olhou para baixo, disfarçando. Ele queria ter entendido sobre o que elas falavam - e ele tinha certeza que ouvira algo sobre o mau humor de Weasley -, mas naquele momento Martin apareceu na Sala através da passagem, e assim que avistou Scorpius e Albus, se dirigiu a eles, acompanhado de Kenny que ainda tinha o nariz um pouco inchado.

"Ei, vocês ficaram sabendo?" Ele disse, jogando a mochila no chão, ao lado de Albus e se sentando no braço da poltrona em que Scorpius estava. "Fred ganhou um par novo de luvas profissionais!"

"Legal, né?" Kenny continuou o comentário do colega, fazendo Albus levantar o olhar para a dupla. "Precisava me socar por causa de um par de luvas?"

Scorpius viu Albus balançar a cabeça e voltar sua atenção para a página de jornal parcialmente dobrada a sua frente, e decidiu interferir no assunto.

"Se você não fosse tão idiota, Kenny."

"Eu? Aquele cara que tem problemas, isso sim!" Kenny retrucou, desviando-se de três patinhos de papel que desfilavam pelo chão em fila indiana e sentando-se ao lado de Scorpius."Que motivos ele tem pra ser daquele jeito?"

"Os pais dele são separados, igual os seus", Martin respondeu, rindo.

"Eu não ameaço pessoas por isso."

"Não, você apanha delas. Cada um com seus problemas", Martin disse, olhando ao redor e procurando apoio.

Kenny abriu a boca para responder, mas Albus ficou de pé de repente, jogando o que viria a ser um unicórnio sobre a mesinha com raiva.

"Dá pra vocês pararem de falar disso, caramba! Eu não 'tô nem aí se vocês estão disposto a arrumar problemas com ele, mas eu é que não quero ouvir falação por culpa de vocês!"

Todos ficaram em silêncio, e Scorpius mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, sabendo mais o que ninguém do que Albus estava tentando evitar para si. Mas Martin pareceu não entender.

"Fale, Albus! Seu primo andou te ameaçando, foi isso?"

Albus não respondeu, mas seu rosto logo coloriu-se de vermelho quando Martin ergueu as sobrancelhas como se indagasse pela resposta. Scorpius tentou intervir.

"Martin, chega,'tá", ele deu uma cotovelada na perna do colega. "Esse assunto já 'tá enchendo mesmo."

"O quê? Ele te disse alguma coisa, Scorpius? Mira, daquilo que aconteceu ontem?"

"Não." Scorpius lançou um olhar rápido para Albus e voltou-se para Martin. "Ele não disse nada e eu também não quero saber, mas se ele disse pra parar-"

Scorpius não terminou a frase, porque percebeu ao canto de seu campo de visão alguém que olhava fixamente para ele. Quando olhou naquela direção para ter certeza, Weasley apenas bufou e atravessou a Sala Comunal. Scorpius viu Kenny encolher-se ao seu lado quando Weasley aproximou-se de onde estavam, e viu Albus encarar fixamente o moreno, que o mirava de modo hostil. Os dois mantinham os olhares fixos, e Albus só o desviou quando um som apertado, que parecia um guincho, foi ouvido aos pés de Weasley. Albus apertou os lábios com tanta força quando viu sob o pé de Fred um de seus patinhos esmagado, que fez Scorpius prender a respiração. Weasley não disse nada, nem sequer parou perto deles, apenas fez seu caminho direto para fora da Sala Comunal, com a mesma expressão séria no rosto.

Assim que o moreno saiu da sala Comunal, Albus abaixou-se e pegou a dobradura estragada, encarou-a por um tempo e em seguida, bufando, terminou de amassá-la e atirou na lareira. Scorpius ficou o observando quando ele colocou a mochila em um dos ombros e seguiu para os dormitórios sem sequer olhar para eles três que permaneceram na poltrona.

"Nossa..." Martin murmurou, mas Scorpius o ignorou.

Scorpius colocou os pés sobre o acento do sofá e abraçou os joelhos, pensativo. Ele sabia que se Fred Weasley estava ameaçando Albus era sua culpa. Seja lá o que Albus soubesse sobre a tal sala, Scorpius tinha certeza que se ele não queria contar-lhe era para protegê-lo. Agora ele via isso claramente na maneira agressiva de Weasley. E não queria que Albus se machucasse por sua causa. Se Fred desconfiava que Scorpius sabia o que estava acontecendo, e culpava Albus por isso, então Scorpius era o único que poderia resolver aquilo.

Ele levantou-se rapidamente, mal juntou suas coisas em sua mochila e a jogou a um canto da Sala Comunal. Scorpius nem olhou ao redor, nem percebeu que algumas pessoas cochichavam sobre Albus ter gritado com os três colegas de dormitório, e nem respondeu quando Kenny perguntou onde ele ia. Scorpius estava simplesmente decidido a arrumar tudo e acabar de vez com aquela história, e não tinha tempo para ficar respondendo perguntas. Seguiu o mesmo caminho que Weasley fizera para fora da Sala Comunal.

Ele passou pela passagem e olhou ao redor as escadarias giratórias. A Mulher Gorda no quadro disse algo sobre estar quase no horário do toque de recolher, mas Scorpius ignorou e começou a descer os degraus. Se Weasley estava indo para a tal sala quando saiu, Scorpius sabia qual caminho iria tomar, lembrando-se da noite em que o viu com James. Ele desceu as escadas e virou por alguns corredores, então ficou na dúvida por qual caminho seguir. Parando no meio do corredor e olhando ao redor, decidiu ir mais adiante, para conferir que não tinha errado o lugar. E então deparou-se com uma silhueta sentada nos degraus do meio de uma escada circular que dava em uma espécie de corredor aberto de frente para os terrenos da escola.

Scorpius observou o vulto de costas por um tempo, percebendo que ele estava distraído demais para ter percebido os seus passos, e ia voltar a sua busca quando reconheceu aquela silhueta. Aquela pessoa se parecia muito com Fred Weasley.

Scorpius suspirou fundo, quase desistindo, mas então começou a descer os degraus lentamente. De repente já não parecia a melhor das ideias o que ele estava fazendo, e seu coração parecia fazer barulho demais dentro de seu peito que ele se perguntava como não incomodava Weasley. Scorpius parou alguns degraus atrás do rapaz e ficou encarando sua nuca. Ele tinha certeza que já tinha sido percebido, e tinha medo de se aproximar mais e entrar no alcance do punho de Weasley. Mas como Fred parecia ignorá-lo, Scorpius inspirou fundo e decidiu chamá-lo. Ele permanecia alguns degraus acima do outro, e preferiu assim, para tentar igualar suas altura caso o moreno se levantasse.

"Weasley", chamou, mas como Fred não moveu um músculo, Scorpius continuou. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Ele esperou em silêncio, mas Weasley apenas inspirou sonoramente e permaneceu na mesma posição. Scorpius suspirou e franziu o cenho. Ele não gostava que as pessoas o ignorassem, e em momento algum ele imaginou que era isso que Weasley faria. Se o rapaz tivesse até mesmo o chamado para dançar lambada ele ficaria menos desnorteado do que estava se sentindo naquele momento. Decidido a ter atenção, Scorpius desceu mais dois degraus e parou ao lado de Fred, ainda um degrau acima do que ele estava, e limpou a garganta.

"Weasley, eu estou falando com você. Olha, eu não gosto que me ignorem, e eu sei que você está bravo comigo e com o Al, mas eu quero arrumar as coisas." Ele fez uma pausa e ficou esperando alguma reação, que veio apenas em uma olhada rápida de lado, e Fred voltou a olhar para baixo. Scorpius suspirou, torcendo os lábios e pensando no que dizer em seguida. "Eu só acho que você está sendo um babaca ameaçando ele. E ele nem me contou nada, eu que ouvi o que você disse ontem a noite e-"

Fred moveu-se, fazendo Scorpius parar de falar de repente. O moreno ficou de pé, e mesmo estando um degrau abaixo de Scorpius ainda era bem mais alto que ele. Ele encarou Scorpius por um tempo, fazendo o herdeiro Malfoy prender a respiração quando encontrou os olhos de Fred tão próximos dos seus, mas não disse nada, e sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, simplesmente virou-se e começou a subir a escada e deixou Scorpius parado no mesmo lugar. Depois de alguns segundos, Scorpius venceu a tensão e olhou para trás, vendo Fred subindo alguns degraus acima. Sem pensar duas vezes, e já se irritando por todas suas tentativas ultimamente serem frustradas, fossem elas para descobrir algo, ou como agora, para consertar tudo. Fred Weasley poderia não se importar com o que ele tinha para dizer, podia achar que Scorpius não passava de uma criança curiosa que levava tudo na brincadeira, mas Scorpius não deixaria Fred pensar isso dele para sempre. Ele ia se fazer ouvir e ser levado a sério.

"Espera!" gritou, e vendo que Fred não pararia, subiu os degraus de dois em dois atrás dele, segurando-o pelo braço e se colocando diante de Weasley. "Eu estou tentando falar com você, então você vai me ouvir. Eu não 'tô nem aí se você 'tá bravo ou não, mas você não tem o direito de ameaçar as pessoas nem bater em ninguém. Eu sei que você ficou de detenção no dia do seu aniversário, e se 'tá puto com isso, é bem feito por socar o Kenny, e-"

"Do que 'cê tá falando, porra?" Fred o cortou de repente, o empurrando com força para trás, afastando Scorpius de si. "Você tem que ficar enchendo o saco o tempo todo, é?"

Scorpius abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes, mas quando viu que Weasley iria afastar-se outra vez, decidiu tentar de outro jeito.

"Olha, desculpa se eu fiquei perguntando demais. Eu realmente não quero mais saber o que é essa tal sala que você 'tava falando, e eu nem fui atrás do tal garoto da Corvinal por isso, eu só estava passando mesmo e ouvi ele falando umas coisas estranhas. Eu nem o conheço..." Scorpius não tinha certeza do porque de estar falando aquilo tudo, mas pensando em como Fred Weasley tinha ameaçado Albus, achou que deveria continuar, agora que o moreno estava prestando atenção nele. "Eu só não quero que você fale alguma coisa com Albus, ou com meus amigos, por minha causa. Eu juro que não vou mais tentar descobrir o que vocês estão fazendo, eu só não imaginava que seria algo tão importante, então..."

Ele parou de falar quando Weasley revirou os olhos e deu-lhe as costas novamente, seguindo em outra direção. Scorpius deixou os ombros caírem, vendo que o moreno realmente não estava escutando o que ele tentava dizer. Ele bufou, convencido de que resolveria aquilo naquela noite, e outra vez se colocou diante de Fred.

"Me responde alguma coisa pelo menos . Eu já disse que não vou mais te encher o saco com isso, nem vou perguntar mais pra ninguém. Albus não me disse nada, eu nem sei do que se trata ou o que vocês fazem nessa tal sala. Isso não basta pra você?" Scorpius encarava Weasley, sério, e não se deixou intimidar quando os olhos caramelo do rapaz o fitavam como que o estudando. "Então, diz alguma coisa. Vai parar de ameaçar o Al se eu parar de procurar o que é que vocês fazem?"

Scorpius teve vontade de encolher-se diante do olhar perturbador de Weasley, e começou a se sentir incomodado com a proximidade e o silêncio do outro. Talvez Weasley realmente não estivesse em um bom dia, a despeito de ser seu aniversário. Ou talvez Scorpius realmente tivesse falado demais. Scorpius tentava pensar no que fazer. Desculpar-se e sair correndo estava começando a parecer uma idéia maravilhosa naquele momento, mas uma mão de Fred pousou em seu ombro direito e o moreno aproximou-se um pouco mais.

"Você quer mesmo saber o que tem "nessa tal sala"?" Ele perguntou com um tom carregado na voz e Scorpius abriu a boca, não sabendo o que responder. "Hoje ela está funcionando," ele fez uma pausa e aproximou-se mais, e Scorpius podia sentir a respiração quente do Weasley tocando seu rosto, "e você vai me acompanhar."

Sem esperar resposta, Fred apertou os dedos no ombro de Scoprpius e o forçou a seguir diante dele no corredor. Scorpius sentia o peso da mão de Fred em seu ombro, o polegar passando de leve em seu pescoço, com o canto da unha roçando sua pele, e seu coração se acelerava a cada passo. Ele ouvia os passos e a respiração forte de Fred ao seu lado, mas não tinha coragem de virar um milímetro que fosse para olhá-lo. O moreno o guiou por uma escadaria longa, que Scorpius não conhecia, mas que foi dar num corredor do sexto andar, e eles tomaram mais um lance de escada. No sétimo andar, passaram por um banheiro desativado e tomaram um corredor que Scorpius sabia ser sem saída.

Ele sentiu que seu coração ia parar a qualquer momento quando reconheceu para onde estavam indo. Ali não tinha nada, era apenas uma área vazia da escola que dava acesso a outros corredores e escadas, mas não tinha salas de aula por ali. Scorpius começou a suar frio enquanto sua mente trabalhava rápido demais, apavorado com as possibilidades do que Fred Weasley poderia fazer com ele num lugar vazio como aquele. Foi quando, chegando a um corredor de paredes vazias, a mão de Weasley pressionou um pouco seu pescoço para em seguida empurrá-lo contra uma grande tapeçaria com trasgos dançando balé. Scorpius prendeu a respiração, sem conseguir se mover, e ficou encarando o moreno que, ao contrário do que podia esperar, apenas fechou os olhos e andou para um lado e para o outro várias vezes.

De repente a parede às suas costas pareceu se mover, e ele afastou-se para vê-la se transformar em uma grande porta dupla. Boquiaberto, Scorpius ficou encarando a porta que acabara de surgir sem saber o que fazer, e não reagiu quando Weasley segurou seu braço e o puxou. A porta abriu sozinha diante do toque de Weasley, e os dois entraram pela passagem.

-x-

Albus estava ainda mais irritado quando saiu do banho e fazia o caminho de volta para o dormitório. O tempo sozinho no banheiro serviu apenas para ele maturar a raiva que sentia quando gritou com Scorpius e os outros na Sala Comunal, e quando Fred o encarou daquele jeito acusador, e tudo o mais que vinha acontecendo. Sozinho, ele raramente conseguia se acalmar, e agora que ele resolvera culpar Fred por tudo o que estava acontecendo, seria difícil engolir aqueles pensamentos irritativos e deixá-los para trás.

Sim, era Fred Weasley o culpado de tudo estar dando errado. Ele não podia culpar Albus disso, foi ele que não se importara em ficar tagarelando o que não devia no meio da Sala Comunal. Foi Weasley que ficou atiçando Scorpius com aquelas insinuações, e toda a Grifinória sabe como Scorpius é curioso. E agora, graças ao Fred, Albus estava discutindo o tempo todo com Scorpius, e voltara a ter dores de cabeça e insônia.

Enquanto direcionava sua raiva contra o primo, Albus entrou no dormitório e viu Martin e Kenny conversando sobre a cama do primeiro. Assim que ele viu os dois, eles pararam de falar e o encararam com olhares que faria qualquer idiota suspeitar de problemas. Mas Albus preferiu ignorar e não perguntar, apesar de uma grande parte dele estar praticamente implorando para que os colegas perguntassem sobre Fred Weasley e ele pudesse disparar uma série de insultos contra o primo.

"Ah, Albus", Martin chamou, "é verdade que o seu primo já matou um cara aí com bastãozadas?"

Albus arregalou os olhos quando entendeu a pergunta, e ficou tentando imaginar de onde Martin teria tirado aquela informação. Kenny logo explicou.

"Você sabe, rolam boatos por aí e tal." Ele agitou a mão no ar, e mudou de posição na cama. "Não que eu acredite, lógico. Mas é só uma dúvida."

"É, bem, é só pra ter certeza que vamos ver o Scorpius novamente."

"O quê?" Albus não conseguiu associar de imediato as duas informações, ocupado que estava em xingar Weasley mentalmente pela maldita fama que conseguia ter. "Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Hmm, assim que você saiu, o Scorpiu foi atrás do Weasley e até agora não voltou." Martin informou e, com um sorriso sádico, completou. "Estávamos apostando nas chances dele sobreviver."

Albus abriu a boca e fechou sem dizer nada, apenas soltando o ar com força e praticamente bufando. Naquele momento Albus decidiu que não se preocuparia com Scorpius. Ele já tinha avisado, ele já tinha tentando fingir que nada daquilo acontecera, como o amigo tinha proposto alguns dias atrás, ele já tinha até mesmo levado um sermão de Fred Weasley calado por culpa de Scorpius. E o próprio Scorpois ainda tinha o olho esquerdo meio roxo para lembrá-lo de não se meter onde não era chamado. Agora, apesar de uma pequena preocupação que o fazia querer ir atrás de Scorpius, Albus simplesmente preferiu ignorar. Ele sabia que Fred Weasley nunca matara ninguém, mas se ele fizesse o favor de mandar Scorpius para enfermaria, talvez resolveria dois problemas de Albus: talvez Fred seria expulso e talvez Scorpius aprendesse a cuidar somente da própria vida.

* * *

**Música: **Highway To Hell ~ AC/DC_ (Porque eu gosto dessa música - e porque pode apostar que vai ter a soundtrack de Glee pintando de título dos capítulos!)_

* * *

**Notas (uhuuuuuu! a primeira que ficou curtinha! \o/ *Coy* - A próxima terá 20 páginas no Word *Alis*):**

**Alis diz:**

vamos lá, recomeçando as notas!

e para que vocês saibam, leitores, essa é a terceira tentativa!

Primeiro: Feliz Natal!

Segundo: Feliz Ano Novo!

Terceiro: Tenham medo do próximo capítulo!

Quarto: NÓS AMAMOS O MARTIN E O KENNY! (e o Martin usa cuecas extravagantes e toca banjo)

Pronto! Consegui!

**Coyote diz:**

então... nós tentamos, tentamos muito, tentamos mais um pouco e outra vez... mas no final a gente não sabe fazer nota... tá vendo, né?

**Alis diz:**

As notas não são um lugar para sermos coerentes ou produtivas, mas eu tô tentando!

**Coyote diz:**

Eu só quero adicionar: Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando! Um dia a gente responde tudo! XD

podemos ir embora falar da bunda do Martin?

aliás... o Martin mais velho deve ser... ui... *-*

**Alis diz:**

Aham!

**Coyote diz:**

pena que ele fica muito chato... u-u

**Alis diz:**

Ah, mas parte da graça é ele ser chato!

Espera. Vamos far tchau primeiro!

**Coyote diz:**

ooook

**Alis diz:**

Baibai gente! juizo no ano novo, encham a cara, mas usem camisinha! se vocês tiverem filhos vai ficar dificil de ler fics, crianças enchem o saco!

**Coyote diz:**

eu tava vendo teletubies no Natal... o-o

**Alis diz:**

(menos o Biel, filho da Nanda, esse é fofo :3)

Eu ignorei os teletubies só pra constar.

**Coyote diz:**

baibai gente, e até o fim do universo... ou o próximo cap, o que vier primeiro! o/

**Alis diz:**

O fim do universo é 2012...

a gente tá entrando em 2011...

O_O

**Coyote diz:**

sim... e?

**Alis diz:**

U_U vai achando mesmo que você escapa de mim esse tempo todo!

**Coyote diz:**

... XD

**Alis diz:**

Eu vou saber o caminho pra sua casa! eu vou poder ir aí a qualquer tempo ir te obrigar a escrever!

HÁ!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA


	13. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI - Mushroom Hunting

* * *

**

~**Mushroom hunting... Mushroom hunting!**

~_Caça ao cogumelo... Caça ao cogumelo!_

* * *

-Outubro de 2020-

* * *

-x-

Assim que a grande porta dupla se abriu, Scorpius não conseguiu divisar de imediato o que tinha naquele cômodo. A primeira coisa que o atingiu foi um ritmo alto e forte que parecia vibrar dentro de seu tórax, e ele só conseguia ouvir uma música contagiante. Além da porta estava escuro, exceto por feixes de luxes coloridas vindos de lugar nenhum que piscavam, giravam e desapareciam no ar. Abaixo das luzes, várias pessoas se reuniam e dançavam vertiginosamente, parecendo completamente indiferentes a eles. Alguns poucos olhavam em sua direção quando eles entraram, uns parecendo curiosos, outros simplesmente sorrindo e voltando a atenção para outro lado. A mão de Fred mantinha-se firme em seu braço. Depois de não mais que um segundo ao qual ficaram parados assim que entraram naquele cômodo, Fred começou a caminhar entre as pessoas ali, abrindo caminho sem dificuldade.

Scorpius olhava em todas as direções, tentando entender o que era aquilo. Era óbvio que existia uma espécie de boate secreta dentro de Hogwarts, mas como isso era possível? Ele cambaleava desajeitado enquanto Fred o puxava entre a multidão, seus olhos percorrendo rapidamente tudo o que conseguia divisar enquanto as luzes coloridas piscavam acima deles, vez ou outra os feixes fixavam-se sobre alguém em particular, geralmente expondo uma cena que Scorpius só conseguia definir como _indecente_, o que fazia seu corpo se aquecer por completo e ele engasgar com a própria respiração. Weasley no entanto o guiava através da massa de corpos de maneira indiferente, e quanto mais eles entravam naquele grupo, mais audaciosas se tornavam as cenas que Scorpius ia captando ao seu redor. Ele queria perguntar que lugar era aquele, e quem eram aquelas pessoas, e o que estava acontecendo... E tantas outras coisas que pareciam se embolar em sua garganta e ele terminava apenas boquiaberto olhando de um lado para o outro, algumas vezes encarando a nuca de Weasley, mas incapaz de externar qualquer pergunta.

Em algum momento, de repente, uma pessoa abriu a multidão em direção oposta e parou o caminho de Fred. Scorpius só se deu conta disso quando quase trombou nas costas do moreno, por fim percebendo que alguém gritava com Weasley. Scorpius percebeu que conhecia esse alguém, e que ele fora o responsável por seu atual olho roxo. Instintivamente Scorpius encolheu-se atrás de Weasley, que simplesmente o puxou para frente.

"Eu já disse pra você não se meter no que eu faço!" Ele gritou para Chad Volghan e segurou Scorpius pelos ombros para mantê-lo imóvel, como se o mostrasse para o corvinal. "Eu trago o grifinório que eu quiser aqui, você não tem nada com isso."

Scorpius olhou para o outro rapaz sem saber se deveria dizer algo, completamente desnorteado. E naquele instante outra pessoa se juntou a eles. Scorpius o reconheceu brevemente, sua fisionomia, até onde conseguia distinguir com a luz piscante, era familiar, mas ele não tinha certeza de quem era. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Chad e disse algo que Scorpius não pode ouvir, mas que pareceu não agradar muito ao outro, e depois encarou Scorpius brevemente antes de olhar para Fred. Ainda confuso com tudo aquilo, Scorpius olhou ao redor e viu que as pessoas mais próximas tinham se afastado e alguns observavam os quatro ali.

"Felicidades, Weasley."

"Não enche, Flattley."

Scorpius ouviu aquilo e só alguns instantes depois seu cérebro processou o que acontecia. Flattley? Então aquele era o aluno da Lufa-Lufa que fazia as narrações dos jogos de quadribol. E com isso, Scorpius percebeu que as pessoas ao redor deles também eram alunos, e muitos daqueles ele via diariamente pelos corredores, correndo entre uma aula e outra, mesmo que ele não fizesse idéia de quem eram ou em que ano estavam.

"Ah, qual é, Alec! Sabe de quem esse menino é filho, né?"

"Chad, calma. Eu espero que o Fred saiba o que 'tá fazendo."

"Dá pra vocês esquecerem que eu existo?" Weasley não esperou resposta, e simplesmente empurrou Scorpius sobre os dois rapazes, abrindo caminho de maneira nada sutil.

Scorpius cambaleou e tentou se desculpar desajeitadamente quando pisou no pé de algum dos veteranos, mas não teve tempo. Logo se viu outra vez entre a multidão, com Weasley o guiando para uma pequena escada que levava para uma plataforma em T, como uma espécie de palco com passarela. Na ponta da passarela, uma garota dançava em uma barra e na parte do fundo tinham dispostas quatro poltronas de espaldar alto e encapadas com veludo, cada qual com a cor de uma das Casas de Hogwarts. Na poltrona verde, uma garota negra estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas elegantemente, vestindo um terninho com gravata também verde, e os observando atentamente. Fred ignorou-a e empurrou Scorpius em direção a poltrona vermelha.

"Não!" Scorpius conseguiu gritar, naquele instante, e deu um pulo, tentando se soltar da mão de Weasley.

Ele não sabia por que gritou '_não'_, mas alguma coisa começou funcionar dentro de sua cabeça e ligar as peças, e aquela foi a reação mais rápida que ele teve às conclusões que chegava. Weasley pareceu não se incomodar com aquilo, segurou Scorpius com mais força e continuou o empurrando. Atrás da poltrona vermelha, na parede do fundo daquele lugar, tinha uma porta discreta ao lado de uma tapeçaria com o brasão da Grifinória, e era pra lá que Scorpius percebeu que estava sendo arrastado. E seja lá o que tivesse do outro lado daquela porta, nada na expressão de Weasley fazia Scorpius imaginar que iria se divertir.

"Olha, eu quero ir embora..." Ele choramingou pela força com que Fred apertava seu ombro. "Desculpa ter te incomodado, mas eu-"

"Cala a boca, porra!"

"Olha, Weasley, me deixa ir, por favor! Eu- eu prometo que não falo nada! Eu fico quietinho! Você pode ter a sua boate, não falo pra ninguém que o sonho da sua vida é ser DJ, quer dizer, isso não é problema, é abolutamente normal e eu acho super legal e-"

"Porra, 'tu' é retardado? Eu disse para calar a boca, cacete!", Fred sacudiu Scorpius pelo braço.

"O que você vai fazer comigo? Essa porta dá pra uma prisão? Você vai me prender, não vai? Eu não quero ser prisioneiro!", Scorpius brecou, tanto quanto era possível brecar com Fred Weasley o arrastando com toda a força. A realização do óbvio o atingiu de cheio. "Você vai me torturar!"

Fred ignorou e continuou arrastando Scorpius, que se recusava terminamente e cooperar.

"Você vai me torturar?"

"Sexo violento é interessante..." Weasley resmungou e não pareceu ter a intenção de simplesmente experimentar o efeito que isso causaria como piada.

Scorpius simplesmente empacou no mesmo instante ao ouvir aquilo, e acabou cambaleando com o solavanco em seu braço quando Fred o puxou.

"Você disse sexo?" Ele tentou se soltar e Weasley deu um arranco mais forte dessa vez. "VOCÊ VAI ME ESTUPRAR?"

Do outro lado da porta, quando Scorpius parou de se debater, ele percebeu que havia um quarto. Um quarto relativamente escuro, com decorações em vermelho e dourado, mas nada muito extravagante. Na verdade, havia pouca mobília. E...

"Feliz aniversário, senhor Weasley!"

Duas vozes soaram em uníssono de dentro do quarto, e Scorpius vislumbrou, sobre a cama de colcha de veludo vinho, um par de treseiros apontados para a porta, com laços vermelhos exageradamente grandes amarrado neles.

"Puta que pariu!" Wealey berrou e saiu do quarto, deixando Scorpius desnorteado e sozinho ali, de frente para aquela visão constrangedora.

Dali, em cima da cama, dois rostos idênticos surgiram por trás dos laços e olharam desapontados para Scorpius.

"Ué, será que ele não gosta de vermelho?"

"Eu disse que laços não eram uma boa idéia..."

Scorpius conhecia aqueles rostos. Na verdade, qualquer pessoa em Hogwarts conhecia os gêmeos Scamander. Os dois loiros eram famosos por suas excentricidades e havia mais de um boato realmente absurdo sobre eles. Scorpius mesmo fora responsável por um ou dois deles.

Eles se levantaram, parecendo indiferentes ao fato de a única coisa cobrindo sua completa nudez ser um grande laço vermelho amarrado em suas cinturas, e se aproximaram saltitantes de Scorpius.

"Olha só o que temos aqui, Lorcan!"

"Parece que ele já tinha arrumado o presentinho dele."

Scorpius não conseguiu apagar da mente as grandes expansões de pele completamente expostas que estavam a sua frente. Ele já havia visto bundas na sua vida, mas nenhuma delas estava vira para ele assim, tão de perto e certamente nenhuma das bundas tinha laços vermelhos adornando-as.

Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou olhando para os Scamander - tempo no qual os gêmeos tinham voltado a ficar de quatro, rolado pela cama e tentavam se morder como dois gatos muito grandes, muito loiros e muito nus, mas a voz de Weasley o trouxe de volta num susto.

"Cacete, Chad! Que porra é aquela no meu quarto?" A voz de Weasley se fez ouvir através da porta, e a atenção dos gêmeos voltou-se para lá.

"O quarto é teu, você que tem que saber quem tá gozando lá!"

"Eu 'to falando desses caralhinhos aí!" Ele adentrou o quarto, quase passando por cima de Lorcan, e aproveitou o momento para agarrá-lo pelos cabelos. "O que esses bostinhas estão fazendo aqui?"

"Ai, senhor Weasley, nós não sabíamos que você já estava com um acompanhante hoje..." Ele gemeu melodicamente, mas não pareceu realmente incomodado por ser agarrado pelos cabelos. Na verdade, Scorpius tinha certeza que ele parecia até contente com aquilo.

"Nós só queríamos fazer uma surpresa", Lisander disse - ronronou, na opinião de Scorpius - aproximando-se de Fred e passando o rosto no ombro dele.

"Tire essas porras daqui!" Fred esbravejou, empurrando o loiro para o lado e encarando Chad.

"Eu não", Chad deu de ombros e afastou-se dali. "Problema é seu se não tranca as portas."

Fred praguejou, e Scorpius começou a pensar que aquela era uma boa chance para escapar dali. Ele olhou mais uma vez em volta, sentindo suas esperanças diminuirem sensivelmente. Todos os seus planos envolviam sair pela porta na qual Fred estava praticamente bloqueando. E ele sabia que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria passar pelo rapaz.

Sentiu um certo medo ao pensar que era prisioneiro de Weasley. Diversas idéias pairaram pela mente de Scorpius, desde ser mantido como moeda de troca pelas respostas das provas de seu pai até ter seus órgãos vendidos no mercado negro. Enquanto Lorcan, que fora solto quando Fred empurrou o outro para longe, se aproximava tentando enfiar uma das mãos por baixo do suéter que Weasley vestia, Scorpius tentou se esgueirar até a porta. Fred parecia distraído o suficiente, começando a ceder às carícias do corvinal, mas quando Scorpius se aproximou da porta, Weasley simplesmente empurrou Lorcan, que tentou se aproximar outra vez, e dessa vez foi repelido com um soco em cheio no queixo.

"Cacete, eu disse pra vocês caírem fora daqui!"

"Hum..." o corvinal caiu no chão, com um gemido que não parecia tanto de dor, apesar da linha fina de sangue que logo surgiu em seus lábios. "bate de novo que eu apaixono."

"Ai meu Merlin, você bateu nele!" Scropius gritou, encolhendo-se contra a parede e olhando para o loiro aos seus pés.

"Oh, Weasley, não seja mal..." Lysander ronronou. "Imagina só, nós quatro, aqui-"

"Só se vocês dois estiverem empalados no lustre!" Ele agarrou Lorcan pelos cabelos outra vez quando esse engatinhou até suas pernas e o arrastou porta a fora. "Sumam da minha frente!"

"Oh, mas é seu aniversário..."

"Nós queríamos fazer algo legal..." Lorcan gemeu do lado de fora, tentando voltar.

"Saiam."

"Tudo bem, a gente já entendeu que você é egoísta e quer o Malfoy só pra você." Lysander fez bico, passando por ele com jeito magoado e abraçando o gêmeo do lado de fora. "Mas se ele não te agradar, nós vamos estar te espe-"

Antes que ele terminasse, Fred fechou a porta do quarto com força e encarou Scorpius. _Ferrou,_ Scorpius pensou, e começou a afastar-se às cegas para trás.

"Você... Você vai fazer o que comigo?" Ele gaguejou, sentindo o coração na garganta e com medo de ele pular para fora a qualquer momento.

Como Weasley não disse nada, apenas ficou encarando-o, Scorpius teve certeza que, seja lá o que Fred fosse fazer, não seria nada legal, e começou a olhar em volta, em busca de uma saída improvisada. Mas não havia portas naquele quarto. Nem janela, nem tubos de ventilação, nem mesmo um buraco de rato era visível. E isso o deixou ainda mais desesperado. Tanto que quando Fred deu um passo em direção a ele, a primeira reação que Scorpius teve foi gritar e tentar sair correndo. Um erro, porque Weasley foi muito mais rápido e o agarrou facilmente, e em uma tentativa frustrada de se soltar, Scorpius acabou embolando suas pernas nas de Fred e ambos caíram. Fred, óbvio, ficou por cima e aproveitou-se do momento para prender Scorpius contra o chão. Ele não sabia como, mas quando deu por si, estava com a varinha na mão e a apontando para Weasley.

"Me solta ou eu-"

"Eu o quê?" Fred desafiou, tentando agarrar o braço de Scorpius.

Scorpius estava armado. Tinha a varinha apontada contra o rosto de Weasley. Mas ele não sabia o que fazer depois.

"AI, CARALHO!" Fred gritou, caindo sentado para trás com a mão no rosto. "Tá tentando me deixar cego, cacete?"

"Ah, eu, é..."

No nervosismo Scorpius não lembrou feitiço nenhum e acabou simplesmente enfiando a varinha no olho de Weasley. Mas o moreno se recuperou fácil e voltava, com um olho meio fechado, vermelho e lacrimejante, para cima de Scorpius, e num golpe raivoso, agarrou a varinha da mão dele e jogou para longe.

"Precisa dessa cena toda?" esbravejou e Scorpius encolheu-se debaixo dele.

"Ai, não me bate! Foi sem querer!", ele choramingou, tentando cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Weasley, porém, agarrou seus pulsos e os afastou forçosamente. "Pelo amor de Merlin, no rosto não!"

Scorpius foi interrompido subitamente por uma boca sobre a sua. Aturdido com aquela atitude inesperada, ele apenas abriu a boca, tentando protestar, e então uma língua intrusa de repente estava tentando alcançar sua garganta. Ele arregalou os olhos e tentou virar o rosto, mas Fred o segurou e continuou o beijo forçado. E então Scorpius percebeu que não podia respirar com a pressão que Fred fazia sobre ele.

Ele agarrou o que provavelmente eram os ombros de Weasley e o empurrou como conseguiu, mas não teve mérito em afastá-lo definitivamente. Engasgando quando o contato foi interrompido, Scorpius sentiu uma mão de Fred prender seus cabelos e puxá-lo de volta, e tentou virar o rosto para evitar. O rapaz insistiu, e Scorpius não soube exatamente como, mas a palma de sua mão estalou contra o rosto de Weasley.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos quando Fred se afastou e o encarou com uma expressão surpresa. Que rapidamente se transformou em raiva quando Scorpius tentou aproveitar para se afastar dele. Weasley o segurou pelo tornozelo e o puxou, sentando sobre suas pernas. Scorpius tentou em vão chutá-lo de lá. Weasley se inclinou sobre dele de novo, agarrando-o pelo cabelo e puxando sua cabeça para o lado com brutalidade, fazendo Scorpius gritar e achar que apanharia. Ele só entendeu porque o rapaz tinha feito aquilo quando sentiu a língua de Weasley em seu pescoço e em seguida a pressão de dentes sobre a pele. Scorpius deu um grito, a princípio mais de surpresa do que de dor, que logo se transformou num gemido baixo de agonia, quando Weasley sugou seu pescoço com nenhuma delicadeza. Ele soube na hora que aquilo deixaria uma marca que Scorpius não tinha idéia de como iria explicar. Quando os dentes retornaram, com uma mordida forte o suficiente para fazê-lo sangrar, Scorpius decidiu que aquele era o menor de seus problemas.

Weasley estava obviamente querendo molestá-lo. A simples constatação fez a pele de Scorpius formigar desagradavelmente e querer se soltar do corpo de seu dono para fugir. Scorpius decidiu que preferia levar uma surra do que ser abusado por aquele estuprador insandecido.

"Seu maníaco! Me solta!", Scorpius exclamou, tentando de todo jeito se soltar, mas a mão de Weasley em um de seus pulsos era tão implacável quanto a que estava firme em seus cabelos. Ele tentou atacá-lo com a mão livre, apenas para sentir seu escalpo sendo praticamente arrancado pelos dedos de Weasley. Ele gritou de dor e redobrou seus esforços. "Seu louco, molestador! Eu quero sair daqui, me deixa ir!"

Weasley rosnou alguma coisa ferozmente, mas Scorpius decidiu que devia gritar cada vez mais alto. O medo estava dando lugar a uma indignação violenta. Ele tentou puxar o cabelo de Weasley, para demonstrar como aquilo _não_ era agradável mas de algum jeito foi imobilizado. Ele não tinha percebido o quanto estava cansado até Fred prendê-lo de tal forma que tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era respirar. E falar. Ao menos a mão tentando deixá-lo careca havia sumido.

"Seu tarado! Você, você quer me... Você quer me levar pra cama!", Scorpius ofegou.

Weasley o olhou com o desprezo que um leão olha para uma gazela cujo pescoço está entre suas presas e deu um sorriso de escárnio.

"Não. Pra você, o chão serve.", respondeu a Scorpius, que o encarou, pasmo.

"Como é?", ele sacudiu a cabeça e deu uma olhada feia para Weasley. Não pela primeira vez na vida, Scorpius desejou ser capaz de dar os olhares glaciais que seu pai e seu avô dispensavam às pessoas. "Meu Merlin, você é insano! Eu nem pedi para vir aqui, seu pirado, você que me arrastou para cá!", o rosto de Weasley mostrou indignação pura, mas Scorpius ignorou. "Seu pervertido, era isso que você queria, não é? O que você vai fazer? Seu maluco, surtado, tarado! Você quer me, me, me molestar!", ele gaguejou.

"Vai à merda, Malfoy!", Weasley rosnou. "Não era você que queria saber o que era A Sala? Vai tomar no cu, moleque. '_Aqui'_ que me importo se você não pediu."

Ele sentiu uma mão se soltar de seu pulso brevemente, mas não teve tempo de reagir antes que a mão de Weasley segurasse seus dois pulsos. Ele sentiu o peso de Weasley se inclinar sobre seus joelhos por um momento ou dois, o que o fez notar que estava com os pés dormentes. Logo Weasley se acomodou de novo. Havia algo em sua mão que fazia um barulho como vários comprimidos num frasco de vidro. Qual não foi a surpresa de Scorpius em notar que se tratava _exatamente_ daquilo. Weasley abriu a tampinha com o polegar e virou parte do conteúdo na boca. Algo no fundo da mente de Scorpius se perguntou o que era aquilo e deduziu que não era remédio para dor de cabeça.

"O que é isso? O que você tomou? Isso... Isso é algum tipo de, você sabe, afrodisíaco? Eu quero ir embora daqui! Ai, meu Merlin, seu tarado, me solta, maní-"

Scorpius não conseguiu completar a frase porque a língua de Weasley estava novamente invadindo sua boca, explorando hábil e brutalmente. Scorpius sentiu pequenas bolinhas dissolvendo-se contra a sua língua e a de Weasley e mais de uma escorregar por sua garganta, ameaçando sufocá-lo. Ele tentou tossir, mas não tinha ar para tanto e sua cabeça girou. _Fui envenenado_, pensou Scorpius, _Vou morrer antes de completar dezoito e provavelmente nunca vão sequer achar meu corpo!_

Weasley se afastou depois de alguns instante, fazendo Scorpius buscar ar com desespero. Ele saiu de cima de Scorpius deixando-o estirado no chão. Imediatamente o garoto se pôs de quatro e enfiou o dedo na garganta, tentando vomitar o veneno que certamente o levaria para o túmulo antes do tempo. _Se ao menos eu tivesse benzoar..._, pensou desalentado entre ondas de enjôo.

"Não adianta, elas já dissolveram."

Scorpius viu Weasley se sentar na cama como se nada estivesse acontecendo e puxar os sapatos dos pés. Scorpius se perguntou se o sapato era útil se usado como arma contra o rapaz.

"O que era aquilo?", perguntou, enquanto engatinhava pra longe de Weasley e tentava achar sua varinha.

"Algo pra te deixar mais calmo." O rapaz parecia indiferente a Scorpius.

O garoto apontou um dedo acusador a Weasley.

"Você me envenenou! 'Tá tentando me matar!"

O mais velho desafivelou o cinto e o jogou longe, fazendo Scorpius estremecer de medo. Ele _realmente _pretendia molestá-lo.

"Sabe que não seria uma má idéia?" Ele revirou os olhos. "Caralho, como você é chato."

Scorpius se pôs de pé e decidiu que tentaria sair dali antes que Weasley voltasse a recorrer a violência. O quarto estava estranhamente borrado nos cantos de visão de Scorpius, como se uma névoa estivesse penetrando-o. Sua cabeça estava ficando cada vez mais leve e o garoto piscou, confuso.

"Seu louco! Seu... Seu..."

Weasley se levantou e Scorpius em parte correu em parte cambaleou para longe. O veneno estava fazendo efeito.

"Acabou de dar escandâlo?"

"Eu não quero morrer.", murmurou Scorpius, sentindo-se imensamente triste. Ele nem ao menos tinha chegado ao item cinco de sua 'Lista de Coisas A Fazer Antes de Morrer'. De fato, ele não sabia que tinha essa lista até aquele momento.

"Você não vai morrer. Era só uma bala pra te desacelerar.", Weasley disse, se aproximando - ou seria se afastando?

"Bala? Não era muito gostosa..." Scorpius riu e olhou a cama. Ela parecia macia e Scorpius pretendia se jogar nela.

"Não esse tipo de bala, panaca.", Weasley disse, de muito perto.

Scorpius viu que estava de frente para Weasley e se surpreendeu. Ele parecia mais longe da última vez que olhara. Ele esticou a mão, tentando se apoiar no peito do rapaz, mas sua mão encontrou o vazio e ele desequilibrou para frente. O mundo se inclinou a sua volta por uns segundos até se alinhar novamente e só então Scorpius notou que Weasley o mantinha de pé.

"Ow, manda seu quarto parar de se mexer."

"Puta merda, não creio nisso." resmungou Weasley que o jogou na cama. Ah, ela era tão macia quanto Scorpius suspeitara.

Scorpius rolou na cama, subitamente muito feliz por estar ali. A cama era macia, os lençóis eram gostosos e ele nunca se sentira tão bem na vida. Weasley tinha falado alguma coisa, mas Scorpius não entendera. Ele se sentou e agarrou Weasley como pôde - que calhou de ser pelo cós da calça.

"Hm, você tem pelinhos ruivos... Posso puxar um?"

"O quê? Não!"

"E sua cama é boa, sabia?"

"Ela é _minha, _o que você acha?"

"Acho," disse Scorpius seriamente, "que você devia experimentar."

Fred Weasley riu. Scorpius não conseguiu perceber muito bem, mas ele tinha certeza que o moreno tinha rido, e se sentiu um tanto realizado por alegrar a expressão no rosto do outro. Aquele olhar sério de Weasley o estava cansando.

"É, eu acho que eu vou experimentar sim."

Weasley disse isso e no mesmo instante já estava com os lábios colados outra vez no pescoço de Scorpius. Ele se contorceu, virou o rosto, tentou empurrar o corpo de Fred e, por fim, não resistiu e começou a rir alto.

"Ai, pára! Faz cócegas!" ele deu um tapa de leve no ombro de Weasley e quando o moreno o soltou ele se remexeu na cama, cobrindo o rosto. "Isso faz cócegas, Weasley!"

"Cócegas o caralho, porra!" Weasley reclamou e voltou a segurá-lo no colchão. "Dá pra você ficar quieto?"

"O que você 'tá fazendo! Ah!" Scorpius tentava se contorcer enquanto as mãos de Weasley infiltravam-se sob sua camisa, puxando-a para cima. "Eu sinto cócegas nas costelas! Pára! Ei, devolve minha camisa... 'Tá frio."

Fred pareceu não ouví-lo e jogou a camisa para um canto, para logo em seguida fazer o mesmo com o que vestia. Scorpius parou de reclamar manhosamente pela camisa atirada a um canto e focou a sua atenção no corpo de Weasley. Essa observação durou apenas breves segundos, porque logo em seguida o corpo do maior estava deitado sobre o seu. E ele era quente. Bem mais quente que sua camisa, Scorpius pensou, e sorriu bobamente para o teto.

Ele não sabia porque de repente tinha ficado feliz, mas o corpo de Weasley era quente, e o peso dele nem parecia tão incomodo agora, com aquela cama tão gostosa e macia de substrato. Ele nem se importou que as mãos de Fred começaram a correr pelas laterais de seu corpo, descendo até o cós da calça e o apertando ali. Scorpius ria baixinho vez ou outra quando os dedos de Weasley passavam por suas costelas, e ele fechou os olhos com força quando a boca do moreno voltou a beijar seu pescoço, dessa vez de maneira menos selvagem, escorregando lentamente para sua clavícula, o que fez mais cócegas e ele riu outra vez. E teve uma idéia.

"Porra!" Weasley gritou e Scorpius começou a rir alto.

"Você tá me fazendo cócegas! Eu faço também!"

"Pára com isso, caramba!" Weasley pareceu nem se importar com seu esforço de diverti-lo. Agarrou a mão de Scorpius que cutucava sua cintura com o indicador e a afastou ao menos umas três vezes antes de Scorpius desistir de cutucá-lo e fazer bico.

Fred não se compadeceu com aquilo e ajoelhou-se na cama, abrindo o fecho da calça de Scorpius e puxando desajeitado quando ele cruzou as pernas com força e começou a rir.

"Ai, não! Minha calça não! Eu gosto muito dela, foi a minha mãe que me deu nas férias e-"

"Cala a boca, porra!" Fred gritou, o que fez Scorpius arregalar os olhos e em seguida cruzar os braços e fazer careta. "Caralho, o que deu em você, hein? Não pode ficar quieto não, cacete! Se não é fazendo escândalo, é falando um monte de merda!"

Weasley forçou o joelho entre as pernas de Scorpius, obrigando-o a descruzá-las. Scorpius resmungou, contrariado, porque o gesto o tinha machucado, o que ele achou por bem dizer a Weasley que o ignorou em favor de tirar suas calças. Scorpius franziu o cenho diante do súbito frio em suas pernas.

"Ah, não joga minha calça assim! Vai amassar!", ele reclamou ao ver o mais velho jogar a peça no chão. Scorpius continuou sendo ignorado, mas pelo menos Weasley voltara a se deitar sobre ele e o calor era bem vindo.

Ele gemeu baixinho quando Weasley aconchegou o rosto no vão de seu ombro e correu as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo. Logo, Weasley recomeçou a beijá-lo e dessa vez lamber também seu pescoço, o que provocou em Scorpius um arrepio pela coluna, da nuca até o cóccix, que o fez estremecer. Aquilo pareceu agradar Weasley, que continuou sua exploração com a língua no pescoço de Scorpius, alcançando o lóbulo da orelha e mordiscando ali.

"Ai, pára com-" Scorpius tentou encolher-se e virar o pescoço, mas dessa vez a língua de Weasley já tentava entrar em sua orelha. "Isso é nojento", ele gemeu baixinho e mordeu os lábios, e então um gemido mais audível saiu de sua garganta.

Weasley ignorou qualquer tentativa de protesto que se seguiu, e elas mesmas foram ficando cada vez menos veementes quando o quadril do mais velho começou a roçar ritmicamente contra o seu. Fred ainda vestia o jeans gasto dele, e o contato do tecido grosso com o ventre de Scorpius estava fazendo o herdeiro Malfoy respirar mais rápido, já a ponto de ofegar.

"'Tá gostando, né, filho da puta?" Weasley sussurrou em seu ouvido, e para enfatizar agarrou com uma das mãos o meio das pernas de Scorpius. "'Tô vendo como 'tá gostando."

Scorpius perdeu o ar com o impulso nervoso que percorreu seu corpo a partir de sua virilha, e soltou uma exclamação audível. Fred reconheceu aquilo como autorização - que ele sequer imaginava pedir, vista as circunstâncias - para continuar, e mais do que depressa afastou as pernas de Scorpius com um dos joelhos, se colocando entre elas. Naquela hora Scorpius arregalou os olhos e encarou Weasley, a boca abrindo e fechando algumas vezes antes de enfim conseguir dizer.

"Você é gay, né?"

Weasley o encarou por um breve instante e riu de lado, levantando um pouco o tronco e agarrando o quadril de Scorpius com ambas as mãos para puxá-lo contra o seu, fazendo Scorpius liberar uma exclamação de surpresa. O atrito entre a pele de Scorpius e o jeans de Weasley fez o mais novo perceber algo duro ali que até então ainda não tinha se dado conta.

"Você realmente é gay!" Scorpius fez questão de frisar o_ 'realmente'_.

"Sério?" Fred comentou em um tom de quem se divertia e apertou as coxas de Scorpius com força, praticamente cravando os dedos na pele branca e deixando marcas avermelhadas ali quando as soltou. "Isso te incomoda?"

Scorpius não teve tenpo de responder, porque no segundo seguinte uma das mãos de Weasley começou a trabalhar inesperadamente em seu...

"Você 'tá com a mão no meu, uh, no meu..." O rosto de Scorpius aqueceu-se repentinamente.

"Você num sabe o que tem entre as pernas?" Fred quase riu, dando um apertão que fez Scorpius morder os lábios.

"Você tá me masturbando!" Gritou, por fim.

"Não, estou batendo punheta."

"Não é o mesmo?"

"Cala a boca."

Weasley começou a bater mais rápido e Scorpius não segurou um gemido súbito. Aquilo divertiu Fred, que puxou o quadril de Scorpius mais um pouco contra si com a mão livre, fazendo um leve vai e vem contra ele.

Scorpius gemeu, mordendo o lábio para tentar impedir o som de escapar, e cobriu o rosto com os braços. Ele espiou Weasley por entre os dedos, pensando que era uma baita descoberta saber que o outro era gay. Muito gay, se o fato do rapaz estar se esfregando entusiasticamente contra seu quadril significava alguma coisa. O rosto de Weasley se embaçou e Scorpius piscou, sentindo-se cada vez mais confuso. Se Weasley era gay e o tinha atacado, talvez aquilo fizesse de Scorpius gay também. O garoto pensou em abrir a boca para perguntar aquilo, mas o que saiu foi um gemido alto e seu corpo se estremeceu. Ele olhou para Weasley outra vez, vendo o mais velho como um borrão escuro que se inclinava sobre ele, e sentia seu corpo formigar onde o outro tocava. E então fechou os olhos, ouvindo ao longe a música da Sala, que até então ele não tinha percebido que podia ouvir dentro do quarto.

-x-

* * *

**Nota:** Título do capítulo da música de mesmo nome, do anime Cowboy Bebop, episódio 17 se não me engano... O trecho no início é da mesma música. E eu acho que todos deveriam assistir Bebop ao menos uma vez na vida... *ouvindo The Real Folk Blues e já imaginando capítulos de RLD para ela*

* * *

**Blá Blá Blá:**

**Coyote diz :**

então, o que você tava dizendo?

**Alis diz :**

que o cogumelo do lee está em extinção

mentira, tava dizendo que o cap é lindo u_u

acho que eu nunca ri tanto relendo algo

**Coyote diz :**

ahhhh... mas eu chorei (de rir) mesmo relendo o 12... u-u

esse eu fico pensando... que o score precisa ficar drogado muitas outras vezes! XD

**Alis diz :**

Drogado, bebado, cafeínado e alterado de toda forma possivel

e hey, não diz que riu no 12, é spoiler u_u

se bem que a gente riu no 11 e eu me pergunto se o povo vai rir também o.o

quer dizer, como não rir de varinha no olho, minha gente?

**Coyote diz :**

ai meus deuses! essa é a melhor cena! XD

eu quero ele enfiando a varinha nos outros mais vezes... u-u

ui

**Alis diz :**

UI!

Fred que não ficou muito feliz com isso

apooosto que se fosse um outro char que não vamos nomear pra não ser spoiler enfiando a varinha, ele ia gostar

Bem que o Fred disse que o score num sabe usar a varinha,

**Coyote diz :**

néeeeeeeeeee?

ainda enfia ela nos lugares errados!

**Alis diz :**

Pior de tudo!

**Coyote diz :**

cara... sei lá se é porque eu to no clima "daquilo"... mas quando eu tava revisando o cap eu bem que senti que certo alguém pegou bem leve com o Fred naquele extra... u-u

ele merecia ao menos umas boas chibatadas... u-u

**Alis diz :**

Hmmm, ah, mas ai ele gosta

não que ele jã não tivesse gostando

**Coyote diz :**

hehehehe

**Alis diz :**

u-u convenhamos que qualquer um ia gostar daquilo

**Coyote diz :**

daquilo?

hum... não sei...

**Alis diz :**

U_U todo mundo gosta de ser tacado na parede

**Coyote diz :**

eu não sei... ultimamente a pessoa em questão não me agrada tanto pra eu querer ser emparedada por ela...

**Alis diz :**

E quem disse que eu tô pensando na pessoa em questão? tô pensando em termos genericos

u_U tacou na parede, tá valendo!

*a que vai fazer uma camisa escrito "me taca na parede, me chama de lagartixa", vai sim*

**Coyote diz :**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooook

*pensando na Minnie*

**Alis diz :**

há, acabo de pensar que se o Al fosse tacado em paredes,mesas e/ou qualquer outra superfície ele seria mais feliz

**Coyote diz :**

ele foi tacado no chão, e não pareceu feliz...

**Alis diz :**

Shhhh, spoooiler!

**Coyote diz :**

se bem que... huhuhu

**Alis diz :**

E mentira, gostou sim!

Se olhassem pra baixo, iam ver a barraca armada! /i\

/i\ - barraca armada

**Coyote diz :**

não dá pra saber nada!

ele pode simplesmente ter levado um balaço na cabeça e caido da arquibancada de cara no chão enquanto assistia o treino da Lufa Lufa

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**Alis diz :**

Balaço sexy esse, não? Taca o Al no chão e ele gostcha!

**Coyote diz :**

apesar de que essa forma de ser tacado no chão é digna do Kenny

**Alis diz :**

Eu acho que o Al é mais ligado em quem taca o bala- opa.

ºfaz cara de santaº

**Coyote diz :**

sabe que eu viajo nisso que você tentou não dizer, né?

principalmente a idéia dele batendo para *blábláblá* me deixam leve

**Alis diz :**

OHO!

U_U vc vai censurar isso

**Coyote diz :**

o quê?

**Alis diz :**

Isso dos *blábláblá*

**Coyote diz :**

sobre a au? ;-;

**Alis diz :**

claro!

**Coyote diz :**

tá... tudo bem

**Alis diz :**

a gente não vai entregar o que o al faz na AU, pfft

a gente vai cortar só aquela frase e deixar as seguintes pro povo ler e ficar pensando o que foi cortado 8D

ce vai ver, uma hora eu vou ai ou vc vem aqui e eu vou pegar vc de jeito! vamos ver se essa Au num sai u_ú

**Coyote diz :**

ui!

vai me pegar de jeito? 8D

**Alis diz :**

vou u_u te jogo no colchão e cê vai ver só

**Coyote diz :**

me joga no colchão e me chama de travesseiro!

**Alis diz :**

ahsaioushiua XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd

Essa cantada é digna de alguém que eu não vou dizer quem que é spoiler!

[Alis e Coy começaram a viajar em *spoiler* e começou a chover feio no RJ e a Alis sumiu, provavelmente porque o Apocalipse está próximo... até o próximo cap se sobrevivermos!]


	14. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo 12 - El Mañana**

* * *

**Lost my mind**  
**Lord, I'll find**  
**Maybe in time**

_(Perdi minha mente  
__Senhor, eu encontrarei  
__Talvez a tempo)_

* * *

-Outubro de 2020-

* * *

Scorpius acordou com a distinta sensação de que seu cérebro havia sido substituído por gelatina durante a noite sem que ele percebesse. Ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas alguma coisa o estava impedindo de abrir as pálpebras. Tentou com mais afinco e conseguiu. Estava escuro. Scorpius suspirou e rolou na cama, tentando jogar as pernas para fora dela, mas não conseguiu. Franziu o cenho, confuso. A cama estava muito maior do que era, mais alta. Scorpius engatinhou no colchão e olhou para baixo. O chão estava há centenas de metros de onde estava e o susto o fez se jogar para trás, com medo de cair.

_Sonhando, _pensou,_ Só 'tô sonhando._ Scorpius se concentrou e abriu os olhos. E dessa vez deu de cara com uma parede vermelha. Sentou na cama e olhou em volta, reconhecendo o lugar. Era o quarto de Fred Weasley. Mas não era Weasley que estava lá e sim uma criatura de pele cinzenta e inexpressiva que mais parecia um vampiro saído dos antigos filmes trouxas. A criatura segurava um ursinho de pelúcia rosa e gritava a plenos pulmões que os lobisomens iam pegá-lo. E então Scorpius _viu _os lobisomens: dois deles, loiros, idênticos e nus. Os gêmeos Scamander fizeram uma complicada saudação a Scorpius e voltaram a andar na direção do vampiro - Scorpius estava certo de que aquilo era um vampiro e algo na sua mente dizia que seu nome começava com "E".

Os gêmeos abanaram caudas idênticas e peludas, saídas do final das costas dos dois e uivaram, as orelhas - orelhas de _cachorro_ - se achatando contra o crânio enquanto faziam isso. Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça, pasmo. _Aquele_ sonho fazia a palavra 'bizarro' parecer um passeio no bosque. A perplexidade foi tanta que o estranho sonho se desfez como fumaça e Scorpius percebeu que estava _realmente_acordando dessa vez. Uma luz penetrava pelas suas pálpebras e ele finalmente as conseguiu abrir. Dessa vez, estava em sua cama, no seu dormitório. Suspirou e rolou, satisfeito.

"Ai, Merlin, ele acordou!"

Scorpius piscou e mal teve tempo de registrar o que estava acontecendo até sentir um par de mãos sacudi-lo. O par de mãos estava conectado a cabelos ruivos e uma boca que não parava de falar coisas sem sentido que Scorpius não conseguia decifrar.

"...vai nos matar com certeza! E 'tamo tudo ferrado, porque com certeza vai acabar todo mundo em Azkaban!"

"James, cala a boca e pára de sacudir o Scorpius!"

Essa voz Scorpius reconheceria até debaixo d'água. Ele tentou se aprumar e viu Albus sentado em sua cama, olhando Scorpius com uma expressão grave.

"Al.", Scorpius grasnou. Ele olhou em volta e viu James ajoelhado ao lado de sua cama, com os olhos azuis arregalados para ele. Ninguém disse nada por alguns segundos e Scorpius ficou preocupado.

"Hm, o que aconteceu?", ele perguntou. Começou a mentalmente catalogar se todas as partes de seu corpo estavam onde deviam estar. Nada parecia faltando ou fora do lugar. Ele detestaria acordar com um braço saindo do peito ou uma segunda cabeça entre os ombros.

James olhou para Albus e de novo para Scorpius, que teve a impressão que os dois estavam tendo algum tipo de diálogo psíquico sobre o que quer tivesse ocorrido. Era quase bizarro de assistir.

"Bom", disse James, coçando a cabeça, "do que você lembra?"

Scorpius franziu o cenho, se perguntado o que ele _deveria_lembrar em primeiro lugar. Só o que ele conseguia pensar é que sua cabeça parecia ser feita de algodão doce e que pensar em algodão doce lhe dava fome.

"Hm, sei lá, James... Do que eu devia me lembrar?"

James assentiu sério e olhou para Albus.

"Sabe, eu tô aqui pensando, se ele não lembrar de nada, talvez nós consigamos escapar de Azkaban."

Scorpius se assustou. Azkaban? Teria ele matado alguém e perdido a memória ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Ou talvez ele fosse testeminha de um crime. Essa lhe parecia muito mais provável. Talvez ele tivesse visto o assassino de algum aluno. Sua vida poderia estar em risco.

"O que eu testemunhei?" Ele perguntou. James olhou para ele como se ele estivesse louco.

"Oi?"

"Eu testemunhei um crime." Diante dos olhares estranhos de James e Al, sua certeza vacilou. "Não é? Quer dizer por isso esse papo de Azkaban. Eu aposto que eu vi um crime. Mas não me lembro..."

Albus revirou os olhos.

"Você não viu crime nenhum. E ninguém vai para Azkaban." Al esfregou os olho com as costas das mãos, parecendo cansando. "Ontem a noite," a voz de Albus ficou mais sombria, quase furiosa, "você sumiu e não voltou pro dormitório..."

Scorpius se sentou muito reto na cama. Se ele tinha sumido e não tinha voltado para o dormitório e James estava falando em Azkaban, ele só podia chegar a uma conclusão:

"Fred me sequestrou!" Scorpius perguntou, com a voz subindo duas oitavas sem que ele sequer notasse. Ele viu Al dar um tapa sonoro na própria testa e James começar a puxar o cabelo nervosamente. Ele se colocou de pé no colchão, ignorando que Albus o mandava ficar quieto. "Ai, meu Merlin, ele me sequestrou? O que ele fez comigo?"

Albus respondeu "_Nós não sabemos_" ao mesmo tempo em que James dizia "_Bom, você estava sem suas calças_". A segunda afirmativa obviamente prendeu a atenção de Scorpius, que se viu caindo sentado na cama, completamente chocado. _Eu estava sem calças?,_ ele pensou,_ O que eu estava fazendo sem calças? Eu não devia estar sem calças. Pessoas não ficam sem calças por motivo nenhum. A menos..._

Os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram e ele deu um gritinho esganiçado que fez James pular de susto e Albus olhá-lo com atenção.

"Se lembrou?" Perguntou o amigo.

Já James arrancou um tufo de cabelo com os dedos e gesticulou amplamente.

"A bunda dele dói!"

Scorpius o encarou incrédulo. A bunda dele não estava doendo, mas James dizer aquilo casava bem com o que sua mente tinha concluído a momentos antes e isso o estava deixando ligeiramente enjoado.

"Quê?" Scorpius engasgou, querendo que tivesse ouvido errado.

James o olhou sério e disse num tom estranhamente fúnebre.

"Sua bunda dói." Ele afirmou. E acrescentou em seguida. "Não dói? Por isso você gritou."

Scorpius tentou sentir mentalmente a parte mencionada de seu corpo. Parecia normal, igual a todos os dias. Ele procurou algum foco de dor, mas sua cabeça estava dispersa e ele não conseguia se focar muito bem no que estava acontecendo.

"Quê? E-eu não sei!"

James fez uma careta e uma de suas mãos sumiu atrás do corpo, como se ele estivesse checando a própria bunda atrás de alguma dor oculta.

"Como você pode não saber? 'Tá doendo ou não 'tá?"

"Eu- Sei lá!" Scorpius gaguejou, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele olhou para Albus através da franja, mas o outro menino estava apenas encarando a ele e ao irmão com uma expressão absolutamente imaginou que fosse por conta da gravidade da situação e sentiu pena de si mesmo.

"Aposto que 'tá doendo. Eu sei que 'tá." Continuou James, com convicção. Ele parecia tão certo de que Scorpius estava sentindo dor, que Scorpius começou a se questionar se não estava.

"A-acho que... Talvez um pouquinho...", respondeu Scorpius.

James jogou as mãos para o alto e deu uma estranha corrida em círculo.

"AI, PUTA MERDA! A BUNDA DELE TÁ DOENDO, AL!"

"Fiquem quietos os dois! Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês vão me botar louco!", Al berrou, se pondo de pé e parecendo furioso. "Você," e apontou para James, "cala a boca e vai pra lá. E você," e virou o dedo acusador para Scorpius. "pára com a histeria! Sua, digo, seu, _não tem nada doendo_.", terminou, ficando vermelho.

"Como você pode dizer isso?", James reclamou emburrado do outro lado do quarto. "A bunda é dele!"

Albus o encarou de novo com o mesmo olhar incrédulo.

"Você acabou de dizer que _está_ doendo, James!"

James fez um olhar sabichão e assentiu para o irmão.

"Mas está."

Albus jogou as mãos pro céu e revirou os olhos.

"Quer saber, chega. Eu vou chamar o professor Longbottom."

"NÃO!", berraram James e Scorpius ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se entreolharam, surpresos pela reação um do outro.

"Como é?" Al perguntou, lívido. Scorpius tinha a distinta sensação de que ele estava a um passo de gritar de volta com eles.

Scorpius engatinhou na cama e deu seu melhor olhar pidão ao amigo. Ele não queria que Albus chamasse professor nenhum. Como ele ia explicar que tinha sido sequestrado por Fred Weasley e que agora sua bunda estava - _talvez_- doendo? Seu pai o esfolaria vivo, ele tinha certeza. Não importaria o sequestro ou o abuso de sua pobre retaguarda, Scorpius sabia que a culpa recairia última e definitivamente nele. Isso se ele não fosse tirado de Hogwarts e jogado em outra escola. E só de pensar a respeito, ele tinha vontade de se jogar aos pés de Albus e o impedi-lo de sair do quarto, nem que fosse fisicamente.

"Olha, Al, não, é sério, não chama professor!" Ele pediu, enquanto James assentia enfaticamente com a cabeça.

"É, maninho, 'tá querendo lascar com a gente?"

"Vocês... Vocês tem noção do que o Fred pode ter feito?" Ele gesticulava amplamente, algo que Albus em geral não fazia. "E ainda assim vocês querem _defender_aquele..." Albus expirou com força em vez de completar a frase com o que certamente não era uma palavra cortês.

Scorpius abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se corar, enquanto, pelo canto do olho, ele viu James dar de ombros.

"Na boa, o Scorpius nem lembra direito o que aconteceu. Não vamos ferrar o Fred de bobeira."

Albus fez uma expressão assassina pro irmão e encarou Scorpius, que desviou o olhar. Ele sabia que devia dizer a Albus que não era tanto uma questão de acobertar Weasley, mas também de se preservar, mas ele não sabia direito como.

"Al..." Ele começou, sabendo que não conseguiria dizer o que precisava.

Albus o cortou antes que ele gaguejasse em vão.

"Eu não acredito em vocês. Scorpius!", o garoto parecia prestes a estourar uma veia de raiva. Scorpius se encolheu. "Você pode ter, quero dizer, o Fred pode ter..."

A porta do quarto de abriu de repente, fazendo Al se sobressaltar. Martin e Kenny entraram, ambos olhando curiosamente para o trio. A curiosidade dos dois pareceu florescer diante dos cabelos arrepiados de James, da cara furiosa de Albus e de Scorpius largado na cama.

"O Weasley pode ter o que?", perguntou Martin, olhando para Scorpius como se pudesse descobri algo.

"Oh, bom dia, Scorpius!" Kenny acenou e se sentou em sua cama. "Não vimos você por aqui ontem à noite..."

"É, onde você estava? Castigo com o papai?", Martin deu uma risada logo suprimida. Scorpius percebeu que Albus o estava encarando com um olhar que podia ser classificado facilmente como "homicida".

"Eu, uh, cheguei tarde." Scorpius murmurou.

"Há, você chegou _cedo_, isso sim. De madrugada que não foi, eu não vi." Martin se aproximou, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Martin, vê se não enche." Albus disse num tom seco. Ele se voltou para Scorpius. "Eu vou descer." _E procurar um professor_, era o que o tom dele queria dizer. Scorpius engoliu seco, sem saber como pará-lo sem despertar curiosidade em Martin e Kenny. Antes que pudesse realmente pensar no assunto, Al já tinha ido.

James olhou Scorpius absolutamente horrorizado.

"Ah, cara... Ferrou." James bufou e coçou a nuca.

"Mas o que está havendo?" Kenny perguntou novamente.

"É, Scorpius? Que você fez que deixou o Al com aquela cara de bunda? Não que ele não tenha essa cara normalmente." Martin deu uma risadinha debochada que logo foi cortada por um gritinho de surpresa. James tinha a varinha na mão e a girava entre os dedos com um sorriso de lado.

"Falava o que do meu irmão, hein, ô, espanhol?"

"Eu não sou espanhol." Martin respondeu, num tom irritado, mas não agressivo.

"E eu não me importo." Rebateu James, com um ar de desprezo.

Scorpius ignorou os dois e jogou as cobertas de lado. Ele não estava afim de discutir a noite anterior com ninguém, muito menos com Martin, que além de naturalmente insuportável era um fofoqueiro. Ele tentou se esgueirar para o banheiro discretamente, mas ele não tinha reparado que os olhos de Kenny estavam fixos nele.

"Sabe, Scorpius, você 'tava namorando?" O garoto perguntou com um ar de genuína curiosidade.

Os três garotos olharam para Kenny.

"Scorpius? _Namorando?" _Martin deu uma risada de desdém e abanou a mão, como se desconsiderando as palavras de Kenny fisicamente. "_És loco, hombre?_ Quem ia querer esse aí?"

Scorpius pegou a primeira coisa a mão – um travesseiro – e arremessou em Martin, que foi acertado em cheio na cara. O garoto ficou enfurecido. Como assim "_quem ia querer esse aí"_? Scorpius achava que era perfeitamente desejável. Provavelmente o garoto mais bonito do seu ano – com certeza mais bonito do que Martin e suas orelhas de abano. Ele era um Malfoy. Ele era _perfeito_.

"Vai se ferrar, Martin!" Scorpius exclamou, pronto para arremessar outra coisa.

"Pois eu acho que ele 'tava namorando sim." Kenny insistiu, ainda olhando Scorpius. O garoto franziu o cenho diante do escrutínio.

"Aham, e por quê?" Martin continuou, segurando o travesseiro em baixo do braço e com uma careta de desprezo.

Kenny deu de ombros e apontou o dedo na direção de Scorpius.

"Porque ele tem um chupão no pescoço."

* * *

Scorpius saiu do banho sentindo-se mortificado. Depois de ter feito uma escapada relâmpago para o banheiro após o comentário de Kenny, ele se trancou lá dentro. Ele ouviu, com a orelha colada na porta, James botar todo mundo para fora e o dormitório ficou silencioso. Scorpius queria muito que pudesse viver ali dentro do banheiro, mas ele duvidava que isso fosse viável.

Ele se vestiu sem muita pressa, ainda chocado com a quantidade de hematomas em seu corpo. Quando Kenny havia dito que ele tinha um chupão no pescoço, ele achou que isso fosse ruim. Mas quando ele tirou a roupa para entrar debaixo do chuveiro e viu que seu tórax tinha outras manchas arroxeadas adornando sua pele, ele percebeu que provavelmente estava mais encrencado do achava. Ser seqüestrado por Fred Weasley era ruim e suspeitar que havia, bom, que havia sido molestado era péssimo. Mas ver aquelas marcas era uma espécie de confirmação e isso, isso sim, era catastrófico.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar de qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dizer o que _realmente_ tinha acontecido, mas sua mente ainda parecida preenchida de algodão. Nenhuma memória surgiu, nenhuma pista para o que Weasley tinha feito com ele na noite anterior. Ele _devia_ se lembrar. Não fazia sentido haver um grande vácuo em sua memória onde o que ele queria saber deveria estar. Ele cambaleou para a cama e se sentou. Talvez fosse alguma coisa mais séria, divagou. Alguém poderia ter propositalmente apagado suas memórias, para encobrir o que tinha feito. Talvez aquele corpo nem fosse dele. Scorpius encarou as próprias mãos, tentando decidir se elas lhe pareciam familiares ou não, mas não soube dizer. Talvez aquele fosse um corpo clone no qual tinham hospedado sua mente enquanto seu corpo verdadeiro estava preso em algum lugar, sendo objeto de estudos. Scorpius estremeceu, apavorado. Poderiam estar maculando seu corpo, fazendo marcas horrendas em sua pele ou aproveitando que ele estava indefeso para molestá-lo.

A porta do dormitório se abriu, cortando o devaneio de Scorpius. James estava ali, só a cabeça pára dentro do quarto, olhando curioso.

"Tudo beleza, aí?"

Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Que? Sua retaguarda 'tá tão avariada assim?" James perguntou, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. Scorpius olhou feio.

"Minha retaguarda 'tá ótima, James. O que não está legal é minha cabeça..."

James arregalou os olhos e fez um ar totalmente horrorizado. Scorpius levou dois segundos para assimilar o que ele tinha entendido.

"Não... Não _essa_, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu 'tô querendo dizer que não me lembro do que aconteceu. Por mais que eu tente, não lembro de nada."

"Você não lembra?" James perguntou, coçando o queixo.

"Não..."

"Nada?"

"Nadinha..." Confirmou Scorpius, cada vez mais desconsolado.

"Hm... Então não aconteceu nada! Você 'tava aqui dormindo o tempo todo..." James disse, com um ar honesto que não enganou nem mesmo a Scorpius. O garoto o encarou perplexo.

"Mas eu 'tô cheio de hematomas, James!"

James mexeu nervosamente no cabelo, mas manteve a expressão de honestidade firme no rosto.

"Ah... É que você é sonambulo, não sabia?" Scorpius o ficou encarando boquiaberto com a cara de pau de James. "Já vi você andando por aí tantas vezes... Deve ter caído da escada."

"Você sabe que eu não acredito nisso, certo?"

James riu e deu de ombros.

"Ah, cara, eu tinha que tentar, né?"

Scorpius se jogou de costas no colchão e encarou o teto.

"James... Olha, você sabe o que aconteceu não sabe?"

"Eu? Eu não."

"Então por que você 'tá mentindo para mim."

"Porque eu não quero parar em Azkaban. E também não quero que o Fred pare lá."

"Então você sabe?"

"Já disse que não. Olha, levanta daí que eu te conto o que eu sei. 'Tô com fome e daqui a pouco a geléia acaba."

Scorpius assentiu e levantou da cama. A sala comunal estava quase vazia, com a maioria dos estudantes provavelmente ainda no café da manhã ou dormindo. Ele se perguntou se mais alguém além de Kenny e Martin havia notado sua ausência. Scorpius estava apavorado imaginando descobrir que toda a Hogwarts sabia do acontecido e, pior, seu pai. Parte dele queria dar meia volta e correr para o dormitório, mas ele não poderia se esconder lá para sempre. Se os boatos já estivessem mesmo correndo Hogwarts, alguém viria buscá-lo, mesmo que ele se escondesse embaixo da cama ou dentro do malão.

"Cara, então", começou James, assim que sairão pelo burado da Mulher Gorda. "eu tava na minha e tal, curtindo minha noite, pensando em que gatinha eu ia dar uns pegas... Tinha uma menina da Lufa-Lufa me dando molinho esses dias, cara, e ela era bonitinha, hein? Carinha de lerda, mas tudo bem, as lerdinhas também são ótimas e-"

"James. Eu realmente num ligo para isso."

"É disso que eu to falando, cara. Eu não ligo se a menina tem cara de lerdinha, o importante é o que ela pode fazer na minha-"

"_James_, eu não ligo para o que você tava pensando..."

James olhou esquisito para Scorpius, balançou a cabeça com um ar trágico e continuou falando.

"Tu é um cara esquisito. Mas 'tá. Então, eu tava lá e do nada o Al apareceu, todo nervosinho me enchendo o saco porque você tinha sumido e tava tarde e que não sei o quê. Como se eu me importasse."

"Ah, valeu, James."

"De nada. Eu sei que o Albus já tava quase ficando roxo de me encher a droga da paciência quando o Grayson, aquele pentelho lá no sexto ano apareceu dizendo que a Orchidea queria falar comigo. Cara, te dizer, isso me animou!"

"Orchidea?"

"É. Orchidea Zabini. Sonserina, sexto ano" James ergueu as mãos no ar e fez um gesto sinuoso. "Gostosona."

Scorpius levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Ele sabia quem era a garota em questão. Scorpius concordava que ela era bonita. A maioria das pessoas achavam o mesmo a respeito dela, ainda que Orchidea Zabini tivesse fama de ser uma pessoa difícil de se aproximar. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, para demonstrar a James que sabia de quem ele estava falando.

"Pois é. Imagina, cara, como eu fiquei. Tô atrás dela há _eras, _mas ela nunca me deu chance. Quando o moleque disse que ela tava me chamando, há, fui na hora."

"E o Al?"

James pareceu confuso, como se não soubesse o que diabo seu irmão tinha a ver com a _gostosona_ da Sonserina.

"Que tem ele?"

"Ele não queria que você fosse me procurar?"

James deu de ombros.

"Queria. Mas 'tá bom que eu ia deixar de ir atrás da Orchidea para fazer o que ele quer."

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

"Sua consideração me emociona."

"Ah, qual é, cara. Estamos falando da _Orchidea_. 'Cê acha mesmo que isso é menos importante do que, bom, _você_?"

"Eu podia estar morto!"

"E eu podia perder a chance de pegar a Orchidea? 'Cê tá mais é besta! Mas nunca! Aquela garota, caramba, ela me faz querer-"

"'Tá bom, já entendi, não quero saber o que você gostaria de fazer com ela não."

"Moleque, você tem probleminha."

"Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu comigo."

"Que seja. Enfim, fui lá, cheguei na..." James pausou e deu uma olhada de esguelha para Scorpius. "Bom cheguei onde eu tinha que chegar. Bom, cara, a Orchidea tava linda. 'Tá, ela 'tá sempre linda. Encostei, dei meu melhor sorriso, crente que eu ia me dar bem... E aí eu me fodi."

"Se fudeu?"

"Me fodi."

"Como se fodeu?"

"Você não vai acreditar. Ela simplesmente largou um defunto pelado em cima de mim."

Scorpius brecou no meio do corredor.

"_Que?_"

"Dá pra acreditar? Ela simplesmente levitou e jogou em cima de mim e disse para eu tirar o corpo dali. E eu fiquei 'Peraí, mas a gente não vai dar uns pegas e pans?'. Eu não me importaria de desovar nenhum corpo se eu pudesse dar umazinha antes."

Scorpius fez uma cara de nojo pra James. Como ele podia falar em "dar umazinha" e "defunto" na mesma sentença?

"James, você me dá medo..."

"Eu? Eu não. Normal. Eu sei que ela não queria nada comigo. Nem um beijinho. Nada. Fiquei lá, com cara de otário e um defunto no colo."

"E... E quem era o defunto?"

"Ah, não era um defunto."

"Não? Mas você disse..."

"Eu sei o que eu disse. Eu achava que 'tava morto. Parecia bem morto para mim. Mas não estava. Era só você."

Scorpius brecou de novo no corredor.

"EU!"

"Você."

"Eu parecia morto?"

"Morto _e_ pelado."

"Eu parecia morto e pelado?"

"Bom, você não parecia pelado. Você _estava_ pelado. Nojento."

Scorpius balbuciou alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele sabia direito o que era. Sua mente estava funcionando a mil por hora e sua boca não conseguia coordenar todas as idéias que seu cérebro queria expressar, então ele acabou não falando nada coerente.

"Eu não sou nojento!" Foi o máximo que ele conseguiu exprimir com o mínimo de senso.

"Pelado? Desculpa aí, amigo, mas é sim. Qualquer homem pelado é nojento no meu dicionário. Menos eu, claro. Eu sou a glória encarnada."

"Pelo amor de Merlin, James..."

"Que? Já me viu pelado pra dizer que não?"

"Não e não quero ver."

"Não sabe o que 'tá perdendo. Não que eu queira que você me veja pelado. Não ia gostar de você babando atrás de mim, não. Mesmo amigo do Al, eu não abro exceções pra homens e-"

"JAMES! Chega, okay? Só me explica o que a Zabini estava fazendo comigo pelado!"

James fungou, aparentemente magoado que todo o tópico dele pelado não agradava Scorpius.

"Parece que você foi achado desacordado pelado e, bom, a Orchidea tinha que dar um jeito de se livrar de você. E aí como eu... Ahn, como ela me conhece, ela achou por bem me chamar. Um saco, isso, se você quer saber. Nada pessoal, mas perder minha sexta-feira pegando moleque pelado é tenso. Aliás..." James coçou o queixo e deu uma olhada estranha em Scorpius. "Não é por nada não, mas você se depila?"

Scorpius apenas encarou, chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

"Pô, nem me entende mal, cara, mas que eu acabei dando uma olhada acidental e, cara, você é lisinho lá... Negócio de louco isso. Aí fiquei curioso e tal, mas ó, não vai entender errado, hein."

"Eu não acredito em você."

"Que? Vai dizer que não era depilado e te depilaram lá?" James fez uma careta de dor. "Ih, cara, que merda..."

Scorpius tinha passado de direto de "chocado" para "fora do ar". Ele não tinha como lidar com o nível de absurdos que estavam acontecendo, então seu cérebro decidiu se desligar e deixá-lo tranquilo.

"Cala a boca, James, por favor."

"Ué, foi você que queria que eu te contasse." James deu de ombros e depois deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de Scorpius. "Mas, olha só, fica com vergonha não, nada contra essas paradas de depilação. Cada um na sua, sou tolerante."

Scorpius não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Acabou ficando sem expressão olhando para James.

"Então, é isso aí. A Zabini me entregou você e, bom, você estava pelado e sem chance que eu ia te arrastar de volta para a sala comunal daquele jeito. Então eu pedi para o Alec te vestir, porque sinceramente tenho vocação para vestir marmanjo com as coisas de fora não, e te trouxe de volta. Fim da história."

"Que Alec?"

"Alec Flattley. O narrador. Ele é gente boa."

"E o que ele estava fazendo onde eu tava? Quer dizer, eu não entendo como a Zabini me achou e-" Scorpius teve um estalo. _A sala_. Então ele provavelmente tinha sido sequestrado por Fred Weasley até a tal sala e essas pessoas estavam envolvidas em fosse o que fosse que eles fizessem lá. Fazia todo o sentido. Ou pelo menos Scorpius achava que fazia algum sentido no meio daquela história no mínimo bizarra que James o tinha contado. Era tudo _tão_ absurdo que ele se sentia um tanto desconectado da realidade.

"E o que?"

"Eu estava na sala..."

James arregalou os olhos.

"Ai, lembrou! Lembrou? Lembrou, não lembrou?"

Scorpius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Não. Deduzi."

"Ah. Bom, eu não falei nada que você estava na Sala, então quando os aurores perguntarem, por favor, me ponha fora dessa confusão."

"Que seja, James."

"Ótimo!" James entrou animadamente no Salão Principal, já vasculhando a mesa com os olhos. "Opa, lugar vago perto do bolo de chocolate e da Milena. Vou dar uma chegadinha ali. Fui!"

E com isso James deu as costas e foi sentar do lado de Milena Turner, deixando Scorpius de pé e confuso onde estava. Para sua sorte, Albus se materializou ao seu lado pegando-o pelo cotovelo e guiando até aos bancos.

"Que houve? Você está com uma cara terrível."

Scorpius olhou em volta. Martin e Kenny estavam próximos, mas pareciam entretidos em uma conversa, então o garoto considerou seguro falar.

"Uh, James estava me contando sobre ontem..." disse em voz baixa. A expressão de Albus se fechou, mas ele não disse nada. "Eu estou meio..."

"Está se sentindo mal?"

"Não. Só está meio difícil coordenar os pensamentos."

Albus não falou nada. Apenas colocou um pedaço enorme de bolo no prato de Scorpius e gesticulou para ele comer. O garoto pegou o garfo e foi partindo a fatia em pedaços cada vez menores, sentindo-se sem fome demais para algo além disso. Ele queria muito entender o que tinha acontecido antes de ser achado desacordado e nu por James. Não saber o que tinham feito com ele era perturbador. E pior era saber que outras pessoas além de James e Albus sabiam do acontecido. Scorpius tinha certeza de que seria uma questão de tempo até que a escola inteira soubesse. Isso se algo pior não acontecesse, como ser chantageado até por Zabini. Ela era Sonserina. Ele não duvidava que fosse capaz disso.

"Achei que você fosse ficar no dormitório." Disse Albus de supetão, olhando Scorpius de rabo de olho.

"Não ia adiantar muito, ia? Se tiverem que me buscar, vão me pegar lá ou aqui."

Albus suspirou e pegou o copo de Scorpius, enchendo-o de suco de abóbora e colocando-o de volta na frente de Scorpius, antes de encher o próprio copo.

"Por que alguém iria buscá-lo lá? Não é como se algum professor soubesse de alguma coisa."

Scorpius o encarou. Ele pensou em perguntar o que tinha acontecido com a decisão tão resoluta de avisar ao profº Longbottom, mas decidiu ficar quieto. Ele sabia que aquele era o jeito de Albus dizer que não tinha avisado a professor nenhum - nem iria avisar.

"Hm, é, bom, James queria descer para o café de qualquer jeito. E eu queria ouvir o que ele sabia." Scorpius viu Albus botar um muffin em seu prato e beliscou um pedaço do doce. "E você?"

"E eu o que?"

"Sabe de alguma coisa? De ontem?"

Albus meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não mais do que James. Só sei que você sumiu da Sala Comunal e não voltou mais. Só te vi de novo quando James te trouxe. Ele me contou o que tinha acontecido por alto. Eu fiquei com você enquanto o James garantia que o Martin e o Kenny estavam e permaneceriam dormindo e subimos com você para o quarto. James foi para o dormitório dele e fui para minha cama. De manhã, quando Kenny e Martin acordaram, James apareceu e tirou os dois do quarto. Logo depois disso, você acordou."

"Al..."

"Hm?"

"Você... Você acha que... Que eu, bom, que..." Scorpius mordeu o lábio inferior, incapaz de dizer o que estava pensando. Ele abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhado. Não saber o estava deixando insano.

"Eu não sei, Score. Quando você lembrar, lembrou. Não adianta ficar imaginando coisas e pensando em hipóteses."

"Mas os hematomas e-"

"Eu sei. Mas não adianta somente imaginar. Não sabemos e pronto. Toma seu café, você não comeu nada."

"Eu não tô com fome..."

"Morrer de inanição não vai te ajudar a lembrar de nada."

"Eu sei, é só que-"

Um vulto na sua visão periférica fez Scorpius tirar os olhos do prato e olhar para a ponta da mesa. Sua voz morreu na garganta quando ele viu quem estava chegando para o café, com uma camisa amassada e cara de poucos amigos.

Fred Weasley.

Alguma coisa na mente de Scorpius deu um estalo, como uma chave abrindo uma fechadura. Seus olhos deixaram de ver o Salão Principal, enquanto sua mente apresentava o que ele tinha esquecido. Ele sentiu sua respiração ficar ofegante, enquanto se lembrava dos eventos. Ele indo atrás de Weasley, sendo levado - finalmente - para a Sala, descobrindo o que ela era. Fred arrastando-o no meio da multidão, Alec Flattley e Chad indo interceptá-lo. Lembrou-se do quarto de Weasley e dos gêmeos - o que o fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos, um vermelho furioso e profundo. E depois...

Scorpius não percebeu que estava gritando até Albus o sacudi-lo com força pelo braço. Ele encarou o amigo, completamente apavorado e olhou para a ponta da mesa, vendo Weasley encará-lo com um ar de irritação. Albus pareceu entender o que tinha acontecido, porque estava de pé no mesmo momento, falando qualquer coisa que Scorpius simplesmente não conseguia compreender. A sua mente estava presa no que tinha se lembrado, em Weasley em cima de si e - Merlin o ajudasse - tirando a roupa. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo todo tremer.

"Scorpius!" Dessa vez a voz de Al penetrou a confusão que estava sua cabeça. "Pelo amor de Merlin, se controla, você está chamando atenção."

"Eu... Eu lembrei."

De onde estava, Scorpius ouviu alguém batendo palmas e exclamando numa voz animada.

"Oooh, essa é definitivamente a reação mais entusiástica que eu já vi! O que você fez com o menino, Fred? Nunca vi ninguém se comportar assim no dia seguinte. Fiquei com inveja!" Scorpius percebeu que era Turner, debruçada sobre James para chegar mais perto de Fred, que a encarava como se seu olhar fosse capaz de incendiá-la e reduzi-la a cinzas. James, por sua vez, parecia distraído demais com os peitos de Turner sobre seu colo, para reagir de qualquer outra forma.

Os gêmeos Scamander se levantaram da mesa da Corvinal e se postaram próximos a Scorpius, ambos o encarando com idênticos olhos azuis e sorrisos maliciosos.

"Não sabíamos que Fred estava tão inspirado ontem." Disse um deles, que Scorpius não poderia dizer qual era nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

"Se soubéssemos, teríamos brigado um pouco mais para ficar." Continuou o outro, num ar sonhador.

"Nos perguntamos se tal inspiração permanece hoje." Dois sorrisos maliciosos se ampliaram, fazendo Scorpius querer correr dali.

"Sempre podemos tentar." O outro disse, assentindo.

"Sempre podemos tentar." Repetiu o primeiro gêmeo a falar.

Os dois sairam caminhando na direção de Weasley, deixando Scorpius não só pasmo, como completamente incapaz de reagir. Ele tinha a nítida sensação de que a qualquer momento sua vida passaria diante seus olhos indicando que sua breve duração tinha chegado ao fim. Ele não tinha sequer coragem de arriscar uma olhada para a mesa dos professores e checar se seu pai estava lá. Não faria diferença. Seu pai acabaria sabendo, Hogwarts inteira acabaria sabendo e ele estaria morto antes do anoitecer.

"Scorpius, vamos sair daqui. Anda, levanta daí."

Scorpius se deixou ser conduzido por Albus para fora do Salão.

* * *

**Notas:** O título é da música de mesmo nome de Gorillaz, assim como os versos no início do capítulo. Porque, sabe, é de manhã... XD  
**Coy:** Meu Martin interior gritou aqui! El Mañana é "O amanhã"... que de toda forma faz sentido para o capítulo... Ou faz até mais... XD  
**Alis:** Yo no hablo español. Hasta la vista baby! Nachos! Tortilla! Guacamole!

* * *

**Gemialidades fala:**

**Gred diz:**

u_U eu quero dizer a todos que esse capítulo é, definitivamente, uma obra prima!

OBRA PRIMA!

**Forge diz:**

como o James diz? "Glória encarnada?"

pois é o que esse capítulo é...

**Gred diz:**

Isso! Ai, que perfeição!

Nos superamos, Forge u_u

**Forge diz:**

Divino!

Por que me chamou de Forge, Gred?

até esqueci o que tinha para dizer... XD

**Gred diz:**

Porque eu sinto que a gente pode dizer "Malfeito feito" pra esse capítulo.

**Forge diz:**

hohoho

**Gred diz:**

Me sinto os gêmeos diante de uma invenção bem sucedida!

**Forge diz:**

E que malfeito demorado, mas brilhante esse...

**Gred diz:**

Ah, na verdade, ele saiu rápido...

Os outros que atrapalharam a vida da gente.

**Forge diz:**

Sinto-me um gato toda vez que o leio... sempre perco uma vida quando leio ele, morro de tanto rir

**Gred diz:**

Células cerebrais acabam morrendo por falta de oxigenação causada por excesso de riso

Acontece comigo também u_u

**Forge diz:**

ou um gato ou o Kenny... acho que tá mais para Kenny, ou eu deveria evitar lê-lo mais de 7 vezes... e eu simolesmente não posso... XD

**Gred diz:**

Pobre Kenny, um garoto tão bom!

Mas não falemos nele, antes que a gente revele que ele mor... Oops.

**Forge diz:**

Oi, nem estava falando do nosso Kenny... estava falando daquele lá vestido de Batman enforcado na maçaneta...

XD

**Gred diz:**

Ai, meu Deus, não lembra *rindo*

Ahem, voltemos ao capítulo!

**Forge diz:**

sim sim

eu estava procurando o que comentar e entrei em nova crise de riso...

**Gred diz:**

Preciso dizer: Eu amo o James.

Cara, eu tô relendo ele enquanto respondemos.

Já tô rindo no Vampiro XD

**Forge diz:**

Eu devo dizer uma coisa muito séria agora. Não ria...

Nós

Somos

Fodas

**Gred diz:**

Fodas não.

PHoDas. Com PHD.

**Forge diz:**

Quem? Quem mais em todo esse mundo tornaria o dia seguinte de um talvez-não-mais-virgem-que-não-lembra-o-que-aconteceu-no-quarto-com-o-Fred em algo tão perfeito como esse cap?

no mínimo nossos leitores esperariam algo triste e avassalador (não que não tenha sido para quem estiver na posição do Score) de fazer-se debulhar em lágrimas... Mas nós nos superamos, Gred!

**Gred diz:**

É um dom, Forge, é um dom. Sinto que somos enviados cósmicos para abrilhantar esse mundo!

**Forge diz:**

Ao menos posso garantir que haverão lágrimas... XD

**Gred diz:**

Há, pelo menos não nesse capítulo

Não garanto nada sobre os próximos, sabe como é.

**Forge diz:**

cara... eu mal consigo ler esse cap de tanto que meus olhos se turvam enquanto eu to rindo loucamente... u-u

**Gred diz:**

Eu não sei te dizer o que eu amo mais: O Scorpius apoplético, o James insano, o vampiro com E, os lobos loiros, o Al furioso, não sei. Realmente não sei.

É muita genialidade num capítulo só, caro Forge. Me pergunto se nossos leitores estarão preparados para absorver toda a "glória encarnada".

**Forge diz:**

Eu gosto dos peitos saltitantes da Turner...

**Gred diz:**

Eu gosto do James tarando os peitos da Turner no colo dele.

**Forge diz:**

*que está rindo demais para conseguir raciocinar*

**Gred diz:**

Aposto que ele fica animadinho. Aliás, aposto que a Turner escorregou pra baixo da mesa e... He.

Eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa: toda vez que estivermos tristes é só abrir o capítulo 12 e ler!

Pronto, os problemas se vão! O Sol volta a brilhar! E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo graças as Me- Digo, graças a Glória Encarnada do James.

**Forge diz:**

Vou sempre brindar isso agora

"à gloria encarnada de James!"

e eu acho que tá bom, eu não sei mais o que comentar, sério... eu só consigo rir

**Gred diz:**

Eu sei! Eu sei o que dizer!

COMENTEM!

Nem que seja pra comentar com " AI MEUS DEUSES TO ME RACHANDO AISUHAIOSHOIASHIASHI"

Mas comentem u_u

**Forge diz:**

A gente deveria dizer que responderemos reviews depois, porque no momento estamos ocupadas matando Kenny... o/

**Gred diz:**

Pode até copiar e colar aquilo ali, ó, eu deixo.

**Forge diz:**

*que não sabe o que vai fazer mesmo, mas matar o Kenny é uma boa opção*

**Gred diz:**

A gente também pode dizer que provavelmente não sabe mais que reviews faltam responder, mas que a gente jura que vai descobrir... Uma hora ou outra.

**Forge diz:**

Sim sim... Mas nós lemos todas e amamos muito elas!

A gente só não ama review do tipo "ah, legal, posta logo!"

**Gred diz:**

É, isso a gente não ama não.

**Forge diz:**

essas eu prefiro comer vivo no café da manhã... e não de um jeito legal que o Fred comeria...

**Gred diz:**

Os capítulos são todos feitos com muito amor e carinho e você não pode apressar o amor u_u

Eu irei me despedir com algumas palavras de sabedoria, Forge.

**Forge diz:**

Faça as honras, Gred:

**Gred diz:**

"AI, PUTA MERDA! A BUNDA DELE TÁ DOENDO, AL!"

Adios!


	15. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo 13 - Papa don't preach**

**~I'm in trouble deep**

**I've been losing sleep~**

_(Eu estou com sérios problemas_

_Eu estou perdendo o sono)_**  
**

* * *

-Outubro de 2020-

* * *

Scorpius estava sentado em um canto, no chão da Torre de Astronomia, abraçado aos próprios joelhos e mirando o chão com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto. Albus reparou que ele parecia ainda mais pálido do que de costume e continuou em silêncio por alguns instantes, sentando-se próximo a ele.

"Score?" Albus tentou, e recebeu um olhar rápido do amigo, que logo voltou a mirar o chão com a respiração rápida. Ao menos ele estava ouvindo, e Albus achou que era um bom momento de tentar conversar. Talvez falando Scorpius se acalmasse um pouco. "O que aconteceu no Salão?"

Scorpius outra vez olhou para Albus rapidamente, abriu a boca e logo a fechou, mas dessa vez não voltou a encarar o chão, ele apertou ainda mais os joelhos contra seu corpo e abaixou a cabeça sobre eles, encostando a testa ali e respirando alto o suficiente para deixar Albus assustado. Ele sabia que o amigo, mesmo muito assustado, não ficava calado. Era como se Scorpius tivesse um dispositivo que dispersava sua ansiedade ou o que quer que fosse falando. Mas se, ao contrário, ele ficava quieto demais, Albus sabia que o problema era realmente sério.

Albus mordeu a bochecha internamente, tentando pensar em algo que não fosse milhares de formas de xingar e desejar coisas ruins para seu primo, e se aproximou um pouco mais de Scorpius, sentando-se ao seu lado. Enquanto se esforçava para afastar de sua mente qualquer imagem do que possa ter acontecido, Albus percebeu que sua própria respiração começava a ficar acelerada. Ele odiava isso. Odiava se sentir excluído e incapaz. James não quis contá-lo o que aconteceu naquela maldita Sala quando voltou com o Scorpius desacordado para o dormitório. Agora Scorpius se encolhia ali sem querer falar nada e Albus só podia ficar suspeitando pelo o que ele passou, sem saber se sua presença ajudaria ou só pioraria tudo. Ele olhou Scorpius mais uma vez, parecendo assustado, e percebeu que talvez devesse dar ao amigo o direito de decidir se o queria por ali ou não. Al se ajoelhou, pronto para se levantar e esbarrou de leve com a ponta dos dedos na manga da camisa de Scorpius para chamar sua atenção.

"Olha... Eu vou deixar você sozinho, quer dizer, se você quiser ficar sozinho." Al se sentiu absolutamente sem jeito com aquela situação.

Ele esperou por um tempo até se convencer que Scorpius não diria nada e que, provavelmente, era sinal de que ele não queria Albus ali, então se levantou.

"Eu não devia ter ido atrás dele." Scorpius murmurou baixinho, tão baixo que Al achou que tinha imaginado.

Albus olhou para o amigo outra vez e voltou se abaixar.

"Eu fui atrás, por que... Eu nem sei direito porque, eu só não queria que ele brigasse com você de novo por minha causa. E aí eu fui e aí ele me levou _lá_ e, eu juro que não estava esperando que ele me levasse... Era diferente do que eu imaginava. Achei que, eu não sei, que ele estivesse vendendo coisas ilegais e não..." Scorpius pausou, dando uma risadinha rouca. "Não que ele provavelmente não o faça. E eu só queria _saber_ o que era, eu não precisava... Eu não queria..."

"Calma, Score, do que você 'tá falando? Quem...?"

Scorpius não respondeu, apenas apertou os dedos com força contra o tecido da calça e Albus teve certeza que ele soluçou. Sem perceber, sua própria respiração começava a se acelerar ainda mais diante da repentina mudança de Scorpius. Albus tentou entender o que o amigo queria dizer com aquilo... o_ "ele_" que Scorpius dizia era mesmo quem ele estava pensando? Martin e Kenny tinham falado na noite anterior que Scorpius saíra atrás de Weasley, e se eles estavam mesmo falando sério...

"Você foi atrás do Fred? Por que- O que ele fez com você?"

Aparentemente diante da menção do nome de Fred, Scorpius começou a tremer como se, subitamente, a temperatura na torre tivesse caído vários graus. O garoto se levantou do chão cambaleando até a parede e se escorou nela, parecendo ter dificuldades de se manter em pé. Albus levantou-se em seguida, indo até ele tentando apoiá-lo, sem saber o que estava acontecendo ali, porém Scorpius se afastou, com uma mão estendida como se para manter uma distância e Albus pode perceber que ele estava chorando.

"Eu só queria que ele te deixasse em paz, Al, eu juro." A voz de Scorpius estava tão embargada pelas lágrimas que era difícil compreender o que ele realmente estava dizendo. Albus tinha a impressão de que ele ia hiperventilar. "Ele me levou lá, eu não queria... e ele me mostrou tudo e quando ele me levou pro quarto eu-" Um soluço alto interrompeu Scorpius, que se virou para a parede, escondendo o rosto.

Naquele momento Albus perdeu o ar. Foi como se todo o oxigênio do mundo tivesse desaparecido por alguns segundos. _Quarto_. Scorpius disse que Fred o levou para o quarto. Ele já ouvira coisas demais sobre Fred para poder imaginar dali em diante. Ele mordeu o lábio e engoliu em seco várias vezes, tentando afastar aquela ideia de sua mente e pensar em algo para acalmar Scorpius. Pensar que tinha entendido errado ou que não acontecera nada e ele estava só imaginando coisas demais, para tentar acalmar a si próprio. Mas ele não teve coragem de perguntar mais nada enquanto o choro de Scorpius ficava mais forte e ele se abaixava outra vez, escondendo o rosto contra os joelhos.

Albus abaixou-se ao lado dele e lembrou-se da noite anterior. Lembrou-se que, quando soube que Scorpius tinha ido atrás de Fred, ele desejara que o amigo se desse mal. Mas não era isso que ele tinha pensado. Nada disso deveria ter passado realmente por sua cabeça. Ele olhou para Scorpius, horrorizado com a ideia de que desejara algo como aquilo.

Foi quando ouviu passos apressados pela escadaria da Torre e a porta próxima deles abriu.

"Fude-o! Fude-o! Corre negads, vão mandar nóis pra Azkaban!" James irrompeu pela porta, cambaleando e bufando e olhou ao redor de olhos arregalados enquanto fazia gestos exagerados com os braços.

Albus o lançou um olhar incisivo, se perguntando qual o problema do irmão em perceber que aquela não era uma boa hora. James parecia realmente disposto a se fazer notar e agarrou Albus pelo cotovelo, praticamente o sacudindo enquanto falava.

"A casa caiu, mermão!" James gritou, gotículas de saliva atingindo o rosto de Albus. "O professor Malfoy saiu da mesa dos professores com um olhar assassino. Ele com certeza vai matar todos nós! Já posso ver os dementadores no horizonte vindo nos dar o beijo!" Ele apontou teatralmente para a direção da Floresta Proibida e choramingou baixinho.

"Me solta, James!" Albus soltou-se bruscamente e abaixou-se de volta ao lado de Scorpius, não sem antes lançar um olhar rápido para a direção que James apontara. "Não tem mais dementadores em Azkaban, você sabe disso. E ninguém vai ser preso..."

"Mas o professor Malfoy tá caçando a gente. Eu sei que tá. Aposto que ele sabe que viraram o filho dele do avesso!" James olhou outra vez para o horizonte, choramingou e abaixou-se ao lado de Albus, encarando Scorpius. "Vamos lá, cara. Levanta daí e faz as malas. Acho que a gente tem que fugir..."

"Para de falar merda, James! Deixa-"

"Meu pai tá mesmo me procurando?"

Scorpius falou tão baixo que Albus demorou a perceber que ouvira algo. Mas quando olhou para o amigo, ele estava se apoiando na parede e secando o rosto para se levantar. Scorpius encarava o chão com um olhar vazio, inspirou fundo e então olhou para a porta da Torre.

"... Eu vou falar com ele."

E saiu sem que Albus tivesse tempo de entender o que aconteceu ali. James - que até o momento resmungava baixinho que já tinha ouvido sobre vários lugares seguros para onde criminosos fugiam e eles deveriam fazer o mesmo e ir para as Bahamas ou o Caribe - arregalou os olhos e agarrou novamente o braço de Al, sacudindo-o.

"Você vai deixá-lo ir para a morte sozinho? Vai? Ele vai nos entregar, tenho certeza, filho de cobra, cobrinha é! Olha, eu sempre desconfiei daquele jeitinho retardado dele!" E jogou Albus na mesma direção que Scorpius tinha ido. "Vai lá! Impeça ele de nos dedurar!"

"Ele não vai nos dedurar, James! Caramba!"

"Oh... Mas ele vai se sacrificar por nós... Cara... Eu tenho orgulho desse garoto, depois de tudo o que passou... Vai ver que ele já prevê que não tem mais chances mesmo."

"Ah, James, você não presta pra nada!" Albus praticamente berrou aquilo e saiu pelas escadarias.

* * *

Scorpius caminhou às cegas pelos corredores, indo o mais rápido que suas pernas descoordenadas permitiam, mal percebendo o caminho que estava tomando ou para onde estava indo. Seu corpo parecia estranhamente dormente, como se sua mente tivesse se desconectado e alguma outra força o estivesse mantendo de pé. Ele estava aterrorizado de encarar seu pai, mas Scorpius sabia que evitar Draco só pioraria a situação. No fim seria inevitável essa conversa.

Os aposentos de seu pai ficavam anexados a sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Uma sala, o banheiro, o quarto onde seu pai dormia. Menores do que os aposentos que seu pai ocupavam na Mansão, mas aquilo nunca pareceu realmente incomodar Draco, que Scorpius tivese notado. Ele conhecia bem o lugar, tendo ido lá mais vezes do que poderia contar; muitas delas em situações ligeiramente similares àquela. Para ser sabatinado sobre seus erros, para ter suas falhas acertadas. Scorpius, de certa forma, aprendera a odiar o lugar quase tanto quando a ir a Mansão para conversas familiares.

Estar ali estava fazendo Scorpius ter náuseas.

Ele bateu na porta e aguardou, esperando estar com sorte. Draco poderia estar em qualquer lugar do Castelo, mas ali era um lugar tão bom para começar a procurar como qualquer outro. Scorpius recostou-se contra a parede de pedra, escorregou até o chão e esperou. Não demorou muito para a porta se abrir.

"Scorpius, o que você está fazendo no chão?"

Scorpius tentou se levantar, apenas pra descobrir seus joelhos fracos demais para sustentar seu peso. Ele não tinha coragem de levantar a cabeça e encarar seu pai, apavorado demais com sua presença e com o que provavelmente viria a seguir. Ele estava ciente de suas lágrimas e de como seu pai deveria estar registrando aquilo, do tipo de coisas que deveriam estar passando pela sua cabeça. Só em pensar que seu pai poderia descobrir o que tinha acontecido, Scorpius sentia sua cabeça girar e suas pernas bambearem.

Ele sentiu uma mão familiar em seu cotovelo, incentivando-o a colocar-se de pé. Lentamente, ele se escorou na parede, se levantando como podia, tentando recuperar um pouco da dignidade que seu pai provavelmente via como inexistente. Distraidamente, Scorpius reparou que Draco deveria estar horrorizado com a falta de decoro, com a fraqueza que ele estava demonstrando, um momento que nenhum Malfoy deveria ter. Se seu avô visse aquilo, provavelmente teria uma palavra ou duas para dizer, nenhuma de conforto.

"Vamos, entre." Draco disse, num tom neutro que Scorpius sabia ser conseguido através de mera força de vontade. Por dentro ele tinha certeza que seu pai estava furioso com ele.

Scorpius estava furioso consigo mesmo.

A mão em seu cotovelo abandonou seu lugar brevemente, indo escorar a cintura de Scorpius, enquanto a outra mão de seu pai ocupava o lugar deixado pela outra, dando um suporte físico que ele não esperava. Ele não percebera o quão trêmulo estava até ter outra pessoa o ajudando a caminhar. Suas pernas pareciam pertencer a alguma outra pessoa, mas não a ele mesmo, e essa pessoa decididamente parecia estar tentando dormir. Ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e teria beijado o chão se seu pai não o tivesse segurado firmemente pelas vestes, mantendo-o de pé e murmurando para que ele tivesse atenção para não se machucar.

Mas ele já havia se machucado, não tinha? Certamente uma queda não podia ser _pior_.

Gentilmente, Draco colocou Scorpius sentado em uma poltrona. Scorpius apertou o braço da mobília, pensando em mil maneiras de como começar aquela conversa. Quando Draco sentou-se diante dele, Scorpius o olhou de soslaio, vendo-o observá-lo de forma estranhamente neutra. Talvez fosse a falta de julgamento na expressão de seu pai que o movera a falar primeiro.

"O que você quer, pai?" Scorpius murmurou, olhando para as próprias unhas e percebendo que tinha quebrado a do indicador em algum lugar. Havia uma crosta de sangue seco, mas Scorpius não sentia dor, nem se lembrava de quando havia se machucado.

Draco encarou Scorpius com uma sobrancelha erguida. O garoto cutucou o dedo machucado e esperou.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Scorpius."

O garoto o encarou. Scorpius teria ficado desconfiado, se não se sentisse emocionalmente exausto demais para isso.

"Achei... Hm, me disseram que você estava me procurando."

A sobrancelha subiu um pouco mais, impossivelmente arqueada.

"Existe alguma razão da qual eu não esteja ciente para eu ter de procurar você, Hyperion?" Draco rebateu. O homem aguardou em silêncio e balançou a cabeça negativamente, quase imperceptível. Deu as costas à Scorpius e sumiu pela porta que dava ao quarto.

Se tivesse ânimo para tanto, Scopius teria se dado um tapa na testa. Ele devia saber que não se deve dar crédito às histerias de James. Ele provavelmente tinha interpretado algum gesto de seu pai como uma caça à ele. Seu cérebro começou a funcionar rápido, tentando encontrar maneiras pelas quais poderia escapar dali, mesmo sabendo que suas pernas não o suportariam nem mesmo numa corrida até a porta. Ele cobriu os olhos com uma mão, tentando a todo custo pensar numa forma inteligente de evitar piorar aquela situação, mas Scorpius sentia como se sua cabeça estivesse cheia e vazia demais ao mesmo tempo. Ele não conseguia focar em absolutamente nada e uma pontada de desespero o atingiu ao ver seu pai voltando do quarto, segurando uma xícara em uma das mãos.

"Aqui, Scorpius. Beba."

Ele pensou em recusar ou simplesmente correr, mas terminou por fim aceitando a xícara. Suas mãos ainda tremiam e o conteúdo derramou-se pelas laterais, molhando sua mão e a manga se suas vestes e ele sibilou baixinho de dor. Ele rapidamente olhou para Draco, esperando que ele dissesse algo, o repreendesse pela falta de habilidade, mas tudo o que seu pai fez foi retirar a xícara de sua mão e colocá-la na pequena mesa de centro, para depois puxar a varinha e limpar a sujeira que Scorpius fizera.

"Sua mão dói?" Draco perguntou num tom baixo, indo sentar-se outra vez no pequeno sofá verde escuro. A sala não era muito grande, mas cabia o sofá, a poltrona onde Scorpius estava, a mesa de centro e muitas estantes e um enorme armário, além da lareira.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça negativamente e manteve-se quieto, esperando. Os segundos pareciam se arrastar agonizantes a sua volta, mas Draco acabou, como Scorpius sabia que seria, falando primeiro.

"Scorpius, eu sei que o diálogo está... _Difícil_, mas acredito que você saiba que eu sou seu pai, acima de tudo." Draco pausou e suspirou baixinho. Seu tom era quase afável, se Scorpius não soubesse melhor. Em breve, ele se tornaria glacial, cortante. Afinal, ele _era_ seu pai. "Morgana me ajude. O que está acontecendo?"

Nenhuma resposta foi dada. Scorpius achava que seu pai sequer realmente queria uma. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo a pele quase se rompendo sob a pressão de seus dentes. Draco não disse nada por uns instantes, parecendo esperar que Scorpius fosse dizer algo, mas o garoto manteve-se em silêncio.

"Hyperion, eu estou esperando uma resposta."

Scorpius respirou fundo. Sua vontade ainda era de correr dali, mas ele sabia que aquilo não era possível. Por culpa de James ele teria de encarar aquela situação querendo ou não. E Merlin sabia que ele _não_ queria.

"Nada."

Draco piscou lentamente, mantendo os olhos fechados por alguns segundos, um pequeno gesto de impaciência.

"Não sabia que _nada_ podia levá-lo as lágrimas."

Scorpius inconscientemente limpou o rosto, ainda úmido. Ele deu de ombros e Draco franziu os lábios, desaprovando o gesto.

"Só alguns problemas."

"Quais problemas?"

"Nada demais."

"Em outras palavras, nada que você queira compartilhar." Um "_comigo_" ficou ali, pairando sem ser dito. Scorpius quase conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de seu pai se voltando para Albus.

O garoto mordeu os lábios, desconsertado, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Draco suspirou longamente e massageou a ponte do nariz.

"Bom, de todo modo, você pode me explicar o que foi aquela comoção no café da manhã?" Scorpius engoliu seco e sentiu o sangue deixar seu rosto. "Fiquei curioso para saber o que poderia causar uma reação tão _discreta_ da sua parte."

Scorpius segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos diante da ironia do pai e preferiu pensar em como responder. Ele tinha a distinta impressão de que outro "nada" não seria bem vindo por Draco e provavelmente desencadearia uma briga que ele não estava disposto a ter.

"Eu estou esperando uma resposta, Scorpius." O tom de seu pai começava a demonstrar impaciência e Scorpius fechou os olhos, rezando para alguma idéia milagrosa lhe ocorrer.

"Uh, não era... Eu..." Coçou a cabeça e encarou o olhar cada vez mais frio de Draco. "É que eu vi e, hm, eu lembrei de umas coisas..."

"Que 'coisas', Hyperion, você tem um vocabulário mais extenso do que definir algo por 'coisa'."

Scorpius fez seu melhor para não deixar transparecer que estava procurando uma resposta convincente. E ele tinha certeza de que estava falhando miseravelmente, porque seu pai parecia tudo, menos convencido de qualquer coisa que ele estivesse dizendo.

"Ah, de um sonho que eu tive."

O silêncio de Draco seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Ele fitou Scorpius longamente e o garoto teve a impressão de que sua sanidade estava sendo julgada naquele instante.

"Sonho." Draco disse, sem entonação na voz.

"É. Sonho." Confirmou o garoto.

"Sonhos te fazem gritar no meio do Salão Comunal daquela forma?"

Scorpius voltou a morder os lábios. Draco o observava tão atentamente que o garoto sentia-se sob uma lente de aumento, sendo estudado. Estremeceu pensando o que seria dele, em como sair dali sem Draco desconfiar.

"Erm, não foi bem um sonho, era mais um pesadelo."

"Entendo."

"Foi... Assustador." Ele se lembrou de Weasley e o que acontecera no quarto. A voz de Scorpius quebrou no meio da frase, o terror das coisas das quais ele _não_ se lembrava o tomando. Ele virou o rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas, mesmo sabendo que elas eram mais que óbvias. "Assustador..."

Draco se aproximou sem Scorpius sequer perceber, parando na frente dele e com uma mão gentil em seu ombro. O garoto deixou um soluço escapar, sem saber direito o que fazer, perdido e com medo demais para pensar. Draco afagou os cabelos loiros e murmurando alguma coisa sobre compostura numa voz gentil demais para que a reprimenda significasse realmente algo. Scorpius não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, chorando com desespero renovado.

"Acalme-se, respire, filho, e acalme-se." Seu pai disse, abraçando-o inesperadamente. Scorpius demorou a reagir, mas por fim se agarrou a Draco como se ele fosse a última âncora que o mantivesse vivo. O choro continuou, dessa vez baixo e sem som, enquanto seu pai esfregava sua costas com uma mão, dando um conforto que ele não se lembrava receber desde que Draco havia entrado em Hogwarts.

Draco o deixou chorar o quanto pode e, eventualmente, as lágrimas acabaram e Scorpius só sentia um imenso cansaço invadindo-o. Ele fechou os olhos, se ajeitando contra o ombro de seu pai e desejando em silêncio que ele pudesse dormir ali como fizera tantas vezes antes quando pequeno.

"Scorpius, filho, não durma. Tome um banho quente e vá para a cama."

"Okay." Scorpius sussurrou, sua voz rouca pelo choro e se levantou cambaleante. Ele deu dois passos instáveis em direção a porta até Draco o parar.

"Não, você não vai para a Torre assim." Seu pai disse, afagando seu cabelo. "Tire um cochilo aqui. Eu acordo você mais tarde. Vem, eu te ponho na cama."

Scorpius assentiu e se deixou ser guiado até os aposentos de seu pai.

* * *

Albus desceu os degraus da Torre de Astronomia com passos rápidos por causa da raiva, sem perceber que andava depressa enquanto sua mente trabalhava rápido demais para ele próprio conseguir acompanhar. Ele queria saber para onde Scorpius tinha ido e talvez tentar impedi-lo de falar agora com o pai, sabendo que, no estado emocional que o amigo se encontrava, a frieza do professor Malfoy só machucaria ainda mais Scorpius. Ele poderia ter voltado e pego com James o Mapa do Maroto, que o irmão certamente usou para encontrá-los tão rápido, mas com as baboseiras que James estava falando ele preferiu simplesmente imaginar que era filho único e desceu as escadarias rapidamente, sem encontrar sinal de Scorpius. Albus simplesmente não conseguia esperar para ver o que aconteceria, sem fazer nada. Mesmo que ele não soubesse o que fazer.

Sem perceber ele já estava chegando aos andares principais do castelo, tomando alguns corredores com alunos cochichando em grupinhos, o que só o irritou ainda mais. Ele sabia que estavam falando de Scorpius e da cena durante o café da manhã. Albus desceu mais um lance de escadas e saiu no Salão Principal, que ainda estava relativamente movimentado. Seus olhos correram rapidamente as pessoas por ali sem ele próprio ter certeza do que estava procurando, e então foram pousar em um pequeno grupo que saía para os jardins de Hogwarts. Fred Weasley e Turner, além de dois alunos de outras Casas, um deles Albus sabia ser da Lufa-Lufa, o outro ele acreditava ser um dos batedores do time da Sonserina, mas não se importou em tentar reconhecê-los.

Sua mente agora estava focada em apenas uma coisa. Em apenas uma daquelas pessoas.

Seus passos voltaram a ficar rápidos e ele seguia em uma quase linha reta em direção àquele grupo. O sextanista lufo pareceu não gostar de algo que Weasley disse e reprovou alguma reação mais expansiva do sonserino e de Turner com um gesto de mão. Fred colocou as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça justa e balançou a cabeça de um jeito impaciente. Albus já estava perto o suficiente deles quando eles chegaram aos degraus da entrada.

"Weasley!" Albus gritou, fazendo todo o grupo olhar em sua direção.

Fred o encarou de um jeito nada agradável, mas Albus não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Ele só sabia que, naquele momento, ele queria acabar com a raça daquele Weasley. Sem pensar no que fazia, apressou mais o passo, quase correndo, e bateu com ambas as mãos espalmadas no peito de Fred, empurrando-o para trás com mais força do que ele imaginava ser capaz.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?"

Fred cambaleou para trás, pisando em falso no primeiro degrau da escada e quase caindo por ela, mas consegiu se estabilizar alguns degraus abaixo, apoiando-se canhestro no corrimão de pedra. Os demais olhavam apreensivos e Turner tinha soltado uma exclamação que quase foi um gritinho curto. Mas, mal Fred firmou-se de pé, voltou com o punho fechado na direção de Albus.

"Seu filho d'uma-"

Albus ergueu a varinha rapidamente, apontando-a diretamente para o rosto do primo, que parou subitamente a investida com o punho ainda erguido.

"Eu te odeio, Fred!"

"Ótimo! Larga essa porra de varinha e vem brigar que nem homem!" Fred rosnou, batendo o punho esquerdo contra o próprio peito. "Vai dar uma de viadinho que nem o teu amiguinho agora?"

"De que homem você tá falando?" A voz de Albus de repente tomara um tom cínico, mesmo que ainda estivesse alta pela explosão de raiva do instante anterior, mas ele tentava se manter controlado com a varinha empunhada, resultado de conselhos de seu pai para duelos. "Não vejo como você pode se considerar homem depois do que fez!"

Albus não viu o que o atingiu. Sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões e então o impacto com o chão. Quando focou sua visão, viu Fred olhando rapidamente ao redor, como que para verificar que não seria interrompido, com a varinha erguida, e começando a ir em sua direção.

"É melhor você calar sua boca, moleque!" Ele rosnou e Albus tratou de se colocar de pé rapidamente. Então a expressão de Fred mudou, e ele sorriu ácido. "Ele 'tava até gostando. Posso te garantir."

"MENTIRA!"

Albus agitou a varinha no ar em um impulso cego e Fred saltou um passo para trás, rebatendo o feitiço com destreza. Albus iria lançar outro ataque quando o rapaz da Lufa-Lufa se colocou diante de Weasley e estendeu a mão para que ele parasse.

"Weasley, chega", ele colocou uma mão cautelosa sobre o punho esquerdo de Fred, que mantinha a varinha erguida. "Potter, não seja idiota, você não vai conseguir duelar-"

"Não enche, Alec!" Fred puxou a mão com força, afastando a mão do lufo bruscamente, mas mantinha um sorriso irritado nos lábios.

"Presta atenção", dessa vez o lufo, Alec, deu as costas para Albus e levantou a mão como se fosse espalmá-la no peito de Weasley para segurá-lo, mas a manteve a alguns centímetros do corpo do moreno, "você não acha que já chamou muita atenção?" Albus olhou rapidamente ao redor, vendo que alguns alunos começavam a chegar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"É briga!" O sonserino que estava entre eles gritou animadamente e olhou ao redor com um gesto expansivo. "Weasley contra Potter! Quem quer apostar?"

"Eu aposto no Potter!" Turner gargalhou ao fundo e se aproximou do batedor sonserino com um rebolado, fazendo o rapaz negro rir para ela, fingindo incredulidade.

"Vocês dois-", o lufo começou, mas lançou um olhar rápido e cortante para Albus e então para Fred, e por fim deu de ombros. "Quer saber, eu 'tô fora disso. Só não vai estragar tudo, Weasley."

"Ei, vem cá, Alec", Fred disse com uma voz sedosa. "Ao menos pede com jeitinho que eu posso pensar em deixar esse moleque pra lá."

Albus viu o lufo balançar a cabeça e soltar um risinho de quem já estava acostumado com a insolência de Weasley. Mas antes de se afastar do grupo, o lufo lançou um olhar de aviso em direção a Albus que o fez repensar sua situação.

Ele não podia continuar com aquilo. O sorriso sádico no rosto de Weasley deixava claro que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira pra ele e Albus sabia que, além de ser mais fraco do que o primo naquele duelo, a plateia era um prato cheio para Fred. Se o moreno abrisse demais a boca, o que aconteceu com Scorpius podia cair nas fofocas de outros alunos, e Albus não queria ser responsável por mais isso. Aquilo fez um bolo gigante apertar sua garganta enquanto ele tentava engolir toda a raiva e o impulso de destruir Fred que o levara até ali. Mordeu o lábio com força pra não soltar um palavrão por causa da raiva subitamente contida e olhou outra vez ao redor. Já deveria ter mais de uma dúzia de alunos aglomerados ao redor deles, num murmurinho baixo e cheio de expectativa.

Inspirando fundo, ele abaixou a varinha e lançou um último olhar de ódio para o primo, que pareceu falsamente surpreso e desapontado.

"Quer saber, Weasley, você vai se dar muito mal ainda! Vai sim!" Albus não teve certeza se gritou aquilo ou não, mas sua respiração estava acelerada e sua mão direita apertava a varinha com tanta força que os nós dos dedos doíam.

"Oh! Estou morrendo de medo, Albus!" Fred riu e ergueu a varinha na altura do rosto de Albus. "E você vai contar tudo pro professor Longbottom?"

Albus o encarou por mais alguns segundos sem dizer nada, e por fim suspirou fundo e virou as costas para Weasley. Ele ouviu o sonserino claramente desapontado reclamar que queria ver briga, mas não deu atenção, porque sua mente trabalhava rápido demais ocupada em odiar mais a mais Frederick Weasley II.

Ele deu alguns passos em direção ao Salão Principal, evitando olhar para quem estava reunido ali, sentindo o olhar deles em seu rosto. Mas não deu mais que três passos e algo prendeu seus tornozelos, derrubando-o numa queda desajeitada de encontro com as pedras do piso. Alguns gritinhos e risadas ecoaram ao seu redor e Albus logo se deu conta de que o que o prendera eram suas calças arriadas. Seu rosto se aqueceu num vermelho feroz e ele se virou sem pensar duas vezes, brandindo a varinha que ainda estava firme em suas mãos.

O feitiço não saiu na direção correta, passou de raspão pelo ombro direito de Weasley e atingiu o batedor da Sonserina. A explosão avermelhada do feitiço fez o sonserino ser arremessado contra a grande porta de madeira e cair desmaiado ao chão. Weasley e Turner também receberam o impacto da explosão e cambalearam para o lado, Turner chegando a cair sentada, boquiaberta, antes de cair na gargalhada, os seis saltando dentro do suéter apertado e de decote em "V".

Albus se levantou rápido, puxando a calça o melhor que pode antes de Fred avançar sobre ele, mas não teve tempo de se erguer totalmente. Fred o agarrou pelos cabelos e o empurrou para trás, fazendo Albus se desequilibrar e cair sentado, e logo o moreno estava em cima dele.

"Olha aqui, moleque", Fred apontou a varinha em seu rosto, "não vem com essa, não. Eu te disse que aquele Malfoyzinho ia se ferrar se ficasse me enchendo e o mesmo vale pra você. 'Tô pouco me fudendo se você vai contar pra algum professor ou pro seu papaizinho ou o diabo, ouviu? Eu só sei que só vai sobrar um borrão onde antes ficava sua carinha feia se eu-"

"Fred!" Uma voz grave soou no Hall do castelo e fez-se um silêncio momentâneo antes do som de passos apressados tomarem o lugar enquanto os alunos mais próximos de Albus e Fred se afastavam rapidamente. Albus sabia que aquela voz era do professor Longbottom, diretor da Grifinória.

"Olha, eu não tenho nada com isso!" Fred soltou os cabelos de Albus e se colocou de pé sem cerimônia. "Eu 'tava na minha e foi ele que veio atrás de mim!"

Albus não disse nada e demorou algum tempo para se erguer, não querendo realmente se levantar antes de ter certeza que sua calça estava no lugar devido.

"Tudo bem, eu não perguntei nada, Weasley", o professor Longbottom disse, com ar sério e olhou ao redor. "E a gente não precisa de plateia, não é? Vamos, não tem nada pra vocês verem aqui. Ah, meu Merlin, quem derrubou aquele ali?"

"Potter."

Albus imaginou que o professor perguntara sobre o sonserino estuporado, e Fred fizera questão de responder prontamente com um sorriso mínimo, mas não invisível. Ele viu o professor Longbottom aproximar-se do sonserino e acordá-lo, ajudando-o a se levantar e conversando rapidamente antes de dispensá-lo, e então se aproximou de Albus. O diretor da Grifinória olhou para Albus questionativamente, mas ainda afável, e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"Albus, que coisa, eu não esperaria ver você envolvido em briga", ele disse e lançou depois um olhar para Fred, chamando para perto deles. "Vocês não deveriam brigar, acima de tudo vocês são primos! O que seus pais não diriam disso..." Ele fez um som levemente ofendido e fitou os dois antes de perguntar a ambos. "Vamos, o que aconteceu aqui?"

Albus olhou de maneira acusadora para Fred, mas não disse nada. Ele queria contar tudo, entregar Fred com todos os detalhes, mas não podia expor Scorpius daquela forma e não é como se ele tivesse provas ou mesmo certeza das coisas que imaginava. No final pareceria que ele estava apenas inventando uma história exagerada. E Albus viu Fred sorrir vitorioso, como se ouvisse os pensamentos de Albus.

"Professor, ele que já chegou aqui me atacando", Fred disse, colocando uma entonação na voz que fez as entranhas de Albus se revirar. "Chegou falando de umas coisas aí e tacou o Will no chão. Eu só me defendi."

"Tudo bem, Weasley, você já disse isso. Deixe o Albus falar agora, ok?" Longbottom pediu e então olhou para Albus, dando-lhe a vez de falar.

Mas Albus continuou calado e desviou o olhar, e o professor chamou seu nome, questionando-o. Ele sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa pra saírem dali, e pelo que tudo indicava, a coisa estava pior para ele, já que derrubara o sonserino sem querer. Mas se seria punido, queria poder levar Fred consigo.

"Ele bateu no Scorpius. Eu só..." Albus pensou um pouco no que implicaria dizer aquilo e prosseguiu, "eu só acho que ele não pode sair por aí batendo em quem bem entende!"

"Ah, e você pode, baixinho?"

"Fred, calma!" O professor Longbottom pareceu quase sorrir e então se voltou para Albus. "Olhe, Albus, você não pode resolver as coisas com suas próprias mãos. Você acabou usando magia contra outro aluno que não tinha nada com isso."

"Mas professor-"

"Albus, infelizmente eu vou ter que tirar ponto de vocês." Longbottom parecia realmente triste por isso. "E te dar uma detenção."

"Mas-" Albus começou a protestar e calou-se, vendo Fred sorrir de lado para ele.

"Serão menos 20 pontos da Grifinória para cada um de vocês por brigarem na escola e depois eu te aviso da sua detenção, Albus", disse o professor e voltou-se para Fred que já começava a se afastar. "E, Fred, eu vou procurar o Scorpius e espero não saber que você anda batendo em alunos mais novos, ou vou ter que conversar com a Angelina."

"Professor, eu não moro mais com minha mãe", Fred disse, sem parecer se afetar.

"Eu sei", Longbottom sorriu, "por isso acho que ela gostaria de ter notícias suas." Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Albus e incentivou-o a ir também. "Depois nos falamos, Albus."

* * *

**Nota:**

O título do capítulo e o trecho no início são da Madonna, diva S2

* * *

**Mais falação (_porque sabemos que vocês sentiram falta_):**

Vaaaamo começar essa joça!

Porque todo mundo achava que tínhamos morrido!

mas não! Somos pior do que o Goku! Seeempre voltamos u_u

**Coyote diz:**

Já vejo o James apontando pra gente e gritando "elas estão chegando! posso vê-las vindo no horizonte nos traumatizar!"

*aponta teatralmente pela janela*

**Alis diz:**

Aw, Jammie Aposto que no fundo, no fundo, ele adora

/piada velha 8D

**Coyote diz:**

hohohohoho

Sabe... eu não sei o que dizer... O_o

**Alis diz:**

Nem eu, eu mal lembro desse capítulo!

Mas acho dygno dizer aos leitores que:

a) não morremos

b) não desistimos

c) sim, vamos continuar...

... ocasionalmente.

**Coyote diz:**

muito ocasionalmente... XD

principalmente porque o Al é comlicado pra cacete... e acabamos de descobrir isso... o-o

**Alis diz:**

é O_O

**Coyote diz:**

Aliás, acabamos de descobrir que o Al é gente! O_O

**Alis diz:**

Depois de 3 anos!

TRÊS ANOS

**Coyote diz:**

Credo, isso tudo?

**Alis diz:**

Eu acho que sim...

**Coyote diz:**

me senti velha... e que perdi três anos da minha vida a toa... O_o

**Alis diz:**

Talvez tenha mais, tem que ver a data que você postou aquele desenho do Scorpius...

**Coyote diz:**

que desenho?

**Alis diz:**

Lembra, do Scorpius, bolsinha de dinheiro...?

Que você postou no PSF?

Foi ali que a merda começou xD

**Coyote diz:**

hum... sei lá se lembro, mas não importa...

eu acho

**Alis diz:**

Depois eu procuro

**Coyote diz:**

não, por favor

**Alis diz:**

e aí a gente até pode dar o link pro povão aqui u-u

O_o

**Coyote diz:**

tenho trauma de desenhos antigos

u_u

**Alis diz:**

Depois eu que faço drama...

**Coyote diz:**

tá... e o que mais a gente tem pra falar?

ah!

eu queria saber a opinião dos leitores sobre a cor da cueca do Al!

ou... se ele não estava de cueca... XD

**Alis diz:**

Ah, ele é viadinho demais pra não usar cueca...

Se fosse o Fred ali teria sido MUITO mais legal!

**Coyote diz:**

tenho um pedido a fazer aos leitores: alguém aí tem algum doujinshi de FF8 do circle CRUSHERS ou da Sakura Annin que eu ainda não tenha? _ (quero principalmente o Move ou o Drop – em inglês de preferência)

**Alis diz:**

LOL

Eu tenho um pedido aos leitores: COMENTEM CARALHO!

E, bom, leitores, detesto sair correndo, mas a dona MarciaBS me espera e ela fica muito irritada quando eu me atraso - o que é 100% das vezes.

Então baibai e até o próximo capítulo (que nem vai demorar tanto assim pra ficar pronto. Sério! XD)

**Coyote diz:**

hum... ok... vai lá

Mas não deveria prometer nada sobre o próximo capítulo... u-u

vou dar banho no cachorro

**Alis diz:**

CACHOOOORRO

**Coyote diz:**

aliás, alguém quer adotar um cachorro?

**Alis diz:**

adotem o cachorro!

se não puderem adotar o cachorro, me adotem!

**Coyote diz:**

LOL

**Alis diz:**

Tô precisando de um dono! Alguém que coce atrás da minha orelha, me dê comida...

Sério! Sou legal!

**Coyote diz:**

esqueçam, adotem o meu vira-lata que ele precisa de um lar ou terá que voltar para as ruas!

a Alis pode ficar na rua... u-u

**Alis diz:**

D:

Gente, ela me odeia ;_;

cês viram?

Ela me odeia!


End file.
